Ever after: Blood Beard
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Blossom is taken into a mystical new world of yokai and mystical being when she's force to marry a strange and powerful royal man, who holds a very dark secret of his own. The Usual pairings and of course Buttercup is in this. A Brother Grims story with an Asian twist. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Brothers Grim story, an old story...and I thought it would be a hundred times better than Rapunzel or the Little Mermaid because everyone knows those stories...so I finally picked a story that's not really well knew, creepy and truly shows the twisted minds that the Brother Grimms possess.**

 **This story will have...a few disturbing things and also I'm not telling you the real name of the fairy tale that has inspired this gruesome tale because some of you might be meanies and try to look it up before hand and that might not be any fun. So prepare yourself for a Gruesome Ever After story.**

A woman was running up the castle steps, crying. She pulled up her dress to try and run faster as a shadow loomed down the hallway. Lighting erupted and the thunder boomed loudly as she opened a door and hid behind a room.

She covered her mouth, hoping to hide her frightened breathing.

"He...he's a monster." She shivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She jumped and squeaked as she heard tapping on the window. For a second, she thought it was him. She sighed in relief as she only saw a tree tapping on the window.

"Just stay calm...think clearly." She looked around the room for a weapon, grabbing a poker from the fireplace but she whimpered as she didn't think it was enough to hold him back. She wanted to jump out of the window...but it was just too high...and it didn't matter anyways...

The Window was locked shut, no matter how much pulling she would do. She cried out, feeling hopeless...wishing she could go back in time...wishing and hoping that the horrors she saw would be erased from her mind and wishing that her curiousity didn't get the best of her...she should've knew that something was wrong...she should've knew this was too good to be true.

She cried out as the door was kicked in and a shadow loomed over her. She swung her poker around like a mad woman.

"Please...Please...I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" She cried out...

"I'll never forgive you! YOU BROKE YOUR WORD!"

She cried harder as the poker was knocked out of her hand, she tried to run past him but she felt a sharp pain in her leg that made her fall. She started to crawl away, crying.

"Please...please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I won't tell..." She continued crawling, the figure just walked behind her slowly. It knew that she wouldn't be able to get away. It chuckled, watching her crawl and whimper, it enjoyed the sight of her pain. She cried out, hoping some one would hear her, but to no avail.

She continued crawling until she was at the stairs...That's when it pulled her up by the hair and onto her feet.

"Please...I won't tell...it can be just the way it was...just the way it was before."

"Once someone's broken their word...THEY SHALL NOT BE FORGIVEN!" The figure cried out and stabbed her in the stomach. The woman gasped and coughed up blood...and it let her go...falling down the stairs.

* * *

Elsewhere, A lovely girl with long red hair, sat up, she took in a deep breath as the wind blew through the cracked windows. She wrapped her shawl around her as the house was already freezing cold, walked on the dirty, crumb covered floor and struggled to close it. By the time she could close it, she was soaking wet.

As she was closing it, she swore she could hear a mad laughter echoing outside in the dark rain. It instantly gave her a chill.


	2. The Search begins

Blossom's POV

"Alright Kasey, lets make sure Papa comes back to a clean home with lots of food." I said. Kasey and I don't agree on a lot of things. In fact, lots of times she drives me crazy, but I can count on her to take care of Papa, "I can clean the inside, while you take care of the garden. That storm did a lot of damage last night."

"Let's do it!"She cheered on. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping while Kasey was in her little garden. She's done a pretty good job for an eight year old, but I'll never tell her that. I placed a top on the pot and placed it on the side and continued to sweep throughout the house. I squeaked as a rat ran by me...and it scurried underneath table. I tried shooing it out from under there but it only nip and hissed at me, I jumped back.

"Is there a damsel in distress?" A familiar voice came dashing through the open door.

"Randy?!" I cried out, my heart was leaping out of chest when I saw that dark brown hair, orange eyes and that same goofy smile.

"Hello my damsel." He bend down on one knee and gave me my favorite, a red rose. I sniffed it and sighed lovingly. He really is too sweet for words.

"Well I'm hardly a damsel." I continued sniffing the rose. Randy was the son of the merchant here, he must've came back from one of his journeys, "Well I do need some help...that rat." I pointed at the large rat that was now scurrying towards the pot but he stomped and it scurried the other way.

"I'll get it for ya, my fire hair beauty." He grabbed the broom from me and chased it around. I laughed as he tripped several times and almost knocked over the table. I caught it just in time but I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Randy, you're going to tearing up my home."

"Quick I need some liquid courage." He ran towards me, grabbed me from behind the head, planted a warm kiss on my cheek, and broke it with that goofy look on his face, "Oh yes...the best kind of courage."

I clapped and laughed as he thrashed the rat and sent it flying out the door. He stood there in victory. I walked up towards him, grabbing the broom from him, "My hero."

"I've missed you Fire Flower. These weeks have been torture itself." He whispered as his forehead touched mines, he wrapped his arms around my waist and mines wrapped around his shoulders.

"Have you talked to your Dad?" I looked up but I regretted asking him that, he sighed with frown and hugged me closer to him.

"I don't what he says, you're splendid...I won't give you up. We'll marry and he'll just have to accept that. I'm his only son and the customers love me, if he doesn't want all his hard work to collapse, he'll just have to deal with it. Besides, you're wonderful, who wouldn't want you as a daughter in law."

"Even with my 'tainted' Elfin blood. Oh Randy...I don't want you fighting with him." My hands were resting on his chest as he kissed me on the forehead and then cheek.

"Would you say that if I told him all the things he says about you...Oh she's a gold digging bitch, half blood whore-"

"Stop it." I glared at him, placing my hand on his lips, "I'm trying to be an adult here."

"Ohhhh...don't want to incur your wrath, Flower." He gave me a peck on the lips. Oh I could melt in his arms...When a...

"Ahem."

Our lovey dovey moment was broken, standing in the doorway was his Father, Mr. Whimpleton himself. He was an older man with brown short hair, a rugged beard and mustache but he wore silks and high quality cotton.

"I've gotta go." He sighed but gave me another kiss before walking out of my embrace and out the door.

I sighed heavily as I waved back at him as he went into the carriage, he waved at me...

I twirled my red hair in my fingers, the symbol of my half elfin blood and my pink eyes too, but Randy doesn't care about that...and...and...

I stomped and crossed my arms, pouting, Mr. Whimpleton is still a jerk.

i love my red hair and pink eyes, they make Papa happy...I see it in Papa's eyes when he comes home from work with his weary look. He greets us both with a pat on the hat...he doesn't mean to be he'll run his fingers through my hair. For a moment, his eyes lit up and he smiled wider than ever and he was a young man again, but it's only for a moment and then the weary look came back.

Kasey was leaning against the window, making kissing sounds.

"Keep it up squirt, or I'll hug and kiss you next. Oh...look at how cute those cheeks are."

She screamed and ran as I was about to run after her. I placed my hands on my hips in triumph. I went back over the the wooden plank where the meat was hidden and pulled out a satchel filled with coins. Perhaps I may buy some meat after all.

Please read and review, please.


	3. Breakfast

Once upon a time, in a small logging village of a powerful kingdom, there lived a very beautiful girl with radiant fiery red hair. She was known for her beauty, courage, and cheerful but ditzy attitude, she was quite a rare treat to this poor village. She lived with her father and her little sister, whom she loved and cared for very much, ever since her mother passed away from the plague a few years ago.

 **Blossom's POV**

I woke up as soon as I could feel the warmth shining down. I stretched up...I really wish I could sleep a little more. I could barely get any sleep from last night's awful storm. I sighed and sat there for a few moments. I sat up and isighed as there seem to be more crumbs on the floor...

Well, I better add sweeping to my list. I dashed off, I needed to start cooking before Papa wakes up, he needs his breakfast. I'll wash after breakfast...

I wrapped my holey shawl around me, I rushed outside with a bucket. There was a small well in the backyard and our small garden. There I grabbed, peas, beans, mushrooms and onions. I hate onions...I pulled some water up from the well and rushed inside, I poured it into a pot and got the fire going.

At least we have plenty of logs. I wiped the table down and placed two wooden bowls, cups, and spoons.

I placed the stale dark crusty loaf on a plate on the table.

I had a thought...Papa has been really scrawny lately...he needs some meat...we should have some left. I want to the small corner of the roof and pulled up a plank, hidden under was some salted beef. It was a very rare treat, but Papa could really use the energy. He's been so tired lately, I need to keep him healthy and well.

I torned off all the salted meat into the stew. As the stew was heating up, I decided to wash up...in order to take care of Papa and make sure he's healthy, I must take good care of myself as well.

I grabbed another bucket of water and went into my room. I grabbed a cake of soap and wiped myself down, and I just wished I had enough time to wash my hair...maybe later. I sighed to myself as I put on my dress, I need to wash our clothes as well.

My dress was a long sleeve white chemise that draped to my feet and a short sleeve light pink over dress and my brown leather shoes...and my signature pink bow. It was Mama's...

I rushed out of the room in a hurry back to the pot and started stirring. The smell of the food begun to arouse Papa. He came staggering into the room, sitting at the table.

"Papa?" I cried out, "You know the rules, you must wash up first and then you can eat. Kasey...it's time to get up."

He sighed, "You really are turning into your mother." He walked back into his room.

"That's right?" I poked my tongue out but I know he meant that in a good way. It's been four years since Mama passed away, it nearly destroyed him...but I stepped in and tried my best to hold him together. I woke my little sister Kasey up finally and got her in her clothes as well. I smacked her in the back of the head.

Kasey wore her brown short sleeve cotton dress, with her pink colored ribbons that are tied to her loop hair.

"HEY!" She shouted, that seem to have woken her up.

"Wake up already, we have a full day's work ahead of us." I crossed my arms and sat at the table. Papa was already there, breaking off a piece of bread for Kasey as I poured the soup into their bowls, with just a little for me and poured water in our cups.

"Hmmmm...Meat...I love meat." Kasey cheered, grabbing from her bowl and stuffing some in her mouth.

"Well I'll try and buy us some more."I smiled even though I doubt I could.

"Look at us, eating like a family once again." Papa said, he sounded so hoarse. He took a sip and smiled his toothy grin, his face stretched out and I could see those kind, old eyes, "Absolutely wonderful Blossy."

"Thank you Papa." I smiled back.

"But I must get going." Papa took a long sip of soup and drunk all of his water. He got up and grabbed his axe.

"But Papa, you should rest." Kasey shouted as she noticed what I did, Papa was weak. He stretched up and I could hear the popping of his knees and back. He grabbed his axe and put on his boots. The years were catching up with him, Papa was pretty old, he was only 40 and I was more than scared for him. Even since Mom died, he's just not the man he was before, he was losing weight and his strength, at times, he looked 60.

"Papa, you should rest." I repeated what Kasey said.

"If I don't work, I don't get paid." He said.

I grabbed the axe from him, "Papa, we'll be ok for this one day. We have a little save, Kasey's garden is doing quite well and...and..."

"Blossom, I need to provide for my girls." He took the axe from me, "That stew was excellent."

I sighed, giving in, "And I'll bring you some for Lunch, Papa." I smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and then Kasey's.

"Be careful Papa." Kasey whimpered


	4. Randy

Blossom's POV

"Alright Kasey, lets make sure Papa comes back to a clean home with lots of food." I said. Kasey and I don't agree on a lot of things. In fact, lots of times she drives me crazy, but I can count on her to take care of Papa, "I can clean the inside, while you take care of the garden. That storm did a lot of damage last night."

"Let's do it!"She cheered on. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping while Kasey was in her little garden. She's done a pretty good job for an eight year old, but I'll never tell her that. I placed a top on the pot and placed it on the side and continued to sweep throughout the house. I squeaked as a rat ran by me...and it scurried underneath table. I tried shooing it out from under there but it only nip and hissed at me, I jumped back.

"Is there a damsel in distress?" A familiar voice came dashing through the open door.

"Randy?!" I cried out, my heart was leaping out of chest when I saw that dark brown hair, orange eyes and that same goofy smile.

"Hello my damsel." He bend down on one knee and gave me my favorite, a red rose. I sniffed it and sighed lovingly. He really is too sweet for words.

"Well I'm hardly a damsel." I continued sniffing the rose. Randy was the son of the merchant here, he must've came back from one of his journeys, "Well I do need some help...that rat." I pointed at the large rat that was now scurrying towards the pot but he stomped and it scurried the other way.

"I'll get it for ya, my fire hair beauty." He grabbed the broom from me and chased it around. I laughed as he tripped several times and almost knocked over the table. I caught it just in time but I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Randy, you're going to tearing up my home."

"Quick I need some liquid courage." He ran towards me, grabbed me from behind the head, planted a warm kiss on my cheek, and broke it with that goofy look on his face, "Oh yes...the best kind of courage."

I clapped and laughed as he thrashed the rat and sent it flying out the door. He stood there in victory. I walked up towards him, grabbing the broom from him, "My hero."

"I've missed you Fire Flower. These weeks have been torture itself." He whispered as his forehead touched mines, he wrapped his arms around my waist and mines wrapped around his shoulders.

"Have you talked to your Dad?" I looked up but I regretted asking him that, he sighed with frown and hugged me closer to him.

"I don't what he says, you're splendid...I won't give you up. We'll marry and he'll just have to accept that. I'm his only son and the customers love me, if he doesn't want all his hard work to collapse, he'll just have to deal with it. Besides, you're wonderful, who wouldn't want you as a daughter in law."

"Even with my 'tainted' Elfin blood. Oh Randy...I don't want you fighting with him." My hands were resting on his chest as he kissed me on the forehead and then cheek.

"Would you say that if I told him all the things he says about you...Oh she's a gold digging bitch, half blood whore-"

"Stop it." I glared at him, placing my hand on his lips, "I'm trying to be an adult here."

"Ohhhh...don't want to incur your wrath, Flower." He gave me a peck on the lips. Oh I could melt in his arms...When a...

"Ahem."

Our lovey dovey moment was broken, standing in the doorway was his Father, Mr. Whimpleton himself. He was an older man with brown short hair, a rugged beard and mustache but he wore silks and high quality cotton.

"I've gotta go." He sighed but gave me another kiss before walking out of my embrace and out the door.

I sighed heavily as I waved back at him as he went into the carriage, he waved at me...

I twirled my red hair in my fingers, the symbol of my half elfin blood and my pink eyes too, but Randy doesn't care about that...and...and...

I stomped and crossed my arms, pouting, Mr. Whimpleton is still a jerk.

i love my red hair and pink eyes, they make Papa happy...I see it in Papa's eyes when he comes home from work with his weary look. He greets us both with a pat on the hat...he doesn't mean to be he'll run his fingers through my hair. For a moment, his eyes lit up and he smiled wider than ever and he was a young man again, but it's only for a moment and then the weary look came back.

Kasey was leaning against the window, making kissing sounds.

"Keep it up squirt, or I'll hug and kiss you next. Oh...look at how cute those cheeks are."

She screamed and ran as I was about to run after her. I placed my hands on my hips in triumph. I went back over the the wooden plank where the meat was hidden and pulled out a satchel filled with coins. Perhaps I may buy some meat after all.

Please read and review, please.


	5. Hunting

This chapter is going to be a little longer

Back at the Village

Blossom and Kasey sat in the back of a hay cart as the cart was going to the next town.

"Thank you so much for taking us to Town." Blossom thanked the driver, who was one of their neighbors, Mr. Miller.

"Oh it's no problem at all. What would my wife say if I let you two sweet girls walk into town by yourselves." He chuckled as he stopped to in the town square. Blossom jumped off first and helped Kasey jump down, "Now are you ladies sure you'll be ok walking back?"

"Of course. Bye Mr. Miller." Blossom waved walking towards the small market area. They've been to this village's market many times but everyone would still look in awe at Blossom's long red hair.

"I want candy." Kasey pointed as some of the other children were eating orange peeled candy. They passed the bakery and smelled its sweetness. Blossom and Kasey stood and stared at the cakes.

"Oh..."Blossom drooled a little. She hasn't had candy in such a long time and she had a wicked sweet tooth, "We can't...our cousin may have been very generous...but...but..."A sweet aroma of sweet honey roasted cake hit her nose, "Oh...some cake would make Papa happy too...oh look...a strawberry cake. Oh...I haven't had on of those in years."

"Oh...I've never had cake." Kasey whined.

Blossom was counting the coins in her hands, she sighed, wiping the drool away, "We...we...let's buy some meat first...and...and if we have enough...possibly some candy...we don't have enough for cake." She patted Kasey's head as she whined, "Don't worry...maybe next month. You'll have a piece."

Blossom went to the butcher's shop, but sighed as it seem that the prices have gone up.

"Don't you have anything...cheaper." Blossom asked the butcher, who was so bewitched by her lovely pink eyes. His wife scoffed, she hit her husband's shoulder and get in her face, ripened with jealousy at this Ginger hair beauty.

"What you see...is what we've got."

Blossom bit her fingers, looking at pain at the prices, and sighed in defeat as she grabbed two of the smallest and cheapest quails, giving the wife two crowns.

She placed them in her basket but she shrugged her shoulders happy to at least get that much, she was looking at some of the fabrics, "I shouldn't be out of thread." Blossom looked over at a familiar shop, It was Randy's family shop. Randy let an old man out the door with a smile, his Mother beside him, talking. He looked up at her and waved with a loving smile. When his mother saw who he was waving at, she gasped, smacked him in the back of his head and pulled him back inside.

Blossom bit her bottom lip, kind of hurt. It was all because of her hair, a symbol of her Elfin blood. Elfin were considered inhuman, any being that could use magic were considered worthless and lowly as rats in their eyes...while Elfin Folks hated human and considered them low class dirty barbarians; and there was Blossom and Kasey, not considered humans...or elfin. Kasey could get away with it, she didn't have bright ginger orange hair, that sometimes changes color loke Blossom's.

"Blossy, it's ok." Kasey said as Blossom wiped a tear away.

"I just wished...Randy would stand up to me...isn't that how love is ?" Blossom sniffed.

"Can we now try and get some cake." Kasey whined as she ended up holding the basket as Blossom was looking at the fruit.

"I'm trying...but we could really use some fruit...or ginger, ginger would really spice up the food. Oh, remember when our cousin sent us some and gave us that recipe for that stew. It was so good. I wonder if they have potatoes...whoa, they even have cheese...but that's too expensive...some cheese and bread would be so good."

She brought some potatoes, ginger, apples, and some rye.

"Alright...looks like we have...not enough for cake." Blossom said sadly and waited until she saw Kasey's arms slump in disappointment and then cheered, "BUT FOR CANDY AND CAKE!"

"For CANDY! AND CAKE!" Kasey cried out in joy.

"But..we should only buy one?" Blossom was conflicted, she wanted some cake and candy but she really should save the money.

"People! People! WOOL! COME SEE MY WOOL!" An Oriental woman cried out, getting her attention, "SOME OF THE FINEST WOOL IN THE LAND!"

Blossom walked over without thinking and looked at the wool that were lying on the cart.

"Blossom? Where are you going?" Kasey cried out, following her.

Blossom gasped in delight as she touched the soft wool, "Oh...feel this Kasey."

"It's soft...and so warm. " Kasey's eyes widened too, she rubbed it against her face.

Blossom was thinking carefully, tapping her fingers, With the cold seasons coming, they could really this wool. She could sew them onto our blankets and stitch it into Papa's clothes. He could really be warm while working in the cold. She could even weave them into thread with Mama's old spindle. She was really struggling.

"How much?" Blossom asked.

"For such a beautiful young maiden...with quite lovely hair...I'll give four stacks for four crowns."

"That's not bad." Blossom was really in deep thought.

"But I want something sweet!" Kasey cried out.

"Kasey, it's going to be cold soon...we really could use this wool...I'm really sorry, I was looking forward to Cake and candy but what's the point if we freeze to death." Blossom was trying to persuade her...and herself. She really wanted something sweet and that orange peel candy seemed quite good.

"But...but..." Kasey whined as Blossom gave the woman the money.

"I'm sorry Kasey, but we really need this. I really am." Blossom folded the wool and held it in her hands, they walked away pass the bakery, "I promise, You will taste cake- Wait...maybe...maybe...Kasey come with me."She pulled her across the street and towards the Merchant's shop, "Just wait right here." She went into the store, quietly closing the door behind her. She hid behind the stalls and was happy to see Randy was alone, who was sweeping the floor.

"Randy." She whispered his name, he looked up with a startled look. He looked behind the counter and rushed over towards her.

"You can't be here right now." Randy whispered, he tried to push her back but she wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry to come in...I know...I know your folks sort of banish me...but I need a favor...I just...just...I was wondering if you have any money."

He shook his head, still looking around, "Look you can't be here. My dad is furious at the little stunt I pulled this morning."

"I'm sorry...but...but...Could I please have some money...I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I just...I spent most of my money and Kasey really wants so candy from the bakery." She sounded breathless, "I wouldn't ask this...and it's really stupid...but she really has her heart set on it and...I just can't disappoint her."

Randy was quickly digging through his pockets and placing some coins in her hand when...

"RANDY!" His father's voice boomed, causing both of them to jump, his father stood there shock to see her there. His face turned purple with pure rage, he grabbed Blossom by the arm, "I said you're kind ain't allowed in my store. This is a human store."

"Dad, wait-"

"SILENCE BOY! You've told you countless times to stay away from this Witch's child!"

"I'M NOT A WITCH'S CHILD!" Blossom shouted, wincing in pain and trying to pry herself from his grip, but he gripped harder, she cried out, "Randy...Help me."

"YOU STOP BEWITCHING MY SON! YA HEAR!"

"I...I...OUCH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She whimpered as she was being dragged about.

"Dad...just let her-" Randy was reluctant to get between that.

"You come back in here, I'll make sure you been burned at the stake...like your Mama should have been. That's what your kind do, they enslave men with their beauty and suck out their souls...well you're not getting my boy...SO YOU CAST YOUR SPELL ON SOMEONE ELSE!"

She was slapped and hit the floor hard. She held her cheek and looked up at him. Randy was looking down at the ground, he didnt even offer to help her up.

His father stood over her, "We've already picked him a bride. She's a human girl with a good family and money...now you get out...and take your magic with ya."

Blossom looked stun for a second, but what made it worse was that Randy wasn't trying to help her...not even to stand up for her, he just looked away. She stood up, dusting herself off. She opened the door and looked back at the Father.

"I feel so sorry for you, your ugly hatred is your own curse and it'll devour you one day." She stood there long enough to see a horror look in his eyes and slammed the door as hard as she could.

She picked up the wool, trying to put on a brave face as She smiled at Kasey, grabbing her hand and walking just the other way.

A while later, Blossom was standing on the side, covering her face with both hands and crying uncontrollably. It wasn't the fact that Randy's father said all those mean and harmful things to her, she was use to that but it was the fact that Randy didn't stand up for her.

"Don't worry Blossy, I don't need any candy. We can go home...Papa wouldn't want to see you sad." Kasey wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her tight. Blossom sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Not before we got some candy."Blossom sniffed again, showing Kasey the money that Randy gave her.

"Really?" Kasey was jumping but then she tried to sound sincere and mature, "I don't really need it. we can go home."

"Well then, in that case, I guess I'll eat all that Orange Peel Candy by myself." Blossom skipped past her and across the street.

"No you're not!" Kasey was running after her when...

There was a loud rumbling just as they were across the street from the bakery.

"WATCH OUT!" A man's voice cried out almost too late as a horse was running across the muddy street. Blossom's smile was replaced by a horrified gasp as she tried to grab Kasey. It happened so slowly...Blossom was inches away from Kasey as the horse of just inches away from her...

Everyone gasped...as the horse stomped on the basket.


	6. At the Castle

**Back at the Castle**

The maid, the scrub girl and the gardener were talking in a small corner of the massive castle.

"I'm telling ya, it just ain't right, we need you to tell 'em." The scrub girl said to the gardener who crossed her arms, "Send him a letter."

"And tell him what? Huh? Look, I've got a lot of work ahead of me and I already got that Fat Head Housemaid on my back." The Gardener groaned.

"But he'll listen to you." The Maid begged, "*Scrub Girl* thinks that she didn't run away, do you?" The Maid asked the Scrub girl who nodded.

"Of course she did...I mean it's understandable. The Lord isn't exactly the easiest person to get along. If I was Lady Annabel, I would have bashed him on the head before running away if he treated me that way." The Gardener growled, her magic was getting out of control as the bushes started to grow rapidly. She gasped and calmed herself down, "Look...I saw the carriage last night...I saw a cloak figure inside with Lady Annabel's symbol of her family itself. Now I really need to get back to work. Turning these enchanted roses back from red to white is exhausting already without dealing with this CRAPPY GOSSIP." The Gardener was about to walk away when the scrub girl stopped her.

"YOU REALLY CAN'T BE THIS SLOW! GARDEN STORK!"She snapped.

"WATCH IT SIREN!"

Both were looking each other square in the eyes like they were about to fight.

The maid cut in between them and begged the Gardener.

"Look, you have a connection with the royal highnesses, if you wrote them a letter, they'll respond to you at least."

"Guys, the lord is weird..and a brute...I'll give you that...but has more than fair share of bad luck in love. He just sometimes chooses gold digging bimbos instead of a good woman...but once he does, she'll straighten him and his quirks out." She shrugged her shoulders, but then sighed, "If it makes you guys feel better, his nephews are coming over soon. They wrote to me, saying they were ok? Now I really need to get these roses bushes back to white." The Gardener walked off.

The maid was gripping her hands tightly, "Maybe...maybe it was just a dream-"

"Don't start doubting yourself." The scrub girl snapped at her but then calmed herself down as well, "She won't rat ya out, it's not her thing. We just need to play it by ear."

"But he's bringing another girl. You didn't help dress his wives, he've seen the bruises...on half of them. And..and...I know what I heard..."

"Bubbles?" The scrub girl covered her mouth as one of the guards waved at them, "Be quiet...look...tell no one else...I mean...it's distasteful and a horrible action, but there's no crime of what he does. We'll just stay close to this next girl and make sure she's safe ok?" The scrub girl reassured her.

"SCULLERY MAID! WHERE'S THAT WRETCHED GIRL!" The Head Housemaid cried out.

The scrub girl winced and sighed in irritation but she just walked off.

The Maid known as Bubbles sighed as she looked up at the dark gray clouds above.

"I...I don't know what I saw..." She sighed as she thought to herself.

"Well...well...well...skipping your duties."

She squeaked at the creepy voice and stood tensed up as the Manservant was walking towards her, " NO! *Clears her throats and calms herself down* Of course not, I was just getting some fresh air...but I should try and get back to work." She tried to walk away but the Manservant stopped her.

"I'm sure a few more minutes won't delay such work...I came to apologize for screaming at you earlier. My Lord is in such a delicate state that your clumsiness, as adorable as it is, might get you into trouble." He had a wicked smile as he looked at her figure, "And you are adorable."

"Oh...thank you."She was very uncomfortable and hated how she was lone with him, "But..but...but...I should be going." She squeaked again as he had her pinned against the wall. She seem to be trembling at how close he was.

"Now don't be like that, you're even cuter when you're trembling. Like a tiny little mouse caught...between my paws. Such beauty...that golden hair, those large lovely blue eyes...how does my Lord overlook such loveliness...but I'm grateful he does. I have to be gone for a while...it seems I may have a lead on a red head...but before I go..."

He was inches away from her face, even though she had her clenched fists over it.

"Hey...What are you doing?!" The Scrub Girl came back, "The Head Housemaid wants us to clean the west wing rooms and get them prepared for their highnesses. Come on!" She pushed the Manservant back and pulled her away, she turned back looking at the Manservant with a deadly look, "Hands off or I'm ripping those claws of yours and shoving 'em down your throat."

They were in one of the rooms, the maid was crying as she pulled down the sheets and the Scrub girl was bringing in logs.

"Oh Bubbles...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to leave you alone like that...That Perv is always near by...like a pathetic worm."

"It's ok...I'm just glad I have you guys...at least he'll be gone for a while." She sniffed.


	7. At the Market

This chapter is going to be a little longer

Back at the Village

Blossom and Kasey sat in the back of a hay cart as the cart was going to the next town.

"Thank you so much for taking us to Town." Blossom thanked the driver, who was one of their neighbors, Mr. Miller.

"Oh it's no problem at all. What would my wife say if I let you two sweet girls walk into town by yourselves." He chuckled as he stopped to in the town square. Blossom jumped off first and helped Kasey jump down, "Now are you ladies sure you'll be ok walking back?"

"Of course. Bye Mr. Miller." Blossom waved walking towards the small market area. They've been to this village's market many times but everyone would still look in awe at Blossom's long red hair.

"I want candy." Kasey pointed as some of the other children were eating orange peeled candy. They passed the bakery and smelled its sweetness. Blossom and Kasey stood and stared at the cakes.

"Oh..."Blossom drooled a little. She hasn't had candy in such a long time and she had a wicked sweet tooth, "We can't...our cousin may have been very generous...but...but..."A sweet aroma of sweet honey roasted cake hit her nose, "Oh...some cake would make Papa happy too...oh look...a strawberry cake. Oh...I haven't had on of those in years."

"Oh...I've never had cake." Kasey whined.

Blossom was counting the coins in her hands, she sighed, wiping the drool away, "We...we...let's buy some meat first...and...and if we have enough...possibly some candy...we don't have enough for cake." She patted Kasey's head as she whined, "Don't worry...maybe next month. You'll have a piece."

Blossom went to the butcher's shop, but sighed as it seem that the prices have gone up.

"Don't you have anything...cheaper." Blossom asked the butcher, who was so bewitched by her lovely pink eyes. His wife scoffed, she hit her husband's shoulder and get in her face, ripened with jealousy at this Ginger hair beauty.

"What you see...is what we've got."

Blossom bit her fingers, looking at pain at the prices, and sighed in defeat as she grabbed two of the smallest and cheapest quails, giving the wife two crowns.

She placed them in her basket but she shrugged her shoulders happy to at least get that much, she was looking at some of the fabrics, "I shouldn't be out of thread." Blossom looked over at a familiar shop, It was Randy's family shop. Randy let an old man out the door with a smile, his Mother beside him, talking. He looked up at her and waved with a loving smile. When his mother saw who he was waving at, she gasped, smacked him in the back of his head and pulled him back inside.

Blossom bit her bottom lip, kind of hurt. It was all because of her hair, a symbol of her Elfin blood. Elfin were considered inhuman, any being that could use magic were considered worthless and lowly as rats in their eyes...while Elfin Folks hated human and considered them low class dirty barbarians; and there was Blossom and Kasey, not considered humans...or elfin. Kasey could get away with it, she didn't have bright ginger orange hair, that sometimes changes color loke Blossom's.

"Blossy, it's ok." Kasey said as Blossom wiped a tear away.

"I just wished...Randy would stand up to me...isn't that how love is ?" Blossom sniffed.

"Can we now try and get some cake." Kasey whined as she ended up holding the basket as Blossom was looking at the fruit.

"I'm trying...but we could really use some fruit...or ginger, ginger would really spice up the food. Oh, remember when our cousin sent us some and gave us that recipe for that stew. It was so good. I wonder if they have potatoes...whoa, they even have cheese...but that's too expensive...some cheese and bread would be so good."

She brought some potatoes, ginger, apples, and some rye.

"Alright...looks like we have...not enough for cake." Blossom said sadly and waited until she saw Kasey's arms slump in disappointment and then cheered, "BUT FOR CANDY AND CAKE!"

"For CANDY! AND CAKE!" Kasey cried out in joy.

"But..we should only buy one?" Blossom was conflicted, she wanted some cake and candy but she really should save the money.

"People! People! WOOL! COME SEE MY WOOL!" An Oriental woman cried out, getting her attention, "SOME OF THE FINEST WOOL IN THE LAND!"

Blossom walked over without thinking and looked at the wool that were lying on the cart.

"Blossom? Where are you going?" Kasey cried out, following her.

Blossom gasped in delight as she touched the soft wool, "Oh...feel this Kasey."

"It's soft...and so warm. " Kasey's eyes widened too, she rubbed it against her face.

Blossom was thinking carefully, tapping her fingers, With the cold seasons coming, they could really this wool. She could sew them onto our blankets and stitch it into Papa's clothes. He could really be warm while working in the cold. She could even weave them into thread with Mama's old spindle. She was really struggling.

"How much?" Blossom asked.

"For such a beautiful young maiden...with quite lovely hair...I'll give four stacks for four crowns."

"That's not bad." Blossom was really in deep thought.

"But I want something sweet!" Kasey cried out.

"Kasey, it's going to be cold soon...we really could use this wool...I'm really sorry, I was looking forward to Cake and candy but what's the point if we freeze to death." Blossom was trying to persuade her...and herself. She really wanted something sweet and that orange peel candy seemed quite good.

"But...but..." Kasey whined as Blossom gave the woman the money.

"I'm sorry Kasey, but we really need this. I really am." Blossom folded the wool and held it in her hands, they walked away pass the bakery, "I promise, You will taste cake- Wait...maybe...maybe...Kasey come with me."She pulled her across the street and towards the Merchant's shop, "Just wait right here." She went into the store, quietly closing the door behind her. She hid behind the stalls and was happy to see Randy was alone, who was sweeping the floor.

"Randy." She whispered his name, he looked up with a startled look. He looked behind the counter and rushed over towards her.

"You can't be here right now." Randy whispered, he tried to push her back but she wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry to come in...I know...I know your folks sort of banish me...but I need a favor...I just...just...I was wondering if you have any money."

He shook his head, still looking around, "Look you can't be here. My dad is furious at the little stunt I pulled this morning."

"I'm sorry...but...but...Could I please have some money...I'll pay you back as soon as I can. I just...I spent most of my money and Kasey really wants so candy from the bakery." She sounded breathless, "I wouldn't ask this...and it's really stupid...but she really has her heart set on it and...I just can't disappoint her."

Randy was quickly digging through his pockets and placing some coins in her hand when...

"RANDY!" His father's voice boomed, causing both of them to jump, his father stood there shock to see her there. His face turned purple with pure rage, he grabbed Blossom by the arm, "I said you're kind ain't allowed in my store. This is a human store."

"Dad, wait-"

"SILENCE BOY! You've told you countless times to stay away from this Witch's child!"

"I'M NOT A WITCH'S CHILD!" Blossom shouted, wincing in pain and trying to pry herself from his grip, but he gripped harder, she cried out, "Randy...Help me."

"YOU STOP BEWITCHING MY SON! YA HEAR!"

"I...I...OUCH! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She whimpered as she was being dragged about.

"Dad...just let her-" Randy was reluctant to get between that.

"You come back in here, I'll make sure you been burned at the stake...like your Mama should have been. That's what your kind do, they enslave men with their beauty and suck out their souls...well you're not getting my boy...SO YOU CAST YOUR SPELL ON SOMEONE ELSE!"

She was slapped and hit the floor hard. She held her cheek and looked up at him. Randy was looking down at the ground, he didnt even offer to help her up.

His father stood over her, "We've already picked him a bride. She's a human girl with a good family and money...now you get out...and take your magic with ya."

Blossom looked stun for a second, but what made it worse was that Randy wasn't trying to help her...not even to stand up for her, he just looked away. She stood up, dusting herself off. She opened the door and looked back at the Father.

"I feel so sorry for you, your ugly hatred is your own curse and it'll devour you one day." She stood there long enough to see a horror look in his eyes and slammed the door as hard as she could.

She picked up the wool, trying to put on a brave face as She smiled at Kasey, grabbing her hand and walking just the other way.

A while later, Blossom was standing on the side, covering her face with both hands and crying uncontrollably. It wasn't the fact that Randy's father said all those mean and harmful things to her, she was use to that but it was the fact that Randy didn't stand up for her.

"Don't worry Blossy, I don't need any candy. We can go home...Papa wouldn't want to see you sad." Kasey wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her tight. Blossom sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Not before we got some candy."Blossom sniffed again, showing Kasey the money that Randy gave her.

"Really?" Kasey was jumping but then she tried to sound sincere and mature, "I don't really need it. we can go home."

"Well then, in that case, I guess I'll eat all that Orange Peel Candy by myself." Blossom skipped past her and across the street.

"No you're not!" Kasey was running after her when...

There was a loud rumbling just as they were across the street from the bakery.

"WATCH OUT!" A man's voice cried out almost too late as a horse was running across the muddy street. Blossom's smile was replaced by a horrified gasp as she tried to grab Kasey. It happened so slowly...Blossom was inches away from Kasey as the horse of just inches away from her...

Everyone gasped...as the horse stomped on the basket.


	8. The twinkle

Normal POV

Blossom was frozen but a half smile still rose to her face.

" _Whoa..."_ The first one said inside his head as a breeze blew past them. Her hair was long and she had to push some of it out of her face so that she could see. With a wider smile and a deeper red color blush, hair turned into an deep red apple color, that shocked the crowds and her pink eyes continued to twinkle as bright as the stars.

The second one waved his hand in the first one's face.

"Eldest Brother, you have been staring too long."He whispered, and that seem to snap him out of his trance. She sighed, she's never seen anyone with the same colored hair as hers and he looked lovely with it.

"I wonder...if he's like me...if he has Elfin Blood." Blossom thought, but she doubted, his clothes said differently.

"Blossy...the food." Kasey yelled, pointing at the basket. Her yelling snapped her out of the trance.

Blossom gasped, "Oh no...No...what are we going to do?" Blossom's hands were trembling. She looked into her pouch, there wasn't enough money to buy even three potatoes. Blossom was trying not to panic as she was trying to figure out what to do, "Oh...what are we going to do for food, there's not enough money."

"Hey...are you-" The first guy was suddenly pummeled with her fists, "Hey...Hey! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Blossom's hair changed back to her lovely fiery orange hair as she started hitting the man, "This is all your fault! My family is going to starve because you wanted to run and gallop like a fool." She hissed each word and hit harder.

The second one wasn't getting any where near that fight. He was surprise that the first one was letting her hit him so much. Lady Ashlia, his wolf snarled at her master being attacked but whimpered back when she snapped at her.

"STOP! STOP! STOP ALREADY!" The first one cried out as if that was an order. She stopped but only because she was out of breath, "Are you done?" He asked with a glare but he was surprised when she just smacked him.

"Now I'm done, Prick." She snapped at him, she wiped the tears away that she shed while hitting him, but she sighed, "At least the wool ok...a little dirty Maybe if I give it back...if I can get the money back...but that still won't be enough."She sniffed again, looking sad. She pushed her hair back as the wind kept blowing it in her face. She kneeled down and picked up her bow, "What am I going to do?" She sniffed.

He scoffed, crossing his arms trying to avoid his brother's smile, "Buy some more."

"I have no more money...I'm sorry Kasey...we can't buy you that candy. We'll have to try and find something for food."

He sucked his teeth, groaning at the guilt he was feeling, which was new to him. He wasn't use to feeling this way...but...her saddened look and with the wind blowing...she looked so enchanting...

"God Damn it, what are you simple minded? If someone's at fault, then they gotta pay." He snapped at her. She turned back to look at him, she was trying to braid her hair so it wouldn't touch the ground so much.

Blossom looked confused, "You'll pay? You're...you're not gonna say it was my fault and run off."

"Here." He untied the pouch from his waist and gave it to her, he was blushing when their hands touched. He snapped his hand away as the second one was looking at both of them, he blushed and smiled again.

Blossom gasped as she looked inside, she tried to hand it back, shaking her head, "Sir...Sir...I honestly can't take this...it's too much."

He snorted, getting pissed off and embarrassed, "Look, I gave you the money...just...just take it." He snapped. He was about to turned around and walk away when she stopped him, grabbing his hand. She had this smile that made him blush even more, so much warmth and happiness from one smile. He covered his mouth and nose, trying to hide his smile and swearing inside his head from this 'weird' weakness.

"Thank you so...so...much. You've saved my family from starving." Blossom bowed down and looked directly in his eyes again until...

"Don't be fooled Sire." One of the women said, snapping them out of their trance. Blossom looked around her, as they were surrounded, "That girl is a witch...did you see what she did...attacking the poor master and using her charms to enslave his mind."

A few of the people started to mumble among themselves in agreement.

"No...no...it's nothing like that at all, "She said, she tried giving him back the pouch, hoping that it would be enough to calm them down, "Please...take it back."

"Huh? Look I was at fault. You need it for food."

Blossom started to tremble, she's knew this all too well. It was starting, even her voice trembled and cracked, "Please...just...just take it...please." She begged but it was already too late.

"Is this girl bothering you Sire?" Some of the peasants were gathering around. They noticed her hair changing...she must be magical...an Elfin. Blossom was looking around, she looked nervous. The wind blew again, revealing her pointy ears and then he understood.

"That girl...did you see her ears...I thought her hair was strange...but she has pointy ears..." The butcher's wife pointed and everyone started chiming in. Blossom pulled her sister behind her.

"Please...it was nothing like that." The second one pleaded, but his soft voice was drowned out by the shouting.

"We don't mind getting money from your kind, but you crossed the line hitting this Lord." One of the Peasants were holding a rock.

"I bet her kind are already starting to attack us!"

The crowd was getting rowdy and Blossom looked around for a way to escape while holding Kasey.

"Witch...Witches! THEY'RE WITCHES!"One of the men shouted and lunged at her. She covered her face, waiting for the hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes, the first man was holding the man back with a sword pointed at his neck. Both of their wolves were growling, their backs arched up, ready to pouch.

The man gulped as he looked into those deep blood red eyes...it was as if...there was a sort of madness to them...a pure deep madness.

The first man continued to hold his stance, the crowd seem at a standstill, they wasn't seem how to act. He seem to press his sword against the man's neck, drawing blood. It ran down his blade, his eyes widened him...it was as if the color...seeing the very liquid excited him. His hand trembled as he pressed harder.

"Sire...Sire..." The man seem to beg as he could feel this first man push the blade against his Adam's apple.

"Eldest brother!" The Second one actually yelled, but it was enough to snap him out of it, he moved in between them, "It was my Eldest Brother's fault. He nearly killed them and destroyed their food. Out of the kindest of his heart, he gives them more than enough so they may surivive...and you see a problem with that. You think it is witch craft or charms the cause of this proud act. Be ashamed..." He spoke softly, but the words were delivered strong and with purpose. The crowd looked around at each other.

"Plus...it was none of your damn business anyways. She...they did nothing wrong, so back off...or my blade shall taste blood. Be gone!" The first one shouted, his voice was an order and the crowd obeyed, going about their business.

"Eldest Brother...are you ok?" The second one asked, concerned as the first one rubbed his eyes, "You must be careful." The second one gave him a flask which he drunk from, calming him down quickly.

"Yes...I'm ok now...thanks for snapping me out of it."

Blossom stood up, her eyes sparkled in admiration. No one has ever stood up for her, "Thank you...oh thank you so-"

The first one held up his hand, but it was the second one that spoke, "Please do not thank us..."

"I don't feel safe with leaving you here...we shall accompany you." The first one snapped, sheathing his sword back into his hilt.

"That's not-"

"Eldest Brother..."

"My name is...La-Brick."

"La Brick?" Blossom asked.

"No it's Brick, you stupid-" He was frustrated, she made him feel so weird.

"I am Beast...please to meet you." He bowed.

"Oh...I'm Blossom...and this is my sister Kasey." Blossom tried to imitate Beast's bow, "Thank you so much.." She looked at Brick again, blushing.


	9. Defend

**Im so sorry, it seems that i repeated a chapter, so please skip to the next one. You're not missing a thing, i just need to figure out what happened to the chapter but i dont think its on of these.**

 **i'll finish correcting it so, im going to reread the story to make sure i havent messed up anything before i correct this chapter**

 **please be patient with me**

Normal POV

Blossom was frozen but a half smile still rose to her face.

" _Whoa..."_ The first one said inside his head as a breeze blew past them. Her hair was long and she had to push some of it out of her face so that she could see. With a wider smile and a deeper red color blush, hair turned into an deep red apple color, that shocked the crowds and her pink eyes continued to twinkle as bright as the stars.

The second one waved his hand in the first one's face.

"Eldest Brother, you have been staring too long."He whispered, and that seem to snap him out of his trance. She sighed, she's never seen anyone with the same colored hair as hers and he looked lovely with it.

"I wonder...if he's like me...if he has Elfin Blood." Blossom thought, but she doubted, his clothes said differently.

"Blossy...the food." Kasey yelled, pointing at the basket. Her yelling snapped her out of the trance.

Blossom gasped, "Oh no...No...what are we going to do?" Blossom's hands were trembling. She looked into her pouch, there wasn't enough money to buy even three potatoes. Blossom was trying not to panic as she was trying to figure out what to do, "Oh...what are we going to do for food, there's not enough money."

"Hey...are you-" The first guy was suddenly pummeled with her fists, "Hey...Hey! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Blossom's hair changed back to her lovely fiery orange hair as she started hitting the man, "This is all your fault! My family is going to starve because you wanted to run and gallop like a fool." She hissed each word and hit harder.

The second one wasn't getting any where near that fight. He was surprise that the first one was letting her hit him so much. Lady Ashlia, his wolf snarled at her master being attacked but whimpered back when she snapped at her.

"STOP! STOP! STOP ALREADY!" The first one cried out as if that was an order. She stopped but only because she was out of breath, "Are you done?" He asked with a glare but he was surprised when she just smacked him.

"Now I'm done, Prick." She snapped at him, she wiped the tears away that she shed while hitting him, but she sighed, "At least the wool ok...a little dirty Maybe if I give it back...if I can get the money back...but that still won't be enough."She sniffed again, looking sad. She pushed her hair back as the wind kept blowing it in her face. She kneeled down and picked up her bow, "What am I going to do?" She sniffed.

He scoffed, crossing his arms trying to avoid his brother's smile, "Buy some more."

"I have no more money...I'm sorry Kasey...we can't buy you that candy. We'll have to try and find something for food."

He sucked his teeth, groaning at the guilt he was feeling, which was new to him. He wasn't use to feeling this way...but...her saddened look and with the wind blowing...she looked so enchanting...

"God Damn it, what are you simple minded? If someone's at fault, then they gotta pay." He snapped at her. She turned back to look at him, she was trying to braid her hair so it wouldn't touch the ground so much.

Blossom looked confused, "You'll pay? You're...you're not gonna say it was my fault and run off."

"Here." He untied the pouch from his waist and gave it to her, he was blushing when their hands touched. He snapped his hand away as the second one was looking at both of them, he blushed and smiled again.

Blossom gasped as she looked inside, she tried to hand it back, shaking her head, "Sir...Sir...I honestly can't take this...it's too much."

He snorted, getting pissed off and embarrassed, "Look, I gave you the money...just...just take it." He snapped. He was about to turned around and walk away when she stopped him, grabbing his hand. She had this smile that made him blush even more, so much warmth and happiness from one smile. He covered his mouth and nose, trying to hide his smile and swearing inside his head from this 'weird' weakness.

"Thank you so...so...much. You've saved my family from starving." Blossom bowed down and looked directly in his eyes again until...

"Don't be fooled Sire." One of the women said, snapping them out of their trance. Blossom looked around her, as they were surrounded, "That girl is a witch...did you see what she did...attacking the poor master and using her charms to enslave his mind."

A few of the people started to mumble among themselves in agreement.

"No...no...it's nothing like that at all, "She said, she tried giving him back the pouch, hoping that it would be enough to calm them down, "Please...take it back."

"Huh? Look I was at fault. You need it for food."

Blossom started to tremble, she's knew this all too well. It was starting, even her voice trembled and cracked, "Please...just...just take it...please." She begged but it was already too late.

"Is this girl bothering you Sire?" Some of the peasants were gathering around. They noticed her hair changing...she must be magical...an Elfin. Blossom was looking around, she looked nervous. The wind blew again, revealing her pointy ears and then he understood.

"That girl...did you see her ears...I thought her hair was strange...but she has pointy ears..." The butcher's wife pointed and everyone started chiming in. Blossom pulled her sister behind her.

"Please...it was nothing like that." The second one pleaded, but his soft voice was drowned out by the shouting.

"We don't mind getting money from your kind, but you crossed the line hitting this Lord." One of the Peasants were holding a rock.

"I bet her kind are already starting to attack us!"

The crowd was getting rowdy and Blossom looked around for a way to escape while holding Kasey.

"Witch...Witches! THEY'RE WITCHES!"One of the men shouted and lunged at her. She covered her face, waiting for the hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes, the first man was holding the man back with a sword pointed at his neck. Both of their wolves were growling, their backs arched up, ready to pouch.

The man gulped as he looked into those deep blood red eyes...it was as if...there was a sort of madness to them...a pure deep madness.

The first man continued to hold his stance, the crowd seem at a standstill, they wasn't seem how to act. He seem to press his sword against the man's neck, drawing blood. It ran down his blade, his eyes widened him...it was as if the color...seeing the very liquid excited him. His hand trembled as he pressed harder.

"Sire...Sire..." The man seem to beg as he could feel this first man push the blade against his Adam's apple.

"Eldest brother!" The Second one actually yelled, but it was enough to snap him out of it, he moved in between them, "It was my Eldest Brother's fault. He nearly killed them and destroyed their food. Out of the kindest of his heart, he gives them more than enough so they may surivive...and you see a problem with that. You think it is witch craft or charms the cause of this proud act. Be ashamed..." He spoke softly, but the words were delivered strong and with purpose. The crowd looked around at each other.

"Plus...it was none of your damn business anyways. She...they did nothing wrong, so back off...or my blade shall taste blood. Be gone!" The first one shouted, his voice was an order and the crowd obeyed, going about their business.

"Eldest Brother...are you ok?" The second one asked, concerned as the first one rubbed his eyes, "You must be careful." The second one gave him a flask which he drunk from, calming him down quickly.

"Yes...I'm ok now...thanks for snapping me out of it."

Blossom stood up, her eyes sparkled in admiration. No one has ever stood up for her, "Thank you...oh thank you so-"

The first one held up his hand, but it was the second one that spoke, "Please do not thank us..."

"I don't feel safe with leaving you here...we shall accompany you." The first one snapped, sheathing his sword back into his hilt.

"That's not-"

"Eldest Brother..."

"My name is...La-Brick."

"La Brick?" Blossom asked.

"No it's Brick, you stupid-" He was frustrated, she made him feel so weird.

"I am Beast...please to meet you." He bowed.

"Oh...I'm Blossom...and this is my sister Kasey." Blossom tried to imitate Beast's bow, "Thank you so much.." She looked at Brick again, blushing.


	10. At the Market part 2

Blossom's POV

My heart is pounding so fast. He's really cute and Beast was really pretty. Brick was wearing a rich silk long sleeve tunic, a red velvet vest that was buttoned by three large golden buttons, black leather pants and long black hunting boots and a black hat with a large red feather on it.

Beast wore a looser light purple tunic, black silver belt, black pants and boots but he wore a dark purple cloak. He looked like he could be a Fauna, an animal person...an Elfin in a way. I couldn't help but stare at his claws and fangs, not to mention his wild spiky hair...I can't tell how long it is...because of the cloak... he saw me and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen a Fauna before." I smiled and nudge Kasey as she was staring as well.

"Of course, it is very much ok. People look at me a lot...it is a little embarrassing though." He blushed brighter.

"Well I think you look cute." Kasey smiled and hugged his leg and then she patted this ghost wolf, "And so do you."

"So...uh...are you an elfin too?" I asked him boldly, I corrected myself as he looked at me, "Its just...your hair."

"No...just a noble...I got it from my Mom. She was from the Turkistein."

"Oh yes." I felt kind of stupid for asking. I mean those rich clothes says it all, he even had this bright golden circular necklace with a design of a wolf howling at a bright sparkle ruby, "But thank you so much, "I like you...wolf-"

"Look...just buy your shit and get this over with." He snapped. I had already brought a new basket, it was much larger.

I was taken back a little, I just huffed and crossed my arms. I walked away with Kasey by my side...maybe I was wrong...maybe he's just a jerk. I was standing in front of the fruits and vegatable stall.

"Kasey, we got a little extra, let's get more fruit." I huffed again.

"Do not listen to Eldest Brother, he snaps when he is impatient and it is even worse when he is nervous." Beast whispered to me, "I believe you are the source."

I look at Brick as he talking to the blacksmith. I couldn't help but smile a little, I made him nervous. Maybe...*gasp* he's one of those rough shy type like Papa can be.

I brought the potatoes, pears, apples, ginger, a bag of rye grain and pouch of pepper and Salt. Pepper is such a luxury, I gasped as I looked at how many silver crowns were left...I barely maybe a dent, it was about 30 or 40 possibly.

"I said one silver crown." I was haggling the stall owner.

"Well you just pay." Brick snapped again.

"Eldest Brother, shhhh...I must learn. Did you not see, she got all this food for only two silver crowns and it's worth ten copper crowns." I heard Beast said.

"Eight Copper crowns for cheese is ridiculous. Now then, either one silver crown or it's nothing at all." I nodded, crossing my arms, holding it up in his face, watching his eyes gleam.

"But...but...that's too low." The Stall owner whined.

"Considering that this is a small chunk and I'm giving you one silver crown is a blessing, one Silver crown and that's my final offer." I held my head up. The stall owner sighed in defeat and held him hand up and I hand him the money.

"Such skill." Beast looked at me with stars in his eyes. I bowed at his praise but Brick had his arms crossed. He walked up to me and brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"That hair really gets in the way huh? Cherry?" He asked with a head tilt and then just walked away. Beast was munching on a large turkey leg and Kasey was drinking some water from a cup.

I hate how one touch from him makes my stomach flip...Is this what love is? Its different from Randy...or...

"I just need to talk to the Butcher, we need meat-"

"And then Candy...and cake?" Kasey jumped up and down.

"Candy? Cake?" Beast asked. Brick was still looking around but he came walking in front of me.

"Yes...I promise Kasey we could get something sweet. She's never had anything sweet." I swallowed hard, I looked at Brick, "Is it ok? That I buy my sister something sweet?" I let Kasey give her the puppy dog look to him, he just looked away with this strange color on his face.

 _"Is he blushing?"_

He growled, "You are stupid aren't you? The money is yours." Kasey cheered and hugged him, he just shooed her away, "Get off of me, just hurry up." He just kept looking away.

I hit him on his shoulder, I had enough of this rushing, "Ya know, I know I'm a burden to you, but I can't rush this. Buying the wrong kind of stuff could really put my family in a bind later on. Not having enough wool could make my family sick, not buying the right food could make it impossible to eat. If I buy fish, but I can't cook fish or it doesn't work in a stew, that could go wrong for us. I know you probably live in a big manor and don't have to worry about that stuff, but I do." I stomped at him and then walked away.

I mean, really...it can't be that much of a pain to be here with me...what am I saying...what am I thinking? I don't know nothing about these guys...but...but he's just so cute...and frustrating.

I sighed again as I was at the Butchers, that mean wife was staring at me again, "I'm sorry...but I don't serve your kind here."

"Look, we just need a few birds, please." I begged, "Look, I have silver crowns."

The Butcher gasped but the wife wasn't budging, she huffed, "Obviously from your new 'master', how much is it for an Elfin Whore these days?"

I swallowed hard, it wasn't her words that bothered me...much...but...this was the only butcher in the village.

"Please, I'll buy double. Chicken...Quail...Beef, anything? My Papa needs this meat." I continue to beg.

"No sales to you Elfin-"

Brick slammed his hand on the counter, "You will provide service or I'll come back with my men and tear this place down."

"My Lord?" The Butcher looked at his wife, pushing her aside, "Of course, Of course dear. Two..two birds for a price of a cooper, yes...yes..."

"I have a silver crown, could I please get a Turkey too."

"Yes...yes...How about two turkeys and two chickens huh?" The butcher laughed nervously.

"That'll do and a pheasant, as a gift for your wife wasting our time." Brick glared at them.

"No...no.."I cried out but I was handed a juicy plump pheasant already defeathered. It was placed in my basket, this was more than enough meat.

I was about to walk away but I looked up at Brick. He had this strange look in his eyes, he was biting his finger and just staring at the...I think it was at the Butcher who was hacking from a bird's head.

"Hehehe." It sounded like...he was laughing.

"Are you ok? Sir Brick?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Eldest Brother." Beast said calmly. Brick hard blinked and put his hand over his eyes for a second, "Oh...he is a little tired I believe."

"I didn't like you threatening them like that...but...Thank you so much...for standing up for me...once again." I smiled at him.

"I..I..." He just puffed his cheeks and looked away.

"Eldest Brother is being quite shy." Beast chuckled.

"Well then...let's get something sweet." I cheered and Kasey cheered with me, "I promise My Lords. I will be done and not a burden to you."

"You're not a burden." He said, he had a half smile on his face, there was a pause between us and his eyes widened as he looked around at us, he covered his mouth, "Did I just said that outloud."


	11. Leaving the Market

**Brick's POV**

I rubbed my face again, totally embarrassed. I can't believe I said that. She just keeps looking back at me while her and that little sister of hers are in the bakery shop.

I punched Beast on the arm when I saw that stupid shy smile of his, he whimpered, rubbing his arm, "What have I done Eldest Brother?"

"Stop smiling..." I whispered at him.

"But Eldest Brother, it is extremely sweet and very much unlike you, I must tell Big Brother and Little Brother when we return home."

"You do that and I'll tell the cook you're on a diet." I snapped at him, he gasped in horror.

"Oh Eldest Brother, that is too harsh. I think she is lovely. She is not being stupid about the money...she is modest...or perhaps she is not use to handouts...being an elfin half breed. I can only imagine the torture she experiences." Beast said, he waved at the excited Kasey. Beast turned to me, twirling his silver chain necklace around his finger with our family's crest on it.

"That doesn't count, you think positive about everyone." I just couldn't look away from her though.

"There is good in people, but I do like her. I think she is a rare one. She does not complain about her hardships, cares for her family very much and knows the meaning of hard work. Did you not see her logic of making sure she buys the right things and her haggling skills, I believe you could not do better."

"Beast...shut up." I rubbed my forehead as my headache was returning.

"Is it bad...remember what father has said, self control is the key."

"I know that, but it gets worse every year and now I'm at the age." I pulled out my flask and took a few sips.

"We all are, Eldest Brother."

"But you guys don't have...that urge...you guys don't feel like your mind is slipping...It...It's hard to see reason...sometimes...and...the forgetting. I was ready to kill that man..."

"Here, take another sip of your draft and be calm." Beast patted me on the back, his calming energy was enough to deter the madness and...that thing that was always near , "We will be at Uncle's soon and I'll ask The Cook to make more. Hers has always been stronger."

I took a couple of more sips. I gave it to him and rubbed my forehead, it was starting to get better. The headache was gone and all I could do was look at her. I have to admit, she is...pretty. She came out of the bakery holding a small cake and two loaves of bread in the basket and Kasey was eating this leathery looking candy.

She held up the pouch with the brightest smile I've ever seen, "I'm sorry, I was trying not to overspend like that, but...well...you can have a piece of the honey cake."

"I said the money is yours and I don't like sweets. "I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"You can...and you will." I snapped at her, tired of this modesty of hers.

"Thank you so much. You've done more than you know." She brushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled again, "And in such a short time too...you're...nice." She sighed, giving me this weird admiration look.

"Ah...time to go." I said, we walked to where our horses were tied up. Beast paid a boy to watch them and our wolves followed us the whole time through the Market, hardly making a sound. I really should reward Ashlia once we get home.

She bit her bottom lip and was looking down at the ground, "Well...uh...thank you again...C'mon Kasey."

I...I didn't want her to leave...damn it...I felt something when looking into her eyes back there...I still do. I felt so weak but I liked it...I like the feeling of my heart pounding like this.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, pretending to be annoyed with her innocence, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home? I do need to get cooking and I have a lot of things to do." She answered back.

"You really are clueless, we're taking you home." I snapped at her.

"We are?" Beast asked and I shot a look at him, luckily for me that he catches on quick, "Oh yes...we can not let you walk alone...especially if...if these people come after you when we leave."

"Yes...yes...I can't let you be attacked."

"Really? Well, I didn't think of that." She looked around with that stupid confused look but then she pouted, "How am I suppose to know! I can't read minds!" She snapped at me, rising her fist at me. She's even cuter when she's mad.

"Come on Blossy, I've never rode on a horse." Kasey shouted, she was holding the basket.

"Yes...and you may handle the reigns." Beast jumped down, picking Kasey up to the horse and Beast sat behind her, he gave me a sly look, I glared back at him.

"Where...where am I going to sit?" She asked and I sighed again, I held my hand out, she grabbed hold and I pulled her up. She struggled as she was holding onto the wool so tightly. She was sitting with her legs draping on the side. Suddenly she squeaks and just wraps her arms around me, "This is too high."

My face felt so stiff, my back was so warm...I don't even know if it's from the wool or her.

"Let me go you fool." I snapped at her, this was way too uncomfortable. I could barely breathe.

"No way...it's too high up here. I've never rode on a horse either and I can't get my leg on the other side because of this dress."

"Ok...ok..."I was kind of happy to give in, "I'm about to start, you'll have to point the way."

"That way, down that road." I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, I think steam was going to explode out of my ears.

Ok was the only thing I could saw as I clicked and Cinnamon (my horse) started to move, she squeaked again, holding tightly and I could feel her head on the back of my neck. This is...so uncomfortable...but this...isn't so bad. I kinda hope she lives far enough to enough this suddenly smell of flowers...roses I believe.

She smells of roses.

 **Normal POV**

In the Castle, the figure was pacing back and forth. He was biting his finger and sat down in a huff in his library. He looked out the window ago, but then he decided to open the book but slammed it shut as the Library door opened. He smiled in glee as it was his trusted Manservant.

"Where are my nephews? They are very late...very very late." He said.

"I'm sure they'll be here Sire."

He chuckled a little as he looked out the window, his fingers sliding down the glass, he had a wide eyed stare on his face, "Yes...of course they will. Hehehe." He cleared his throat as he sat back down on his chair, "As for my Bride?"

"Sire, we've just sent out inquires to some of the families."

"NOO!" He yelled, "I don't want a noblewoman, I want a humble peasant girl with lovely, lovely red hair. Yes...lovely."

"Well, it's just for back up just in case if your request can't be made."

"What? Then I shall not marry at all." The figure stood up.

"Please Sire, be responsible. You need a woman who'll run this Castle in tip top shape especially when you go on your Campaigns...but please Sire, don't worry. I may have just found what you're looking for."

"Oh." The figure turned to him.

"Well, it's seem that our Cook had an aunt who married a human...and had a child, a cousin. She has never seen her but in a letters from her aunt, who wrote about giving birth to a daughter with bright orange fiery hair, the color of sunsets and flames."

"Ah...then bring this cousin to me at once."

"Of course Sire. I'll try, but the Cook can't seem to remember where she lives too well. Only the Owls know."

"Owls?"

"Well yes, once a month...The Cook sends her Mother's Owls to deliver some money to her cousin."

"So just ask the owls...really Him, you make this sound complicated when the Cook is a very simple person, just a unique way of thinking...like her Father."

The Manservant was pretty lost, but the Lord was one of the few people who understood the cook.


	12. A Kiss

**Blossom's POV**

I sighed again...I kinda hope we could stay like this. This would be so romantic, if only my hair wasn't getting caught in branches and at a sunset. It was embarrassing as he stopped a third time, waiting for me to get my hair untangled.

"Just here." He snapped after I finally got it out. He pushed into my hand a glistening red ribbon.

"Oh...its pretty." I gasped as it sparkled.

"Its just a stupid hair ribbon, you've got too much hair. I brought ya another one since the one you had was in mud." He just said and he held his horse still as I tied my hair back.

I knew it. My heart was pounding faster.

He can seem very mean...but his actions says something else...he gave me money to buy food, he's taking me home, he brought me this lovely ribbon, and most importantly...he defended me in front of all those people. That's what really made my heart pound and my ears felt hot. It made me so confused and flustered as I thought of Randy...

I...I...I was so conflicted because I do like him and I've known him for two years and he does make me laugh too...but...but I don't think he ever defended me...we would always meet in secret...I just thought it was romantic, like those stories Mama would tell me but...but...

"Well excuse me, I can't cut my hair. Its pretty much unbreakable, at least with knives and daggers." I snapped back. I wasn't going to let him get away with snapping at me all the time, even though he was cute when he snapped.

The horse started moving with a jerk and I instantly grabbed a hold of him. It was just so high..I squeaked as I thought I would slip off and held onto him tighter...while Beast was galloping with Kasey and jumping over dead logs on the road. His white wolf was running after him, while Brick's lovely large Wolf was walking right next to us. It was a beautiful brown and black mixed with white on its tail and had big brown eyes.

"So...that's a nice wolf you have there." I tried to start the conversation.

He sighed heavily, "That's my Wolf, Lady Ashlia. I've had her for three good years. She's the best." I could see a smile cracked on his face.

"And your brother...Beast has one too?"

"Well duh...they're a symbol of our family...each of my brothers and my cousin has one and I breed them."

"Oh, it's in your family huh? Well that's nice. I love wolves...dogs too. When I was eight, just after Kasey was born. I saw them all the time in the woods. At first I thought they were big dogs and I would feed one of them every day, I named him Timber and I loved him...he would follow me everywhere and I played with him as long as I could, feeding him what little we had; but then one of the villagers saw me feeding him...and they screamed, "I sighed in sadness, "They called me a witch...they said I was unnatural...and it didn't help that Timber defend me and attacked the villagers when one of them hit me. They caught him and would've killed him if my Mama didn't step in. The villagers were scared of her, they thought she would curse them. She distracted them enough to let me run away with Timber. I had to let him go..."

Brick was silent as I continued.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done and it didn't make it easier that he wouldn't leave at first. He just looked at me, I had to throw sticks and rocks at him until he finally left. I must've cried all night with Mama there. I just didn't have any friends, just him and I felt so alone when he left. It's just great...to be loved like that, with no strings attached."

"That's interesting that you could tame a wild wolf like that." He finally said, "What color was he?"

"He was Brown and black...like wood with these lovely green eyes like grass and had white paws and gray on his snout. I never forgot about him."

Brick gave me a weird side look, "You...hmmmmm...you don't say...and you tamed him. Interesting."

"I didn't think of it like that...Mama said that wild animals trust Elfin Folks. She always talked about how she use to live with a den of wolves and she was surprised that I had that kind of magical aura...so does Kasey in a sense. She was so proud of me but felt bad that I couldn't keep Timber...She said that he was really special..."

"You really loved your Mom huh?"

"Oh yes...in her eyes, we could never do wrong, even when we did. She would hug and kiss us with her pet names, I was Rosy and Kasey was Honey. She taught me how to read and write. She would tell me stories every night, about heroes...dashing knights who rescue damsels in distress from evil lords. Exotic lands and wonders as far as the eye can see. I try to do the same for Kasey, she doesn't remember her much...just her warmth and her loving smile. I don't want her to forget what amazing person she was, " I sighed as I rubbed my arms tighter around his stomach and rested my head on his back. I could feel him breathing and I could feel his muscles under his shirt.

"That must be nice...hah...My Mom...was gone by the time I was born."

I gasped, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to bring-"

"It's alright, we have the paintings of her and Dad would tell us what she was like, sometimes it seemed unreal. He would describe her as a firecracker, so bright, bold, loud and beautiful. Sometimes, it looked like he would cry when talking about her even when looking at me because I have her hair and red eyes...but we wouldn't talk about her...it was too much for him. The older servants would say...she was bold, when Dad would do something wrong, she would call him out on it, even when he was angry and throwing a temper tantrum. Courage was her middle name, they say that Dad is strong, but she was stronger in morals and doing the right thing...until..."

"But you have your Papa and you and your brothers are the best gifts that she left. I know that might be heartless to say but it's true... Mines have...well...he was happy, fun and so warm but after Mama died...it's like he's a shell of that man, he would light up when he sees us though. Sometimes he calls me by her name." I wiped a tear away but smiled, "But that's ok...as long as he's happy, I'm happy...and my bratty sister too." I laughed as Beast jumped over another log.

"Show offs." Brick shouted.

"Hey Brick, let's beat 'em. The village is just straight ahead." I cheered him on as we were clear of the trees, I hope I was distracting him.

"Now you're talkin'. Hang on Cherry!" He grinned back at me and with a click, his horse galloped. I giggled loudly and held on tighter, making sure the wool didn't fall. It was so...exciting...it was like the air was being forced through my nose, my heart was beating even faster than before and I could each time the hooves hit the ground. With the cold wind blowing so fast past us but I was so warm and tears came rushing out of my eyes as I tried to keep them open.

There was a sudden stop, I looked past him and we were in our small village again.

"Hah! We won!" Brick shouted.

"Well this is our stop. We really should be going." I sighed as I slid down off the horse. I bit my bottom lip as Kasey cried out.

"But I wanna have more fun."

"We've gotta go...there's a ton of things we have to do before Papa gets back." I sighed, I kinda didn't want to leave either.

 **Normal POV**

Blossom sighs once more, she bowed.

"Thank you so much for the ride and for everything else." Blossom blushed. Just as she was turning around and walking away...Brick stops her.

"Hold it, "He snapped but gulped as she turned back instantly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes?" She asked in anticipation. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't want to leave. They looked in each others' eyes and they twinkled brighter than ever. There was no mistake...he must be her true love. She didn't know what she should do, she barely knew him...

"Ah...nothing...No wait...it's not nothing." Brick rolled his eyes, he was tired of his stomach doing back flips and he's never had a problem with being bluntly honest. He stomped, frustrated at her for making him like this, "Look...I...I...I"

"I think you're very nice."Blossom just said with her eyes closed and her fists clenched, "You're rude...but you..you've saved me...and...and.."

"Well I wouldn't have to be rude if you stop acting stupid." He crossed her arms.

Blossom snapped and grabbed him by the neck, shaking him, "WHEN A LADY SAYS SOMETHING NICE YOU SHOULD SAY SOMETHING BACK! YOU PRICK!" She continued to shake him, "YOU'VE RUIN THE MOMENT!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LIE! YOU CRAZY WOMAN! LET GO OF ME!"

Blossom let go but she started hitting him again, Beast looked with a sigh and shaking his head. Lady just looked at him with a yelp and a whimper.

"Some Loyal Pet you are! Letting me get attack!" Brick continued to cry out with each hit

Blossom huffed as she was out of breath from hitting him. She kneeled down, hugging Lady Ashlia, " Maybe because she knows you're in the wrong. She is the only thing nice about you, jerk." She started patting the wolf's head, "I'll miss her more than you...in fact I might not think of you at all." Blossom huffed again, she stood back up and crossed her arms.

There was a pause for a moment, Brick was patting himself down like he was looking for something, "I'll come back for you...ah...I mean...I want...I think... Damn it, I'm no good at this. Look I want to see you again, ok?" He snapped, blushing bright red.

"Ok." Blossom nodded, held her hands together, she was blushing too.

"Here. I'm trusting you with this," He removed his necklace with the wolf symbol on it and place it around her neck.

"Oh no...I couldn't-"

"You're not keeping it you fool...it's just...I'll come back for it...and maybe...I don't know...ok?" Brick seemed flustered, "If you sell it, I'll be pissed."

Blossom gasped and stomped at him, "I wouldn't do that. You have my word, I won't sell it. I hope you do come back real soon." She stepped forward...and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a long kiss and Brick was frozen in shock at this warm kiss and she broken it as she stepped back.

He growled, face fully red, "Gross, I didn't say you could do that." He nearly stumbled as he tried to get back on his horse, it was as if his legs as turned to jelly, it took him minutes just to get back on his horse, "Keep your kisses to yourself. I'll be back...for my necklace."

Blossom saw through his hostility and waved as he rode away. She sighed lovingly.

 **Back at the Castle**

The Manservant sighed in exhaustion, he dealt with the cook and her crazy dolls for almost half the day. His Lord had been in the library all day and he ran the castle with top efficiency but he couldn't find his Beloved Maid anywhere. It was probably for the best since he would be busy writing inquiries.

He sat in his room and started to read about the noble families in the kingdom, he finally located the name of the noble family who had Auburn Red hair.

"Just in case that meddlesome Cook lied to me about this fabled cousin of hers." He spoke to himself and started to write a letter to the De La Morbucks. A family so wealthy that they brought their nobility and owned many estates, not as much as his Lord or the King but close enough.

He rung the bell and a strange man came in.

"Please send this letter immediately." He ordered the man. He pulled out a map, trying to pinpoint this small village of this cousin...The Town of Brimstone...


	13. Chores

Blossom's POV

I giggled as I entered into the House, Kasey was still chewing on her orange peel candy and has been teasing me from the walk home through the village.

"Just keep it up, I'm gonna hug and kiss you next." I stomped but I sighed lovingly as I grabbed her and spin her around, "Isn't he just wonderful though?" I spun around and Kasey tried struggling to get out of my grip. I felt like a bird, like I could fly and my heart was still pounding as fast as a hummingbird's wings in Spring.

Was this what real love felt like? Was this what Mama felt when she looked into Papa's eyes?

I laughed as I put Kasey down and she fell over, dizzy. I looked down at the golden pendant that he gave me. My fingers gently went over the seal and the symbol of a wolf. He was going to come back...he said he would...I...smiled at the thought. I tucked the pendant into my dress and smacked myself on the cheeks.

"Snap out of it, we must be ready for Papa. Right Kasey?" I cheered and Kasey cheered along with me, "Alright, help me defeathered the birds." I pulled out a dagger and cut both of the heads off. I grabbed a bucket and went to the well and got some water and filled up another smaller pot, grabbing more firewood and stroking the smolder and the flames came back to life. I grabbed the bag of salt and poured some into the water.

While the water was boiling, I picked grabbed a few of our jars and some of Kasey's vegetables.

Kasey was defeathering the birds, while I was hiding the money under the floor board and I rushed out, grabbing a bucket, it was time to milk Bessie and feed her some good hay. I guided her into our small barn shed and let her graze on the hay while I milked her.

"Oh Bess, you've been quite generous today. Extra sweet hay for you." I said to her and she just chewed and gave me that big brown eyed look, I grabbed our old brush and started brushing her brown soft coat, "I'm sorry girl. I can't talk much today...but I think I've meet someone."

"Moo!" She continued to chew as I brushed her other side.

"Well, he saved me from the villagers from the other town today. He was kind enough to give us money too. We'll have enough to buy you more hay. But...Bess, our eyes twinkled, like Mama said when you find your true love. I don't know much about him though...well not yet...I know he has four brothers...and I met one of them today. You should've seen him...he is so pretty, like a girl and has the gentlest smile...but had big sharp claws and sharp teeth too."

"Mooo!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't eat you. I won't let him. Anyways, back to him, he says his name is Brick. That's a very weird name, who would name their kid after what houses are build with, but he's extremely handsome though...and strong...I felt his muscles." I giggled, "Underneath his clothes."

"Moooo!"

"I know...I don't think I can be with Randy anymore...and not because of Brick, but...Bessie, he didn't defend me...today at the store, I was being pulled around by his dad and he just looked. It made me think of all the times that I was being bullied and he was there to help me. I can't be with someone like that...even if he does make me laugh.

"Moooooooo!"

"You're right Bess, even if I can't be with Brick or he never returns, I can't be with someone who won't at least fight for me or with me." I sighed. I covered the window with the sheet as the wind was starting to blow. I scooped up Bessie's mess with a shovel and put it in a pile outside. It's perfect for Kasey's garden.

Bessie started to laid down and I put some hay to the side. I put a worn out blanket on her.

"Bess, I knew talking to you would clear up my mind."I sat next to her and rubbed her on the head, hugging her. We got Bessie about Five years just before Mama passed away. Papa brought her from a gypsy to please Mama and for the milk. "How about I make you another blanket, it's starting to get cold?"

I guess in response to my question, she licked me in the face with her giant purple tongue.

"YUCK! BESSIE!" I cried, disgusted. I got out of the shed and washed my face and hands with the water from the well. The wind was starting to blow and the cold air. I left the bucket of milk just outside by the door, so it could be cold. I came back inside the house where it was getting warm and the floor was covered in feathers.

"I'm Done...what next?" Kasey asked

"Then we covered the meat in lots of salt, to preserve it." I instructed and Kasey rushed to it. The pot was boiling, I poured a little vinegar and I started pouring the boiling salt mixture into different smaller pots and threw different vegetables in each pot. This was a pickling technique that Mama taught me, as it was getting colder and winter was coming in a few months, it was time to start saving the food. I put the nasty turnips in to one pot and left it on the side, next was carrots, then radishes (yuck) but I could make them into a new spicy soup my Cousin gave me the recipe for last month. I put some potatoes to the side and placed the rest into a pot, cabbages, cauliflowers, some of the tomatoes, and Onions. Each were placed in a pot in the corner to cool off.

"Kasey, good job on the vegetables, we have more than ever." I praised her as she wrapped the birds in cloths, "Make sure you wrap them tight or else the rodents might get them. I don't know if that Butcher's wife will let us buy anything next time, sp we've gotta save."

She nodded, happy to help and learn.

"We may have time for a reading lesson too."

"Ah...boo."

"Mama always said that it's important to read and write." I pulled out some jars of honey that was covered with cloths and tied with strings, "But first we must preserve some of the fruit. Like your strawberries. Our Cousin sent us the recipe. Now read it to me, please."

"B..B...Boiled water with sugar...or..hon...ney." Kasey struggled.

I grabbed more water and boiled it in a different pot.

"Cut f..f..fruit..into..pieces...if you have o...ran..ges peel them."

I cut the apples and pears into pieces.

"Pour...boil each fruit in se..par..rate ja..ja...jars and...pour...the..hon..ney...on top. Pour...out some of the water and...pour more honey."

That's weird but I did it anyways...as well as for some of the strawberries.

"Cover top..and place...outside overnight...if..the..ja..ja..Bloss, I don't know this weird." I walked over and looked.

"If the jabberwocky or evil bunnies don't get them, then it's good." I read outloud, "Mama always did say our Cousin was a little strange. But we'll do it anyways, she's never been wrong about these recipes." I said. I placed the jars outside and grabbed the milk. I gave Kasey and me a cup and poured some of it into breakfast and poured the rest into another jar, covered it tight and put in underneath the floorboards when it would stay cool.

Kasey drunk hers in one gulp and burped and tried to drink mines.

"That's mine." I snapped at her, pulling mines out of reach. She pouted but I still drunk mines. It was nice, sweet and cold, just what I needed to cool my throat.

"Milk Mustache!" We both cried out in laughter at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Alright, now time for the real task." I said as I pushed breakfast over the fire and stirred it. I poured a little milk into the pot, which gave it a rich creamy look to it. I put in some lemon grass and the whole house smell of spring time.

Kasey sighed but she went over to the chair and I grabbed the wool and went in front of the spindle. My magic flowed onto the spindle and the wool transformed into a soft cotton fabric. Kasey marveled and I stuck my tongue out at her as she was sewing a hole in Papa's shirt, just like I use to. I took some of the fabric and sewed it into the edges of Papa's blanket

That's when there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window, there was still light. It couldn't be Papa.

I walked to the door with our dagger and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Randy."


	14. Broken Engagement

**Blossom's POV**

"It's Randy." I swallowed hard as I said it to myself again.

My heart stopped and I think it sink to my stomach...I felt like butterflies were in my stomach again, but this was because of nerves. I opened the door...and he hugged me.

"Oh...I was so worried about you...I told my parents that I need to deliver some things to Mr. Miller."

I sighed and backed up when he tried to kiss me and looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Randy." I said softly.

He smiled, "What for? Oh..well..It's ok...you shouldn't have gone in my parents' shop...or said that you would curse him."

"I didn't say it like that but-"

"But that will all change. I wished you would wear a cloak, I mean I love your hair but it's a dead giveaway." He said and I was taken back by this. Did he always say stuff like this? Was I so much in love with him that I didn't see it.

"So...it's my fault? Is that what you're saying?" I flared up.

"Blossom, please. All I'm just saying is that you need to be careful, but it is kinda yes. If you parade around like you're a queen, then people are going to bend their noses out of shape. The Butcher's Wife thought you were enchanting her husband."

"But I wasn't. I don't enchant people...I don't even know how." I was really mad now, I closed my eyes taking deep breaths, resisting the urge to hit...or to cry, "Randy, what do you like about me?"

"Huh? Well you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...you have a wonderful laugh and...and...a pretty sweet body-"

"What color are my eyes?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Uh...uh...green of course."

I gasped...and so did Kasey. I went back and stirred the food as it was starting to boil over and I slammed the lid, and gave him a nasty glare.

"Oh...wait...Pink...pink..I'm sorry I got you confused with someone else-"

"Oh...who else has fiery red hair!" A tear went down my cheek, "You hardly...I think we should stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This...Us...I think it should stop."

"Why because I don't remember your eyes, Blossom I see 20 different people a day sometimes more. It's easier to get confused." Randy grabbed my hand, "Look I'm sorry, please... you accept me for who I am...you're a joy to be with."

"When no one else is around." I said coldly, tearing up, "You can be yourself around me but I can't be around you. You want me to cover my hair...you want me to wear a cloak and you think I was enchanting someone else. It sounds like you're embarrassed of me." I gasped at the realization, "You are...you're embarrassed to be seen with me...it's as if I'm your mistress...like A Mistress. Oh my god..."

"Blossom, it's not like that."

"You come to my place...but you never allow me to come to yours, "I covered my mouth in shock as I thought about it, "And Your dad is picking someone for you. Like a betrothed...Randy are you betrothed?"

"Blossom-"

"Are you Betrothed?" I screamed.

"Yes." His answer brought a crack to my chest.

"How long?"

"A year...but I've been fighting it though. I've been holding off. My dad is going to give me the shop and then I'll break the engagement."

I started to laugh at how stupid I've been, "I'm kinda relieved though. So in your parents' eyes, I'm kind of a whore, going after her lover?"

"Blossom-"

"You won't stand up for me, when your Dad threw me around the shop. How could I've been so blind? I was so crazy about you, and you thought so low of me, you don't see me as something worth fighting for. You don't see something to marry with, just play around and have fun with and then laugh behind my back."

"Well, you seem to have been doing so well with your new friend."

"Are you jealous? Do you even have the right?" I snapped as I stirred the pot again.

"Bloss, you don't know him!" Randy shouted.

"You're right, I don't...but I don't even think I know you. You were engaged for a year. At least he defended, a complete stranger defend rather than the man I loved. He...treated me like a person. Thanks to him, I have food for my family. When I looked in his eyes...there was a twinkle...his eyes sparkled."

"And he gave you this, "He grabbed and held the golden charm in my face, "Like a owner pinning his prized cow. I get it, you're throwing me to the side because you've found a bigger prize."

I slapped this hand away, "He said he was coming back...maybe that's stupid...maybe I'll never see him again. He said he was coming back for this anyways. I...he doesn't make me laugh like you did, he even rude; but the funny thing is, I don't care, I wouldn't care if he was a pauper or a prince, as long as someone loves me and willing to shout it to the whole world. That's what Mama loved so much about Papa, he defended her, he fought for her until the whole village...even the town knew...you mess with her, you mess with her husband. That's what I want, more than anything."

"Blossom-"

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" I couldn't hold back the tears, I crumpled to my knees and cried out loud.

"Blo-"

"You heard my sister *clank* GET OUT! YOU MADE MY SISTER CRY!" Kasey yelled, I looked up as she was holding a shovel, hitting his ankle until he was out the door, "AND STAY OUT!" She slammed the door.

"Thank you." I said. Kasey handed me some of her candy. I don't think my heart was completely broken and I looked down at the pendant.

 _"I'm coming back for it."_

Remembering his red eyes was what made me stand back up and wiped my tears away. Plus I don't want Papa to see me crying like this.

"Your big sister was being very foolish. Let's not tell Papa, he might go after Randy with an axe." I laughed.

Hours have passed, Papa came home as tired as ever with muddy shoes. I gave him a hearty stew and he ate happily and I cut a piece of cake for Kasey.

I hope he does come back.

A Few Days later

That Morning, a stuffy looking Courier was at my door.

"Are you Blossom, the red head?" He asked but then looked at me, "Finally, I found you. It must be you, you have the pendant too. I was instructed to give you this note or I was going to be skewered. I don't mean to talk bad about him, but all he said was a red head who lived in the village of Brimstone."

She gave me the letter and rode off before I could say anything, At first I thought it was from Our Mysterious Cousin..but it was from Brick.

 _"If this is Cherry and you're reading this, that means the courier did his damn job right and won't be cut in half. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner than I thought. There was an emergency and I had to go back home, but I promise that we'll see each other again. Maybe you can see my place and meet my brothers. Beast told everyone about you and they want to meet you badly, including my Dad. You better still have that pendant, but I'm sure you do. You're kinda got that stupid morale thing going on. I guess I kind of miss you. As long as you don't hit me,_

 _From Brick..._

I looked at the last two words that he tried to scratched out...'With Love.'

I squealed and giggled. I held the paper to my chest and my heart was pounding. I wish I had paper to send him back a note. I just kept rereading the words...especially the 'With Love' part. I shouldn't be excited, but I am...at least he thought of me...


	15. Taken

**Normal POV**

Blossom's father was chopping a fallen tree. He sighed and lifted the axe again to chop. He tried to keep up with the pace of the younger men. Working hard so that his girls could get the best, that's what motivated him to endure this strain, this exhaustion. To see his Blossom's face when he brought money home, to Kasey happy and proud...but the sad truth is...it just wasn't enough these days. If it wasn't for this Niece that he's never met sending them money, they would have starved.

He sighed, wiping the mud and sweat from his brow, with the rainy fall season, it was getting harder to work, let alone move in this mud. He nearly slipped about a dozen times.

Last night, when he came home and saw Blossom sewing in that chair, for just a moment...he thought it was his wife. His beloved Elfin Wife, Apple Bloom. Blossom was her spiltting image except for the hair. His wife had lovely, lovely red hair like the color of the juiciest reddest apples in the summer time. Blossom's hair was more of a bright orange hair, the color of sunsets, oranges and peaches. Kasey was more like him with her big amber eyes and his sandy blonde hair.

"I just wish I could give them more." He sighed to himself. He jumped as the Overseer called his name.

"Someone wants to talk to ya. Talk as long as you need." His Overseer said. He was shocked, his boss was never that nice...it was always work...work...work...

He talked to some figures who showed him a seal...

"Someone told us...that you might have what I've been looking for. A daughter of great beauty, with the loveliest fiery red hair."

They talked for quite a while, he seemed conflicted but his eyes gleamed with hope.

"You're making the right choice...we'll come tomorrow and you would be rewarded handsomely." The figure left. He couldn't believe what he agreed to. He was distracted all day, tying to tell himself this was for the best. Once again, Blossom was sitting in front of the chair, and for an instance, he saw his wife again. Both of his girls were asleep, Kasey was sleeping at the table, on a book and Blossom was fast asleep on the chair.

He looked at her with a soft smile, he patted her on the head and she woke up, "Papa...you're home," At first she smiled, but then her eyes widened and she shot up, "Oh no...dinner. I forgot to cook dinner. Papa, I'm so sorry. Don't worry Papa, I'll have something ready."

"You've been working hard, haven't ya Rosy?" He asked.

"Well of course Papa, for my family. I'm sorry Papa, I don't know what came over me, " Blossom yawned, and she went over to shake Kasey awake, "Kasey, wake up, Papa is home."

Kasey drooled and woke up, still half asleep but she snapped out of it once she had the loud clanking. Kasey got up and started wiping the table.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh fairy tales."

Blossom rubbed her head, frustrated, "I guess we could have sandwiches and cake. We still have some cake left and I went to the mill today to use the grain to make bread."

"Hurray!" Kasey cheered and wiped off the table.

"Here ya go Papa." Blossom cut some bread in half and sliced some cheese. She placed it on and plate and gave it to him. She had one made for Kasey and herself. She cut the cake and placed strawberry preserves on the table with a nice, she grabbed a jar of milk, "Well, lets all drink some milk."

Kasey cheered louder. She gulped her milk down as Blossom wa pouring them in cups.

"Hmmm...delicious, that high quality bread." Her father said with a smile.

"Of course. The Cousin thought of this, too. Her recipes are weird until you actually try them. Try the strawberry preserves, they taste great, she says eat it with cake."

"Do you wish you could eat some of this stuff all the time?"

"Well...I do love my sweets Papa, but you know we can't eat like this...winter is coming. We must save up as much food as possible. I may need to buy more jars tomorrow. I've brought Bessie enough hay for the next month...but she's out of milk."

"Yes...I'll find another bull for her to mate with. She bring us more milk."

"This late Papa, normally you do that in Spring." Blossom said.

"It's for the best, we need the milk. If only you could get Bessie to give milk all year around, like your Mother could- I'm not saying you're not talented...you do a good job."

"Thanks Papa, well then I'll try and make sure the barn is even warmer." Blossom sighed.

"I'll do that, tomorrow." Her father said.

"Baby Cows are so cute. Can we keep this one?" Kasey asked, munching on her sandwich.

"Maybe...Bessie is getting older Papa, if this calf is a girl this time...the extra milk will be good." Blossom gave him her puppy dog look.

"Perhaps, Rosy, you've been taking care of this family since you were 12. You took charge, when I was falling apart and held this family together and I thank you for that." He smiled.

"Of course, Papa." Blossom seemed confused but she took a bite of her cake with the strawberry preserves on it and she groaned in delight, "Oh my god, this is so good."

"Blossom, I don't want you wasting your life."

"I'm not Papa-"

"But Rosy, day in and day out, all you do is work. You don't have any friends."

"Papa, you knows that no one around here really want to be friends with me...except the Millers. Besides, I'm happy, I'm with the people I love the most."

"Her new fiancé sent her a note," Kasey teased, making kissing sounds.

"Did you read it...and he's not my fiancé...I don't know what he is." Blossom was blushing.

Her Papa was in silence but he looked at his girls and how dirty they were and this house. It strengthened his resolve but He couldn't even bring it up, seeing them laughing and smiling was too much for him.

 **Blossom's POV**

The next Morning, Papa stayed home...I was happy that he was home. He helped me out with the chores and played with Kasey. It was great having him here.

I was stirring the pot when he came beside me, "So...you do this everyday?"

"Yep..." I smiled at him.

"May I?" He asked and I stepped aside, he wanted to know how I cooked the stuff too.

"It's just simply stew, you had basically what ever you want. It tastes really good with milk."

"Rosy...I want you to know something...that I love you...and Kasey. You girls have been a blessing to me from day one." He continued stirring, "I heard about Randy."

"Oh...Kasey told."

"Yes...and half the villagers...I want you to know...not everyone is like that, thinking only about themselves...there are people who do things out of the goodness of their hearts...with good intentions...even if the other person hate them for it later on. I guess you could say it's like parenting."

"Papa, what's going on?"

He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello...please come in." Papa answered the door and let this funny looking man at the door in He had jet black hair, a pointy black beard, and pink blush on his cheeks. He wore a red and black velvet vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants and brown heeled boots. He was surrounded by several guards.

"Quite lovely. I see my efforts weren't in vain." He looked at me, "What they say is actually quite true. You are a radiant beauty."

May I help you?" I asked.

"I haven't told her yet...please give me more time." He begged them.

"Papa, what's going on?" I asked.

"That's not my problem. My lord grows impatient." He snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

The guards came right at me and grabbed me, I struggled, "HEY...LET GO OF ME! PAPA! KASEY!"

"Wait..please!" He shouted, pulling a guard off of me, "Please...I mean...what if I changed my mind?"

"Too late." The man said.

One of the other guards pinned him against the wall and I weigh myself down. Kasey hit one of them against the head with a shovel.

"Back away from my sister!" Kasey hit one guard on the foot, "GO AWAY!"

"What's going on?"I shouted again, I was so confused but I kicked a guard and started hitting him and Papa pushed the other one back.

"Rosy, I'm sorry...I was trying to do what was right."

"What?" I cried out as all three of us were pinned against the wall.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked, a large shadow stood in front of the door, "Him, this isn't the way to do thing." A tall man was there. He was wearing a loose tunic white shirt with a belt, black leather pants and black hunter boots. He had a fur cloak wrapped around him and messy white hair that was black on his edges. I've never seen anyone with white hair, he must be a noble.

"Hmmmm..." Him groaned.

"Now, I believe we should talk about this." He was tall, he had to bend over just to get in the door, "My uncle wishes to see you." He looked down at me.

"Your Uncle...I don't even know what's going on." I snapped at him.

"Hmmmm, she hasn't been told, "He sighed but still had a smile on his face, "It's understandably, your reaction."

"I'm sorry...I tried' but she's my baby girl." My Papa whimpered, looking in complete despair, "My baby girl."

"Would you like to tell her?"

Papa was released and he nodded. He stood in front of me, "Rosy, I want you to have a better life...so...so.."

"Your Papa sold you to us." That Funny man said.

"Him!" The man cried out and my jaw dropped.

"That's not true, my papa wouldn't do that. Tell them." I begged but he couldn't even look at me, "That isn't true. Tell Them." I sniffed as my heart sunk to the floor, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"It was...Its not for the money, it's so that you could have a better life for both of you; But I don't think I can..I'm not ready. They only wanted you but She's my baby girl. I know it's wrong, but she's my baby, they both are, " My Papa looked at me with tears in his eyes and then back at him, "I'm sorry my lord, but I can't. My girls are everything to me, my happiness and my life. I can't part with either of them. Please...I can't."

"Please, they're just daughters, you'll have to part with them sooner or later." The little man said.

"Him! Not everyone has you're twisted way of looking at things. Let me give you another scenario," The other guy stood up and pulled my father to the side, they were whispering, "Look...there's a chance...but...don't you...want...her to have a life...what if you died...what would happen..."

I couldn't hear anymore, but I saw him pulling something out of his pocket and placing it in his hands...was that money?

Papa turned around and gave me a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, Rosy."

"No...No...PAPA! PAPA!" I struggled as the guards grabbed me and pulled me away. I struggled and kicked in vain. My neighbors watched and I saw Randy looking at me with a empty expression, he had that same colored pouch in his hand.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" Kasey cried out, but she was held back by Papa, "LET ME GO! BLOSSY!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"I screamed louder, I was threw into the carriage and it was closed behind me. I tried to unlock it, but wouldn't budge. I hit the glass and saw Papa holding Kasey back, who was crying out and reaching for me. I reached for her too...Papa was crying too.

"Don't hate me Rosy, I just want what's best for you. You deserve better than this...they'll treat you good. I love you so much." I heard him say. The carriage started moving and I struggled harder than ever... I looked back...and I think I saw him collapse.

I cried out, hitting the glass, "Papa...I was happy..."


	16. The ride

**Blossom's POV**

I must've fallen asleep...My eyes just slowly opened as I felt a jolt. I had been crying for so long, my eyes hurt and felt sticky, my throat was dry.

I can't believe Papa...but...but I can't be mad at him...as much as I want too. I just can't though. I saw the pain in his eyes and I bet that man...whoever he was, would threatened him or something.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized how cold it was. I rubbed my hands together.

Just where am I?

The carriage door suddenly opened and that little weird man came in, it was raining very softly. I was shivering and trying to blow into my hands.

"Oh...you're finally awake. The Duke wanted me to give you this." He held a fur cape and placed it on my lap. I gladly pulled into my neck and curled my legs underneath it. My teeth was chattering as the cold seethe into my very bones, even the cape was cold but the fur was soft.

The guard handed him a basket and shut the door, "It may take a little longer, the roads are quite...messy and we have to go the back route but seriously I do hate being in this part of the kingdom."

My throat was too dry to speak and I huddled under the fur cape. I looked up, I have no idea where we were...escaping now would be stupid and it was getting dark and I didn't even know where I am.

"You might want to eat, my dear. We were going to stop at an Inn in the next town, but with the road being blocked, we have to keep marching onward. The Duke went ahead of us, to the next village. Here, drink this." He poured me cup of water and I drank it down. It was a relief even though it was cold but anything to satisfied my thirst.

"Where *cough* Where are you taking me?" I coughed and drank more water.

"Well, to My Lord and Master, in the far north east next to the Kingdom. A small province called Kyotoro. My Lord owns that Land, why in fact its big enough to be a small country." He explajned with a sense of pride, I've never even heard of it, "Hmmmmm...You may even be prettier than the other candidate...especially for a peasant."

"I don't want to go, I want to go back home." I said weakly as my throat was still a bit dry.

He just rolled his eyes, "My dear, you can't...what my lord says, goes. Now, then...how about some pheasant stew? A specialty of our beloved cook. She is quite skilled, keeping this food hot for days with her magic." He pulled out a small ceramic pot. He put silver bowl and spoon in my lap, "Plus I feel that you may feel at home. My Lord welcomes elfin folk and magical beings."

I drooled a little as it did smell good and I was really really hungry.

"But why does he want me?" I asked as I slipped some more water.

"To marry of course."

I coughed and spit the water out, "WHAT!"

The man glared at me and wiped his face off like a napkin,"Yes...for marriage."

"But...But I can't marry...I'm too young."

"Nonsense, you're what...16 years old...I met noblewomen who married as young as 13."

"But I'm not a lady!" I cried out, still stunned.

"Obviously." He sneered at me.

"Plus...my Papa and my little sister, they need me to take care of them."

"My Young Lord the Duke of Asheia was quite aware of your situation and gave your 'Papa' enough money to live off of for a year...he said he may send someone to take care of them or possibly move them closer. It all depends on your cooperation."

"My cooperation?"

"Yes...The Duke is too generous, while I am not. If you try and run off or make this difficult, your family will suffer the consequences. I could report some thief stole some money and point in the direction...if you catch my meaning."

"You can't...they didn't do anything." I gasped.

"Then we have an understanding." He said coldly.

"But...but...I was kinda promised to someone else."

"You best have that out of your mind, the Emperor Lord's request are a little bit higher. Plus, cheer up, you may not be chosen. With your obvious manners and low breeding, he may pick the other refine girl."

I thought I might cry again with not seeing my family or Brick again but it did give me hope, I might not even be picked. He poured me a bowl of the soup. It was delicious, beyond anything I've ever made and it was so warm too. I took small sips.

He suddenly gasped, "Fascinating, your hair...it changed colors."

I looked at my ponytail, it turned to deep apple red color, "Oh...it tends to that with my feelings some times. I'm just feeling really warm and this stew is really good."

"Well...at least you have manners when it comes to eating. My name is Himsilaic, but you may call me Him." He looked at me

"I'm Blossom." I said, drinking the soup. I looked out the window, it was getting dark and creepy. I just hope Papa and Kasey aren't starving, and I wish Brick would come and rescue me, like a Knight in shining armor. I pulled the fur cape over me and started to doze off again.

I just really hope Papa and Kasey were alright.

 **Dream**

I was in a room...it was a large room, with weird floors and the room was dark...the only light was from a strange lantern.

"What is this place?" I looked around but stopped as a figure was standing at a door. Holding another lantern...it was a man...he was wearing strange clothes, I mean his shirt was cut open and I could see his chest...the light from the lantern added a glow to his skin.

I blush covering my face with a blanket, but the blanket was gently down...he was pulling it at the end of the bed until it was down to my hip. I tried to pull it back but he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I can barely see his face.

"What...embarrassed...Don't be." He grabbed me by chin and rubbed my cheeks, I could see this half smile, "You're actually beautiful." He was leaning closer. Why can't I say anything.

"You're drunk, you should go back to bed." I pushed him back, "You shouldn't be here, people will talk besides after the stunt-"

"Just shut up." He came back leaning. Why wasn't I resisting...why is my heart beating so fast and butterflies came onto my stomach as he pushed me down. He was kissing my cheek and my neck and my body was just relaxing under the weight of his body.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He just started screaming.

 **End of Dream**

"Wake up...how many times to I have to say it? Why is your face so flushed?"

I gasped looking around. I was in the carriage. That dream felt so real. I rubbed my neck, I swear I could feel the heat of those kisses.

"What?" I took a deep breath and calmed down

"Welcome to the Kyotoro." Him said.


	17. Welcome to Kyotoro

**Blossom's POV**

I wrapped the fur cloak around my shoulders and sat on my knees looking out the window. It was still a little cold but the sun was shining brightly.

I gasped in amazement as I saw people in large ponds, they had funny clothes and hats, it looks like they were pulling weeds.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

Him looked over, he scoffed, "Bunch of Country Peasants, they're growing rice?"

"Rice? What's rice?"

"It's some weird white stuff that these people just love. Disgusting, I'll never understand what my Lord sees in this small country."

I saw a two kids waving at me, they had fox ears, big green eyes and were just the cutest, I waved back...thinking of Kasey even more. I hope she could cook breakfast...or at least Papa might be able too and was taking good care of Bessie. I watched as I saw more of these ponds for this rice and behind them, in a clear distance was a large mountain.

"What's that?" I pointed.

"Oh Mt. Fujimoro. The peasants worship it, saying it's a gateway to the spirit world or some nonsense. They believe that Elfin Folks spawn from that 'holy' mountain, honestly what foolishness."

"Well I think it's interesting!" I shouted at him, pouting. He is so negative. I couldn't stop looking at the scene, I was biting into an apple that Him gave me. I sat back, sitting looking and waving at whoever looked my way, I saw their strange eyes and they were wearing big pointy hats.

I finally stopped seeing these small ponds and saw farms and cattle and there were buildings, they were made with wood and stones, with decorations and the buildings were small and weird. I've even noticed their clothes too...

"What are they wearing?" I asked. It was like flowers that shined with the sun. Some women had white faces and big hair with flowers in them.

"They're called Kimonos and...Yukatas...it's what all these people wear around here."

I watched in amazement at all these sights...lots of them had black hair but I would see a girl with bunny ears or a man with white hair and pointy ears. No one was throwing things at them or beating them.

"We're just on the outskirts of the Provincal Kingdom, you haven't even gotten to the towns yet. This is **Sauka** Village, they mostly have farm lands, growing most of the food for this Kingdom. This is also home of the Earth Elfin folk as well." He explained and just as he said that, the village disappeared to bright yellow forests and I saw a lake, "My Lord has refused to build more houses so that the Earth Elfin may have their forests."

"I've never seen an Earth Elfin."

"Well, they're common, it's the ones that have wings that are special. They make things grow and enchant. In fact, My Lord was able to have one as his gardener. For a low class noble, she does a good job."

"I think it's beautiful." I sighed, the fall leaves changing colors, I couldn't help but smile at the colors of the fall leaves. It was different from home, I must soak in all this, so I can tell Kasey. I could watch those leaves forever.

"Ah...a town at last. We shall stop here for the moment. To stretch and relieve ourselves." Him tapped on the window and the carriage stopped. I did just realized that I haven't been to the bathroom for almost half a day and just thinking about it, I suddenly felt a rush.

"Where can I...'go'?" I cried out and blushed as the guards were snickering at me.

Him walked towards a strange building and I followed him, wishing he would hurry up, "Such a lady, well I don't know how you country peasants went...and I'm too disgusted to even ask. One of the few good things about this country, is their advance 'chamber pots'"

"That's great, but where?" I winced.

"Just right behind the Inn. There's probably some small shed near a makeshift stream."

I found it...and closed the door...how do I use this thing?

I think I'm not going to tell Kasey about that part...the good thing was there was that stream in the hole, I guess to wash it away. Problem was...I fell in...and worse...

I couldn't stop crying in shame as Him was shaking his head, standing in front of me."

"Let me get this straight, you fell into the hole...and...ahem...wet yourself."

"I couldn't get out of the hole, I was struggling to get out and...it just came out." I started crying louder, and the guards were just choking on laughter. Him just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well I refuse to sit in the carriage with...that smell plus ruining the interior. I guess you'll just have to wash. There must be a bathhouse here." He scoffed and I hung my head down following him. I could hear some snickers...especially from the guards, "Ah, what luck...I could use one myself."

I followed him through these drapes and saw a Lady with cat ears wearing those clothes standing on a step. She bowed, "Welcome to our bath house kind Sir and Ma'm."

"Yes, I need you to escort my...her to the bath house. She's a little new, so if you could please guide her...where could I found some clothes for...her?" He asked as if I wasn't there, he handed her some money.

A male customer was coming out, I gasped as I saw he was wearing one of those weird shirts that were cut open but tied around the waist with a sash...I blushed as I remembered my dream and seeing his chest. He winked at me and I looked away, embarrassed...do they have expose so much skin?

"Well, for an extra fee, I could pick something out for her." The lady just smiled and held her hand out. Him growled and threw in some extra coins.

I was suddenly pulled by the lady in a room with a medium room. She looked at me, she scoffed and tried to remove my clothes.

I slapped her hand away, "I can do it. I was waiting for you to leave, I just need a bucket and-"

"Oh no...I am to help you. You don't bathe in here silly girl. You undress here and go out there." She pointed at a large double door. She sighed when we were still looking at each other. I refuse to remove my clothes in front of anyone...She sighed heavily, turning around and holding out a long cloth. I took my clothes off and grabbed the rag, wrapping it around myself.

I followed her as she opened the door, which slid to the right. I gasped in surprised, was it magic? How could the door slid like that. I gasped again as I saw a big steamy pond, a large wooden wall, and there were already some other ladies in it.

"Oh...there's people, I can wait."

"No Silly Girl, you bathe here. First...you wash here." She pushed me towards a stool with a bucket and this pink frosty looking thing, "You sit."

I did as I was told, she filled the bucket with water and placed it in front of me with a rag.

"I can clean now?" I asked and she nodded. The water was warm, she lathered the pink thing in the rag and gave it to me. It smelled so nice.

"I'll wash your hair," She said, before I could object, I could feel her claws digging into my head, "Such Lovely Lovely Hair, it's like glowing flames. I'll put a little jasmine oil, smell good." She placed my ribbon in my hand.

"Thank you." I said, but I was blushing, all those other ladies were still there.

"Now come. I don't see what's the big deal. Lovely girl like you should have no problem showing your body." She removed my towel, I covered my body with my arms and she was scrubbing my back. I reached for my rag, and tried to clean myself as fast as I could. I must've scrubbed so hard because I was covered in foamy bubbles.

"Alright, "She wrapped the towel back around me and pulled me towards the tub. The girls were already leaving the pond. I stepped in...at first it was too hot...I've never had a warm bath before. Normally I had to clean myself in a cold stream with clothes on or if I was in a real hurry, I would clean myself with a bucket, and the water was always cold.

I sighed as I was getting use to this heat...I blush as I noticed that I could see the sky...and I blushed brighter as I could here deeper voices on the other side of the wooden wall...Are those Men? There are men here?

"What? Embarrassed...don't be...you're actually beautiful."

 **Those words in echoed in my head...and the clothes, those weird clothes. I've never seen them before, so how did I see them in my sleep. Before I even got to this country.**

I touched my chest, realizing for the first time, I still had Brick's pendant. I looked at it and sighed lovingly. I did miss him...I just hope he didn't come by my house yet, I would hate to have missed him. Or maybe...he would come to my rescue and we could ride back to my home...or to see his Dad.

I giggled. I kissed the pendant, I hardly knew him, but I wanted to see him so much.

"Are you ready?" The Cat Lady asked. I got out, still covered with the cloth. She pulled out one of those weird dresses. I dried off with another cloth. She gave me this weird thing, I tried to put my arm through it and she just laughed.

"What?"

"Silly child, that is part of your undergarment...its for in between." She whispered with a sly smile

"In between? In between what?" I asked, some of the other girls were snickering and I pouted with a blush, " I'm from Asheia, I don't know about this stuff."

The girls just laughed harder, walking by me and covering their faces with fans.

She grabbed them and keeled down, "Put your feet through these holes and pull them up."

I gasped, my face must be turned bright pink, because my hair did. I instantly pulled them up. I've never seen anything like this.

Then a white chemise from home but lighter and wrapped around me; then this light pink dress...or something. It had really long wide sleeves and she wrapped it across and put a red sash around stomach and tied it tight. She gave me these red slipper shoes.

She looked at me, "Beautiful...it's just simple clothing and more for the warmer weather. So try to keep warm as best as you can. For our Falls can be mighty cold and our winters harsh. My fair Ginger Beauty." She said, she picked up my old clothes, but something fell out as I was tying my bow. I gasped and snatched it up real quick.

It was Brick's letter. I forgot that I put it in my pocket, to keep Kasey from snatching it again.

"With Love." The words that he tried to scratch out. I sighed, folding the letter into this Sash and I tucked his pendant into my shirt thing.

I bowed at the Lady and thanked her again. These clothes were so light and soft, It felt like I was wearing nothing. I had to make sure I was actually wearing clothes. I fell in a hole and peed on myself. I don't want to add walking out naked to my list.

Him was waiting for me, "Ah...you almost look like a Lady. But these are the wrong season for those light clothes. Waste of money, but you're out of those rags. If you catch a cold, My Lord won't be please." He put the fur cape around me. I wish I could look around this town. It was so interesting...a hot bath, smell good things and soft clothes, what kind of Country was this?

Maybe once I get back home, we could move to a place like this.

"We still have some ways to go, it could take another day. That's what happens when we go the back road." Him explained as we headed back into the carriage.

"Awwwww...I want to see more of this place."

"No time, we're quite behind already." He snapped and I was pushed into the carriage. He sat across from me and looked at me, "At least in that dress you won't soil yourself."

I pouted and kicked his shin, blushing, "That was an accident. Anyone could fall in a hole."

He held his nose up at me, "You're so skinny, but at least you have pleasing attributes. My Lord will be quite happy."

I hope that wasn't a compliment because that gave me a shiver.

 **Normal POV**

Several hours have passed, despite the excitement of seeing a new place, she fell quietly asleep. She stirred but continued sleeping when something caught his eye. A glimmer of gold...

"A peasant with gold necklace." He thought to himself.

He was very careful as he leaned closer and pulled on the chain gently until a large pendant was revealed. His eyes widened as he saw the wolf and the ruby.

"Well well, how did you end up on her neck? Very curious, very curious indeed." He said, he sat back and pretended to be asleep just as Blossom woke up. She looked down, tucking her pendant back into her loose Kimono dress and fell back asleep.

"Very curious ideed." Him had an evil grin on his face


	18. Palace of the Heavens

**Normal POV**

"Kaoru-Chan! KAORU-CHAN!"

The Gardener turned around with a sigh and stumbled back when the Maid was hugging her, crying.

"Kaoru-chan I need help! The Lady wants Mountain Spring Water! BUT ITS FALL!" The maid cried out.

The gardener face palmed her forehead, "Just get water from a stream." She snapped, "Miyako let go, you're going to hurt my wings again!"

"But...but...Please help Kaoru-chan." The Maid named Miyako had teary puppy dog eyes as she looked up at her.

She sighed with a growl.

"OH MAID! WHERE IS THAT MAID!" A harsh voice screamed at the top of her lungs from one of the window.

Kaoru sighed heavily, she grabbed a bucket with a rope attached to a makeshift pulley, it lowered down to a large flowing river down below, filling up with pure clear water and she pulled up it back up. She gave Miyako the bucket of water.

"Oh thank you Kaoru chan. It's not spring water though."

"Spring doesn't have to mean the season." Kaoru growled and covered her ears as she heard that banshee screaming again, "I'm gonna shut her up once and for all-"

"Oh No Kaoru-chan, please don't, I'm having a hard time enough keeping Kuro-chan from pranking her. It's ok."

Miyako whimpered at the screaming she would have to endure once she got back in. She sighed and carried the heavy bucket and walked towards the servants quarters and to the screaming lady when the horns were blew. Miyako squealed at the sudden sound and dropped the bucket.

 **Blossom's POV**

This...can't be a house...it must be another village. I got out of the carriage with a guard holding my hand.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Heavens." Him sighed in relief, "That's what these people call it. My Lord had this castle built himself."

My jaw couldn't help but crack into a smile. It was built into a mountain, and I could see a large river around it as it stood high above the ground. There were stone steps going up to it. It was white with weird roofs, with more and more built on top like layers on a cake. You could hardly see it because it was covered by thick forest trees, but until we actually got up close. At first we traveled around the back of it, where I could only see towers and the roof tops, it was covered by golden trees, but I could see a bridge and a cascade of water flowing underneath it into a large river.

"This is a Castle...someone actually lives here?" I gasped.

I started to go up the steps in excitement, but Him stopped me.

"You don't expect to go up all those steps like that." He clapped his hands, two weird large weird looking boxes with poles sticking out of them came floating out of a smaller funny house. Two figures appeared out of the house awere at the front and behind the boxes.

They were wearing those strange clothes too, maybe I should call them robes, they had strange pointy high black hats on their heads and wore white emotionless masks.

"These 'things' will carry us up, it's their purpose. Plus, who wouldn't want to ride in a Kago." Him held his nose up high, he went inside one. The front figure looked at me.

I bowed, "It's ok. I will walk, I need to stretch out the legs anyways. Thank you." I bowed again and they bowed back, disappearing inside the small house and the 'Kago' floated back beside the house. I waved as I saw them poking their heads through the curtains. I walked up, holding the front part of my dress and catching up to Him. He looked out the small window and hmph.

"You're determine not to be a lady, aren't you?"

I ignored him and rushed right pass him, I even started laughing as the men seem to try and catch up with me. I finally made it to the top and...I just..can't believe it. The front door was so large and there were those weird floating lights...

I gasped again, just like in my dream...

I walked passed a row of Snow White rose bushes that were all over the front door and around it too. A breeze blew through, it was so cool and nice, hearing the rustling of the leaves. I heard something yelp...I poked my head over...

"Hello?" I asked, looking around. I jumped as I saw a flash of yellow. I looked again and I couldn't help but say, "Awwwwwww."

There, sitting in front of one of the bushes was a little yellow fox with white paws, it just sat there, tilting its head.

"Awwwwww...so cute. I know I'm good with wolves...how about foxes? Especially as cute as you." I kneeled down, I wanted to pet it so badly. It just tilted its head, it had stunning blue eyes and two tails...wait...two...

"Two tails...I bet you're an unique pet of his." I held out my hand and to my surprise it rubbed up against my hand, "Ah...so sweet."

Him stopped out of the Kago and stomped, "Well...who do we have here?" He walked up towards me. It whimpered and I pushed him back.

"You're scaring it." I snapped, but I was sad as it ran off, "Oh...see what you've done? It was too precious."

 **Normal POV**

The fox ran through the servant's back door, through the kitchen where two figures were sitting down. One figure was sipping her tea and eating her cookies while another one was playing a tune with a Erhu. The figure's fingers moved with efficiency, it's stick just moved as it looked at the sheet music. The figure poured its feelings into the instrument and brought peace into the kitchen with lovely tunes, even the Head House Maid listened around the corner in silence.

The figure ignored its webbed ears twitching as it tried its best to ignore the fox's cries, until finally...

"What?!" The figure gasped.

"She's here..."The other figure said with a smile.

The maid named Miyako shouted in delight, "Hirono-chan, Chihiro-chan, you must see her, she's beautiful. Her hair is so long and pretty. It's like flames."

The fox ran off from the excitement. The Figure who was Hirono sighed.

"Damn, I was just getting to the difficult part." She scoffed.

The figure who was Chihiro just giggled in joy, "Oh...I finally...get to meet."

A figure stood in front of a window. He looked at her red orange hair and he chuckled at how she actually ran up the steps faster than the **Noppera-bō**

He grunted and moved away from the window and towards his closet. Tomorrow shall be the day that he has his bride. He only had two chooses, both lovely with red hair. He held a ring of keys in his hand.

"Hopefully my new wife won't disappoint." He said, the house seemed to creak and groaned at what he said, "Yes...yes...no more disappointments."

 **Please read AND REVIEW! I would like to know if I'm doing anything wrong or if you like it. While the landscape was completely mine idea, I did get some inspiration from the Great Himeji Castle, which my sister just went on tour there and sent me plenty of pictures.**

 **There are going to be a lot of Yokai...in fact there were two already and possibly a third.**


	19. Miyako

**Please read and review guys. I'm very pleased with this story and the twist I went with. I had to do a lot more research for this chapter.**

 **Blossom's POV**

The Large white and gold doors swung open and closed right behind us. Standing in front of the pillars were men, they all wore these plain black robes with white on the edges and had swords strap to their sides, their hair was tied up in buns. They bowed as I walked by and I just waved at them, kind of embarrassed.

"Don't wave...these are the guards of the Palace."

"You can shut up." I snapped at him. I've had just about enough of Him.

At the end of the rows, were two big suits of armor standing at the entrance of another door. They were big and wore these freaky masks that I saw in the towns, like a lion masks or something. They held spears. When they bowed all I could hear was the clanking of the metal.

Him turned to the side and I followed close behind him. The floors were completely shiny and wooden, the walls were of a smooth Cream colors with weird darkish yellow paper paintings.

"Now then, you'll stay here for tonight and My Lord will see you tomorrow at dinner. You're not to leave your rooms unless accompanied by the attendants. This palace has over 100 rooms and it's very easy to get lost." We wakes outside where there was a small section of land. There was a few trees in the middle with a medium fish pond and stepping stones.

"Also, I hope you figured this out, this palace is...unique. There are a lot of...interesting creatures here. My Lord is very lenient with them and their ways. They are servants to the Palace and they look different from the people of Asheia. You must be extremely careful."

"Why?"

"Because if offended, they tend to...overreact and become violent."

"Ok...no problem." I saw the leaves of a tree dance into a figure that waved at me. I was surprised and taken back, but I waved and followed him.

"Also...some of the objects are 100 years old and tend to act on their own, don't be afraid. They are quite harmless, mostly just annoying, "He scoffed, pushing a floating lantern out of the way. I laughed as it floated in front of me. I gave it a lift and it floated above my head. I was freaking out, but this was too amazing. I followed Him as he went up some stairs.

 **"Now...this is an extremely...extremely important rule. You are never to go out the palace after dark. Not only anyways, the more scarier 'creatures' tend to come out at night...and sometimes...they tend to stumble into the Palace." He stopped in front of the screen door, "While your room will be protected with charms...don't open the door unless that figure has a lantern. Those annoying lantern are a protection in a sense. They don't float around evil and their lights tend to dim when an evil spirit is around." He gave me a weird smile, "It would be ashame if something were to happen to you."**

"Now, where is your attendant?" He asked.

Suddenly I heard something running behind me and heavy breathing. I turned around and before I knew it, I was on the floor.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." A high pitch voice cried out. I was knocked down by a girl, she held her hand out to help me up but she ended up falling on me.

"Oh my dear, you must be careful." Him sounded so sweet and made this sickening love look on his face, he held out his hand to try and help her up but she pulled herself up and helped me up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed to me. She is...beyond pretty. **She looked so young and petite, with the largest chest I've ever seen, in fact they almost didn't seem to fit with her innocent child look. She had long golden blonde hair that were tied in pigtails with little white puff bonnets on them and some of her hair draped on both sides of her face with a curl. She a bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wore...what must be a kimono. Hers wasn't free flowing like mines, hers were tight around her body. It was short sleeve but she had detachable sleeves that was tied around her arms and spread wide on her hands. Her kimono is a lovely light blue color with a little white on it to give it a shine with pink petals on it and had a large dark blue sash with a large bow.**

She wore something white on her feet and her shoes were weird and high, she might be a lot shorter than I thought.

"It's ok, " I finally said, trying to keep myself from staring. Why does this Noble guy is looking everywhere for brides when there's a cutie like this around. Maybe she's too young for him.

"Oh good...I'm Miyako. I'll be your attendant. _Ganbarimasu_!" She cheered and smiled at me.

"Ga..Gan what?"

"My sweet Miyako, she's from Asheia." Him said.

"Oh...sorry, "She hit her head and stuck her tongue out playfully, she sighed and tried to be serious, "I'll do my best."

"Of course you will. This radiant flower will take excellent care of you. I must say, I'm quite...quite jealous." Him wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she had this strong uncomfortable whimper coming from her mouth. She held her arms to her chest and clenching her fists like she was trying to avoid being touched by Him...I wouldn't blame her.

I squeezed between them, "So...may I see my room?"

He unlocked the screen with a key and slide it to the side. I walked in and my jaw dropped in amazement. This room was so large, it must be bigger than my own house. I walked ahead but I was stopped.

"Wait...you can't have your shoes on." She cried and rushed off. Seriously how can she run in those shoes.

"It's one of their customs, you leave your shoes by the screen door outside of the room."Him explained, he pulled out his pocket watch, "Ah...it'll be time for Early morning Tea. I must be going. My fair sweet Miyako will take it from here, but remember...tomorrow at Dinner."

I was happy to be rid of Him but I wish we could get it over with sooner than later. I'm really worried about Papa and Kasey.

I heard the feet running again and Miyako came in front of me. She took off her shoes and stood in front of me, "Here MiLady. I've brought you socks. You can't wear shoes on the tatami mats, they will get dirty." She explained.

"Then I'll just walk bare feet then, I'm use to it."

She gasped, "In this season, that wouldn't be very smart. Our Fall seasons are quite cold. It's to keep your feet warm."

I took my shoes off and let her put the socks on my feet, since I probably would've done it wrong anyways. They were pretty weird but soft and warm. I walked into the room, the floors were so...squishy like. There were no chairs, just a table...a very very low table. The walls were weird, they were a bright yellow with paintings of trees on them. There was a bed in the corner of the room, it was on the bed with white pillows and cushion looking thick blankets.

I heard water rushing against the wall, guiding my hands against the wall, I fold the door and pulled on it, it slide to the side...I gasped again, and walked out.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I didn't open it for you, MiLady. I didn't know that you wanted to go on the balcony."

I careful stood on this balcony and to the bars and looked out. The sight was beyond beautiful, it was as nothing I've ever seen. It was like a sea of golden, red, red-purple and orange leaves that rustle as a cool breeze went through. The smell of water and hearing the river, the breeze was strong and cold, but I continued to look, I saw a barren tree close to the balcony, down below were flowers and foot paths through the trees.

"I've got to explore this place."

"Wait MiLady, it's almost time for tea."

"But-"

Miyako shook her head, "MiLady, we can't miss our Morning Tea. Even us servants are allowed our morning tea..or else...we would suffer the Cook's wrath." She said it shivering.

"The Cook?"

"Oh yes, I mean...she must be the daughter of a Shinigami...or maybe the _Daitengu. She_ strikes fear to anyone foolish enough to not eat her food. Why, we servants refuse to even bring back the plate that hasn't been touched. I mean, she'll take a little criticism but you must at least take a bite."

"Shinigami?"

"Oh that's right, you're not from around here, Shinigami are Grim Reapers and the Daitengu is the most powerful tengu...demon around. I've never actually seen him...but I bet she could be related to either of them. I mean, she's not ugly and she's pretty nice when you don't cross her.

"Ok?"

"Plus, if you don't have morning tea, you'll be starve until Lunch time. Plus, Chi-chan could've made something special. Yesterday, she made Chest nut Buns with a honey filling."

"Well...I guess we could explore afterwards." I said, I closed the door and walked towards the table

She grabbed something from out of the closet and put a weird thing on the floor.

"If you need another cushion, please ask."

"Cushion? Where are the chairs?"

"Well that doesn't make sense. Why would you need a chair for a table like this?"

I watched as she sat at the table, on her knees.

"Ok...I could give it a try."

"That's the spirit." She laughed. I struggled but it was hard sitting on it, so I just crossed my legs, "I must say, you have such lovely hair. What kind of Elfin Folk are you?"

"I...I..I don't know. Mama has never told me."

"Oh I don't mean to pry. It's just...I've seen a lot of Elfin Folk come to our land, but none with your hair color, but I am only One-" She stopped with a wide look, "15...I'm 15 years old."

"One what?" I looked at her but then the door knocked.

"Come in." She smiled. A woman was flowing into the room after opening the screen, she had brown wooden skin, a loose gray kimono, hollow black eyes and green leafy hair. She looked at me and place a cup and a brown plate in front of me and in front of her.

"Oh thank you so much." I said politely, trying very hard not to look. Her face cracked a smile, it sounded like a tree branch and she floated back out of the room.

"Whoa, you've made Bushi smile. Good fortune is coming your way." Miyako said, then she gasped, "Oh yum, Chi-chan made dango...I love these and her special green milk tea."

There were these nine balls with a stick stuck through three of each and some brown liquid over it. The colors were white, pink and green and the tea was a light green color as well.

I looked at Miayko to copy her. She grabs her tea cup with one hand and holding the bottom with the other, she blew on it and took a sip. I did the same and the taste was unbelievable. It was a kind of bittersweet taste to it but the milk gave it a creamy sweeter taste to it.

I grabbed one of the sticks and copying her, I pulled off a ball and put it in my mouth.

I groaned, it was so soft and sweet, it was like nothing I've ever tasted. I don't know what the flavor was the white one, but the pink was strawberry and the green one must be like the green tea.

"Isn't it good, MiLady?" She asked, she tore a piece off and put it back on her plate.

"Oh...please, I'm not a lady..lady...I'm just a peasant girl. You can call me Blossom."

"Oh...like our Cherry Blossoms?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that your eyes are a wonderful lovely pink, like our Sakuras in Spring time. Cherry Blossom." She clicked her tongue, pulling out a little mouse from her kimono, she looked at me, "I hope you're not scared of mice."

I gasped but I winced with a smile. It was like a tiny little white and brown puff ball. I shook my head.

"Oh thank you...the Lady Hime doesn't like Pip. Pip is a very gentle sweet mouse, she's my peg. You don't have to worry about any infestations. The gardener keeps a vicious little monster that kills any rats and I deal with any...but to be honest with you, I try to set them free in the woods. Rats are just hungry things too. Pip is very clean too." She explained as the mouse sat on her head and she gave it a piece of her dango.

I sighed, still thinking about Cherry Blossom. She said they are as pink as my eyes, I wish I could see them.

There were heavy footprints and my door slid wide open. A girl with curly red hair was standing there, fuming with rage.

"There you are! How dare leave me! You'll come with me instantly." She demanded.

Miayko whimpered and Pip squeaked in horror and climbed back into her kimono, "But I can't, I was giving strict orders to stay with Lady Blossom, I'm sorry Lady Hime."

She gave me a furious glare, "You...you're the other girl...you stole my maid from me! I demand that you switch with me!"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"That Maid I have now is disrespectful, rude and talks back like she doesn't know who her superiors are. She doesn't do anything I ask, saying it's a waste of time! I want her back right NOW!" The girl cried out.

The girl looked about my age, she had a red hair tied into two curly pigtails. She was wearing one of those tight kimono of bright golden yellow with a white sash and those wooden shoes. She had deep red eyes with stars in them, which was pretty weird to me.

"SHE PUT ME IN THIS STUPID KIMONO!" She continued to cry, "We're trading right now!"

Miyako whimpered as this girl tried to grab her, "Excuse me...but she's with me...and I believe she wants to stay with me, isn't that right Miayko?" I asked her and she nodded quickly and crawled to my side, hiding behind me.

"WHAT! WHO CARES WHAT SHE WANTS! I'M THE GUEST HERE! WHAT I WANT IS FAR MORE IMPORT-"

Something flowed inside me, I slammed my cup on the table, it was enough to silence her. She must be a noble, she just had one of those attitudes, thinking that they're superior and should be worshiped. Nobles would come to our village and push us around...

"As a guest, shouldn't you be grateful and be on your best behavior."

"What?"

"As a guest, it's true that a host must be gracious and accommodating...but if I was the host and I saw you acting like this...barging into another guest's room, screaming and demanding her to take her 'servant' away and causing such a disruption, not to mention, disgracing the clothes that your host has provided for you is distasteful...I would ask you...to Leave." I glared at her. The girl turned pale at this. I don't know what came over me, it was like the words came out of me on their own, I barely even know these words.

I took a sip of tea and looked at her, "I would you to apologize to Miyako and myself for your rude behavior and apologize to your servant...and anyone you may have offend for such rude behavior. If not...then leave my room immediately." I demanded and she walked right out. Miyako got up and gently closed the door. I gasped as if I was holding my breath and slammed my head on the table, that was really draining.

"No ones ever talked to her like that...I mean Hirono-chan and Kaoru-chan snaps at her all the time and Chihiro-chan burns her food, but she's never listened."

I was taking deep breaths and sat back up, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened...it's just something Mama would do when the Villagers would mess with me or something like that. They would just listen to her harsh words."

Miyako laughed with joy, I thought I say something behind her, "Thank you so much. We can explore after this...I could serve you forever. Are you sure you're not a lady? Maybe I can call you **Sakuya-Hime, it's short for Konohanasakuya-hime. The Blossom blooming Princess? A Goddess."**

"No...I'm just a peasant girl. Please...just Blossom." I ate the rest of my snack and sip my tea. I tilted my head to try and see what was behind her, but she tilted her head too and stared at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...I thought I saw something, but never mind. Could we explore now?"


	20. KAPPA ATTACK

**Normal POV**

Before they could go, Miyako pulled a strange jacket, it was a cream color and had wide sleeves, made of thick cotton.

"This should keep you wrong while we explore." Miyako laughed as Pip sat on her head. She standup out of the room and put her getas on. Blossom removed her socks and put her slippers back on and Miyako stand right by her side.

"The Palace of the Heavens, that's what some of the people call it. It's also called the Spirit Palace, Our Lord likes us- I mean the spirits and magical beings here. So...I hope you won't be too surprise."Miyako explained as they walked down the hall and down the stairs, "And please do well to hide it as well, Some of the spirits here are quite sensitive and that could cause trouble if you anger them."

They continued to walk down the hallway.

"He had it built about 20 years ago. It took a year and over a thousand men, but the men were more than grateful. Our Lord had spent five years trying overthrowing the corrupted upperclassmen...the Daimyo Suburau and even the shogun Ikeato. The battles were intense." Blossom passed the large Samurai armors who stood there still holding their spears. Miayko opened a sliding door.

"Really?" She asked, impressed.

"Yes, Daimyos are like your nobles and the Shogun is almost like...a King. This land was horrible, even the spirits were restless and violent because of the Blood shed. Our Emperor Lord is quite a legend. People say that he begged the goddess Amaterasu to aid him in these battles and she aided him, but I don't know. That's just what people say." She pushed a sliding door to reveal a large wooden room that had a long low table on both sides and one at the top, "This is the banquet room. When he has a party, this is where he sits and entertains as well. On the other side, is the private dining room. It's where you shall dine tonight but only if you want. We could eat in your room tonight...if you want to avoid Lady Hime."

"Not like that, I'm talking about the...impressive things. When I get back home, I want to tell Kasey all about it." Blossom smiled.

"Oh...but these are important...such as the bathroom. Oh...there is a bathroom upstairs but also one downstairs as well. My Lord was very clever. Did you know, back in the time of the Shogun, people went to the bathroom anywhere...and even worse...some people would use their...ah...stuff as fertilizer...because I didn't know until Hirono-chan told me. When my Lord came into power, he banned that because it was so...gross. He saw that our land has lots of rivers, so each bathroom would have makeshift river going through it and washes it away down river. Diseases disappeared almost overnight."

"That is clever...speaking of which..how do I use it anyways?" Blossom whispered blushing. Miyako whispered back in her ear and Blossom face palm herself on the forehead, "Oh...that makes sense, it is just like at home."

"Yes...of course. At night, you must use a chamber pot. It's not always safe...of course we do have these little guys here." Miyako laughed as a lantern giggled and floated down, "You will have one that follows you everywhere in the palace."

"Is it really that dangerous at night?" Blossom asked, worried.

"Not all the time, I mean some do wander in here...if there's lots of guests here, Yokai normally stay away...but some are attracted to that too. As long as the charms are ok, then you'll be too."

"Like what?"

"Oh...I don't want to scare you...besides, hardly anyone's been killed by them." Miyako walked on, Blossom stopped and looked down a dark hallway, with one lone door.

"What's down there?" She asked.

"Hmmmm...I don't really know, but it's forbidden. No one but My Lord is allowed in there...and Him. It's probably his private private quarters."

"Oh..."Blossom was curious but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow Miayko, who showed her the mask room, the library, the music room and the Kitchen.

"Huh...Hiro-chan wasn't in the Music room and Chi-chan isn't in the kitchen. I wanted to introduce to them, but I guess later. I saved one of the best for last." Miyako happily laughed and scurried ahead, "Now...hmmmm...oh...I know...our lovely gardens. You've already seen the enchanted roses...So-"

"How do you know that?" Blossom asked.

Miayko froze...but then she quickly turned around with a strained smile, "Well they're at the entrance, who doesn't see them? Well, thanks to our Earth Fairy, they stay in bloom all year around. You must meet Kao-chan, she's so strong and powerful too, plus she has the loveliest pair of wings. She doesn't like strangers, it took her forever to open it...I believe her family came from Asheia...I think...like you right? What is Asheia like?"

Blossom sighed looking up at the wooden ceiling, "Well I can't speak for all of Asheia, but in my little village of Brimstone, life is dark, dirty and hard. I'm sure that's here too, people struggling to survive, but I can't complain. I think I have a pretty good life, I've never really thought about it. I was always so busy, from sun up to sun down, I was running since Mama died; but I have a Papa who loves me and my little sister, she bugs me half to death and I think I spoil her but I love her all the same. I even have this cute Cow name Bessie. Our forest trees would stretch out as high as the sky and Papa would come in from work, smelling like the sweet pine, and it would fill the house." Blossom snapped out of her thoughts as they arrived outside.

She looked around in awe, the gardens were wide and spacious, there were white stones on the ground. There were some trees were barren with hardly any leaves while others had the bright glow of autumn. There was a small building to the side that draw her in. It had weird stone foxes on both sides with blue clothes and a bell around ithe necks. Underneath the building was an offering of dangos on a plate and incense that burned in a golden dish.

Miyako sighed in delight and explained, "This is the Kitsune Shrine. It looks like they cleaned it."

"Kitsune?"

"Fox Spirits, it was here before this castle was built. The villages would come up and pray to the shrine and offered food for Good fortune or protection, sometimes even wealth...sometimes even love."

"Fox spirits huh?"

"Yes...this is a Good Fox Spirit shrine. Fox Spirits are very strong and great protectors, the bad spirits normally stay away from this palace or at least the shrine."

"So there are bad ones?"

"Of course...they cause misfortune, natural disasters and play mean nasty tricks on people...but this is a good fox spirit, so you don't have to worry about it. They saw if you see one, it means good fortune is coming your way."

"I think I did see one, it was yellow with two tails and was just so cute."

Miayko giggled with a blush, "You think its cute? Well then, good fortune will definitely come your way."

"That would be wonderful, especially if it's love." Blossom nodded and pulled out a pendant, "This is another reason why I want to go home. A boy gave it to me, he said he was coming back for it...and to see me. He even gave me a note, saying that he couldn't see me when he wanted to."

"Oh how romantic and expensive. He must really like you. What's his name?"

"Brick...he's my soulmate."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Mama told me...she said that when you see a twinkle in their eyes and they're looking into yours, it's a sign of true love."

Miayko had to think for a minute, "That sounds like one of our legends ya know...where was your Okaa-san from?"

Blossom scratched her head as she was in deep thought, "Ya know, I don't think Mama ever told me."

"I just hope 'he' doesn't show up to mess up the shrine." Miyako seemed very distracted.

"Who?"

"Oh Just one of the Emperor Lord's nephews. He's so mean and awful. I swear he could be a bad Kitsune. Last time he came here, he put snakes in my futon. He ate the offerings to m-The Shrine and worse of all, he put me in a cage and threw me in the male side of the bath house. He comes me Furface," Miayko blushed brightly, "I don't like him one bit!"

"Whoa...ya know, I think if a boy is bothering you like that, that might mean he likes you."

Miyako gasped and gagged.

"What's all this noise? Who's there!" A deep raspy voice shouted, "Damn Badgers! Messing with my garden!"

"Oh...its Kaoru-chan, I would introduce you but she's a little cranky in the mornings. So we better leave...I can show you more later." Miayko pushed her along until they stopped by another building. This one was larger and seem to be a section part of the house, "Ah...one of the best parts, the royal Bathhouse. Our Lord was very intelligent with this. This mountain has a hot springs on both sides of this mountain. This is the Ladies and the Men are in the other side. It's locked from the outside and has a charm...because of-"

"Oh...where do these steps go to?" Blossom saw these long stone steps and went down them, holding onto the wooden rails.

"Wait, Bloss-chan, you mustn't." Miyako went down after her, trying to hurry but she slipped and held the rail for balance until she could get her footing back

Blossom made it to the bottom and walked across a red wooden bridge, she giggled as she followed the river, gasping in delight she held her hands together at the sight. The large river seem to wrap around the mountain. It was clear as the blue sky that was over her, it was far more beautiful up close.

"This is wonderful Miyako come see." Blossom ran down some other steps and down to the riverbank.

"Wait, please Bloss-chan, don't get too close to the river." Miyako pleaded as she was at the bottom of the first flight of stairs and just made it across the bridge. She gasped in horror as she saw a dark figure swimming towards Blossom, who was touching the water, "KAORU-CHAN HELP!" She screamed as she ran across the bridge, she narrowly slipped on the wooden bridge.

"Miyako calm down...its just water." Blossom said, she looked back at the river and took a sip of water with a cupped hand.

"KAORU-CHAN! BUTTERCUP! HELP!" Miayko was so close, "HIRONO-CHAN!"

"Ok, Miyako, I'm coming-" Blossom was about to stand back up, when something grabbed her arm and pulled it into the water, "Wha?" She tried to pull her arm back out and saw a green webbed hand grasping her tightly and a pair of yellow eyes glaring at her from under neath the water. Blossom practically turned pale, but she struggled harder and even hit it with her other hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Myako cried, she held her hands up, blue colored fire balls came out and she threw them at the creature, there was a light sizzled but it didn't let her go and it started to pull her down into the water. Miyako grabbed Blossom around the waist and started to pull back.

She was pulling her back and Blossom was kicking the hand, a creature poked its head out of the water.

"So Pretty...nice scent...nice female scent."

Blossom screamed louder as she saw a monster coming out of the water. It was a slimy green color, it looked like a long turtle with a beak like a bird and a bald spot on top of its head with a pool of water still in its head. It licked its beak and had a strange look in its eyes.

"Must have...must have..."Its raspy voice repeated. She started kicking it in the face and Miyako shot fire at its hand. It howled in pain and went back into the water.

Miyako and Blossom were breathless as they crawled away from the edge as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Blossom cried as they made it to the stairs.

"That was a kappa...normally, they're harmless...tricksters and stuff...but that one must really like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, they have a bad drowning people and..to...*blush* force themselves on women."

It slowly came to Blossom's face the pure horror, "Well, lets get-" She placed her hand on her chest, "Oh no, my pendant." She gasped as she saw it just inches away from the riverbank.

"I'll get it-"Miayko was interrupted as the Kappa burst out of the water, the pendant was around its arm.

"Pretty...pretty...lady..."

Blossom and Miyako screamed louder as the Kappa came dashing at them that's when a row of vines came bursting out of the ground, blocking its path. Miyako cried out in joy until it sliced through the vines, grabbed her and threw her to the side, going for Blossom.

Blossom screamed trying to run up the stairs but it pulled her again. She struggled as it grabbed her wrist and was on top of her. She grabbed a nearby rock and smacked it in the face. She kicked it off of her and ran to Miyako, who was dizzy, and tried to pull her up the steps when the Kappa gave a horrible snarl and lunged at them...


	21. Snake Woman

A male figure that was at the steps with his sword out...ready to strike...but someone or something intervene. A long figure sprang from the water just behind the Kappa, Blossom's hair shielding her and Miyako from its swipe. The Kappa cried in pain as its hand broke against this magical hair and then...the figure from the water, strike. A set of fangs flashed and the figure stretched out...

The male figure closed his eyes and sighed in relief, he knew that the Kappa wouldn't stand a chance. He put his sword back in the hilt and quietly walked off, making sure that no one saw him. His strides were quick but hard, Him knew that his Lord wasn't pleased. Him hurried by his side in a panic, he would even grovel to keep his Lord displeased.

"I thought I told you to capture that thing." The man said in angry voice, his dark eyes flashed in angry even when his facial expression didn't show it, "She could've been hurt. I don't wish for a possible intended bride to be killed in such a way especially by some ugly green frog. Furthermore, Miyako could've been hurt as well. I won't have any harm come to that precious child."

"Sire, it might have just tried to r-" Him was silence as the Lord gave him a dark look, Him bowed, "I'm sorry sir, but...I mean was quite tricky but Miyako could've handled it. She is very powerful."

The man walked into the Palace, the samurai's armor bowed as he walked by and any male samurai that saw him, bowed their heads and he would nod at them.

He stopped in front of Ronin, his oldest Samurai, "I need you to find the cook, tell her I would be very pleased with those hot Udon Noodles she made last night, they were quite excellent. I'll shall dine in my quarters again, I have quite some paperwork." He patted the Samurai on the shoulder and turned to another familiar Samurai, "I hope this task isn't too much for you, but I would like you to send Hirono and Miyako to me."

The Samurai gulped but he nodded, to argue with their lord is a great dishonor, but The Lord caught the nervousness of the Samurai.

"Don't worry, Hirono will be quite full." He nodded again and walked on, turned a corner and walked up the stairs with Him still following.

"I still don't like it...But that girl could've been hurt, She must been given something with my apologies and for protecting Miyako," He sounded furious but a smirk came on his face, "But did you see her...she has quite the fight in her. Quite a level head too, she was terrified but still had the drive to smash it with a rock...and then she didn't leave Miyako there...she went right back to her side to rescue her. A sign of loyalty, Fascinating creature, do you know what she is yet?"

"No Sire...other than her hair changing to different shades of red and pink, and of course her pointy ears and stunning looks, there nothing much about her...but I have found out something else interesting about her." Him whispered the next part in his ear. The man's eyes widened and had a sparkle in them.

"Now...that is interesting."

At the same time this was happening...

Blossom opened her eyes, her hair came out of place and wrapped around her and Miyako. She took at deep breath and looked up. The Kappa's arm bend in an unusual angle; But that's not what shocked her...The Kappa's eyes were wide as it slowly turned its head and looked in horror at the monster that dug its fangs into its neck. The monster quickly wrapped its tail around the kappa, squeezing it and... It seem to cry in and it struggled in vain as it was dragged it back into the water, a pool of green blood floated to the surface.

Blossom barely saw this monstrous figure, but she was frozen in fear, hoping it wouldn't resurface.

"Miyako...Miyako..." Blossom struggled to pick her up, trying to escape from this new monster that she just saw.

A girl flew down from the palace and took a deep breath as she landed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BUBBLES! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED DOWN HERE!"

A woman with Raven hair stood in front of them. **She was wearing a quite revealing yellow top, it had no straps, no sleeves...showing her neck, arms, and upper chest ( basically a strapless tank top). She had these greenish silver etchings all over her upper body and even on her face and back. She wore large green hakamas with a green bow tied in the front, she had white tabi and green and brown getas. She had wonderful emerald green eyes and lovely peachy glowing skin. Her hair was spiky and hung down to her shoulders, she was quite tall and scrawny but she was a beauty despite being so slender.**

"It wasn't her fault, "Blossom cried out, she found her bow and tied her hair back, "It was mine, I didn't know and Miyako tried to warn me...but we have to leave, there's another monster that just attacked that turtle thing."

"Oh...so it was after you...I've should have guessed...I thought it was after Miyako again." The girl smirked, " Oh...she is a monster of some kind but no worries."

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry." Blossom bowed over and over.

"Hey calm down. Every girl here had to deal with that thing one way or another. Well, it looks like this Kappa won't be bothering anyone else." The Raven haired just shrugged her shoulders and fluttered her wings

Just as she said that, a figure walked out of the river, with green blood on her lips, she licked her fingers and her lips in ecstasy. Her fingers are long as she rubbed her plump red rose lips and her nails were long and sharp as she removed the remainder of the green blood and licked it on her figure. There was a seductive air about her as she walked on land.

"I haven't had a meal like that...In agessss it sssseemssss," She hissed but cleared her throat, and placed her hand on her curvy hips "Miyako-chan, what were you thinking?"

"It wasn't her fault." Blossom said again and bowed, she blushed at the revealing clothing of this exotic beauty.

 **She had white hair with a black streak on the side, her hair braided and hung on her left side; and had cold gray eyes but her pupils were in the shape of slit diamonds. She was wearing her kimono loosely, showing some of her medium size clevage and more of her wonderful figure. Her black kimono with pink and white flowers on it hung off her shoulders and she had a white obi tied around it, showing off her curves...but the bottom half of the kimono was open, showing her luscious legs. She had webbed ears and her skin was like a whitish blue with scales around her eyes.**

"Fix your kimono, slut." The raven haired snapped at her.

"Piss off, You know damn well my clothes must be a size larger. It's not my fault...and at least I did something...and got a tasty meal out of it...don't make me add Pixie for desssssertt."The white haired girl snapped back, her tongue slithered out of her mouth. The raven haired swiped it away and was about to punch her but she caught it and squeezed her wrist while the Raven haired grabbed her other hand and gave it a hard squeeze of her own.

The Raven haired girl was in her face, "I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU FAT COW!"

"Kaoru! Hirono ! Stop it! OR I'M TELLING CHIHIRO-CHAN!" Miyako cried out, standing between them. The snake girl suddenly backed away, she turned around and was gagging until she threw something up.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Hirono held up the pendant after washing it in the river.

"Yes...thank you so much." Blossom held her hand out and held the pendant. She still held it to her chest.

"Buttercup...Brianna, this is Blossom, "Miyako introduced her to the very tall girl with wings and this exotic girl with the unusual beauty, "This is Kaoru-chan, she's the Gardener and an Earth Fairy. We sometimes call her Buttercup because of the lovely flowers she brought from her home country. She's from Asheia as well."

"No my Mom is...you lived there too huh?" Kaoru suddenly get angry when she saw Blossom was staring at her, "YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"I'm sorry, I just never seen a fairy before." Blossom gasped as she looked at her tattoos closer. They were like vines that was drew on her skin and glistened in the sun like glitter and so did her wings. They were small dragon fly wings with clear rainbow colors that only seem to shimmer like that in the sun, "You have very lovely wings."

Kaoru blushed, not really knowing what to say, "Ah...yeah...thanks."

"And this is Hirono-chan, she's the Scullery Maid but she's also a Musician. She has a lovely strong voice and plays lot of instruments. Our Lord calls her Brianna because of her strong voice. She's...she..."

"Don't beat around the bush...just say it." Brianna had her hands on her hips and looked at Blossom, "I'm a Nure-Onna..a snake woman...I bet you wanna stay away from me too. Such a waste of time, such foolishness-"

Blossom didn't get it, she bowed, "Snake Woman or not, you've saved my life and returned my pendant to me. Thank you so much."

Brianna blushed, she wasn't expecting that, she expected a scared look or running away, but not gratitude, "Yes...yes of course."

A loud gong rung.

"Oh...its lunch time. Let's go back to your room, I'm sure there's something yummy." Miyako clapped.

A Samurai came rushing down the steps, his eyes widened at the three beauty that stood before him, but had a frightened look when he saw Hirono. He swallowed hard and bowed, "My Lord would like to see the Nure-onna-"

Hiring kicked him back and stood over him with her arms crossed and a yellow glow in her eyes, "Its Hirono or Brianna, you Worthless piece of Human Waste, you will address as such or face my wrath."

The Samurai cried out, shielding his eyes from the glow, "His Lord wishes to see you and Miyako immediately." He rushed up the steps as fast as he could.

"And you wonder why you make the men around here cry?" Kaoru commented.

"You make the men cry too!" Brianna instantly snapped.

"Yes, but only if they stopped in my Garden or call me cute. You're just a bully-"

"I'll show you a bully!" Hirono was about to lunge but Miyako shot flames in between them and the gong rung again.

"Girls! It's Lunch time...may I remind you what happens if you leave Chihiro-chan waiting."

Both girl winced in complete terror and ran off. Miyako took Blossom back to her room.

"I'll be back in a moment...and Bushi will bring your food. She seems to like you a lot." Miyako closed the sliding down and left. Blossom collapsed right on this strange bed of hers, it was weird but strangely comfortable. Her heart was beating wildly at what happened with the Kappa and that strange creature called Brianna. This country was very bizarre and dangerous. When Miyako comes back, she is determined to apologize again.

There was a knock on her sliding down. She got up and sat in front of her table with her legs crossed.

"Please come in."

Blossom was shocked to see Lady Hime opening the door.

"I'm sorry."She bowed her head, looking down at the ground, "You were right, I've been quite horrible these past few days. I've been just so nervous and I took it out on the servants and especially on that poor blonde girl and you. I saw you when you first came in from my room's window and...and...then you took my servant girl. I got so angry especially with that white haired girl. I thought it was her attitude but I see that it was mines. I apologize to the cook...I shouldn't complain about the food because it was different, but I will apologize to the blonde girl and the white haired girl as soon as I see them. Well...I just want to say, I'm sorry again."

Blossom sighed, she's never heard someone say sorry to her...not like that. This Lady Hime did seem truly sorry.

"Thank you...would you like to join Lunch with me? Miyako will be back and you can apologize then and I could use the company."

Lady Hime's eyes widened and she hurried along to sit across from Blossom.

"Well, I guess it would be nice then sitting alone in my room too."

Blossom winced as she still heard that arrogant air in the Lady's voice, but she tried to be mature like her mother and ignored it, "So you've been here for a few days, where did you come from?"

"I come from Turkistien, my Family are the Morbucks..." She said, expecting a reaction but when she didn't see one, she continued, "Like The Morbucks, my Dad is like the Viscount, the wealthiest one around."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't know, I'm from Asheia."

"Oh, that might explain it, I thought for sure you were from my country, on account of your red hair."

Blossom just remembered that Brick said that his mother was from there, "Are red heads common from there?"

"Will, not exactly, but the rare Elfin Folk do have a few red heads and My Mother is one of them. I didn't inherit her magic like my brother and sister, but I got the hair and her beauty."

That really made Blossom think, her mama seem to kept her origin quite secretive, the only thing she's really ever told her was when she met her father and that she had a cousin. Blossom snapped out of her train of thoughts because it was giving her a headache and getting her confused.

"So...do you know anything about This guy who brought us here. Besides, building this Palace and fighting a shogun, I don't really know much about him."

"Well I haven't seen him either, even though I've demanded it...which may not have been the right course of action looking at it, but I do know this...He's the brother of the King of Asheia himself, in fact the older one." She squealed in delight, "He's wealthy enough to buy this country and build this palace. The servants are weird though and that whole night rule thing...but I'll tell ya...I'll definitely obey that rule and you should too. I was lucky...I had that blonde servant girl with me."

Blossom was already impressed by the fact that this Lord was the brother's king, but she was in fact nervous about this rule too. She does get a little nervous at nights, but she always tried to be brave in front of Kasey, but in this country, it seems...a lot more dangerous than robbers.

"What happened?"

"Well...I wouldn't listen. I refuse to use a chamber pot. Miyako pleaded but I wouldn't listen...there's one on this floor and that pesky lantern was following me too. I opened up the stall...and it was in there."

"What?"

Lady Hime was still trembling, "Oh it was one of the most disgusting creatures I've ever seen...it was like a goblin in one of Mommy's fairy tale stories but smaller...it was naked and slimy green licking the floor...and the water in the hole. It saw me, it looked at me with a side glance...I was frozen solid, I just fell back and crawled against the wall. It was on all fours and crawled towards me, sticking out this long gross tongue. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream, I just looked as it was staring at me with those bright yellow eyes and those big teeth protruding out of its mouth. I completely lost all control of my senses and my bladder. Thankfully that servant girl came just in time and scared it away. I still can't forget its face, even now, I see it in my nightmares."

Blossom's face was completely pale, she gulped and will make extra sure that she wouldn't open that door, she jumped as her sliding down open. It was Miyako, Hirono and Bushi.

"That was just an Akaname, they're quite harmless, disgusting but harmless unless someone sees them. They're embarrassed by their appetite for...filth...that they attack people who see them." Miyako explained as she placed a tea kettle and cups on the table. She poured tea into the cups, "The Cook has heard what happened and thought you might need something calming, how generous. Chihiro-chan hardly ever parts with her lavender."

Blossom sighed in calm relief at the wonderful smell of the lavender, she sniffed the warm tea.

"Ah...Servant girl..."Lady Hime cleared her throat, Miyako jumped and hid behind her tray.

"Miyako." Blossom looked at her.

"Ah yes...Miyako, I want to apologize greatly. You saved me from that thing and catered to my ridiculous and somewhat justified demands...I am greatly embarrassed of my behavior and I'm truly sorry. Also to you..."Lady Hime looked at Blossom to help her with the white hair girl's name.

"Hirono."

"Hirono, I apologize to you. I deserved that smack you gave back, when I smacked you first. You were trying to explain and I wouldn't listen. It would've been impossible to bring a barrel to my room for a bath when the stairs are too narrow to bring one. I should not have done that or when you dressed me in this beautiful Kimono. I'm truly truly sorry." Lady Hime bowed her head to the floor in front of the servants, " if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue being my Lady in waiting, I would greatly appreciate it."

There was a long pause, but Miyako smiled but Hirono just sighed.

"I had a mind to not give this to ya, but...you apologize like a lady. So...here, "Hirono handed Lady Hime a bracelet that was made of complete solid gold and designed as flowers with diamonds and topaz, "Now...I must go and eat...again." Hirono had a slight blush and a little smile on her face as she quickly walked away.

"Miyako, I hope you can eat with us as well, "Blossom said as Bushi placed a bowl in front of her, "Thank you Bushi, I would like to apologize as well. I was...too...hyper and I ran down the steps when you pleaded with me to stop. I should've listen and I will listen."

"Like Kaoru-chan said, every girl had a run in with that Kappa, hopefully the next one will be...less agressive and horny." Miyako giggled and sat on the other side, "Bushi, could you please bring me a plate as well. My Lord wished to give this to you as well." Miyako placed a beautiful hair stick with a dragon with emerald scales and Ruby eyes.

Bushi came floating back quickly and placed a place of noddles in front of her with silver chopsticks, "Oh thank you so much Bushi."

"What is this?" Lady Hime asked.

"Its Chihiro-chan special Nikujaga, it's just beef and vegetables but it's perfect for the cold weather, I wish I could have a bowl of jasmine rice, but it can't be helped," Miyako clapped her eyes and bowed, " _itadakimasu."_

Lady Hime did the same thing and Blossom copied them. Miyako placed a napkin on her lap. She struggled with these new things, at first she held each in one hand.

"No, like this Silly," Miyako readjusted them into her hand, "Now then, you use this and grabbed the food in the bowl, like so."

Blossom struggled, dropping the food on her lap, I guess that's why Miyako put the napkin on her lap.

"Miyako, I was just wondering...what exactly is Hirono and why was that man scared of her?" Blossom asked, she was just about to get the beef to her mouth but she dropped it. She just grabbed it from her napkin and pushed it in her mouth.

Yeah...I was wondering that too. When you were around, those guard guys with the robes were flocking around us and giving me the attention I never got and loved...but with...Hirono, they steered clear of us. I mean they would stare but if I got near them, they would get scared and run away." Lady Hime was eating in delight at this food. Since she complained about the food the first day she got here, all her food was either tiny portions or burnt, she was happy to actually have good food.

"Oh...that's because...I don't want you guys to be afraid of her. Hirono-chan is a very nice person. She's just has a hard life...how do I say this gently. You know Kao-chan told me that in your kingdom, magical beings were bullied and stuff because of who you are...it's kinda the same for Hiro-chan but it's more like she's feared and hated, especially by men."

"But why?" Blossom asked, "I thought this Country was more accepting."

"Well yes, but...remember when I say there's Bad Yokai, well Hirono-chan is...or was one of them. The men fear her because Hiro-chan use to eat humans."

"What?!" They both screamed at the same time.


	22. Chihiro Hime

**Sorry for the long chapter, I just can't stop writing this story. Please read and review and tell me what you think**

In Asheia, in the royal city of Ashlia. Prince Laxus the first born and heir to the throne was in the medium of a room and standing in front of him was his instructor. His brothers and the ladies of the court watched in anticipation. Laxus wore his armor and so did the instructor.

"En Guarde, Your Highness," The instructor said and they both stood in ready position. There was a pause, the ladies fanning and the match begin. The instructor came at him with swiftness that he could barely block in time. He was on his knee as he blocked another attack, "Watch your footing your highness!" The instructor warned as he started to move forward, each swing Laxus successfully blocked. The ladies started clapping and awe which distracted him enough for a lunge attack, he stopped with his sword at his chest but not without the Prince's sword at the instructor's neck.

"Match! Set!" The court announcer cried.

"You were distracted my Liege."

"There's so many people around."

"No excuse...in battle...in a fight...there is always going to be a distraction...you must focus on your opponent and your surroundings at all times.

"But I had my sword on your neck."

"That doesn't matter, point it at my neck." His instructor commanded and Laxus obeyed, pointing it at his neck and he had his at his chest, "Now unless you have your sword pointed directly at my neck, then there's no chance I can beat you, but you had your sword on the side of my neck. You should never take a risk, not unless it's to protect someone."

Laxus nodded and sighed, "Yes sir."

"Now, I shall show you a technique. I've noticed, in your Country, that when your opponent has their sword on the side of your neck or at your neck, you freeze. I shall show you something." His instructor smiled. Laxus held his sword at his neck, "Your opponent will always leave himself open, because he believes he has the upper hand...watch this." He lunged back, grabbing the wrist with a twist, grabbing Laxus' sword arm and holding his own at his chest.

"Whoa." Laxus was taken back.

"It's a risky move but the play off is an upper hand in battle and your opponent is at your mercy. Also look at their footing. If their feet are planted side by side, then that's the right time to do the move, but if they're in a ready position, then the attack will be a risk taker."

Laxus sighed, this was one of the few lesson he enjoyed, the ladies were still clapping but were dismissed when he glared at them. Xaldin came into the room. Laxus was rubbing his forehead as he had a headache.

"You did that on purpose, bringing those annoying ladies here?" He shook his head. Ren Ling gave him a drink and Laxus was calm again.

"As part of your lesson with distraction. You're a excellent sword fighter Your Highness, but you don't think ahead. You let your emotions take control."

"But I've won in those battles." Laxus took another swig of his drink.

"Only because your opponent doesn't see the openings. Were it a skilled warrior, such as the Samurais from my Land, you would've been killed. You must keep your mind calm and think rationally, clear your mind of distractions. Shall we continue this tomorrow?" The instructor asked.

"I don't think so...it seems we've got a Letter from Uncle from one of his Falcons. He's getting married...again. He wants us to meet his bride." Xaldin said.

Laxus sighed in frustration, "Can't this wait? I really need to-"

"Father's orders, we all must go." Xaldin sighed with his arm crossed, "Well, it's not so bad...there is someone I'm dying to see again." He licked his lips.

Laxus flinged his sword in frustration, his manservant grabbed it and put it back in his hilt.

"It would be good to go back, perhaps one of the Samurais can show you more techniques." The instructor explained, "I wouldn't mind going to see my home again, and my wife and son."

Laxus sighed, "I really had somewhere to go today and how many times has Uncle remarried? It's nothing special, he doesn't even do weddings anymore."

"Well he wants us to meet our New Aunt and welcome her to the family." Xaldin looked at the note with a sigh, "It takes forever just to get to his Kingdom's borders. He says to take the back road, there is a mud slide that blocks the direct path.

"Damn...I'll have to write a letter. We need to get ready within the hour, the faster we get there, the faster we can come back."

"Uncle's Falcon is still here, I'll send him a letter." Xaldin had a slight smile on his face, "I'll see my sweet flower as well."

Laxus stride down the hall to his room. He sighed, pulling out the dirty red ribbon that he hide in his pocket. It was dangling around his neck...

He sat at a desk and wrote a letter, making the same mistake as before. He paused when he thought of scratching the words out, but he decided not to. His heart was hammering like crazy but he folded the letter and sealed it with a wax seal, he felt so embarrassed but...he rang the bell.

The Royal Courier came, "The same threat applies." He glared at him and gave him the letter.

* * *

 **Back in Kyotoro**

"A snake Woman that eats people?"

"Yes...Hirono is a Nure Onna...she's basically a Man-eater...or a woman eater...she did eat a poor old lady once from what she told me." Miyako tapped her chopsticks on her chin, trying hard to think. Blossom and Lady Hime looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh...but she hasn't eaten anyone for quite some time...I think."

"And you let her in here?" Lady Hime cried out in pure terror.

"Well yeah...she has self control...or else...she probably would've eaten you by now." Miyako chuckled giving Pip a piece of her carrot, she spoke in a creepy voice, "Legends says that they're beautiful women with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake, a very very large snake. They lure men...or women...by asking for help to hold their baby for them. If he agrees and takes the bundle, it quickly becomes as heavy as a boulder, and her victim is unable to move. The Nure onna is then free to attack her helpless victim, feeding by draining his blood with her long, serpentine tongue." Miyako stuck her tongue out and chuckled happily at their scared expressions.

"Seriously?" Blossom put a carrot in her mouth, licking the broth on her fingers.

"Well...I don't know how much of that is true...Hirono-chan doesn't really talk about her past and she's super strong like Kaoru-chan. Plus, it's a good thing to have her around, she plays the most loveliest music and has a lovely singing voice...like Kaoru-chan...but don't tell her I told you that. Kaoru-chan doesn't like singing, she thinks it's not tough. Oh...I know...tonight's dinner, you can ask either one of them to sing. As guest, they're obliged to do what you tell her. I would love to hear her voice or playing her Koto, Shamisen, or the Erhu."

Blossom sipped her tea, it was calm and warmed her right up. Lady Hime bowed and had to leave, but she hoped she would see them at Dinner.

"We should try and get a bath in." Miyako advised.

"Yes...ok."

"Now, these are your bath robes, "Miyako pulled out a plain white kimono robe and pulled out a pair of getas for Blossom, "Put these on and I'll make sure that Bushi takes them to get washed."

"Well, ok." Blossom quickly removed her clothes and put on the thick white cotton kimono on, she tried putting on the getas but they were too uncomfortable and she ended up falling on her face, "Maybe I'll wear my slippers this time. But I hope I could get more of those. They're very comfy."

"Oh...well, I can try and look." Miyako changed into a cotton robe too, she grabbed a wooden bucket that was filled with bottles and oils, "These are the toiletries, they'll be in the corner of your room. I shall make sure that they are filled."

"Of course, but I doubt I would have to learn about these, I'll be going home."

Miyako frowned at that thought as they walked down the hall, a lantern was hovering over them and continued to follow them.

"Oh...it looks like a lantern has chosen you. How cute." Miyako sighed, Blossom looked up and saw a brightly pink paper lantern with cherry blossom's drawn onto, "It's a very pretty one too. This Lantern will follow you everywhere you go, unless you leave the Palace, then it'll wait for your return. When an object is over a 100 years old, a spirit will normally possess it. These Lanterns have a spirit in each of them. They're mischief makers in a sense but quite harmless; and my Lord has found them very useful. You see when an evil yokai is near, it'll sort of flash its light as a warning. So it's very important that it stays with you at all times on the palace grounds."

Blossom nodded, but then asked, "Where is your Lantern?"

"Oh...well I don't really need one."

Before Blossom could ask another question, Miyako scurried down the long hallway and opened the door for her. The room was boiling hot and there was a mist of steam everywhere. There were bamboo plants planted in a lot giving it a sort of mystical forest look. The floors and walls were bright and wooden, with a cracked window to let some of the steam out. There was a bench where other robes and getas were at.

Blossom removed her robe but wrapped a towel around her body. She sat on a stool and on cue, Miyako placed a bucket of hot water and a washcloth with a cake of soap.

"This is so wonderful." Blossom started to clean herself and let Miyako scrubbed her back.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SNAKE BITCH!" There was a splash of water. Blossom knew it was Buttercup and she must be screaming at Brianna.

"Why you-"

"Peace and Crackers you too." It was a cheerful voice that she never heard of.

"Oh...goody...good." Miyako sighed in relief as Blossom scrubbed her back, "Chi-Chan is here. Those two will behave for her. Chihiro-chan is the daughter of an extremely powerful Yokai, **Osakabe Hime**. People tend to listen to her or find out the hard way but she's the cook and enjoys it. She's a very strange person...I can barely understand her, but she's very sweet and has the cutest dolls...she even has animal spirits that she uses as messengers. Plus she's very cute and pretty." Miyako laughed in delight as Blossom scrubbed her hair, even removing her bonnets. Miyako's blonde hair rolled down her upper back.

Miyako washed her hair, she sighed in relief after she wrapped her hair in a towel. She sat aside a small dish for Pip to wash up in and both her and Blossom walked to the large stone bath. She gasped as she saw Brianna lying on the edge, her lower body stretched across the bath.

"Whoa...I didn't know she's that big?" Blossom gasped, looking at her. Hirono looked up.

"Are you gonna keep ssssstaring or are you gonna get in?" She hissed at her, a pale pink tongue stuck out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just...it's just amazing and kinda cool." Blossom sat down next to her, "I was wondering, Miyako tells me that you're a wonderful singer. I hope I can hear it."

Hirono gave her a side glance, "Isssss that a request?"

"Yes please? If you don't want to thats fine too." Blossom looked down, pouting.

"Oh...just do it. You're gonna anyways because that guy is here." Kaoru yelled, she was on the side of the tube, scrubbing something.

"SSSSSSSSSHUT UP!" Hirono snapped with an embarrassed blush, she used her tail to splash Kaoru, "I'm not doing it for that foolisssssssh Mortal. I'm sssssinging to entertain the guestsssssss assss the Lord commanded me."

"Sure you are, like a snake in heat." Buttercup scoffed and rolled her eyes as she wiping something with a towel.

Hirono's tongue slithered out of her mouth and her tail splashed Buttercup again.

"You've got one more time." She threatened and then she sighed and got into the tub herself, "There, Fang...you're clean."

Blossom could she her vine tattoos even went down to her legs, behind her a small figure scurried away from the tub.

"Oh no...You brought Fang here, He'll try to eat Pip again." Miyako shot up and rushed towards the edge, grabbing Pip

"Of course, the little monster got into my nappa cabbages, playing in the dirt. He needed a good cleaning." Buttercup sighed. Blossom was about to ask who was Fang who there was another chuckle and a pair of eyes looking right at her.

A Girl with dark brown hair, the back was cut short but the front part of her hair draped over her shoulders was walking right towards her, with a towel wrapped around her. She stood over Blossom with this excited look on her face, like she was about to explode.

 **She had a dark skin, like Buttercup with freckles spread over her nose and just under her eyes, which were a lovely almond shape but her eyes were large, almost like cat's eyes and she had slit pupils as well and what was more surprising were the white part of her eyes were yellow and her irises were a lovely lavender color. She had very short eyebrows, it almost looked like a second pair of eyes.**

She is a beauty, another one of the unusual beauties that Blossom had seen in this castle.

She pushed back some of her hair that kept falling in front of her right eye, removing a slight scar discoloration

"Oh for pete'ssss sssssake, jusssst get over with it." Hirono had her arms cross.

The girl just exploded grabbing Blossom by the arms, "I'M PLEASED AS SAKE TO SEE YOU! AT LAST WE MEET! COUSIN BLOSSY!"

"Cousin?" Blossom backed up as this girl seemed unhinged.

"Yes..." She cleared her throat, it was as if Blossom just couldn't look away, "I'm Chihiro-Hime, well you can avoid that Hime part, that's actually from my Mommy Wommy. But that's not the okie dokie part, Cousin. Your Mommy was named...Apple Bloom Petals, correct?"

Blossom's eyes widened, how did this weird girl know her Mother's name, she stood up, "You...can't be.."

"I'm your Cousin, I've been sending you money all these years...Daddy made me promise, My Daddy and Your Mommy were twins, My Daddy's name was Tree Trunk Leaf, I know...weird name but I'm please as Sugar on...rice." She suddenly paused her eyes widened, "Mina, write this down..."

A teddy bear with a toothy grin and a towel wrapped around came out of nowhere, having paper and a brush.

"Recipe...Rice boiled in sugar and milk...possible dessert." She said and the teddy bear wrote the words down, "Fruits and nuts...nuts...chest nuts.."

Chihiro turned back to Blossom, "Sorry...that's one of my dolly, Daddy gave me lots of them but my favorites are Mina and Pumpkin Head Jack, who's around here somewhere. You shall meet them, Cousin. You may call me Belle, or Chihiro...or Chi chi if you wish. Oh...I really should be going...we can talk more, Cousin Blossy. This is so exciting...I should make something special...a special afternoon snack." Chihiro got out of the tub and waved.

Miyako sat back in the tub with Pip on the dish. Kaoru left soon after with this strange little thing in her arms.

That Night

 **Blossom's POV**

I couldn't believe it, my cousin lives in this castle and she's the cook, what are the odds.

Miyako had to tell me about this Osakabe-Hime, it seems that she's some super powerful Yokai who lives in Himeji, a very reclusive sort of Yokai that can actually control people like puppets or something like that, she can even has animal spirits as messengers. Knowing that I had a cousin and apparently an Aunt who lived in this country, really strengthens my resolve for my family to move here, to the only family we have left.

I just really really hope they were ok, I just wished I had a way to check on them.

Miyako helped dressed me, apparently she didn't have any of those loose fitting clothes and Bushi was still getting those washed. I was at least able to put on these things that are called underwear. Miyako was so surprised that we don't have these where I live, she made me so embarrassed, but these are a good idea too. So far, this place had good ideas, easy and less embarrassing ways to go to the bathroom, as long as you don't fall in the toilet, a way to take actually warm baths everyday and of course the clothes were softer.

Miyako was helping me dressed in those tight kimonos, it was a lovely bright pink one with white flowers and brown tree branches. She tied a silk black obi around my waist. I've been practicing these getas for the rest of the day. She even convinced me to wear the hair clip instead of my bow, I did it, just this once. My lantern floated above me as I stepped out of the room and put them on. It was still hard but at least I can walked down straight hallways. I had to walk tiny tiny steps, like she did and that was weird. I walked past that dark door again but I just shrugged my shoulders...

 _I do wonder what was it there..._

I didn't want to leave my room because it was starting to get dark, but Miyako assured me that it was safe enough especially with her there. If most of the Servants were yokai beings, what exactly is Miyako?

She guided me to the private banquet room, where several of the other men, the Lord's Samurais were standing around the table. Lady Hime saved me a seat next to her. I nodded and was about to remove my shoes when I saw a tall figure walking towards me. My eyes widened...as I recognize that man...with his white messy hair and the black on the edges.

Miyako bowed but I snapped...

"YOU!"

He looked at me and his eyes widened too, "Oh...yes..hello there."

"Don't hello Me!" I snapped, I pushed him back, the samurais paused and I knew that they were looking at us, "You...you...BASTARD!"

Everyone gasped.

"Bloss-chan-" Miyako was in my ears, but I wouldn't listen. I know I promised I said I would but I turned back to look around at her.

"No...MIYAKO! THIS BASTARD IS THE REASON THAT I'M HERE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO PAPA TO MAKE HIM GIVE UP ON ME! TO SELL ME!?" I turned and snapped at him. I started to hit him, "BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M HERE WHILE MY FAMILY HAS NO ONE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! BECAUSE OF YOU! I MIGHT BE LUCKY THAT MY FAMILY DOESN'T STARVE!" I cried out, smacking him in the face and kicking him on the shin.

"I'm sorry..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY PAPA!" I screamed louder, tears rolling down my cheeks as all my worry and anxiety that I tried hard to push back just poured out of me. Miyako pulled me to the side and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." He said again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had sent someone from my own esate to take care of your family, she sent me a letter today and I was hoping to give it to you, "He handed me a note and I snatched from him and my eyes couldn't read the words any faster.

" _Poor man has been quite sick, from the worry and guilt of losing his little girl. He hugs his youngest girl Kasey constantly and has been fired from his job, because he's no longer able to function. He spends all his time, sitting in an old chair and staring out the window, spindle or sitting on his bed. The Little girl tries her best to do the chores and I help her with a lot as well. She is such a brave girl, trying to keep her Papa happy and taking on so much. I am quite worried about the Father, I fear...he's losing the will to live."_

I think my heart just shattered.

"I am very sorry. It's not my place to give you advise, but perhaps a message to your papa is the best thing right now. Hearing from you may be what he needs." The man was about to walk in but he stopped, "I told your father...that...this is an opportunity of a lifetime. If my uncle should pick you, you would be wealthy beyond belief, you would have everything your heart's desire and that if he died, you and your sister would have nothing if he continued to be selfish. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He took off his shoes and walked in.

I could barely think about only one thing.

"Belle, you told me, Belle uses animal spirits as messengers. If she's been able to send us money, maybe she can send a note. Miyako, please take me to the kitchen."

Miyako did as I asked, everything else was a blur. I was in the kitchen before I could blink and I didn't care what it looked like, even though it was big. Spirits are moving about and through us as they delivered the food. Belle's teddy bear was writing my note.

 _"Dear Papa, this is Rose Blossom, please don't worry sick about me. I will return home to you and Kasey. I'm not mad at you and There's nothing to forgive because I know you did it out of love. I will return to you and Kasey as soon as this is over. Please keep yourself well and thank the lady for me. Be strong Papa and be there for Kasey, from your Rose Blossom."_

I removed my ribbon and place it into the letter, "Please...please send this as well."

" Bloss-chan-" Miyako gasped.

"I'm sorry, its Mama's bow ribbon. Papa must know I'm alright. Losing Mama almost destroyed him, if he thinks he's lost me, then he could die and Kasey will be all alone. Kasey is only eight, I can't let her lose both because of me. Please Belle, send the note and This ribbon." I was shaking as Belle or Chihiro lifted up her arm, an owl flew through the window.

"Of course Cousin Blossy, I don't want Uncle to get sick either. He made my aunt so happy." She clicked her tongue after giving the note and the ribbon to the bird and it flew off. My heart was pounding like crazy. Miyako tied my hair into a tight bun and used the hair clip I got from the Emperor Lord.

 **Normal POV**

A pair of eyes were looking through holes in the kitchen wall. Belle left a plate of food for the pair of eyes that was looking.

"Oh stop hiding like a bunny in the field. She's gone." She giggled wildly as the figure got out from hiding.

Him was standing right next to his Lord, he thought for sure he would be mad about giving away such an meaningless gift, a dirty old ribbon. The Lord walked off in strides and Him rushed to his side.

"Did you see that?" The Lord asked.

"I'm so sorry my Lord-"

"That was splendid, such selflessness, such action and purpose. She is indeed as noble as the other one. She and Lady Hime are quite tied as for my affections. She responded to that letter quite fervently though...My nephew did quite well on getting that letter."

"Have you made your decision, Sire?"

"I believe I have."


	23. Exciting night

**Kuro (Black) and Tar belong to Ice cream queen Zshi.**

Blossom was sitting in her room, letting Miyako brush her hair. It was night time, her balcony was shut tight and sealed with a charm, the crickets chirp and you could hear the river rushing and a calm wind blow.

"Oh Blossom, your hair is so so lovely," Miyako tried to break this long silence but it did seem that every time she brush, it was as if gold flake was brushed out of her hair. Blossom had in her hand, one from Brick and the other from this maid that was taking care of her family. Earlier that day before she went to the bath, she made double sure that her letter from Brick was hidden under the large futon.

"I'm sorry Miyako, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok, you're really worried huh?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, more than ever. Maybe I could try and talk to This Lord of yours, ask him to pick Lady Hime and send me-" Blossom was interrupted by a knock at the screen door. Both her and Miyako stayed silent, wondering if it was a yokai trying to get in, her lantern's light didn't dim at all...

"Blossom...Blossom, are you there? It's Lady Princess." A hushed voice nervously asked, "Please let me in."

Miyako cautiously went to open the door, she looked up at the lantern again, it was still shining bright. She opened the door and Lady Hime rushed in, breathless, pale and holding a pillow and her lantern followed her, dimming and flashing its light. Miyako poked her head out, making sure the charm was in tact and closed the screen door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. There was something on my balcony...I could see its shadow it looked like half of a person or something. I was so scared and Brianna wasn't there."

"What Hirono-chan wouldn't leave. She's not suppose to." Miyako tapped her chin.

"I know, but she was gone and I was beyond scared and I couldn't be alone...so I got out of there and rushed to your room. Please let me stay. That thing could be still there...not to mention that-"

Both of their lanterns dim their lights as there was a loud thump on Blossom's balcony. Both her and Lady Hime squeaked in horror as the shadow of a figure of on their balcony, making an eerie te ke sound. Miyako blew out the candles, with only the light on the moon shining through the room. She shushed them as the lanterns' light dim lower than ever.

Lady Hime covered her mouth and hugged Blossom, who couldn't even look away. She was frozen in our terror as an awful smell flowed into her room, it was like decaying flesh. This thing was crawling on its hands, but it lifted itself in the air, revealing that it had no...lower half.

Lady Hime let out a squeal, covering her mouth tightly, but it was too late, the figure was already looking in their direction. That te ke sound as it crawled towards the door, holding something in its hand...like a sickle. Miyako held her hands up, standing in front of the screen door. She tried to muster her courage as much as she could, summoning several blue fire balls that floated around her but they dissolved...she just couldn't concentrate.

Blossom held Lady tighter...her eyes drifted to the side. Standing beside the screen door, was a small black cat. She could see its eyes in the moonlight, it was staring directly at her. One red eye and the other one yellow, its gaze was hypnotic. Blossom held her hand out, trying to summon the small cat away from the screen door.

She leaned forwards, her hair changing to a deep red color as she rubbed her fingers again.

"Come here...come on," She said inside her head, desperately hoping that the figure wouldn't notice it. It didn't move, maybe it was too terrified. She got Miyako's attention and pointed at the corner, but she just shook her head.

"Tar-kun." Miyako gasped, which brought the figure's attention, she shushes her again as she tried to summon her flames but gasped as a sharp object was cutting through the screen.

"Oh no..." Blossom looked at the poor cat that was going to be killed by this...this if she didn't do anything. She couldn't help but worry, it was in her elfin blood to worry and care for animals, her eyes just couldn't dart away as the cat let out a poor meow.

She carefully pushed Lady Hime to the side, her body moving on her own. She knew it was dangerous as she slowly crawled behind Miyako.

The cat was hunched low, shivering as she came up to it, letting out a meow.

 _Te Ke Te Ke_

She couldn't dare look over as the smell rushed right into her nose. She was so close to the cat and inches away from the screen.

Her body still moving even when her head was screaming for her to stop. She grabbed the kitten, who purred in her arms, but she could see fingers poking through the screen. She hugged the cat to her chest and Miyako closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes." She whispered. Blossom did as she was told and so did Lady Hime who was shivering in the corner.

There was a loud sizzled sound...a hiss from the cat but Blossom held onto it.

"Ok...it's safe now."Miyako said. She was placing a seal on the opening.

"What...what happened?" Lady Hime asked.

"Its a good thing you ran out of there. We should be safe now...it was a powerful one, but they've been knew to come this far into the palace. They're normally on roads and stuff like that. Well, that's over with...the seal will block any object the Yokai is holding as well."Miyako sighed in relief as she placed a sealed charm on the other door as well.

"Shouldn't we just leave this room?" Blossom asked, she stood up, still holding the cat.

"Oh...Tar, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the tower, you naughty thing, Oh...I, surprise that she let you grab her, Tar doesn't let many people touch her." Miyako gor the cat out of Blossom's hand and held him up, "Oh...sweet girl. Did you run away and came here to see me." She snuggled her under neath her chin. Pip stayed hidden under one of her bonnets but Tar didn't pay her any mind.

"What was that?" Lady Hime asked, "It must've followed me. Is it gone?"

Miyako put the cat down and he rubbed up against her leg, "No...I couldn't destroy it...it was too fast. They normally are. If we leave the room, it would be at the end of the hall, waiting for us."

"Seriously, what does it want?" Blossom asked, she giggled in delight as Tar rubbed against her leg.

"Oh Tar-kun, you're as precious as Fang, such adorableness. I bet you followed us. Such a clever clever girl; but I bet your friend is worried about you...yes she is...," Miyako looked at them, answering the question, "Oh...to slice you guys in half."

"What?" Both Blossom and Lady Hime cried out.

"Yes...Lady Hime, I apologize for Hirono-chan, she normally takes her post very seriously. That creature wouldn't have tried to enter if she was around, but then again...it doesn't normally come up here though. Something must've really drew it up here. It might've hurt poor Little Tar Tar."

"But what was that?" Blossom asked. She sat down on her futon as Miyako lit up a candle.

"Teke Teke. It's a dangerous spirit, but they're normally on the roads and streets at nights...it's never been to the Palace before. There spirits of people who were ran over by carriages. In fact, about 30 years ago, a woman was trampled in half from the Shogun's own horses. People say she didn't die right away, it was painfully slow...in fact a farmer, finally feeling pity for the poor woman plunged a sickle in her back, to kill her off. Now she roams the roads of any town, with a sickle in her back, running on her hands as fast as wild horses, for victims to share in her torment. She removes the sickle from her back and uses it to slice people in half." Miyako said in a creepy voice, making Blossom and Lady Hime shiver in terror, "In fact, some say that when you hear a legend, she comes in your dreams and asks you a riddle. Answering correctly will make you safe."

"What's the riddle? How do I stay safe?"

"Ah...I don't know that part. I never really have to worry about them. I must take Tar back to the Tower, if she's gone for too long 'she'll' be very upset. I'll be back, please...please stay in this room." Miyako opened the sliding door and closed it shut, leaving without saying another word.

"She really left us?" Lady Hime shivered.

"It'll be ok...we just have to stay calm and get some sleep."

"But I can't," She was sitting on something crackly underneath her, it was a letter, her eyes scanned the words but she gasped, folding it back, she handed it to Blossom who was getting under the sheets, "I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to read...is your Dad really sick..."

* * *

In another part of the Palace, two figures were lying on a futon. One was lying up on her arm looking down at the male figure, the Duke. She was in her true form, her long tail was spread across the room but majority of her body was wrapped around him in a circle.

"Did you ssssssseriously take that girl away from her Father? Against her will."

"I paid."

"That doesssssn't anssssswer my question." She said with a stern voice, her long pointy finger was on his chest. His lantern was floating above him as he looked up.

"Yes...I was just following Uncle's wishes." He grabbed her hand and held it, looking at the scales, "He...offered to pay me. i need to money."

"That poor girl, you really ssssssshould be asssshamed." She cleared her throat, making sure she was speaking clearly.

"Look, I need Uncle's support but I felt really bad. That's why I went ahead, back to my Manor to let one of my maids take good care of them. I paid her Father enough for a year." He kissed her hand, embracing her warmth as she wrapped her other arm around his head.

"That's a good boy."

"Uncle will send her home, I know it and she'll have the money that I gave her."

She played with his hair, moving it out of his face. She let her tough exterior down and looked down at him, lovingly, "You've grew so fast...ten years had really gone by fast."

"Not for me...it was slow, but I'm happy to see you again, my little snake charmer." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his chest for a moment, "Remember that day we met...I was 10 years old."

"Let's not go into that." She slithered up, "I should get going. I just wanted to see you again."

"Ya know...you don't have to be ashamed of what you are."

She winced in pain as her tail was shrinking, her tail split into two and back into her legs. She gasped as the pain was finally over, she looked at him.

"I wish you could spend the night." He smiled widely.

"A gentleman shouldn't be so vulgar." She said, she smacked his hand away when he rubbed her legs.

"Hey, I was just thinking of a plain sleep over, you're the one with your thoughts on naughty stuff, "He chuckled, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek from behind, "Like Last year." Blitz was back to his old perverted self as he was rubbing her curves.

She shook her fist and hit him on the forehead. He let her go, rubbing it, she stepped on his back, "You are really need of some discipline, someone ought to teach you to behave."

"Is it gonna be you? Bree?"

She slithered with a blush and tightened her obi but her kimono was still loose everywhere else, "You would love that. I really should head back. Lady Hime could be foolish enough to run out of he room. Even though I left my scales at both of the room door and balcony."

"Wait...you can't sing me something? You didn't perform at the Dinner."

"You're a grown man now, you don't need me singing you to sleep." She scoffed.

"Oh cmon...Uncle's Palace is still as creepy as before...in fact lately, I've been hearing some strange noises, like a kid laughing."

Hirono turned around, "Come again...when you you hear that?"

"Well, a few nights ago...I just thought it was one of the spirits."

Hirono tapped her chin, she nodded to herself and gave in to his request, "I shall sing...would that please you?"

Blitz sat up and nodded.

"You're such a child." She smiled and sat on the futon. She let him rest her head on his lap, he was like the 10 year old boy again.

 **I don't own this song, it's called Sleep Song by Secret Garden**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

Her rich voice echoed in the room, the lantern spun around, shining brightly. For such a monstrous beast, her voice was like that of an angel.

 **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**

 _ **Back to Blossom and Lady Hime**_

Blossom had told her of her home, her family and how despite everything, they were happy. Both were looking up at the ceiling.

"Blossom, you seriously don't want this?" She asked, pointing around the room.

"No...I don't...in fact you can have it. I'll tell the Lord tomorrow if I have too. I must get home to Papa, and I have everything I need at home, nothing more. I just want my Papa and Kasey to be happy...Papa would hug me tight every time he came home, he would smell of pine. He looked at us with pride and love and he would hug us and tell us that he loves us every day. Kasey, works so hard on her garden. She looks up to me and I do my best for her, just to see her smile. That's all I need."

"Please...that sounds...sounds..."Lady Hime scoffed but then she sighed, "Wonderful...you're so lucky. What I wouldn't give to be in your place, you make poverty sound not so bad."

"Huh?"

"Your Dad...he sounds like he loves you very much. Even after your Mom died, he loves you and your sister loves you...you even have a mystery man who was kind enough to give you a pendant and wrote a letter...some of us would kill for that kind of feeling...that feeling of unconditional love and warmth. I...I...just wish I had what you had. You're so lucky."

"But Lady, you've got wealth, title, and a family. I bet you don't have to worry about where's your next meal coming like me or hoping to make it through winter." Blossom still smiled wide though.

"My...parents...don't see me as no more as a burden." Lady Hime said.

 **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**  
 **Bless you with love for the road that you go**

Blossom turned her head, looking at her, "That can't be true."

"Yes it is. They act like it. I have an older brother, who is heir to my father's many many many estates and a Sister who is Perfection itself. I could never amount to her. In fact, I don't think my Parents even notice me. I would try so hard, I studied all kinds of languages and cultures, learn how to sew, weave, paint, play five instruments and riding, but my sister was always ahead of me...she always shined like a star while I'm in her shadows."

 **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**

Blossom was speechless, she just never heard anything like that, "But they must've thought of you enough to send you here, right?"

"I did...I answered the note. I see this as an opportunity...not even my sister could do better. Married to the King of Kyotoro, the King of Asheia's brother. Maybe then my parents would look at me."

 **And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet**

"I just don't know...what to say. I...I don't think Kasey sees me that way...I hope. She was crying when I was leaving. I think Lady, that your parents are making a mistake, you're not a burden...you're hard working, ambitious, and you did all those things with hard work. Not many people can do that. I think you're great all on your own."

 **May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way**

Lady Hime looked at her with tears in her eyes, no one has ever complimented her, "You really think so?"

"I do...let's see...did your sister befriend a Snake Woman and have her as a Lady in waiting?"

"No."

"Or friends with a girl who can throw fire?"

"No."  
 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

"How about...escape from a spirit that wanted to slice us in half?"

"No...but I'm not sure we should count that one."

"My Mama would always tell me many things, No one can make you feel bad...without your permission. Not unless you let me, rather than feeling sorry for yourself, feel sorry for them, because they're the ones who couldn't see something great."

 **May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days**

Lady Hime had tears in her eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Of course, it's not you're fault, it's your parents. Anyone who can play five instruments is quite talented to me. And I'm sure that This Lord will see it too."

"Thank you Blossom, if you move down here like you said, I could get you a job. You can be a lady in waiting too."

 **Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**

"I would like that, as long as you treat me right." Blossom and Hime laughed and started to drift off into sleep.

A figure was floating just above the ceiling, listening. It was going to bounce its ball, hoping to give the ladies a little fright but it floated back through the roof and towards the tower.

Miyako placed some candy in front of a small shrine. She fed Tar a piece of chicken in it bowl.

"BOO!" The figure jumped through the wall and laughed loudly at Miyako's frightened expression, "I gotcha!"

"Kuro-chan, that's not funny. You are suppose to stay in the tower. You were in the room."

"Yep...I wanted to just scream them...what gave me away?" Kuro-kun pouted, "I didn't think you would find out so quickly."

"Well, Tar-kun follows you everywhere...she suddenly appears in Bloss-chan's room at the same time a Teke Teke, which haunts roads suddenly appears on the balcony. Plus you got through my seals...only a bad spirit couldn't get through those."

Kuro, who was a small child spirit with long black hair that went to her waist, she was holding a medium size green ball.

"But I get so bored. It's so boring waiting up here."

"That was a mean mean trick Kuro-chan, you really scared them and me. I could've blasted you. You have to wait until after the Lord has picked one of them as his wife. If you escape again...i'll tell Chihiro-chan on you."

Kuro gasped and pouted, even she wasn't to Chihiro's Magical control ability. Miyako took pity as the little girl was sitting on the floor, patting Tar on the head. Miyako placed extra piece of candy and a yoyo in front of the little shrine.

"But...you did do a good job, you even got the smell right." Miyako chuckled to try and get the little girl's smiling again.

She stuck her tongue out and squealed in delight as she grabbed the yoyo. Tar tried to smack it as Kuro-chan was playing with it.

* * *

Next Morning came, when suddenly Kaoru was sitting in the room, Fang was standing right beside her.

"Hey...Bubbles...Bubbles, wake up." Kaoru rubbed her up, until Miyako stirred. She pointed at her bonnets and Miyako straightened them up. Chihiro came busting in, Mina and Jack were hitting pans and chopsticks.

"WAKE UP HIME! UP COUSIN BLOSSY!" Chihiro cried out loud enough.

Blossom and Princess woke up, rubbing their eyes.

"Our Lord...has decided to see you at Lunch-" Kaoru tried to explain, but was interrupted by pots clanking.

"Huh?"Blossom yawned.

"Cousin Blossy, you must be prepared...Our Lordy Lord has busy to attend to tonight. So youR fancy Dinner as turned into a Fancy Lunch...Isn't this exciting as peaches and mushrooms...chestnuts...Mina...write this down...A fruit and nut salad with...rice cakes...no..rice balls with seaweed." Chihiro walked out still mumbling.

"What?! But I must get ready!" Princess cried out...

" It's still early morning...7am. I was ordered to wake up up, so that you can get prepared." Kaoru shook her head.

Kuro was watching from above the ceiling in a small corner. She giggled and flew out of the room. Bushi was opening up a tray, she saw Kuro and bowed to her.

"I can't watch...this Palace is gonna be fun again." She continued to float as more of the spirits she paused were bowing at her.

Him was picking a kimono perfect for the Luncheon.

"Today is the day that I shall pick my bride. I shall pick her before I leave for Kyushu. I must resolve a dispute between the neighboring nobles." The Lord was biting his bottom lip.


	24. The Luncheon

**Blossom's POV**

I copied Miyako who chewed on a long minty leaves, we had just ate breakfast, which was odd. It was like several bowls of stuff...but I finally got to see rice. I mean it doesn't have a taste to it, but grilled fish...for breakfast...even though it was pretty good.

"Aren't these wonderful, Kaoru-chan grows these herself. It's a way to keep our teeth clean and minty fresh." Miyako smiled and her teeth gleamed pure white...she had a lot of sharp teeth.

"Miyako...if this is rude, please just tell me...but what exactly are you?"

Her eyes widened but she chuckled, "I'm sorry...but I can't tell you unless you guess it. It's the rule that My Lord has enforced on me." Miyako shrugged her shoulders, I giggled as Pip was munching on a leaf too.

I could hear something bouncing just above us, "They must be cleaning, right?"

"Ah...yeah...they're cleaning so well...THAT I MIGHT TELL CHIHIRO-CHAN!" She shouted and the bouncing stop, "Now then...we should get going. You must be prepared for the luncheon with his Lord. Oh...I had a whole day of beauty regiments to do and then he had to do this."

"A beauty Regiment?" I asked. Miyako was holding a bunch of things in her wooden basket. We were heading to the Bathhouse.

"My Lord is An Emperor, quite a unique one. Since he dethrone the Shogun and the Heir, he has taken matters into his own hands...I don't quite know the history though. We did have emperors before that, but I think something bad happened and the Shogun took over The whole country...Enough about that, it's beauty time...almost as fun as shopping for new silks or at the market."

I washed off and sat in the bath tub, it was quite lonely here without the others. She placed a cool green cream on my face and placed cucumbers over my eyes.

"I brought this cream at the Market, it gives a lovely glow and the cucumbers are used to revival...something about bags. What bags have to do with it, I'll never know? "

"Miyako, I don't really need all of this. I have no intention of staying here. I don't want to outshine Lady Hime."

"Bloss-chan, I'm just doing my job...but I wish you would stay. You're just so nice...a lot nicer than the Lady Annabel. She was just so mean...I hate to say that but she is...or was...She did nothing but spend My Lord's money...made us work so hard like putting a very rare flower in her clothes so she could smell good, and tried to whip Our Buttercup when she wouldn't do it anymore. She openly flirted with My Lord's Samurais and called Brianna a disgusting monster and even made her live in the woods...she even tried to beat me because of Pip...and then ran away...well that's what Kaoru-chan said. She said she saw her carriage at night when she was coming back."

"I'm sorry for all that, but Hime won't do that to you. She's a good person, she just had a difficult life. It makes me think how lucky I am...to be loved. She needs this more than I do." I chuckled, but I relaxed back.

"I'm going to comb your hair with hot water and rose hibiscus oil. I just had another wonderful idea, maybe if you impress him enough, My Lord can get you a job here. That way, we can work together and your family can live close by like Buttercup's. She visits her family at least once a month. Her Daddy is Daimyo of the Sauka Village, I bet he could find a place for your family to live while you work here."

"Now that's an idea...maybe a little more of your beauty regiment will do." I gleamed at the thought.

"Oh Bloss-chan, you hair is so perfect. It stays shining and has no knots in it. I wish I had your enchanting hair, it's like the color of fall leaves and warm fires, you don't even have split ends," Miyako sighed lovingly, "If I don't wrap my hair up right, I just goes all over the place and has knots." I heard her chuckle then she was whispering something, "You're not suppose to be here."

"But I wanna play with her hair too." A little voice whined.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying to remove a cucumber.

"Nothing Bloss-chan, just another servant...a very naughty one." She shouted back, "No way...you'll try to put bugs in it or worms. You're just as naughty as Seb-kun. Now shoo...shoo or...or...no candy tonight."

"I can get my snacks from the Samurais...they adore me. I wanna stay, please." the little voice whined, maybe it's another Spirit and Miyako doesn't want me to see.

I tried to look back but Miyako came right back and pulled my hair so I couldn't even get the chance.

"Who was that? Or is that a secret too?" I laughed.

"That's Tar's friend...owner...she's refusing to leave and I'm gonna tell."

"Go ahead and tell, but I wanna see the pretty hair and play. I'm tired of being bored...I'm gonna play with the Samurais, they appreciate me." The little voice said.

"Well, at least she's gone...for now. I'm sorry about her...she doesn't usually act like this." Miyako explained but sighed again, "I just had a wonderful idea for a hairstyle."

I was finally able to wash this green stuff off my face, it tingled and my face did feel smooth. We headed back to my room, I saw those weird men who was jumping in the air, his sword was floating above him and he was trying to get it. I should be scared, but I think I gotten use to this.

"Well, at least she's not bothering you. You can't see her, not unless you're a member of this Household." Miyako sighed, opened the door to my room, I walked in and Bushi was already there, placing our mid morning snacks on the table.

"Thank you so very much Bushi." I bowed to her and which her hold her hand up. I gasped as my dress hung on a strange rack. It sparkles and had gold thread embroidered on the edges.

"Whoa Bushi, you must've worked on this all night." Miyako gasped, "Its lovely."

"Thank you so much Bushi. You've done so much for me." I jumped before I could even think, but I was surprised that I could hug her. It was like hugging a tree, I could hear her creaking as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "This is wonderful Bushi. Now I can wear something comfortable. I really wish I could find someway to thank you."

She smiled wider and she floated away, Miyako nodded, "Bushi did this out of your treatment of her. Lady Annabel did nothing but torment her and threatened to burn her tree. Bloss-chan, I really hope My Lord will let you work with us. Now then, we shall eat our snack and continue to dress to impress. I got that from Chihiro-Hime." Miyako giggled and sat at the table. This time, it was cake...with strawberries and it sparkled with white frosting

I gasped and drooled, this is the kind of cake I would see the baker make, but it was always so expensive. I grabbed it and took a bite, there was even strawberry preserves on the inside, it tasted heavenly with softness and the rich cream.

"Cousin Belle has done wonderful." I said, eating another piece in delight and sipping green tea, "Ya know, back at home, she would always send money and recipes, of course I could only do her stew and jam preserves."

"Oh yes...she always does, but I think this is from the bakery this time. Chihiro will be very busy and doesn't have time to make our mid morning snacks. When there are guests coming or Our Lord is eating, she has to cook large meals and doesn't have much time for her creative recipes, which is ashame."

"Oh...well this is still good cake and I think she would do a wonderful job." I nodded, finishing the cake and drinking the rest of my tea. I copied Miyako when she placed her tea cup on the plate.

"Now then...we only have three more hours before the Luncheon. Time for you to look presentable." Miyako scurried over to a little chest box and opened it, "Now then...lets good for the Sakura look, pink is obviously your pink and it looks good on you. You shall be as pretty as a cherry tree in spring, which I hope you'll see." She pulled out some strange hair clips, "Gold or silver...hmmmm...which is the perfect chance. I think gold, it sort of matches your hair...but silver sort of brings water to your look." She placed it beside my head.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Gold and red are almost always a good match. While I'm fixing your hair, it's wonderful time to practice sitting on your knees. Its better etiquette."

I nodded and sat on my knees.

"Also, you can use these hair ornaments as chopsticks, you can't eat with your hand at My Lord's table. Practice by picking up these jewels and hair clips." She gave me these two fancy silver ornaments and placed them between index finger and my thumb, "Balance it on your ring finger. Hirono used this technique to teach me how to use chopsticks and Kaoru-chan, though I think they argued more than practice."

"I'll try anything."

"Now then, please pass me the Ruby hairchip...with your chopsticks...remember balance on the ring finger is the key."

I have to admit, this is pretty tough and my hand got a cramp from it.

"Don't worry, just concentrate, your thumb doesn't need to move at all, just your ring finger. That's the beginner's guide."

I struggled but sighed in relief as I held it, it was still shaking but I could hold it just long enough and high enough for Miyako to grab it. Once I got my own little technique, the rest were easy.

"Now...think of this next like the meat on the fish or a noodle, I need that golden pin."

She wasn't kidding about this next one being hard, the pin would dangling and slide through the chopsticks. I just had a thought, I remember how she ate her fish, I put my fingers closer to the beginning part where the food was grabbed and success.

"Very good, it's just a little cheat, but the closer your fingers are to the edge, the stronger your grip will be, the farther away, the weaker. Chihiro-chan taught me that part. Alright, I'm done." She pointed in the direction of a large mirror. My hair was pulled and knotted into a bun with a golden ornament going right through it, "Bloss-chan, your hair must be enchanted, it does exactly what I wanted to do and stays there. Hmmm...Ruby might be a poor chance. We need a cooler color to counter the red...an emerald could be the ticket." She placed a emerald hair piece on the side and nodded in excitement.

"You think so?"

"Yes...I thought about topaz...no wait...a pink diamond. It has a light color to it but it might have the opposite effect. Oh," She just face palmed herself, "I should've put your kimono dress on first. We'll just have to put it on you carefully."

Miyako sighed in happiness as my hair wasn't ruined but she put a golden tree design with pink diamond shards on the branches, "This...is perfect. Just look at you, you're like a cherry blossom itself. Now for my favorite part. The make up for a radiant beauty." She grabbed my chin and spread something across my lips, "Red Rose is absolutely marvelous on you...now your eyesbrows..."

I winced as I felt a few pinches.

"Oh you're so pretty...you could be a noble." She praised me, I blushed feeling a little embarrassed, she cried out, "No!"

I looked the mirror, my face was bright red and my hair turned into that red apple color.

"Change your hair back, that totally changes your look!" Miyako cried, she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, "Light pink diamonds won't work...you'll need sapphires...you have to change your hair back...or you'll clash. Your lip color will have to change to Coral pink. Do I even have that?"

"I will if you stop praising me on how pretty I am. It's very embarrassing." I cried out, "I mean...you're very pretty too! It's like you're a enchanting Elf."

Miyako's face turned bright pink and she had this goofy smile on her face.

"SEE! THAT'S HOW I FEEL!" I cried out but then started laughing and Miyako laughed with me.

"Well...We could make it work. If we add this." Miyako placed a long golden feather with a weird green and blue eye thing on it, "A lovely peacock feather. I hope your hair turns back soon."

The Gong suddenly rung.

"Oh my god, is it that time already? We must go. Here, put on this." She gave me a long large reddish golden jacket with cherry blossoms on it, it trailed on the floor behind me.

I put in my slippers and rushed along Miyako down the hallway and down the stairs. I couldn't stop blush as those samurai guys were just staring at me.

"Now, remember the chopsticks...and try your best to sit on your knees. I shall be there to serve you if you wish for more tea or water."

* * *

 **At the Lunch**

I sighed in a deep breath as I took my slippers off in the hallway and sat on my knees at the table. Lady Hime was across from me, she was lovely. Wearing a lovely golden yellow and white kimono, she had her hair up in a curly tight bun and pinned with a golden hairpin. She had deep red lip color as well and was wearing the golden bracelet that was given to her. She smiled at me and I gave her the thumbs up. The Duke was sitting in the center just one the edge.

I stuck my tongue at him when he looked and waved at me. He just chuckled at this and I puffed my cheeks embarrassed.

Brianna was sitting in a corner, playing on a strange guitar instrument, it looked a lot stranger than what the Minstrels played in the town square back in Asheia. Despite it being the middle of the day, the room seemed a little dark with floating lanterns above us, including mine and Hime's.

Him was sitting at the far end, Brianna stopped playing and a samurai started hitting a large drum with a stick.

 **"Presenting Our Wonderful Lord, the Emperor of Kyotoro, Ogimachi." Him announced. I copied Hime and Him as they both stood up...**

I was holding my breath in anticipation, I finally get to meet this Lord that Miyako talked about...my heart was pounding like crazy.

A figure walked into the room...I followed as everyone bowed to him. He wore big black pants like what Buttercup wears, a large golden yellow kimon shirt and this long black hat piece on his head. He was pale with large brown eyes and He...he...he had a blackish blue beard...and he looked different from what I expected...I chuckled a little, but I gasped as it was out loud.

"Is something funny?" He asked, sitting down and everyone followed. I jumped down as well.

"Well...my lord...I've just been hearing so much about you...I sort of had my own things...but you're not at all what I expected."

He looked at me, "I hope I don't disappoint you."

"No, it's kinda a relief. I expected this huge scary monster or something like in the books I've read." I covered my mouth but I was relieved that he just chuckled.

"Glad to see I'm not a monster." He laughed harder, "Dear Ladies, I think you for being so patient and willing to come to this Lumcheon instead of Dinner. I've been having such pressing matters in the East."

"Not at all, Emperor Ogimachi." Hime spoke with such gentlenesss and grace.

"Please, Just Lord Royal. Ogimachi was actually the last emperor before he fell, he was a good friend. So in his memory I use his name. Please, enjoy your meal." As he said that, Miyako placed a tray in front of me and Him, who she scurried away from as quickly as possible, "Lady Hime, you're from Turkistien correct? I haven't seen it in some years."

I grabbed my silver chopsticks and focused hard, sitting on my knees was a little hard as they started to cramp but this would be harder. I saw some fruit and nuts in a small bowl, I guess Belle decided to use that recipe she was shouting at this morning. The nuts were tasty and the strawberries and weird purple fruit was just so juicy. I went for the fish, it was thicker than the one this morning and...

I took a piece and put it in my mouth, it was so smoky and rich with herbs like lemon grass.

Brianna was sitting on her knees as play on this strange string violin thing and Miyako was standing with the guitar, and Kaoru was standing in front, blushing a pretty peach glow. I gasped as I saw the cutest like kitten ever. He was brown with white fur on his chest and a mark on his forehead. He had the cutest big green eyes and was just flipping his little wings.

"OMG! So adorable!" I screamed inside my head.

Buttercup started to sing, her voice was lovely and I couldn't help but smile.

 **In the span of time  
we live out our lives  
Calmness sweeps us off our feet**

 **In the end, we're left  
with memories kept  
Locked away, as they spiral  
down and fade away from thee**

"So...I've barely spoken to you...Lady?"

I snapped out of the hypnotic singing and looked to my side, he was sitting right next to me. Buttercup has such a beautiful voice.

"Oh...I'm no Lady, just Blossom, please. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, this music and the song is beautiful." I smiled at him, drinking a small cup of water and eating my rice.

"Ah yes, it's one of my favorites. It's even a double blessing having those two singing together. They both have such lovely voices, my guests would request their singing everytime."

 **As for me, I'll sing the song of now  
For that's all that I can do  
Though my memories escape me  
They're a part of my heart,  
just as I have thought of you**

I laughed as Buttercup was actually starting to move, her wings fluttered to the music, she wasn't so rigid. Buttercup and Brianna were singing together.

"I can see why? Those two seem to fight so much but they make a good team." I chuckled.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

"So where are you from?"

"Oh...ah Brimstone...in Asheia." I looked over at Hime, who was nodding at me, and rocking from side to side to the music, "Which is nothing but a small logging village. Nothing special going on over there."

"And what exactly do you do?" He continued to ask.

"Oh...well...I take care of my family, my Papa and little sister."

"Really?"

"Yes My Lord. I would take care of them from sun up to sun set. Cooking, cleaning, milking the cow...shopping at the markets." I gave the most simple answers, I wanted him to know I was a hard worker.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

He nodded and ate some of the fish.

"My cousin works here, she's the cook in fact."

He seemed shocked, "Is that a fact, you're related to a Hime Yokai."

"I don't know what that actually means."

"They are extremely powerful yokai, my dear. I wanted to hire her mother, but she wouldn't budge. I have the next best thing though, She possesses some of her mother's abilities but her cooking is great. It's unpredictable and that's how I like it sometimes...well...in cooking."

"I'm also a hard worker as well."

 **In the span of time  
we live out our lives  
Calmness sweeps us off our feet  
In the end, we're left  
with memories kept  
Locked away, as they spiral  
down and fade away from thee**

"That's very very promising. You take care of your family, I heard you're an elfin folk, that can't be easy in Asheia."

"No it's not, life is hard, people there would throw rocks, but Mama always said, don't sink to their level and to feel sorry for their close mindedness. She always said that this world is an amazing place, if you take the time to see it without eyes of hate and fear." I nodded.

"Absolutely correct. People talk...they always talk, no matter what. It's sometimes best not to react, it just adds more fuel to the fire. It does saddened me that Asheia still hasn't changed their view in the Magical Folks. It is why I openly condemn such action in my country. Good Yokai, Faunas, and Elfin Folk are welcomed to this land, in fact they improve it in my opinion. It's people like your mother who make the world an amazing place. Your Mother sounds like a very wise woman."

"Yes...she was...and I miss her so much."

"Oh...my apologies." He said, I blushed as he looked closely at me, "You have such surprising lovely eyes..I've never seen an Elfin Folk with those kind of eyes. They're as pink as cherry blossoms."

I was taken back by this, "Oh...Mama gave them to me."

"That was extremely generous of her."

 **As for me, I'll sing the song of now  
For that's all that I can do  
Though my memories escape me  
They're a part of my heart,  
just as I have thought of you**

"Thanks...Papa thinks so too, "I laughed but sighed, "I miss him terribly, him and my little sister. He kinda feels bad for sending me here and now he's sickly and lost his job." I didn't mean to say that last part, but there was something about him...this Emperor guy that you just spilled your guts too.

"Hmmmmm...how do you approve of my kingdom?"

"Very much, "I was about to say more but I didn't want to dampen my chances, "It's very unique and it feels like I'm in a new world. Your servants are very funny and make me laugh; and seeing my cousin, who I never met before is an extra treat, especially her cooking." I took a bit of the fish and shivered.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

"Ah yes, the grilled Mackerel is supreme and her miso soup is quite delicious. I'm quite spoiled by her cooking, when I go to a daimyo's home and eat, I can't help but feel sad because it's not her cooking."

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

I smiled, feeling a warm glow.

"Your hair." He gasped.

"Oh...sorry...it changes colors to how I feel...sometimes, but I think Lady Hime's hair is prettier." I smiled again.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

"Please enjoy your meal." He stood up and walked to his cushion. I just hope I did good and that he will hire me. I looked at the end of my hair, it was a yellowish orange color. I saw that little black kitty cat, Tar.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

"Awww...hello precious, here..." I tore a piece of my mackerel and held it in my hand. She came walking over and taking a piece, "Who's just so pretty? You are...yes you are."

I turned my head to see my miso soup floating away.

"Hey...that's mine."

I heard a chuckle and it floated up to the lanterns. I would have stood up and yell but I needed to make a good impression. I ate the rest of my food as quickly as possible.

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

 **al-a-re la-ye  
al-a-re la-yo  
al-a-re la-ya-a  
al-a-re ya**

I clapped loudly as the song ended. My tray was taken up in replace with a new one.

"Ah...looks like Fruit Sandwiches. We should enjoy this. We won't get another chance until summer. I bet Our Beloved Cook used the last bit of summer fruit she saved." The Emperor said with cheerfulness.

I took a bit and sighed in delight and just giggled, Lady Hime giggled as well. I can taste strawberries, peaches and watermelons, and that same frosting from the cake earlier.

"I see my guests enjoy the dessert." He said, "I hope she's saved some for my servants."

"Who wouldn't Uncle, these are the best." The Duke said, blushing.

I grabbed a napkin and placed a sandwich on it and on the side. I wasn't surprised that it floated in the air. I hope it will let me enjoy the rest of my sandwiches.

"I've decided..."I was still munching when the Emperor Lord started talking, "I've decided who is going to be my next Bride, my lady empress."

I sighed and drank some water.

"You...Blossom, shall be my Empress."

I coughed, Miyako rushed to my side and cough.

"What!" I coughed and Hime cried out.

"Blossom, you shall be my Empress, my Queen if you were."

"Wait...Uncle, are you sure?" The Duke asked in complete shock, even Him was speechless.

"Of course. Lady Hime, you're quite a gem. I did have a very pleasing time talking to you, a lot more than I believe I would...especially when you first arrived and gave my servants such a hard time; but then you changed...greatly...and I could see your qualities that are...profound; but that would've never happened if Blossom, didn't speak to you as she did, my servants informed me. I am greatly sorry if I have offended you." He explained, but tears went down her cheeks.

"My Lord...Emperor...I beg you to reconsider, "I cried out, "Lady Hime is trained for this, I'm not. I'm just a simple peasant girl- Hime wait!" I cried out as she ran off.

This can't be happening...

I know this wasn't surprising to you but I still hope you like this chapter.

 **That song, I don't own and it's called the Spinning Song. It's an extremely good song, there's even an English version that's just as good as the original. Please read and review.**


	25. Marriage

Normal POV

Blossom was in complete shock, but she gathered her composure and just spoke as nicely as she could.

"Look I'm honored, I really am but I just can't. Hime is a better choice." She said, "I just learned how to use chopsticks...I fell in the toilet hole when I first came over here."She admitted, her hair turned apple red, matching her blushing face when she had those three in the corner, laughing.

Him gasped, "You...a peasant girl would dare to refuse the Emperor Lord."

Kaoru, Miyako and Hirono just looked in silence, frozen like statues.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so ungrateful or anything, but I just can't, for a number of reasons. I'm...I'm not as well taught as Lady Hime, she can read a lot better than me."

"So you are refusing?" The Emperor asked.

"Y...yes...Papa is sick and he needs me. I can't stay here, I have to go home."

"But...this is your home now." The Emperor said quite plainly. When he said that, Blossom got real nervous, realizing the position she was in.

"No it's not...I mean...I just wanted a job here, I'm sorry if I seemed like...I was...I dont know. Plus...I'm kinda already spoken for." Blossom pulled out the pendant. Blitz was trying to get a close look at this pendant, the gold and ruby, if only he could see the animal.

"That Pendant...Is that-" Blitz was about to get up and take a closer look when his uncle waved his hand.

"Leave us...now." He looked at Blitz. Blitz looked conflicted and confused, like he was unwilling to go but he bowed and left the room.

"I don't believe you understand your position. The fact that you would refuse me for someone else shows just how noble and loyal you are. I've married a number of women who were the opposite: Well breed, rich and Noble in titles but they disappointed me. I realize that it was my choices of wives that were my failure; but you...you're simple, you have no ambitions, you're honest, you're content with what you have and don't complain. You're a hard worker and at such a young age, you run your own household."

"But...but...that's just a small house...NOT A WHOLE COUNTRY! I'm sorry but I can't." Blossom shook her head in disbelief. She looked around her, trying and hoping there might be some way of getting out of this, she spoke again, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to find someone else." She was about to walk out of the room but she was blocked by the Samurai Armor, "Please...move...Please." She begged tearfully.

The armor looked conflicted, as if they wanted to move but with the Emperor looking and Kuro floating above them, they didn't have any choice.

"Once again, I don't think you understand your position. You're in my country, in my palace...you're a citizen of Kytotoro and therefore my subject. To refuse such an order, is not only reckless but could be considered as treason, and the punishment of such...is execution."

Miyako gasped, but she wouldn't dare move. Blossom looked back at her with a worried look.

"But...I also find it worthy of an exquisite Lady Empress, that I'll over look the matter. Let me tell you a little something about myself. I have conviction, a sort of stubbornness if you will, when I see something that is worth having, I must have it or see it through; and I want you to be my Lady Empress. In my eyes, that Pendant means nothing, except for one thing...that the person who gave to you, has excellent taste."

Blossom looked at him, confused by that statement.

"But I can't stay here and have to go home. I appreciate everything you've done for me, except for the kidnapping part, but the truth is this pendant is a promise from my soulmate. If I marry you, it would mean nothing, I would be dishonest to you...unfaithful in a way."

"Let me guess, your Mother told you that?"

"Yes she did and I believe it too. I can't marry someone who I don't love, you could be...King of Kings, but that still wouldn't make me love you."

A sly smile crept up on his face and his eyes gleaned in pure delight, "Fascinating, Blossom, you are truly a magnificent woman and at such a young age. I believe our Union shall bring me great comfort. Our marriage doesn't have to have love, perhaps a mutual respect for each other. Despite all these servants, I am quite lonely and wish to share my vast wealth with someone who I know would appreciate it and me...I've made up my mind...you will marry me. Your refusal doesn't and will not deter me, if you insist on this refusal, you will stay here."

"But...but...I'm 16 years old!" She cried out louder.

"Noble ladies have married at 13."

"I'll run away...I can get out of here," It was an empty threat and a stupid one but She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was a blank from all of this, she was breathing so heavily. Hirono sighed at those foolish words but she could understand the desperation behind those words.

"My Dear, don't say things you don't mean... Be serious now. You're in a foreign Land, this forest alone is vast and you would encounter many dangers. You wouldn't make it out of this forest alone plus...there is night time to consider when the more harmful Yokai, Tengu and Spirits come out."

Blossom's body felt heavy, just last night was scary when a Teke Teke was on the balcony. How could she possible escape.

He continued, "I'm going to give you another thought persay. One, you can become my Lady Empress, enjoy my vast wealth and my Kingdom...what mines is yours...with another bonus, you'll be able to support your family. Just think, your poor father has probably worked himself to the bone, he's exhausted and poor and your sister, probably skinny and starves and she's now working to keep her Papa happy in your place. With one snap, you can give them a good home, with food and money...let your weary father rest and your sister to be a child and you can see them. You can see them...I bet your Papa would even get better."

Blossom's eyes widened at that thought. She felt so conflicted, that was a good idea.

"Or...you can stay here...and be my Guest."

"You mean Prisoner." Blossom corrected him.

"I think Guest sounds better don't you?" He stood up, "You'll live your life here...but you won't be any help to your family and you'll never see them again...I leave tonight...I expect an answer before I leave."

"And if I don't."

"Simple, you'll have to wait for the week until I come back, and that's such a long time for your Papa...he could expire and your little sister...what exactly happens to orphans in Asheia?"

Blossom gasped, she couldn't even fathom that thought. Kasey would be alone, starving and...cold. She wouldn't make it pass the harsh winters of Asheia. The Miller's had six kids of their own, theres no way they could support another one.

"Remember...this evening." The Emperor nodded at the Armors who grabbed Blossom by the arms and pulled her away.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

As the room fell silent, the Emperor lord to tied up loose ends to assure she wouldn't escape.

"Miyako...Hirono, you two can't not help her in any way." He ordered and they stood up straight, a ring in their ears to show the command was to be obeyed. The command was simple, directed and no way to twist the command. They had to obey this command, he looked at Kaoru who wasn't a yokai and not bond by his orders, "I won't remind you what happens if she goes missing. Your family in Sauka Village could suffer the consequences."

Buttercup glared at him, his threat didn't scare her, "We'll survive...what you're doing is wrong."

He tried a different approach.

"I'm sorry girls, I hate to burden you. I know how much you like her but this will be helpful to her as well, she's just too young and emotional to see it. Miyako, you two get along very well, she'll be here with you...Hirono, you'll have a mistress who accepts you and is kind to you despite what you are; and Kaoru, she's a peasant from Asheia...I'm sure you would see that going back there would do more harm than good for her. You know how close minded and horrible those people are. They threw rocks at her, could you really live with yourself if they stoned her to death."

"And her family..."

"I want you to ask your father for a place for her family, without letting her know of course."

Kaoru sighed but nodded, convinced as she remembered well.

"I shall talk to Chihiro-Hime myself." The Emperor walked out.

* * *

"Let go!" Blossom continued to cry. She dragged her feet on the ground until the Samurai Armor picked her up and carried until she was in her room, she was threw onto her futon and the door slammed shut behind her.

She got up and tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge, she struggled and pulled but it was as if it was locked. Her balcony door suddenly slammed shut and was locked. She ran over to that too but it was locked tight.

She screamed, "YOU LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" She screamed louder than ever and continued to hit the door but it just didn't budge. She backed up and crumpled to the floor, crying onto a cushion.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? I just want to go home." She sniffed and cried.

She crawled onto her bed and held the pendant close to her heart, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Chihiro screamed, even the emperor cowered in her wrath, for a Hime Yokai can't be order and they were the type of yokai you should never angry. In fact, her mother was known to kill a man with just a look with her wrath, luckily for him, Chihiro-Hime doesn't have that kind of power.

"Have you lost your cookies?!" Chihiro yelled, "You're as mad as the hatter...a very bad hatter. You've smashed your pumpkin!"

"Chihiro-Hime, your cousin is extremely charming...and I have made my decision." He tried to sound confident but he cowered in fear when she picked up a knife.

Chihiro tilted her head with a wide scary smile, "Oh...I've had a decision too...can you say burnt meat...and fish? or carve human flesh." She crossed her arm, he gulped and wanted to cry at the thought of his meals being ruined.

"You...You may do as you wish...but think of the benefits. I shall finally have a Lady empress who shall make me happy and You'll see each other everyday..." He continued to talk, Mina was stirring the pot and Pumpkin Head Jack was cutting some carrots as Chihiro was in deep thought, "She'll be safe in this country, Free to be loved...and to try your cooking."

She paused, tapping the knife on her cheek.

"Curiouser and Curiouser."

* * *

Blossom fell asleep from all her crying, she woke up to the sound of keys jiggling and the door opened...her eyes widened and she scurried along the floor.

"COUSIN BLOSSY! PEACHIE KEEN!"

Chihiro came in holding a tray, Miyako came in with cleaning cloths, Hirono came in with her Erhu and Kaoru came in with tea cups and kettle. Kuro, who fell asleep right beside Blossom, who still couldn't see her, flew up to the ceiling as Chihiro saw her and Lady Hime came in right after them.

"Everyone, Lady Hime, I'm sorry...I had no intention for this to happen. I promise you, I thought if I could talk nicely, he would give me a job...nothing more. I'll try talking to him again."

"It's no use, My Lord has made it quite clear that he wants you." Miyako poured a little water on the cloth and have it to Blossom. She wiped her face with it, wiping the makeup and the tear streaks away

"I guess, you can just call me Princess now and I'm not mad. Brianna told me everything. She told me how you tried to reject him and he won't let you go."

Chihiro giggled as she placed plates on the table with dangoes. Kuro drooled, she wanted one, but she wouldn't dare steal one, not with Kaoru, Hirono, or worse Chihiro around.

"You guys have to help me escape. I can't marry him." Blossom pleaded.

"Don't be foolish." Hirono snapped.

"Don't sound so harsh." Kaoru pushed her Dangoes plate on the floor, winking at Kuro. Kuro flew down, she sat beside her, eating the dangoes.

" Despite...the benefits of having you here, if I was allowed too...I would've help you escape. No one should be held against their will." Hirono ignored Kaoru and continued with Blossom, "Listen...The Emperor has ordered us not to do so and as Yokai in his household, we must obey...except for Chihiro-Chan."

"Belle...please." Blossom begged.

"Nokie Dokie, Cousin Blossy. I came here for another reason...tea party...and Wally tally talking."

Lady Hime or Princess grabbed Blossom by the hand, "Marry him."

"What? I can't! And I won't!" Blossom cried out, "Buttercup, you're an Elfin Folk like me...I bet you're not bond by the rules or you Miyako."

"Miyako is a Yokai and it's true. I ain't bound, but I've been to Asheia, are you really sure you want to go back? You'll be hurt and those people, don't understand you. Here, you'll be admired, loved and you won't be hurt by your people."

"It doesn't matter about Asheia. I have to get home and I can't marry someone I don't love."

"You're being foolish again." Hirono commented, "Look. I want to lay it all out. The Emperor is a powerful, powerful man...the people here, love him because he turned around and made this Country a great place. He has the love of majority of the people, there's a small number of people who think an Asheian shouldn't be Emperor, but those people are few in number and not exactly a threat...much. They might be the only ones to help you if you can find them."

"Let's just say, by some miracle...you escape...which is like...5%. You won't be able to live in Asheia, he is the King's brother, who could honestly send guards to search for you. This man you're in love with, might not be able to protect you...he might just turn you in." Kaoru said

"He isn't like that." Blossom said, but everything else Hirono said weighed on her, "So...what you're saying is...it would be really bad...and hard."

Princess patted her hand, "But the benefits out weigh the trouble. You'll be one of the wealthiest people around...you might give my family a run for their money."

"I don't care about wealth." Blossom cried out.

"That's not what she's saying." Miyako was in the back, straightening and combining her hair.

"No...maybe you can do a lot more good for the Kingdom as well...but not just that, your family." Princess said, "Your family will prosper as well. You could give them a good life." Princess continued.

"So you all think I should marry him?" Blossom looked around, they all nodded, "But what about...my soul mate."

"Thus may sound harsh and heartless, but I think you should stop thinking about him." Hirono sighed.

"No...I will never."

"Not forget him... But keep a special place for him in your heart, but you won't be able to see him again...not in Kyototro. Believe me, I wish I could go around it. I know what it's like when you meet someome special. At least you saw him...you saw the glimmer of the man that was worthy of you, that was made for you...and that's always something to remember." Hirono smiled.

"That was beautiful." Princess had tears in her eyes and so did Miyako.

"Cousin Blossy...the reason why I won't help you...because...I think you should...as the wolf howls to the moon. You'll do so much for your family. Uncle will rest, he may even live longer...My Daddy died when I was twelve too, he made me and my mommy promise to do everything I could for his sister. Well, I'm keeping that promise. You can either marry him and help your family, or you can be here as a prisoner and do nothing for them. We should do everything for Uncle and Cousin Kase Kase."

Blossom cried...

"He's a pretty decent guy...he just gets lonely. Don't worry, you'll sleep in your own bedroom, so there's no wedding night to worry about." Chihiro nudged her and hugged Blossom, they both fell over, on top of Miyako. All three were laughing.

"Honestly Belle, you say the most vulgar things." Hirono was blushing and Kaoru jumped on the dog pile. Kuro floated up, she stole the other dangoes. Fang and Tar were hissing at each other.

* * *

That Evening

The Emperor was getting ready for his travel, a Shinto Priestess was chanting and blessing his carriage to be protected from any evil spirits.

Miyako guided Blossom through the hallways, she was wearing a white tight kimono with pink cherry blossom petals with a large pink lily tied to her ponytail. The Samurais looked with their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide. She looked like a Cherry Blossom princess or a celestial spirit

The Emperor was in the doorway, another Priestess was blessing him with a charm for the safe journey ahead.

"Ahem...Emperor...Lord sir..."Blossom's lip were trembling.

He stood up, interrupting the chant, he held his head up high, "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes...I...I..."Blossom had tears steaming down her cheeks, "I will marry you."

He cleared his throat to hide his excitement, "Don't worry My Dear, what's mines is yours...my wealth, my kingdom are at your disposal. We shall begin our vows...Him...the rings. It's not an custom here but I found it's important. Priestess, our vows."

"What...we're getting married now...no wedding?!" Blossom cried out. She looked at Miyako, who was in shock.

"No...I'm sorry, but I'm quite tired of weddings and there really is no time right now."

"It's just that when I thought of my special day...it would be wonderful." Blossom sniffed, she was disgusted that she gave in, but she kept repeat that it was for her family...her Papa and Kasey.

"Hmmmm...we could have a dinner wedding once I return...I've sent a letter today to ask my nephews to come with me to the daimyo's house. For extra precaution, I want us to get our vows out of the way because of this journey...it could be dangerous and I could meet with a horrible end. Possibly run into a Teke Teke. I don't wish to leave my kingdom without an heir."

Blossom blushed at the word. She was disgusted by the thought of it...he wasn't going to...

"You, my cherry blossom, you're my heir. If anything should happen to me, this Kingdom shall be in your hands."

Blossom sighed in relief, Him brought the rings. Blossom's ring was a golden dragon design with a pink diamond on it. Blossom was glad that the vows only took 30 minutes and over and that he didn't kiss her, he kissed her hand. Her special day was in a hallway of a palace with someone she was force to marry.

"Now then...here...are the keys to the house. There is only one door that shouldn't be opened and this is the key to it. I'm sure you've seen it, it's a lone door in a lone dark hallway. I must repeat myself, it is off limits. Don't disappoint me." His eyes gleamed at her as he gave her one golden key with onyx on the handles while the other keys were just golden.

"Yes Emperor." She bowed her head.

"Blossom, we are husband and wife now. You may call me Royal or Emperor Lord. I shall see you in a week and prepare for a large wedding feast. One of my nephews eats quite a lot." He was about to leave but he jumped as he saw Tar hissing at him, "Damn Cat, it just pops out of nowhere. Kuro, child, please keep that cat away from me...I don't like how it looks at me." He pushed it to the side and left without looking back.

Some of the samurais who wore wearing charms, walked out with him, while the rest stayed and bowed to her.

Blossom looked at her ring and started crying and Miyako hugged her, "I'm sorry Blossom...I mean my Lady. I know it was tough, but it was the only course of action. Now you can help your family in more ways than you know."

"But I've betrayed him...he said he would come back...and now I'll never see him again."

"Hey...Tar is a good kitty." Kuro said, she suddenly became visible to Blossom, who jumped back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Finally you can see me! Wait...no that's not going to be fun. I can't prank you!"

"It's because you're now part of the household. Kuro-chan is a zashiki Warashi, well in a sense...a very naughty one I might add." Miyako pointed at her but Kuro just stuck her tongue out.

"I'm Zashiki Warashi-Hime. I'm Princess of the Spirits, fear me!" She floated upside down, she wore a black kimono with pink and white colors and an orange obi, she was barefoot and had lovely black hair.

"You've been stealing my sweets, haven't you?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kuro smiled wide, she grabbed Tar and floated away fast.

"She's a little trouble maker, but she's good luck and being a Princess of the Good Spirits. In fact, My Lord stole her shrine from the Shogun and once that happened, it was as if his own reign fall apart My Lord doesn't know if she really brings good luck, but he's not going to argue with her bringing extra good spirits for work. She's believe to be the daughter of Sōjōbō, King of the Spirits and Tengu."

"Well, her cat is cute." Blossom pouted, not understanding any of it.

"Oh Tar Tar, she's the cutest. Now then, My Empress-"

"Miyako, its Blossom."

"Oh...Bloss-chan, why don't we have have small wedding dinner?"

Royal was sitting in his carriage, next to Blitz and Him.

"Uncle...the Pendant...there wasn't a wolf on it, was there?" Blitz asked, his wolf, who's name was Baskerville, a Black wolf dog with big red eyes was lying on the floor.

"My dear nephew, it was just nothing." The Emperor said very quickly.


	26. Lady Empress Blossom

**Blossom's POV**

It was night time, two lanterns were floating over me was I was lying back in my bed with a figure pinning me down, it was on top of me. At first I thought it might have been the Emperor Lord...I couldn't really make out the face but the shape was a lot smaller...unless the emperor wasn't as big as I thought he was.

"Hey...what are you doing? You can't." The words just cried out of my mouth. I have no idea what was going on, my body felt so hot and I was just so...uncomfortable...this had to be a dream right...the moon shined into my room but it wasn't enough to see who this person was on top of me and why wasn't I fighting back.

"Shush...don't ruin it by talking. I'm not-" He was untying my robe.

I should stop him...why am I not stopping him?

"Please...we shouldn't." I begged, I could barely breathe with him so close to my face.

I was just breathing heavily, and then...he lowered himself down to me. My heart was beating wildly into my ears, my stomach was tied in knots...his musk poured over my body and...inches away from my lips...

* * *

I sat up...breathing heavily, my face was burning red and I just looked around. I was in my room...it was morning...there was no one in my room and my Kimono robe was wrapped around me. I sighed in relief and covered my blanket with my face, embarrassed of the dream I had. It seemed so real...even the smell of that aromatic musk and the breath on my face.

Why am I having dreams like that...

I looked up and my lantern was floating over me.

"Good Morning Pinky, " I smiled at the lantern.

I turned my head, Kuro and Tar were sleeping in my bed, she was even sucking her thumb, how precious. Miyako was gone, I pulled the covers off me, getting up and opening the balcony door, letting some cool air blew into my room. I looked down at my ring...I'm a married woman now...

I just could hardly believe it, I looked down at the pendant and kissed it sweetly. I promise myself that I would kiss it every morning and every night until I found him and give it back to him. This pendant meant more to me than all the riches of the kingdom.

I sighed and just had to remember...that there was no other way...

I gasped and squealed quietly as I saw that yellow two tail fox was sleeping peacefully on another mat. So precious...I gently picked it up, it stretched and continued to sleep. It was so adorable...so precious and warm. I wondered how did it get into my room and where was Miyako. I love any kind of dogs, from strays to wolves and foxes are just too cute with those white bellies and that snout and whiskers.

As in cue, Bushi came floating in with a tray.

"Good morning Bushi." I greeted her, and then asked, "Have you seen Miyako?"

She didn't reply, all she did was look down at the fox.

"I know, isn't it just the cutest? I bet this is that little guy's shrine in the garden, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Oh...he must be enchanted...one of those yokais?" I guess and she nodded. Suddenly the little guy woke up, it pulled out of my arms and run out of my room.

"Oh...don't go...please...Oh he's gone." I pouted, such pretty blue eyes too, "It was sleeping on Miyako's May thingy, maybe its one of her pets."

"It's a girl."I heard Kuro say, she was rubbing her eyes, yawning. Bushi floated to the ground and bowed, that's right...this little girl is Princess of the Spirits or something like that, "Bushi...where's my breakfast?"

Bushi bowed and pointed upwards.

"But I want it in here. Bushi...I want it here." She cried out.

"Hey...don't treat Bushi that way. She's my friend...and she 'willingly' serves me. I won't have her bullied."

Kuro pouted liking down at the ground, "But she's my subject first and I want breakfast here. Please Bushi."

Bushi bowed and floated up through the ceilings.

"Kuro-chan, don't be spoiled. Kuro-chan gets cranky in the mornings." Miyako was standing at the door, holding her wooden bucket and towels, "I hope my Lady Empress has a wonderful breakfast."

"Miyako...there you are, where were you? I saw the cutest yellow fox...did you see it?" I asked. Bushi came back, placing a bowl of sweet rice in front of Kuro and a piece of fish for Tar.

"Thank you." Kuro held her head up but stuck her tongue at me, "See I can be nice."

"Oh no...I didn't see anything."Miyako answered quickly, "We shall have a bath after you eat. I hope you're ready for your first day as Lady Empress and wearing the royal kimono gowns."

I gasped as she picked out a red one with gold theeads on the edges and white and pink flowers, "Miyako, nothings changed between us. I'm still Blossom. That's nice and all but, only if they're loose fitting."

"Well Bloss-chan, it's Fall, Kyotoro can be very cold this time of the year and loose fitting kimonos are for the Spring and Summer. And with winter coming...you must wear warmer clothes."

"You're right, I just...don't like to feel stuffy that's all."

"Well, it is your first day and these are more for royal engagements like feasts...I'll pick something else." Miyako scurried out of the room. Kuro was still eating and she stole my fish.

"You're gonna have to stop stealing my food, Princess." I pouted.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice said. Princess was standing at the door. She was wearing an actually pink and white dress.

"Actually I meant...Kuro, over here."I pointed at her, but Princess just blinked and tilted her head.

"Who?"

"She can't see me because she's not part of the household...and she has no magic, so she can't hear me either. I've been having pranking her like crazy." Kuro chuckled.

"Well, I must leave...I think I've overstayed my welcome." She said.

"No...Princess, you can stay as long as you want. I won't complain."

"I should go back home, but I'll keep in touch. I realized...as much as this would be nice to have, it's not what I want...or need. I know I sound like a hypocrite after saying you said marry the Emperor Lord, but...I kinda want love...and after meeting you, I think I'm gonna find it or at least be happy with myself."

"No...you're not being a hypocrite. You guys were right, there was nothing that could've been done, not without more time...and my Papa doesn't have that time...by the time I got home, he could be died and Kasey wouldve been on the streets. Plus I can help him more this way...but-" I looked down at my pendant, "I won't feel right until I see Brick and ask for his forgiveness."

"I'll write to you and you can come and visit. Who knows, my parents would probably be nicer to me if I say I'm friends with the Lady Empress herself. Oh...and it's Princess Morbucks of Turkstien, when you send me your letters."

"I'll write as well. Princess Morbucks of Turkistein. See ya...and please...come and visit me too. "I hugged her and she hugged back...and then she was gone.

Miyako came back, after the bath, I wore a pink short sleeve kimono with white petals all over it, with my hair tied in a pink bow and she draped a large dark red jacket over me. I put on my socks and getas, grabbing the keys and walking slowly down the hall.

"What's your first business as Lady Empress?" Miyako asked.

"Well, its simple...My family of course. How do I...get things done? Exactly?" I asked and she gave me a confused look. Kuro was floating over me and Tar was walking beside me, "Where I can give orders and stuff?"

"Like a throne room? I know where that is, Follow me." Kuro waved and floated ahead. I passed that dark hallway but I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't really that courious and I had an important errand.

Kuro floated through a door which I unlocked with one of the keys. The throne room was large, there was a black rug stretched from the door to the thrones. There were golden dragons above the throne cushions and had a see through veil in their mouths and draped on both sides of the thrones. There were steps and the seats were cushions and in front of them was a dark brown short desk with ink and brush. There was a large crest of a dark wolf with a moon behind it.

"This is where I see him doing all that boring stuff." Kuro pointed, she gasped and floated towards a painting, "Look...he finally finished the painting of my Daddy. He got it right. I miss you Daddy." Kuro sniffed and quickly wiped a tear away.

Kuro floated in front of a painting of a large old man, with a large pointy noise and brushy gray beard, he wore a white robe with a red sash on his shoulder.

"That's your Papa?" I winced a little

"That's right, High Priest and King of the Tengu. I haven't seen him for...maybe 150 years. I miss him. I was his sweet plum. He called me that...he sent me Tar. I wish I could go back to Fuijimoto and see him." Kuro sighed sadly. She leaned against the painting and I swear I could see a tear.

"Well why-" I was interrupted by Miyako shaking her head.

"She can't...her shrine is here. She can't even leave this palace. I'll explain more later. But it's a very touchy topic, but last time a samurai asked her that, she wailed and cried for days." Miyako whispered, then she spoke louder, "Bloss-chan, this throne room is used for my public matters, like when My Lord has to settle a dispute. Come on, I'll show you where he settles the more...private stuff." She explained walked out of the room.

"Come on Kuro." I shouted, she came floated far behind me.

"Maybe there's a way to take her out of the Palace." I whispered to Miyako, I felt really bad for her. I haven't seen my Papa in days and I can barely stand it, I miss him so much. I couldn't imagine 150 years without seeing him.

"Well...there may be a way..." Miyako brought me to another door which I unlocked with a key. There was a desk and a chair, for a minute there, I thought I would never see one of those. I walked in and sat at the desk, there were royal decrees and papers with seals on them. Kuro floated beside me and Tar jumped on my lap.

I saw a cord, "I'm guessing this cord is for the guards too." When she nodded, I sighed as I was ready to begin my most important errand, finding a home for my family, "Kuro, could you please bring Buttercup here? I'm sure you know how to get her." I winked at her and she smiled, she darted out of the room and Tar was resting on my lap.

"Alright, Lady Empress, what shall we do?"

"Find a home for my family of course; But first...tell me about Kuro."

"Well, I think...I think Kuro was pulled from the Spirit World...that's what she told me...about 150 years ago by the Shogun's ancestors. They tried to summon the King of the Tengu to imprison him. I mean having something that powerful on your side, you would be unstoppable; but it went wrong and they got the next best thing and sealed her in a small shrine before they even knew what they got. They noticed that she...as a Zashiki Warashi, bring great fortune and prosperity and being a Zashiki Warashi-Hime was an added bonus. Zashiki Warashi are actually spirits of children who were greatly love, they're little trouble makers but Kuro-chan was created as one by her Daddy. She brought good spirits in her service and the service of the Shogun, she can transform into different spirits good or bad, and that's only the tip of what she can do. She can even make herself into a mortal for a short period of time. Because of her, the Shogun's family were spared of diseases, wealthy and hardly any died except from old age. Her spirit is tied with the shrine permanently, it can't be broken...and she can't leave far from it either. She has free roam of the Palace, except for the one room, the private room that none of us are allowed to go into.

"Why not smash the shrine?" I asked.

"It doesn't work...it just hurts her and then the shrine fixes itself back up after a whole. It has very powerful magic, it has to, in order to hold a Tengu Princess."

I felt saddened by this, but then I had an idea, "What if I take her Shrine with me? We could go for a ride and-"

"That won't be good. If someone stole the shrine, it could be bad news for us. My Lord doesn't believe in Luck, but she is a good luck spirit. Even if My Lord doesn't realize what he's done, when he took her shrine from the Shogun, they're defeat was at hand. Hirono hid it in the tower because she is very valuable."

"You said there may be a way."

"Well...it's something that Hirono-chan has thought of and The Duke has researched it. If Kuro-chan possesses a doll or better yet, a piece of the shrine doll, she may be able to leave for a short time. We haven't tried it yet...Kinda don't want to give her hopes up."

"Or...if she turned mortal, maybe she won't be bound-"

"Hey! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIMME THAT!" A deep voice was shouting.

"So...where is a good place for my family!?" I said loudly enough, giving Miyako a nudge, it took her a few seconds to figure it out.

Miyako instantly pulled out a map, "Here Bloss-chan, there's Sauka Village, My Lord has suggested it to Kaoru-chan. If you take the direct route, it would only take you a few hours to see them." Miyako explained and Kuro had grabbed Fang, who was hissing and trying to bite her. Kaoru flew right after her and Kuro dropped Fang in her arms and flew behind me.

"You've stolen Fang for the last time!" She glared at her but then her eyes widened as she noticed me, "Oh...Blossom, or should I say Lady Empress?"

"Oh...Blossom is fine. I'm sorry about Kuro, I asked her to bring you here. I was wondering if you found something in Sauka Village yet?"

"Yes...I thought I remembered an old house that's on the outskirts so I flew there last night to check it out. My old man said that he could fix it up. My dad is the Daimyo of the Village."

"Fantastic, and how much...I know your Papa must be busy and I'm more than willing to pay for the work."

"I guess I could fly back and ask him, but-"

I pulled the cord in excitement and realized what she said, "But?"

"Nevermind...I mean it rarely happens but..."Kaoru walked over towards by my side and Kuro flew high in the air, just in case she tried to grab her, and she pointed at the map, "My village sort of gets floods...during the fall and the spring, its to empty and refill the rice paddy fields, problem is...it could take a lot longer to build a Flood Guard around the house and underneath it, and you would want that."

"Hmmmm...what about the Yokai?"

"Well...the house is still close to the village and there are seals, so the harmful ones can't get in, unless invited...and because most of the villagers or Elfin or faunas, the yokai rarely bother us. I mean we get a lot of those flashing spirits like the Butt-eye monster one."

"Those are funny." Kuro laughed heavily, "It would be great if I could one of those here."

"Can they live in the house still, while work is being done?"

"Yeah."

Miyako opened a drawer and pointed down, these were pouches, "Here's some money."

"Yes...here. For your father and the work on the house." I just gave her a whole bag.

Her eyes widened, "Blossom, no way. My Dad would do this out of the kindness of his heart and to prove that he's still strong."

"But Winter will be here, you can buy food or wool. Plus, I own you one. I know you're busy and I greatly appreciate it. I want this matter settled right away. I need you to go now and tell him, please." I begged her. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll get you back next time, brat." She stuck her tongue at Kuro. She opened the window, grabbing Fang and the bag and flew out as the two Samurais came in.

"My Lady, what is the matter?" The first one pulled out his sword, ready to fight.

"Nothing serious...Gentlemen, I have a very very important task for you. I need you to get my family from Asheia and bring them to Sauka Village."

"From where?" The first Samurai looked at me confused.

I face palmed my forehead, "You don't know where that is do you...I don't even know where it's at from here...Wait Belle, Belle's animal spirits would know. Kuro, one last favor, please get Belle and you can have my mid morning snack."

"Really? YAHHOOOO!" Kuro swirled in the air and flew through the walls.

"I need to write a note, how do I do that with a brush thing?" I growled in frustration.

"I'll do it for you." Miyako volunteered.

"Thank you, let's make it simple: that all three...including the Maid...and Bessie are asked to come to Kyotoro, with a home in the Sauka Village by Lady Empress Blossom...with Love." I giggled. She rolled the scroll for me and sealed it with red wax and handed to the Second Samurai who blushed at her and that's when Chihiro bust through the door in excitement. The Samurais jumped in fear of this yokai.

"Cousin Blossy, Kuro told me...and I have the perfect animal spirit, you may use one of my hawkies." She giggled in pure joy as she whistled and a beautiful brown hawk flew through the window, "Hawkie, always sends you money, he knows it better like anyone else. Oh...I need to make lots of food for the trip."

"Belle, I need you to send a note to my family, they need to be prepared to pack."

Another larger hawk came flying in, but this one was bright blue, "Horus. Mommy's fastest messenger. I'm suppose to send him back to her too, but she never said when and it couldn't hurt if he sent one more message." Chihiro clapped and giggled in pure delight.

I was getting excited, this was really happening. Miyako wrote the note for me and attracted it to Horus, who flew straight out the window.

"Gentlemen...now you'll have no trouble. I would very much like you to escort my family to Sauka Village. The Hawk should be able to guide you."

"On our Honor as your Samurai, failure isn't an option, Lady Empress. We shall take a carriage and leave as soon as possible."

"I just wish I could go with you, but that's out of the question, isn't it? I'm just worried that Papa won't budge or you might run into trouble. Asheia isn't as accepting as it is here."

"Well, I can go." Miyako offered, "As your Lady-in-waiting, it's an honor for me to go, with me, there will be no trouble with the Asheians."

I...I ...couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was so hesitate, "But...But...Miyako."

"My lady, you'll have Hirono-chan, she's very nice once you get to know her and very powerful...and I'll only be gone for a few days."

"Oh...but-Thank You Miyako, here's money for the trip and whatever is left over, you can split it among yourselves. Just please...please...I want my family to be safe. Miyako, could you please tell Brianna...that she'll be my lady in waiting, if it's not a bother."

"Of course, and it won't be a bother. Just think you'll hear her singing and playing her music and have her company. Just don't let her intimidate you or be hard on herself. Oh...and...this rarely happens but just in case if it does...If her hair turns black all the way, you must get out of there, use this seal and place it in a door and hide in that room." Miyako gave me a paper seal with wild ink writing, "Kuro-chan, I'm depending on you to keep her safe, so no pranking. I'll see you soon." Miyako hugged me and walked out.

Kuro floated over me, "So, what else do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go explore this palace, I bet you know all the rooms."

Kuro laughed in joy, she picked up Tar from my lap and floated down the hall. I followed her, while holding the keys, passing that lone door again, I stopped and looked down. It was really weird...I thought I could hear whispers.

"Huh..."I walked down the hallway to this weird black door.

" _ **Get**_ **_out_**." The whispering continued...it sounded like more than one voice.

"Get out...monster...monster..." The whispering sounded like hissing. I lifted the onyx key, it flashing in my hand.

" ** _Monster...monster...Monster_**..."The whispers were sounding louder.

I wonder...perhaps he has monsters...or yokai in there, maybe dangerous ones. I backed away and rushed out of there. I don't want to see any of those. I rushed down the hall and turned a corner, I stopped to realize that I was lost. I opened a door when I heard feet running. Some more of the spirits were running across a floor, with a cloth in their hands and cleaning the floor.

They stopped to look at me.

I waved, slightly embarrassed, "Oh...hi...my name is Blossom."

They bowed to the ground.

"Oh no...please don't do that. I wasn't trying to interrupt you guys...ah...I just got lost and I lost Kuro too...could one of you please tell me where the garden is?"

 **Normal POV**

A few hours later

Hirono sighed and scolded Kuro, "How could you lose the Lady Empress?"

"She was right behind me." Kuro cried out, still holding Tar.

"Fantastic, Bubbles has just left and I've already lost the Lady Empress." Hirono hunched over, some of the samurais who were sitting in a room, playing Mah Jongg, looked at as she stood at the door.

Blossom was sitting at one of the tables, crying out "MAH JONNG!"

The samurais at her table groaned in defeat, Blossom scooped up at the satchel of coins to herself and chuckled, "I still don't know what I did...but I've won again." She stuck her tongue at playfully.

"Madam, how do you keep beating us!" The first one cried.

"SHE HAS CLEANED ME OUT!"

Blossom chuckled again, her hair turned fiery reddish pink, the samurais sighed lovingly at her and her beauty.

"Lady Empress!" Hirono cried out, the samurai's head turned to see another great beauty who graciously showed her cleavage. She walked over towards her and bowed, "Lady Empress, please forgive me."

"Wait...this is the Lady Empress? Of course...the hair...We are sorry, we didn't know." One of them cried out, all of them bowed, ashamed that they didn't know they were in the presence of royalty.

"No..no...guys please...it's no big deal...at least I know now that you weren't holding out on me. Brianna, get up, it was my fault. I got distracted and lost. The spirits in that big room guided me here, I don't know why...I said the garden. These nice men have been letting me play this game...and I've been winning. Look at all the coins I've won."

Hirono sat up, her chest bounced and the men around the table blushed and gasped, looking at this exotic beauty but she ignored their stares and drooling, they wouldn't dare touch her.

"Well then, we should be going..."

"Awww... I kinda wanted to play again."

"NNNNNOOOOO! TAKE HER AWAY! PLEASE!" The men cried out.

"C'mon Lady Empress, "Hirono pulled her up to her feet. Blossom was still the small pouches in her hands.

"But I can't take their money."

"They'll see it as a great shame if you give it back, just keep the damn coins and lets get out of here."

"Alright...we'll play again some time soon." Blossom waved and Kuro picked up some of the titles and dropped them on a man's head.

"You've missed your mid morning snack...of course...someone ate it." Hirono looked up at Kuro who was eating a piece of Green tea cake that she was hiding.

"She said it's mine...for my services." She burped and munched some more.

"Now it's time for lunch."


	27. Weaving

Blossom's POV

After Lunch, I've learned that Brianna or Hirono, wasn't exactly a talker, but she did play lovely music that could even calm me down and Kuro was starting to nod off and Tar was sleeping on my pillow. For a Spirit, I was surprised that I could actually touch her body. Half asleep she crawled right underneath my blanket.

"Daddy, "She yawned and started sucking her thumb and curled up. Tar was right next to her face.

Brianna touched the strings of her 'koto' and silenced the music, "Well, that should make her behave for a while."

"But she's so cute...she reminds me of my sister, Kasey...is it true that she can't leave her? And that you may have figured a way."

"Well it's just a thought. Perhaps a piece of her shrine and if she turns herself mortal. She may be able to go further. I feel a little pity for her, I know what its like to wish for more and not being able to do it."

"Its called being human." I smirked at her, for a moment there I was sure that her eyes shined but then went back to a dull grey.

"Would you like to do more exploring Lady Empress?"

"Brianna, please just Blossom. Yes..."

"Well, which would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Well, alright...how about the Weaving room? Its where the kimono are made, the Emperor Lord has some of the finest collection in the land." Brianna got up and walked ahead, I followed her, taking the keys with me.

"Brianna...I wonder...how exactly did you come and work for the Lord?"

She quickly turned around, it felt like her snake's eyes piercing into my soul, "Why?"

"It's not that...you're so powerful...I remember how you dealt with that Kappa thing and Miyako says you're strong. So...how did you come to be here?"

"Simple...after 500 years of the same thing...Of eating people, tricking them and sleeping on the beach...After...an encounter...about 19 years ago, I couldn't eat people anymore. Once, I stopped eating and tricking people, I poured my energy into singing, learning to play the koto from a Jorōgumo, even dancing. My skills impress the Emperor Lord when I was entertaining in the Red Light District. I was a rising star, they called me, Yuki-onna- the snow woman, because I would send shivers down their spines with my dancing." She said with seductive tone pulling her kimono a little higher.

"Oh I would love to see."

"You will...perhaps soon. The Emperor Lord will want me to dance for his nephews."

"What's a Red Light District...is it a special place?"

"There is one in Kosaka, its...its...sort...Its the Prostitution District, at least the largest one."

"Ohhhhhhh..." I gasped a little, blushing, "And you were famous for it? Back in Asheia, women were shunned for that...and you were famous for it...that means...you...hmmmm..." I blushed amd my hair turned an apple red color.

"Don't be childish...And Sometimes, men would line up just for a chance to spend the night. Unlike the others in the brothel, I picked the men. I was also called the soul sucker but that's inappropriate and sort of shameful part of my life. I'm done with that now...but my reputation lives on. Even those Samurai men fear me but are beguiled...but for the wrong reasons...there's only one man in my 500 years of life who doesn't see me like that."

"Oh...who's the lucky man?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it...perhaps its fate. I feel strange around him, when he's around...my heart beats wildly, my hands sweat, my face feels hot and I have the urge to be with him, despite his flirting and his stupidity, I almost fun like smiling; and when he's gone...I feel empty and feel impatient to see him."

I gasped, Brianna is so cute the way she look: She looked so confused but her eyes simmered and had the prettiest pink blush on her face. I grabbed her by the shoulders with excitement going through my body.

"Does his eyes twinkle when you look into his eyes?" I asked.

Once again, she tapped her chin, "I believe they do. He is pretty tall though."

"He could be your true love."

She gave me her usual serious look, "My Lady Empress, Nure Onnas don't have true love...we don't love. We're temptations, I am probably sick with worry over his well-being since he was a baby since I killed his mother."

"Sure, wait...WHAT?!" I ran after her, "You killed his mother?"

One of the younger samurais, maybe Squires, were walking past us, looking at both of us...one of them even gave me a white rose and bowed, rushing off but the second one handed a bushel of lovely lavenders, she glared at him.

"Brianna-" I wanted to make sure she didn't scare the boy.

"Beat it Appetizer." She hissed, her tongue slithered out. The second squire was frightened and ran down the hall, crying in complete terror.

"Brianna, that wasn't very nice." I walked after her after I picked up the lavender flowers, "But Brianna, c'mon I want to know."

"These pathetic horny men think that I'm just some slut, well my legs are closed." Each time she walked, her chest bounced. I gawked at this, looking down at my own...they don't bounce much. I pouted...I remembered that Miyako has a big chest too, surprising because she's only 15.

I pouted," Brianna, you're ignoring the topic? Brianna," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"You can just command me."

"Huh?"

"As your my Master's wife and I'm Yokai to this house, you may order me and I must obey; but that if you're not specific, I can still disobey and we yokai love to play those word games."

"Like?"

"You could tell me...not to take one step towards you...But I can step back, to the side or better yet, I could take many steps to you. It must be simple and direct. So you could tell me to tell you the story," Brianna was whispering in my ears, it like she was trying to spend poison with each word.

"No...I won't force you." I said and she smiled stepping back, "Maybe you're not comfortable telling me, so I'll wait but I don't know how long. I mean you have such a unique life. A famous dancer...a yokai who wanted to do more than just she was made to do."

"I keep forgetting that you're different."

"Different?! Hey?! I just gave you a compliment, Soul Sucker."

"It is a compliment as well. You refused the Emperor Lord, none of the ladies ever done that...and you treat us quite well...and not like freaks. I remember Lady Empress Sonia, kept her distance from me when she found me in the Bath. She made them empty the Bathtub and banished me from using it."

 _"No Filthy Snakes...or what ever kind of monstrosity you are...are allowed in the bath. You animals can wash in the river like all animals do...disgusting vermin!_ "

I gasped, "That's horrible."

"She made Bubbles cry. Bubbles loves her hot bath, she even banished Kuro, who paid her back by throwing water on her and scaring her. I would've eaten her, if I was on a no human diet."

"How did the Emperor Lord..Royal act?"

"He was gravely upset and disappointed in her, she even criticized Chihiro-chan's cooking, saying all this rice was uncalled for and that the meat was too tough. She didn't take it too well."

"But Belle's cooking is amazing, and she uses different styles of rice. Like Lunch, like brown colored looking rice. I can't imagine what she did.

"Put rats in her food, live rats for weeks. Lady Sonia was beside herself. She couldn't even eat."

I chuckled.

"We're here." She moved aside for me to unlock the door and I slide it open, my lantern floated in front of me. I gasped in delight. There was fabric everywhere, some were of lovely lovely silk that it shined as Hirono opened the window, letting in some light. I saw a spindle in the corner and tons of wool. The weirdest thing was this strange large wooden frame with strings like a harp and it had this wooden bar attached and a little white strange thing like a claw or tooth, that was carved out and had white wooly yarn on it.

"Ah this is a Loom, it's used to make Kimonos for the Emperor Lord and his servants." Hirono explained.

"Really, even the spirits."

"Why of course...spirits are normally naked, but that wouldn't suit for his visitors, now would it? The Emperor Lord commissioned one of the Jorōgumo in the area for her silk thread, they have the strongest thread ever, he sends meat and his oldest samurais to get the thread."

"Why the oldest?"

"She likes to eat young men of course. Older people meat is tender but lacks the good bits, like the rich nutrients of those raw, chewy muscles, their bright vibrant blood-" Hirono saw me backing up, I was ready to pull my seal but she wiped the drool from her mouth, "Of course, a delicious Mackeral or rainbow trout or a Shachihoko is better. Anyways, he also commission one of the best weavers: Beside Tatsuya, who is Mr. Grabby, makes the obis but Osakabe-Hime weaves the kimonos that you and I are wearing."

"My aunt, Belle's mom." I bit my bottom lip.

"Of course. She comes only a few times a year, she stays for a week. The Emperor Lord goes all out for her, exquisite dinners, the loveliest of rooms, and she's catered to hand and foot."

"What is she like?"

"I've never seen her full face, she keeps it covered, on account of you might die if you see her face. She's a reclusive, calm...barely speaks above a whisper...Chihiro's total opposite. She is high in the Yokai, she's extremely powerful, she could put me down with just one fan swipe and give Bubbles a run for her money."

"Do you know when she comes, I would love to meet her." I gasped, "Oh...I just thought of something. I'm pretty good with my hands...if you show me how this works. Papa and Kasey are gonna need new clothes when they get here."

"I believe...you pull this little piece through and pull this bar down-"

"Honestly, Bree Bree, you are hopeless." Belle cried out, she had these little dolls beside her, holding a tray.

"Oh Belle, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Well Cousin Blossy, I come here to weave. Sometimes I get the urgey twinkle and I just have to make something besides food. Plus...I had an idea for a design...I'm gonna beat Ryoko with this one, she'll have to make me tea. Oh Blossy, this is Mina, she's my goody goody and Pumpkin head Jack, my naughty naughty. Say hi guys."

A teddy bear with a scary grin and black button eyes and a doll with a small pumpkin, one eye, a sack for a body and vines for hands and feet.

"Hi." I waved.

Chihiro explained to me, with giggles and tea and I started. It felt good to make something again, it's stupid but it just reminded me of Mama. Now, I was going to help Papa and Kasey and Bessie with a new life. Chihiro pulled out design scrolls on how to make Kimonos for girls for me.

"These are Bubbly boos own designs."

My Magic poured through my fingers, the string and the white fabric turned to a deep dark yellow. Belle would laugh and talk while stitch the new design for her kimono, which was purple with white and icy blue snowflakes, Brianna played her Erhu, she said she was trying to beat one of the Emperor Lord's nephew, who mastered the instrument in a month. Buttercup and Kuro came flying in, Kuro just hovered over us, bouncing her ball and Kaoru reluctantly helped sew a pattern on green fabric. Fang was trying to swipe at her thread, growling at Tar.

She poked her finger and swear, "Damn it."

"Why are you doing it if you're no good." Brianna just scoffed, "Pathetic, is it for your betrothed?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, "As if I would make anything for that perv!"

"You have a beau!" I cried out in excitement, "He may be a perv but the days without him are a endless torment. How romantic."

Buttercup looked at me like I was crazy, "No...he's the biggest pain in the ass ever and a stalker. Always running after me...He has it in his friggin' mind that we are engaged...Thanks to Grandma and her stupid Oath." She grumbled and glared at Brianna, "And this is for the twins, you two face Snake Whore!"

"That's it pixie, you and me-"

"Girls, "Belle just simply chuckled and they both backed out of each other's face.

I sighed in relief, I thought those two were going to fight, I broke the awkward silence by looking at Buttercup's design, she was looking at a design scroll and sewing dragons in golden thread.

"Wow, pretty...these twins are so lucky."

"Of course, I would do anything for my little brother and sister, even sewing. Plus I kinda said that I was almost done."Buttercup winced at her own lie, "But I should be finished...hopefully before the Cherry Blossom Festival. I get the cool design idea from Susanoo or Sebastian."

I continued to weave the arm sleeve, I was so happy that this was working out, "What's that?"

Kuro groaned, "It's one of the best festivals of the year, that I never get to see." She pouted.

"The Emperor Lord planted all these Cherry blossom so you wouldn't miss out." Brianna said, still playing.

"But that's no fun, seeing the, by myself...with food and people." Kuro pouted.

"Maybe that could change." I said and Kuro looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"We could only try." I smiled at her and she hugged me, "Why don't we try a little test tomorrow?"

"You're the nicest Lady Empress ever, now I feel bad for turning into that Teke Teke and trying to scare you."

"WHAT?"

"Oh uh...nothing...Tar Tar, let's play outside." Kuro grabbed Tar and flew out of the room.

"What is she talking about?" I asked the others.

Belle started laughing, "Oh Ku Ku is such a cutie wutie."

There were some heavy footsteps and a Samurai was standing at the door, he bowed to the ground, "I finally found you, Lady Empress, you're needed in the throne room to solve a problem."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh...since there is no Shogun, the Emperor Lord takes such disputes to his own hand."

I was rushed to the throne room, sitting on the cushions at the top. Brianna was fixing my clothes and putting lip color on my lips.

"You must be regal with strength and without bias. If they see that you're a weak, it could spread throughout Kyotoro. The people must know that in the Emperor Lord's absence that there is still a strong ruler or it could mean disaster." She powdered my cheek and sat on the lower stairs on her knees, Buttercup sat on the opposite side, giving me the thumbs up and Fang was sleeping behind her.

The large red doors opened, a group of men with swords stood in front, an older man with bunny ears and his hands bound was pushed down, a white cotton kimono kneeled down and a younger man stood in front, he didn't look like he was from around here, his skin was fairer like mines.

"My Lady Empress, I'm the Estate Manager of-"The Younger man tried to introduce himself.

"Lady Empress, excuse the intrusion but we need your wise counsel on the matter." One of the Samurai spoke.

"Lady Empress, "The Younger man bowed on one knee, "I'm the Estate Manager for my Lord Susanoo and I ask for your wisdom. The estate that I manage and a medium size fishing village...this pig farmer has refused to pay what is owned. I would slice him where he stood, but I am told this isn't the custom to deal with justice."

I looked at Brianna, who nodded and then spoke for me, "That is correct, Emperor Lord believes that such disputes should be handled without blood shed. My Lady Empress wishes to know why this Pig Farmer doesn't wish to pay what is due."

"Lady Empress, I'm a poor pig farmer and a fisherman, I work day end and day out. The harvest was bad and we've been having trouble with the Tako Nyūdō. He has drowned ten people and they are too scared to fish and we can't make a living. Our village has sent letters and letters to him. This man has taken the little money I had and some of my pigs and fish, and now...my family will not have enough for winter."

My heart went out for this old man, I took a deep breath.

"I am very sorry for that but the law is the law-"

I cleared my throat and Brianna stopped speaking, I just needed to stay calm, "My Dear Sir, is this true about this Tako problem and you knew?"

"Well I'm a very busy man with many duties to My Lord-"

"My Lady Empress, he does no such thing. He hardly does any work and he spends the money that we've sent for our Lord instead for women and parties and drink. Your friends broke the statue and the shrine.

"QUIET PEASANT! DON'T SPEAK SUCH LIES!" He looked at me, "I can't respond to every letter. He and the other villagers were refusing to pay what is due until some statue and shrine are fix...can you imagine it? Telling me what to do."

"My Lady Empress, we only refused to pay him so that we could gather the little money we had to pay for the Statue and Shrine and begged him to bring our Lord Susanoo here."

"Why is this statue and shrine so important?" I asked.

"The statue with the Lord Scales marks his territory, all ocean Yokai stay away. Without that statue the Tako Nyūdō will continue to terrorize us and Nure-onnas are appearing on the land as well and because of the shrine being destroyed, we can't feed the Kōjin, who gives us their sea silk in exchange. My Lady Empress, because of this...this outsider, this man could bring doom to our village."

"Quiet your belly arching. I've done all I can, it's not my fault! This Country is so backwards, everything is sacred. It's stupid, I haven't seen these monsters and a few fisherman drown, big deal, it's goes with the job. I said I was going to fix the statue and I will. I've tried my best Lady Empress but these peasants must know their place." The young lord kicked the pig farmer.

"I will not have violence in my presence." I said, I would've rushed at him and smacked him but I have to be regal, "My dear pig farmer, I do believe the law is the law..." I sighed, my hands tightened in pure rage at this man's cocky smile, "If I had been you...I would've gone straight to the Emperor Lord or at least this Lord of yours and told him everything that has transpired."

The young man looked stunned, "My Lady Empress-"

"Where are you from?"

"Asheia but-"

I held my hand up, "And how long have you been in this country?"

"For three months but-"

"While I've only been here...for a few days, Sir and my husband, much longer. You saw the shrines here...in the city...even these statues. In Asheia, things were different, we only had to worry about locking our doors and keeping robbers from cutting us in our sleep, but here...it's different. Here..there's far more danger...and much needed protection. I don't understand the shrines or customs, but I'm learning. I'm learning because there are things that's best never to anger. Your...lacking of willingness to understand their culture...I found very very disgusting. I myself have seen...these creatures and I must say the threats are very real." I was trembling with rage, everyone gasped, "What I find worse...I find it hard to control my anger at you the most Because of your...incompetence and destruction...you're directly responsible for those ten deaths and you said it's part of the job. It's like you're saying that each of those lives were worthless, every life has value...every life."

"I couldn't say it better myself." A figure stood in the doorway, holding a head of a weird pinkish blob. Everyone bowed their heads, when I was about to, Brianna shook her head and I stood straight up.

"My Lord Susanoo, Welcome." Brianna greeted him.

This was the Lord, what I saw is a blonde hair boy, with freckles on his cheeks. He wore a blue kimono shirt with darker blue overcoat kimono that draped to his legs, black slimmer hakamas and getas. He had dark blue stormy eyes, with slit pupils. He had freckles on his cheeks, his hair was draped over his forehead like bird wings and draped down to his neck. He tilted his hand, with a smile to reveal that he had sharp teeth, he had webbed ears and three cut marks on each neck. He had a pierce jade earring on his right ear.

He threw that pinkish blob on the floor, it was a head. It slide right in front of the young man who cried out in terror.

"Well you don't have to worry about the Tako Nyūdō...but...what should I do with you?!" The boy walked in the room, his shadow stretched out, his body was small butt his shadow was a lot bigger and longer.

Kuro floated above me, "BOOMER!" She cried out in delight but then she froze and hid behind me, "He's mad."


	28. Welcome Back Emperor

I sat there on my cushion and this figure just walked in, Kuro was still floating behind me, hiding. I looked at Brianna who remained emotionless while Buttercup sighed and shook her head.

"Well you don't have to worry about the Tako Nyūdō, I was able to put my scales around the Kanka village where the attacks have been taken place..luckily the other villages are safe...but.."He took a step into the room, suddenly the air felt so cold, that I could see my breathe, "But...as for the damage...to the...statue...and the shrine...that could take some time. I will probably have to sell a lot of that Sea Silk I promised Uncle, just to restore what you've done and pay for the food for my whole village...so they wont starve for the winter." Even though the boy smiled, with each step closer to the Estate Manager, who was scared out of his mind. The boy tilt his head and smile, but when he opened his eyes, they were glowing bright blue as he was clenching and unclenching his fists. His voice sounded deeper than before.

"Lord Susanoo," The Estate Manager bowed, "Please forgive me."

"Forgiveness...oh I don't know. I mean, let's go over the facts shall we? My Uncle gave my Mother the Manor and the Villages as charity...and with her cleverness and kindness, she was able to make it one of Kyotoro's great sea provinces. You let ten of my villagers die, who served and lived in on those lands for generations and serve my family for 1000 years. Oh...and let me not forget...YOU NEARLY DESTROYED MY FRAGILE TRADE WITH THE KŌJIN THEMSELVES AND DESTROYED THEIR SHRINE AND MY MOTHER'S STATUE!" His roar showed inhuman, like thunder ripping through the skies, he even stretched over the Estate Manager and seemed longer, his face was stretched...but his eyes looked up at me and he stretched back.

"Oh...*ahem*..."

"Oh...ah this is one of Emperor Lord's nephew, Lord Susanoo." Brianna introduced us, "He is the sole ruler or Daimyo or the Province of Umimoto. It is a sea sort of Province, in fact you may thank him for the exquisite fish that he has.

"Oh Boomer, because when he gets mad...thunder always seems to erupt." Buttercup was holding Fang, who jumped and shivered from the loud thunder.

"My Asheian name is Sebastian, but you may call me either three...I have brought you your wedding gift, after I settle this matter." He bowed to me.

"This is your Uncle's new wife, Lady Empress Blossom." Brianna continued and he bowed to me again.

"You're the prettiest one yet, my Uncle sure knows how to put 'em. I'm sorry you had to deal with my problem. I assure you, that if I had known this, I would've dealt with this personally. I take what my Mother left me...very...very seriously." With those words he looked back, "I should've known better than to trust a goblin to take care of my Estate Affairs, especially one recommended by Him. I believe I should tell Chihiro-chan to prepare...Asheian Goblin Stew."

The man shivered and bowed, "Please...My Lord...I promise to my-"

"You know the punishment for failure." He held out a sword which one of the samurai gave him and he held it in front of the man.

"No...no...my Lord please!" The man just kept crying, "I beg you."

"I've told you what the punishment is...now either you do it with dignity...or I do it and you'll have dishonor and shame to you and your family. Like you've brought to mines."

I looked at Kuro, who whispered, "Seppuku." She gasped and hid behind me. Buttercup was looking down while Brianna was looking straight ahead.

"Seppuku?" I repeated the word carefully.

"He's gonna make him kill himself." Kuro explained and I gasped. The man's cries just...

"STOP!" My voice echoed in the room and I rushed down the stairs and in front of Susanoo, "I can't let you do this."

"Let me do this?" Boomer tilted his head as he repeated those words, "Excuse me Auntie Empress, but this is a...personal matter."

"Well...these men came to me first...to resolve this matter, so it's not so personal."

"Lady Empress, it's his matter. As his Lord and Master, he may do as he please. This man...has brought shame and dishonor to Lord Susanoo's very name to his villages...to his people...this man must pay the ultimate price." Brianna explained, she was down the stairs and tried to pull me aside, but I shook my head.

"No...no...this must be a better way...he could pay another one. I could pay the money for the Statue and Shrine, your Uncle said what his is mines, I can do that."

"There are lives that can't be paid, "Despite his sweet young face, Boomer was like an adult, "I...went to Kanka Village and heard about the ten people. I stopped by each of their houses and bowed for forgiveness. One of them...was a father...a father and his young son who had a very very sick wife/mother with four other children. The Tako drowned them both with no mercy, a five year old boy and his father, who was supporting his family. Now, the mother is on her death bed, her grief is too much to bare. Her four daughters will have nothing, no food, no shelter...nothing...they'll be out in the village and with winter coming, I doubt they will survive. The least I can do for that wife, is to make sure the killer pays the price."

I had my mouth covered in shock and tears ran down my cheeks, I looked back at the man...

"But it was the Tako, not me." The man cried out.

"THE TAKO DID WHAT IT DOES, THEY DROWN PEOPLE! BUT THEY ARE KEPT AT BAY BECAUSE OF THE SCALES ON MY MOTHER'S STATUE! WHEN YOU DESTROYED IT, YOU SENT THOSE TEN PEOPLE TO THEIR GRAVES! YOU WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AS I HAVE!" Boomer's voice exploded with rage.

"My Lord-"

I smacked him, breathing heavily. I couldn't stand the sight of him, I just ended up smacking him three more times, the last one actually left a deep red handprint on his face.

"I think what he did...is disgusting, but a life for a life isn't the way. There is another, make him take responsibility...by taking care of the family. Those girls are going to need someone to take care of them, let it be him. He must work as a fisherman or a farmer, let him know the hard work that this man...and their father had to do. He doesn't have to live with them

Boomer look like he was thinking for a minute, then he looked at the older man, "You...What do you think about this idea?"

"My Lord, I..I would like nothing better than to see this man learn the hardships, Preforming Seppuku will just get him out the easy way. I...I also think the Lady Empress is wise and noble beyond her years." He bowed to the ground at me.

"Well then...you have it...you should thank this fisherman and Auntie Empress," Boomer sighed, he gave the samurai back his sword and smiled as the men left, "I'll stay here for a minute, Uncle has a list of the best builders, perhaps I can get them to rebuild Mom's statue and the shrines." One of the Samurai took the head.

"Boomer!" Kuro cried out, floating above him.

"Hello there Tengu Princess," He rubbed her head playfully, she held her hand out and he pulled out a weird top toy with a string, "Oh where's Mi-chan, I found something very interesting." Boomer had this sudden playful grin, he wasn't this mighty lord anymore, he just seem like a kid.

"She ain't here Boomer, so you can't torture her." Buttercup flew down the steps. I kinda felt these two must be really close or something with the way she talked to him.

Boomer pouted and sighed, "Damn, I was really looking forward to it. Where did she go?"

"She went to pick up The Lady Empress' family and bring them to Kyotoro."

He looked at me, "You just had to take my fun away, Auntie Empress."

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Mi-chan has the best and cutest reactions, maybe I'll just come back to see her. Taking care of all the damage that goblin did, might take a while. Plus I do miss Kyotoro."

"What are you doing here, Boomer?" Buttercup had her hands on her hips, while Kuro was playing with the spinning top. I didn't know those could spin. Fang jumped down and was leaning down, ready to pounce on it.

"Well, Future Sister in law," He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she winced in disgust, "Uncle needed Less Muscle than he thought and the other daimyos knew my family...and were too scared to cooperate. Too bad, Xaldin wanted to come so bad, but he'll be here in a few days or so."

"Well, Lady Empress, I might have to hide in a few days." Buttercup slouched down and sigh. The gong suddenly rung.

"Oh...snack time, great and tonight, we may have octopus, can't wait. Now...I hope you don't mind Auntie, but I really need to settle this and I need to find the Stone Masons that made Uncle's lion dogs, I hope to see you guys at Dinner.

I sat in the dinning room with Buttercup, Brianna, Kuro and Belle while the men were talking in the other dining room. Kuro was still playing with her spinning top and showing me how it works.

"Lady Empress, you really overstep your bounds." Brianna scolded me while sipping her tea, "But...that villager was impressed and your reputation will probably spread throughout the Island of Umimoto."

"But I couldn't let him kill that poor man. What he did was wrong, but he can repay that terrible deed if he's alive better than dead." I nodded.

"Yeah...I kinda got to agree with the Snake Slut." Buttercup said, ignoring Brianna's glare, "Boomer takes his lands and villages very seriously. Boomer just gave the guy an easy way out, the punishment he would've gotten is ten times worse. It involves four horses and being tied to four of them Or being dragged to death by a horse...or worse, throwing him to the villagers." Buttercup shivered, "Do you know what those villagers would do? Something awful."

"Oh you two, c'mon. Cousin Blossy isn't that kind of person, that's normally harshness for those damn bunnies...and their yokai leader." Belle sipped her tea, "I know that monster yokai is out there somewhere."

"Yeah, but you have to be careful Lady Empress. Any other Daimyo might've been offended by your interference, but luckily Lord Susanoo is the good humored one in his family."

"Oh...so...Ok...The Emperor Lord is brother to the King in Asheia right? Could someone please tell me about my new family on my..." I couldn't even say the word, "On the Emperor Lord's side?"

"Well, The King Henry has four sons, the oldest and heir to the throne, is Prince Laxus. Second and third are the twins, Prince Xaldin and Ren Ling, and last is Susanoo Or Sebastian. The last three are...well...they have their own lands they inherited from their mothers and the Emperor Royal even gave them some land in Kyotoro too. Of course Susanoo inherited the entire island of the Provincal Land of Umimoto from his mother side, thanks to the generous nature of his Uncle."

"So the Queen gave them each their own land? Whoa, she must be powerful."

All three of them looked at me while Kuro took Buttercup's last dango, Belle just started laughing.

"Are you serious? You don't know about the Princes. Even I know about them and I never set foot in Asheia." Brianna said.

"I'm sorry but in Brimstone, royalty didn't exactly go out of their way to come through our remote village and in was deep in the forest. Nothing but forest, where you could smell the pine trees, and the trees always seem to stretch to the sky and the many forest animals...like my favorite, the wolves...oh and every once in a while Unicorns. I will miss walking through those trees. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted."

"Anyways, the Princes all have different mothers, Boomer's mother was a very powerful Yokai tengu, and royalty herself. She ruled Umimoto for a 1000 years before Lord Susanoo was born. He has quite a legacy to live up too. Then there's Xaldin and Ren Ling, the twins, their mother was a Fauna Dark Druid I believe...or something like that."

I blinked a few times, "So the King had all these wives?"

Belle laughed harder and gave me a tight hug, "Oh Cousin Blossy, you're so adorably navy, it's like a fresh pot of tea...with honey-" Her eyes widened and she pushed me back, "Mina...write this down, Tea...with milk and royal jelly from the beehive. I'm calling...Jelly tea...Mina...Royal Tea sounds dummy dum..."Belle pouted.

Brianna sighed, "My Lady Empress, you...know of my work before I came here..."

"Oh yes...and I don't judge."

"Well...most of my clients...were married men...seeking pleasure outside of their marriage...get it?"

My eyes widened, "The King was a cheater?"

"Finally, don't be so surprised either. He ain't the only king who didn't plow around the garden plot a few times and I doubt he'll be the last. Laxus is a legitimate, his brother's are bastards...get it?" Buttercup sighed, "Xaldin is a regular bastard." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"But well connected Bastards...then there's the Duke, Blitzkreig Von Trent. He's the king's beloved Nephew, while Laxus is the Emperor Lord's favorite."

"Well that's not nice, having favorites. Papa loves Kasey and me equally." I nodded.

"Oh, he treats his nephews equally but he loves Laxus' ginger red hair, like yours. The Emperor Lord is very partial to exquisite and rare things like that."

I shivered and wanted to gag at that thought, I bet he also picked me for my hair.

"Perhaps, after snack time, Let us head to the Royal city of Miyazaki. It's only 30 minutes away in carriage." Brianna offered me. I gasped and clapped my hands with excitement.

"Yes...yes, can we? It won't be dark right? And all of you must come with me." I shivered with excitement. Brianna stood up straight like a knight at attention, I gasped, "Oh my god, I wasn't trying to command you. Oh...Brianna, I wouldn't do that."

"It's ok." She loosened herself up and drunk her tea.

"Oh Cousin Blossy, a walk sounds lovely. I'll go to...and I protect you from the true evil...bunnies."

"I wanna go. I would see that city from my tower..." Kuro sniffed, she actually stomped on the ground and flew to my lap, wrapping her arms and crying, "I wanna come...please..."

"What if we try our little experiment right now?" I asked.

Later on, I held out a little shrine maiden doll from Kuro's shrine prison as we stood on a the long steps. A kago was already prepared for me, but once again I refused. Kuro was leaning against the barrier that kept her in. She winced and cried as she tried to push through, with the shrine doll that was in Blossom's hand, Kuro was getting through the barrier but only about to her hips and no further.

"Ok...Kuro, can get to the bottom of the steps in mortal form...but I thought...if we took a piece of the shrine with us, so close."

"What if Kuro possessed the doll." Belle fluttered her eyelashes.

Belle was jumping up and down in excitement as Kuro flew into the doll. Buttercup looked like she was about ready to bite her nails, holding Fang. I took a few steps forward, but my hand that doll was in flew back, stopping in mid air.

All three of them sighed...

"Damn it, I was sure it would work." Buttercup stomped. I stood up and grabbed the doll, I pulled it gently, there was some resistance, in fact it zapped my hand. In several attempts, it zapped Brianna, Buttercup's and Belle's hands, but Belle just laughed at that.

Kuro flew out of the doll, she sniffed.

"Wait...one more time." I rolled up my arm sleeves of my jacket kimono.

"No...we'll just have to go back to the drawing scrolls." Brianna sighed.

"C'mon just one more time, I just can't leave Kuro alone."

Kuro nodded and went back into the doll, as before it stopped mid air...

 **Normal POV**

Blossom took a deep breath, grabbed the doll and pulled. The barrier was zapping her hands, but she didn't let go. Her eyes flashed white, there was a flash and she fell backwards.

"Lady Empress, must you be so reckless." Brianna was holding her up.

"Ouchie."A tiny voice said. Blossom looked down and Kuro was in her hand, the size of the medium doll, smoking.

"Awwwww...how precious?!" Belle screamed and held her, Kuro was about the size of hand.

"But...is this permanent? That's what I'm afraid of." Brianna asked.

Belle twirled around with her and just couldn't stop laughing. She held Kuro towards the Palace. Kuro held her hand to the barrier, her hands spilt into two, her spirit hand and the dolls and when she pulled it back, it was two hands.

"Well..."

Tar came out of the Palace and Kuro jumped out of Belle's hands and rode on her kitty cat's back, "Come on, Last one to the carriage is a rotten riceball. Go Tar Go!" Kuro laughed as they ran down the steps.

 **Blossom's POV**

I sat in the carriage, happy that the guards didn't come with me. Kuro was sitting on top of my bow and looking out the window with me.

"This must be a first for you too, Kuro." I smiled brightly, the pendant was in my hands as I sat back. Buttercup and Brianna were arguing until Belle just cleared her throat, Tar and Fang were hissing and growling at each other though and Kuro's eyes glistened.

* * *

A Week Later

This week has gone by so fast. I went to Sauka Village and met Buttercup's family and help get the house ready for my family...with Kuro of course. Now that Kuro can travel outside the house, she wants to go everywhere with me. While outside the Palace, Kuro must stay inside the doll, her powers are limited to only being able to possess the doll.

Boomer has been a great addition to the Palace, he was so funny and a bit of a prankster, kinda like Kuro, of course he's a little impatient to see Bubbles, I wonder if he likes her. I got a letter from Bubbles last night, they were only a day away. It's been quite slow because Papa was so reluctant to leave and then all that packing and Bessie isn't exactly the best at moving. She said she would take them to Sauka Village first.

I wish I could go back to Sauka Village and met them, but today will be a busy day. The Emperor Lord will return along with the rest of his nephews by this evening. The house has been buzzing, the spirits were dusting and cleaning the floors.

"Good job Ladies." I waved at them, Brianna and Kuro were following me, Even the Samurais were helping, straightening up the cushions in the largest dining room, cleaning off the tables and placing seals on the doors. Since this was going to be a wedding celebration, it may last all night. My Pink Lantern floated above me as I rushed into the kitchen. I removed my kimono jacket as the kitchen was a blaze and sweaty.

Belle was laughing and twirling in delight, she dip a spoon in pot and tasted it, she gave Mina a thumbs up.

"I was wondering if you might need some help." I asked after I counted, three large barrel jar of plum wine and four barrels of Sake.

"This might not even be enough if Prince Xaldin is in a drinking mood." Brianna sighed.

"This is so exciting! I can't want to try some of the food." Kuro was drooling.

"Taste...It's fish stew, rainbow trout from Boomie's own stock. It's Teastic!" Belle gave her a spoon and Kuro tried it, she floated backwards, her face was blushing, "Well?" Kuro gave her two thumbs up and Belle jumped up in delight. Buttercup suddenly rushed into the kitchen with jars.

"Alright, I got the pickled yams and some of my onions."

"Great, Cupie," Belle cheered.

"I can help peel them." I offered.

"No no...We're good." Buttercup chopped the onions in record time, some of the spirits dashed in, placing plates out.

"Blossom, we must make sure the Princes' and Duke's rooms are set. And we must put you in your wedding attire for his Lordship."

"You all are doing a wonderful job." I said as Brianna pushed me out of the room.

"Alright, Prince Laxus likes to woke early, so you must place him where the Sun first rises." Brianna instructed. We picked a room in the Far West. The Spirits dusted the room and futons.

"Prince Xaldin likes to be near the Gardens."

Alright the room to the far North on the second floor.

"Prince Ren Ling likes to be close to the Kitchen and Xaldin, since they're twins."

His room is two doors away from Xaldin and in front of the stairs that leads to the Kitchen.

"Lord Susanoo already has his room and Blitzkrieg has his own personal room, it on the third room, closest to the sky. Excellent." Brianna said as the Spirits were straightening his room again. I took a deep breathe, it was starting to get late, I couldn't even relax in the bath.

Kuro was holding Tar as I was getting dresses into a tight white and pink kimono, the same one that I wore at our brief wedding. She put on red rose lip color on my lips, instead of my ribbon, there was a pink and white flower clip pinning my hair up and I wore my getas that Bushi polished. That's when the gong rung twice.

"He's here."

Everyone scurried to the entrance hall, the spirits hid away and I had to stand alone as Brianna and the others were standing behind the samurais. Boomer stood next to me, I sighed as I tried to stand proud, my pendant felt heavy, but I would be a great Lady Empress.

"His Imperial Highness, Emperor Lord Royal!"

The wide red doors slowly opened and there he was walking through. Everyone bowed to the floor, I was about to follow but Boomer shook his head.

"Ah...it's good to be home, wonderful...wonderful...Hello my Precious Empress, my keys please." He held out his hand and I handed him the keys, he held out a napkin, "Now for my other key."

"Other key...oh yes." I pulled the onyx handled key out of my sash and handed it to him. He gripped it tight. It only happened for a second, but I could've swore...he was mad, but then he smiled happily.

"Ah...Nephew, I hope you have been treating your Aunt very well."

"Of course Uncle, we're close friends practically." Boomer smiled and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Ah...you must welcome my nephews, my pet." He stood on the other side of me.

"Prince Xaldin and Ren Ling."

Two boys entered through the door, both had spiky hair...one black and the other...silver...it can't be...

 **Normal POV**

Blossom gasped, covering her mouth...both of the boys had a sort of wild animal appearance, the black one had spiky black hair that went down to his neck and had some covering his left eye. He had a cold, emotionless look as he waved, until he saw Kaoru, then he winked with a sadistic smile, licking his lips. Buttercup crossed her arms and looked away; but Prince Ren Ling, who had an even wilder appearance, was blushing, he shaking and waving, looking down at the ground.

"Say hello to your New Aunt." The Emperor said.

Prince Xaldin bowed first but Ren Ling looked up for the first time, his eyes were so wide that they could fall out.

"Miss Blossom, what are you doing here?"

"No...no...that means..." A horrible realization came over her when...

"Prince Laxus, Heir to the Asheian Throne."

Blossom gasped as tears came down her cheeks...as that familiar red hair...those deep red eyes...His eyes widened, he was frozen in place.

"What the-"

"Brick...you're...Brick."

"Don't be rude **Nephew** , Say Hello to your New Aunt." The Emperor had a sadistic smirk on his face, enjoying those vacant stares, "Prince Laxus, staring at my wife, is extremely rude."

"Son...of...a bitch." Brick looked at her, unable to believe what he was seeing.


	29. Punch

Blossom was still in complete shock, as Brianna led her into the Dining Room. She pulled her to the side to give her a minute. Blossom was barely even breathing...

"My Lady Empress, you need to be-"

Blossom snapped out of it, gasping for air and grabbing Brianna by the arms, "What is Brick doing here?"

"What...who's Brick?"

"Him...Prince Laxus...has my hair color...whatever." Blossom was so confused and trying hard just to understand, "I just don't understand..."

"Prince Laxus...he is the Emperor Lord's nephew...he-"

"He's the one that gave me this pendant...he's my soul mate...the twinkle...our eyes twinkled," Blossom held the pendant out, Brianna looked confused, "I...I...don't know..I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack." Blossom took deep breaths.

"Didn't you show the Emperor that pendant when you were refusing him? I'm sure this must be some mistake, maybe he didn't recognized the pendant or something like that."

"I've made a terrible...horrible mistake..." Blossom leaned against the wall, "I can't face him...I can't...I don't know what to do."

"Blossom, we must be mature about this. This is your Grand Wedding Dinner, we've planned this for four days. We will take care of this afterwards...we'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure my Emperor Lord didn't...recognize...his..family crest."

"He must think I'm a fool...I'm so stupid...Brick must hate me...I have to talk to him-"

"Blossom, let's get through this first. Prince Laxus might not be the best to approach yet. I'll get to the bottom of this...perhaps Kaoru-chan can talk to him. Take a deep breath."

Blossom went through the curtains, the emperor smiled and held his small cup, "Ah...there she is, my lovely Empress. With hair like golden sunrise and beautiful pink eyes that even the cherry blossoms would envy. Come my Bride, sit beside your husband."

The whole room cheered but Blossom sat unhappyily beside him, still confused about what was happening. Her lips quivered as she drank some water.

"We must thank her for this excellent feast. To our New Lady Empress." Him shouted and everyone shouted along with him. The tables were long, sitting not only the nephews but the feuding daimyos, which the Emperor resolved their problems. A spirit came floating by, holding a tray as the royal nephews, except for Brick and the daimyos placed their wedding presents for the Lady Empress on it and flew away.

Brianna scurried to Buttercup and whispered in her ear as the food trays were being sent out. Buttercup covered her mouth with a shock look on her face, she nearly dropped her pitcher.

"Laxus, dear boy, why are you sitting down there, you're suppose to sit up here." The Emperor called him out on it. He was grinning while sipping his Plum wine.

"No...down here...is just fine...Uncle." Brick said through his teeth.

Brick normally sits ahead of Butch as the eldest, but he sat down below, next to Boomer, throwing his head back as he was drinking like a fish.

"Bro...I thought Butch had a drinking problem, control yourself." Boomer said.

"Shut up." He whispered as laughter spread throughout the dining room.

Brick was wearing a deep red and black kimono for men, with golden thread of wolves and mountains. He had a red and black cap scarf that was tied in the back.

Butch had a green kimono with brown and black flowers on it and black hakamas. He tied his hair back in a ponytail, still letting his left hair covered.

He held his cup up, and Buttercup rolled her eyes. She went over and tried to get his cup.

"How's my Lovely Tiger doing?" He whispered in her ears, he pulled his cup farther away, so that she would have to reach over him. He grabbed her calf and gave it a nice squeeze, "Nice...very nice."

"You Perv. Aren't you on restrictions after what happened last week." She hissed and was ready to smack him but he held her hand. A daimyo was waving his cup and blushed as Brianna leaned over to pour him a cup. The other daimyo drunk his cup quickly and requested his cup to be filled while getting a more than generous look of her cleavage. Blitz groaned and cleared his throat, shaking his hand for a cup.

Brianna came over to his side, "Those men are checking you out. You probably should keep those puppies covered."

"My Lord Blitz, are you jealous? My lord, you don't have to be jealous, you've seen them before when you were younger," Brianna sighed and placed her pitcher down and was about to pull loosen her kimono, "Here if you wish for a better look-"

"No...no...Hirono, remember...you can't just go and flash those around." He grabbed her hands, blushing, "Hirono, stop being so refreshingly and adorably awkward." He smiled.

"Oh...so what kind of man are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey...serving girl...more." A samurai cried out in joy.

"I must go...but you may have done something bad. You may have kidnapped Prince Laxus' Soulmate." Brianna quickly got up, leaving Blitz confused. Brick looked more furious than ever, Brianna left him a pitcher. He shot glanced at Blossom, who was looking down at the table, she hadn't even touched her food.

"Oh...you are beyond hot when you're mad. I've missed you so much." Butch whispered, with a love sick look

She grumbled, trying to keep her rage under control instead she whispered, "I guess your Father isn't the only thief who forces people to marry against their will."

"He may have gave you to me...but let's not forget, Tiger, who's family member started the magical marriage contact, I'm just upholding it and...I'm waiting for your consent to make you mine." He took a long sip. He held his cup up for her to refill again. Normally it would be treasonous to speak about the king in anyway, but Kaoru was practically family and Butch would never let any harm come to her.

"I'm also talking about your Uncle..."She whispered in his ear, he blushed at her closeness but suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?"

"You...bastards...both of you." She slammed the jaded pitcher in front of him, so he could pour his own drink, "I actually like Blossom and your Uncle pulled me into this scheme. Hirono doesn't want to believe that he do this...and involve me in this plot. I'm so pissed right now, I could-

"Tiger, baby...You know I had nothing to do with it." Butch kissed her hand but she snatched it back. He sighed lovingly with hearts floating above his head, "Isn't she just so hot, the hottest fairy in the land. God, I can't wait for our wedding night."

Beast blushed and coughed, "Older Brother, how can you be so vulgar?"

"Don't be so innocent, you probably think about it to...with Uncle's Little Cook." Butch teased as Beast got a nose bleed.

"I do not."

"Ya sure." Butch took a bite of his fish, "Well at least she can cook, My sweet Tiger is mad at me again. Oh...did you know..."

Beast, his twin, had delicate wolf like features, wore a silky light purple and black kimono with black hakamas. He was already started to eat his double portions when Butch whispered into his ear.

"I figured as much. I've met her earlier and so has Eldest brother...Eldest Brother isn't taking this so well."

Blossom could barely focus, not even as the lights dimmed, music was playing and Brianna was dancing. Blossom had been waiting to see her dance for a week, but she could barely focus. She snapped out of it when Brick got up and walked right behind her as to not interrupt the dancing. She could barely contained herself as she jumped up and went after him. She ran through the curtain and saw him walking down the hallway, his lantern flying over him.

"Wait...Brick...wait!" She ran past the Possessed Samurai Armor guards and to him. She nearly fell, the floor was very slippery in her getas.

He turned around and glared down at her, "What the hell is going on here?"

"This..this isn't what you think...I barely know what's going on-" She stood back as he was in her face.

"I said I would come back...after this trip, I was gonna come by your house and take you to meet my Dad and my brothers...but I find you here...and married." He laughed in rage, "What the hell?"

"I don't know what happened either, my cousin might have spilled about having a cousin with red hair...and I was taken by that big guy...the Duke-"

"Blitz was in on this?"

"Yes, he took me away...Brick, I would've waited, but your Uncle didn't give me a choice...I even showed him...I even told him that I was taken...I showed him your pendant...but he didn't care-" She took off the pendant and showed it to him. Her hands were shaking, she could bare anything but the sickening look he gave him. It was like a look of disgust.

"You're telling me...that my uncle ignored my family's royal crest...his royal crest and married you... You sure put up a fight."

"I did...Brick I never stop thinking about you...but he forced-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Brick...your uncle said...he didn't care who this pendant belong to...he forced me...I promise." Blossom seemed at a lost for words, "I didn't even know you were a prince...or related, please."

"I thought...for a second there...I thought you were different...you are quite an actress. You even fooled Beast...I guess you aim high, being Lady Empress in one of the wealthiest countries...Congratulations on the marriage. Here's your wedding gift." He shoved a paper gift into her hands and just walked off.

"I didn't...please." Blossom couldn't stop crying. It all made sense to her...She walked back into the dining room where the dance was over. Her hair turned into a bright reddish orange, she was breathing heavily and her hands were balled into fists. She sat down next to him...

"My Dear, you're quite-"

"Did you know about this?" Blossom asked sharply, holding the pendant up in his face, she was having trouble breathing and controlling her rage.

"What?" The Emperor shrugged her shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

"Prince Xaldin...or Butch, can you tell me about this pendant?"

Butch looked emotionless as she handed him the pendant and Butch pulled out his own, "Yeah...it's the symbol of our Family."

Beast pulled out his pendant, so did Boomer and even Blitz.

The whole room was dead silence.

"May I ask...how come you didn't even think to tell me this golden pendant that I showed you, when you declare I was to be your wife, You didn't tell me that it belonged to the royal family in Asheia...to your own nephew?" Blossom's eyes were shaking, she could barely see straight as tears rolled down her cheeks, "In fact, you didn't even care..."

"My Pet now...not in front of these gues-"

"You knew that this was your nephew's pendant...and you didn't tell me...you forced me into this...Is that why you sent The Duke out of the room. So he wouldn't recognize your Royal Family Crest? Is that why?" Blossom was gasping and her hands were shaking, "You played me!"

"My Pet, I didn't know-"

"LYING BASTARD!"

 **It happened so quickly, Blossom back handed him right on the cheek and when he turned his head but she punched him square in the eye, knocking him back.**

Everyone gasped and even she was surprised, but she just ran out of the room, everyone flocking around him.

"Damn, what a hook." Boomer commented. Brianna and Buttercup ran after her.

Blossom rushed into her room, locking the screen door where Kuro was sitting and eating with Bushi and Tar as company.

"Please...I want to be alone." She could barely speak those words as she fell onto her futon, crying.

"Bloss-chan, what's wrong?" Kuro asked but Blossom just kept crying.

Brianna and Buttercup were at the door, they tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Blossom...c'mon...open the door." Buttercup knocked on the screen.

"Go away!" She cried out.

Brianna stood up straight at the commad and was about to walk away.

"Blossom, you're ordering Hirono, I mean I don't care if she goes away! But you might!"

"Please...don't go." Blossom cried out, she unlocked and opened the door, crying into Brianna's arms, "Please...don't...go...stay with me...please..." She continued to cry.

"We both can."

"You just want to because Prince Xaldin might get into your room again." Brianna snickered as she sat down.

Buttercup blushed from embarrassment, "THAT'S NOT TRUE SNAKE CHARMER!"

"Oh you call me a slut but you had a man in your room...ohhhh." Brianna teased, sticking her fork tongue out.

"SHUT UP SKANK!"

"Hey...I'm being left out! What happened!" Kuro cried out.

A few minutes later had passed before Blossom finally calm down. She wiped her eyes.

"Brick talked to me like...like...I was a slimy nasty bug thing. He hates me." Blossom continued to cry, "I could bear anything except that."

"Look...I'm sorry. I should've recognized that pendant, I mean I've been with them long enough. It just didn't click." Buttercup apologized.

"I don't blame any of you, just...the Emperor." Blossom sniffed.

"Hey, why don't we open up your wedding presents, see what the boys got ya. This is from Lord Blitz himself." Brianna grabbed the gift and handed it to her.

Blossom unwrapped it, it was a **silver hand mirror, with diamonds on the frames.**

"Oh...I guess I could always use a mirror." Blossom sniffed, touching her face, "Oh great, look at me...I look horrible."

"Now, this is from Boomer," Brianna handed it to her, "It doesn't seem to be alive."

She unwrapped it, to see a jar of blue fuzzy caterpillars who were eating leaves sluggishly.

"How lovely, I heard Lord Susanoo had some but I didn't believe it." Brianna gasped.

" **Nightingale** **Caterpillars."** Kuro gasped, "Oh I've never seen one, they're so cute and little fuzzies."

"They are a kind of rare yokai, they are like normal caterpillars, in the spring time, they'll become Gale butterflies, they can grow as big as birds. If they find a place they like, they'll stay and spread their magical pollen. They flowers in Umimoto have a sort blue glow to them." Buttercup explained, everyone looked at her, "What! They're cool."

"This is Prince Ren Ling's gift, there's no smell...so it's not food." Brianna joked.

Blossom opened it with happiness and gasped, it was a **lovely poreclain geisha doll,** with a golden fan that it held to its face and a red kimono with blue flowers on it and real hair tied into a bun. The geisha was on a golden stand.

"Turn the knob." Brianna pointed. Blossom found a small knob on the bottom and she turned it. The geisha started to spin around and pulling its fan up and down. The music was so sweet and calming, that Blossom's tears stopped. There was a note.

"To our Beloved Aunt, please play when you are feeling down and broken hearted, this melody will lift your spirits and such sad feelings will be departed."

"Awwww...Beast." Blossom sighed.

"Now for the Perv's gift." Buttercup pushed the gift to her, "I bet it's something stupid."

Blossom gasped and Buttercup was in complete shock, it was a mini cherry blossom.

"Oh crap, there's no mistake...this is a very very rare cherry blossom tree. A **Rainbow Cherry blossom tree.** I thought that prick was lying." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Oh Lady Empress, you're quite lucky. I've only seen one of these about 350 years ago, but the tree was uprooted and taken to an estate. I wonder if Prince Xaldin has it." Brianna sighed lovingly.

"Really...but it's just a tree." Blossom looked confused.

"Oh no, just wait until Spring, oh...you'll never forget it. Lady Empress, you shall have a very busy spring. You must water this at least once a week I believe."

Blossom swallowed hard as she picked up Brick's gift. It was freaky, she gasped as it was a miniature sculpture of a Black wolf, it almost seem real, it had real black fur and Ruby red eyes.

"Ah...that's very considerate of him." Buttercup said and Kuro and Brianna nodded in agreement, "Brick gave you an **Okuri Inu** statue, for protection. The yokai are far more dangerous, but having a statue in your room or outside of your room..with an actually scent wards off dangerous yokai. My dad was followed by one, as long as you don't fall, you're safe...but if you fall, you're dead."

"Oh...really...just don't go outside with it, it could attract a real one." Brianna pinched her nose, "He got that off a really strong one too."

"I really should try and talk to him again...I don't want him to think I'm just some...gold digger...you guys believe me right?"

"Of course...but perhaps you should try tomorrow...it is very late." Brianna yawned a little.

"No...I..I want to talk to him please. I just want another chance."

Beast was in Brick's room, trying to calm the half drunk Brick who punched Blitz. Blitz rubbed his bruised cheek and stood back up.

"Please Eldest Brother, calm down."

"St...Stay...out of this!" Brick shouted, "You unbelievable Asshole, you stole her from her home...really?!"

"Yes...I'm sorry Laxus. I swear to you, I didn't know."

Brick stomped around in a circle, Beast stood in front of him.

Brick started laughing, "What do I care anyways...it's not like it was serious."

"Eldest Brother, do not say things you do not mean?"

"No I'm serious, I barely knew her...and she just proved that this royal crap sucks, look...She forgot about me went for someone a little higher and richer. A two face whore, she even fooled you Beast! Just like that Cook! You can't figure her out, she's probably two face too!"

"Brick, now you're going too far. I promise you...she mentioned you...she said she was already taken." Blitz shook his head.

"I don't believe nothing that anyone says anymore! You can all go to he-"

"Eldest Brother, I apologize for interrupting, but I do not believe that. You are hurt, very much. You would not have such a reaction if you did not care. I have seen her, I do not believe that she would chase after Uncle...I believe the reverse and that Cousin has been manipulated in this as well." Beast said shyly.

"Women like her...are nothing but players." Brick sounded so heart broken as he opened the door, he turned to see Blossom standing in front of his door. She was crying again, her hear was reddish orange again, Brianna was standing beside her.

"You call my cousin two face...you...you...jerk!" She smacked him in the face, she practically pinched his cheeks and stretched his face.

"Ouch! LET GO!" Brick struggled and he fell over, she was on top of him, pinching harder than ever.

 **"I hate you! I hate you so much! I thought you were nice! And Kind! BUT I WAS WRONG! You're so quick to think so badly of me, but you won't talk about my cousin!" She started hitting him until she was pulled off by Brianna. She threw the pendant at him, "Take it back, you big fat dummy! I hope you choke on it!"**

"Come Lady Empress." Brianna had to practically pick her up until they were around the corner. She gave Blossom a chance to recover, "Lady Empress, you didn't tell him thatt the Emperor Lord threatened you."

"No...I don't want to tell him anything. It's..it's none of his business. He hates me...and I hate him, so he...he doesn't need you to tell him anything."

"But-"

"Brianna I forbid it, you can't tell him anything!" Blossom shouted, and Brianna stood up at the command.

"Come on, let's go back to your room." Brianna pointed up as Blossom's lantern started to dim, "Some do find a way to slip through."

Blossom fell soundly asleep after she changed out of her kimono, Kuro fell asleep next to her.

"Its simple...she's forbid me...but not you...you could tell him." Brianna whispered she let Blitz lay his head on her lap. She was in her true form, her body stretch throughout his room.

"So Uncle seriously said he would keep her here no matter what..."

"Yesssssss...you musssst tell him, I can't."

"Yeah, but it might take some time. I've never seen him so upset like this. I let him punch me...but that really hurt." Blitz pouted.

"He'sssss jussst having a temper tantrum, like a baby. He needssss to learn ssssome sssself control. My poor thing," She gave it a sweet kiss on the cheek, her chest was doing that annoying pounding again, "Blitzkrieg, I think I'm in love with you..."

"Huh?" Blitz shoot up looking at her. She had a very serious expression on her face.

"Yeah...Lady Empressssss told me about...Love...ssssuch a sssstrange concept...sssshe ssssaid what I felt...issss called Love. What do I do about thissss?"

Blitz was at a lost for words, he got plenty of confessions from ladies of the Asheia court, but this was different, he's known Hirono or Brianna for at least 10 years...and...she held him when he was a baby.

"There's many different types of love...like a platonic love-"

"Issss that ussss... even sssaw me naked...or at leasssst my chessst."

"Yeah...I mean no...but that was different, you were in your true form...and trying to attack me."

"And you wasssn't afraid...SSSSSSo...you don't love me?" She asked with a head tilt. Brianna was like a child sometimes with her emotions, except for her angry.

"Ah...love is complicated..." He blushed.

"How?"

"Well...*ahem* shouldn't you get back to the Lady Empress?"

"Oh yessss, by the way, ssssshe lovesss your mirror." Brianna painfully morph her tail back into legs and stood up, he kissed her hand, "Good night. And remember to sss...speak to him."

Brianna walked back into the Blossom's room. Blossom was walking back to her futon, looking out the balcony screen.

"Lady Empress, what are you doing?"

"I just thought...if I place my wolf by the balcony, but...I want it with me. I hope you don't mind." She was petting the figurine.

"Of course not." She sat next to her, Buttercup was fast asleep in a spare futon with Fang sleeping on top.

"Is it wrong that feel so bad about saying I hate him, when I don't?"

"I don't think so."

"And I won't apologize to the Emperor, he deserved that punch." Blossom pouted and she sat back, "Tomorrow, Bubbles will be back, and so will Kasey and Papa. Brianna, could we go to Sauka Village and meet them?"

"Yes. Now sleep Lady Empress. I believe you've had enough fighting for one day." Brianna snickered as she laid underneath a blanket, "I can't believe you punched the Emperor Lord and beat on the heir to the Asheian throne."

Blossom chuckled with tears in her eyes and fell back to sleep.

 **It happened so quickly, Blossom back handed him right on the cheek and when he turned his head but she punched him square in the eye, knocking him back.**


	30. Haunted

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning, Brick's eyes cracked opened as the sun shined over the horizon and glared into his window. The sun seemed twice as bright and he covered his eyes, wincing in pain. He groaned at the worse hangover he ever had. He smacked his dry tongue against his lips and lifted his lantern in the air as it was hovering over him. He wiped the drool and felt like collapsing back on his futon, his entire body ached and struggled to grab and pour a pitcher of water, then he shrugged his shoulders and just drunk out of the pitcher and fell back on his futon once again.

"Ronin is just gonna have to be pissed, 'cause I'm not moving." He said to himself. He was suffering too much to do his sword training this early morning. Maybe he should just take Ashlia for a walk. He saw his pendant right beside his futon and frowned, "I can't believe I let myself be fooled...by her...happiness, her craziness and her...her warm smile and... Damn it. She's just like all the others, a disappointment." He saw on his inner arm as his right arm was lying to his side, looking at the deep scar that was a daily reminder...

A little beatened boy standing in the corner...the figure pointed at the barrel tub, but he shook his head, crying...

"DO AS YOU'RE TOLD! YOU BASTARD!" A figure standing over him with a dagger...he cried out at the slash and was dragged to the barrel...

Brick gasped, he started laughing as a shadowy figure stood behind him...he got up and found his flask and it was inches from his lips when... "I can't trust her...she's let me down..."

There was a knock on the door and he looked up as he saw a slip of paper sliding underneath. He picked it up and rubbed his eyes as the words seem to spiral for a minute until he really concentrated.

 _"If this is Cherry and you're reading this, that means the courier did his damn job right and won't be cut in half. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner than I thought. There was an emergency and I had to go back home, but I promise that we'll see each other again. Maybe you can see my place and meet my brothers. Beast told everyone about you and they want to meet you badly, including my Dad. You better still have that pendant, but I'm sure you do. You kinda got that stupid moral thing going on. I guess I kind of miss you. As long as you don't hit me,_

 _From Brick..._

He even saw the scratched words...With Love...

He quickly opened the screen door and found no one there. He closed the door and sat on his futon, confused...and barely able to think.

"I wrote this to her...didn't I? what's it doing here?" He sat there, rubbing his face. His twisted grin disappeared and so did the shadowy figure...He gasped again and put the flask down as his eyes gleamed.

 **Blossom's POV**

There was some screaming that rung through my ears and snapped me out of my sleep. I sat straight up as someone bashed through my slide door. Belle crashed right on me, knocking the air right out of me...

"Cousin Blossy, I just got word...lookie cookie!" She shoved a scroll into my face. I rubbed my eyes, trying to read, while Belle was flipping around the room, I wonder how she can move in purple kimono with inky black fish, "Oh...I should have some food prepare...oh should put on...a hair clip."

 _Dear Chi-chan,_

 _Its Miyako, we've just reached the border of Kyotoro and resting a bit and it's night...and giving me some time to write. Tell The Lady Empress, that we are hours away from the Sauka Village by the time we leave in the morning. We might get there this afternoon, I think._ _Daddy is very anxious to see her, luckily the Maid is quite nice and happy to stay with her family and take care of them for you. Please send the Lady Empress this message immediately._

 _Love Miyako_

My eyes widened as I snatched my blanket off of me, Kuro was sleeping upside down on my lap. I pushed her to the side and got up, nearly tripping on something scaly.

I've seen this tail before...

"Brianna! Brianna! Wake up!" I shouted. Brianna shot up, yawning and Buttercup was getting up as well.

"I don't wanna." Buttercup struggled but I rush over to Brianna, tripping over her tail.

"Brianna! I need to get ready?" I shouted at I rushed towards the dresser, "We've gotta go, Papa and Kasey will be in Sauka Village."

"I'll get the food." Belle twirled along with her dolls and rushed out of the room.

After finally waking her up, I was in the bath house. Buttercup was splashing herself off.

"I've gotta come with ya'll anyways, I need some of Mom's potato seedlings. Winter is the perfect time to grow them, plus she's made me more winter clothing." She sprinkled some water on Fang who hissed and ran away. Kuro floated above me with her towel and sat in the tub.

"I wanna go to. I want to see Sauka Village again."Kuro gave me the puppy dog eyes and begged.

"Alright alright." I gave in, I'm spoiling Kuro just like I spoiled Kasey.

Brianna was combing my hair and then she rinsed herself off and got in the tub as well, "I believe I may have the perfect kimono for you."

We stood in my room and Brianna was digging through a dresser. I looked in my new mirror, Kuro held it up for me as I got my bow to tie my hair up...I sighed...it was the bow that Brick brought for me. The black dog statue caught my eye and I sighed again, biting my bottom lip. My heart sunk to the ground, my throat tightened, and tears were swelling up.

"This was made by Osakabe-Hime herself. I believe Mi-chan would approve. " She pulled out...

I gasped as the kimono shined in the light, it was perfect. It was a shiny deep reddish purple color, with all the the colors of fall. In the shape of leaves: golden orange, red, purple, burgundy, and a hint of green with specks of gold between the leaves.

"Auntie made this?" I gasped.

"Oh yes. I just remembered when I saw you weaving the other day."

I gasped as I put on a plain white kimono undergarment and then this fall kimono, the sleeves went all the way to my finger tips and she tied a cream colored obi with orange leaves around me.

Kuro gasped widening her eyes, "That looks so cool, I want one."

"Sorry but this was made for adults." Brianna explained. I grabbed the simple kimonos that I made for Papa and Kasey.

"Do you think they'll like 'em?" I asked.

"Of course, I gotta say, you're a natural. It took my mom years ta learn and you've only done it for a few days." Buttercup was sitting next to my futon with Fang in her lap.

"Thanks you guys."

Belle came through, rushing into the room, "Come on you guys...what's taking for long?"

"Belle?" I gasped as I looked at her. Instead of her usual purple and black kimono, she had on a plum purple silky kimono with a flurry of pink, white and red dark petals and small pumpkin with green vines with the sleeves hanging down to her fingertips with a black silky smooth obi tied into a bow in the back.

"Ta da! Mommy made it for me...I'm gonna surprise Unckie." She was holding a pretty large basket, "I can't wait wait any longer."

"Oh just hold up Chihiro-Hime," Brianna growled and held a large black kimono with golden leaves on it, "We should leave."

We were already walking down the hall when...he was walking down as well. I held my head up, I wanted to seem like I was emotionless, but each step we took closer to each other, felt like an eternity and each step made my eyes swell with tears and my heart ache.

I looked down, I couldn't bare to look at him anymore...the hatred in his eyes from last night, made me ache even more.

"Why should I care about what he thinks? We barely knew each other...I don't know how someone like that could be my soulmate...so cruel... he hurt me far more than Randy or the villagers ever did."

I got to be strong, like Mama-

I bumped into...Brick, looking up at him and he looked down at me, that twinkle in his eyes were brighter than ever. Everything he said...last night, just flooded back and I couldn't hold back the tears.

He was taken back...he grumpled, patting around his kimono, and pulled out a red and gold handkerchief out of his kimono pocket and have it to me.

"Excuse me." He grumpled and slapped it into my hand.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Buttercup pulled him by the ear.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"What did you do?" She twisted his ear, I thought I heard her whispering "Letter?"

"OUCH! I didn't do anything! Let go!" He cried out.

"He didn't do anything Buttercup, it's ok." I sniffed, rubbing my eye with the silky handkerchief, "Thank you." I tried to sound formal, but I couldn't help my heart was leaping at this, but he won't get off the hook that easily, "Perhaps...a cheek twist would really punish him." I sniffed, and said weakly.

"Like this Lady Empress." Brianna grabbed his cheek and twisted it hard.

"What the Hell?"He cried out again but I chuckled.

"Such Vulgar Language and in front of Ladies too."Brianna shook her head, letting go and I giggled.

"Brick...I-" I wanted to say more but something caught my eye, something...black. Kuro flew behind me, hiding and shivering.

"I need to get going." He rubbed his cheek.

"Yes...but...-" I grabbed him by the arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. I was so surprised that he didn't push me back, "I'm sorry...but I had no choice...but...but I did miss you..I do miss you...so much. Maybe...you could come along, I bet we could make room-"

He snapped at me, "No thank you. I really have to go." He glared at me with such hate in his eyes. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

I stomped and pinched his cheek, "Fine, be that way. Ladies, come...we have a lot to do, My **Papa and Little Sister** will be here soon." I said, hurrying them along. Brianna can't tell him anything but Buttercup can't be ordered, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly away. I looked back at him, there it was again...this black figure. He just sighed, looking down at something.

The Kago was at the steps but I refused it, Kuro (Doll form) was sitting on top of Tar, who was scurrying down the steps to the large carriage.

"Thank you driver sir for taking us." I waved at the mask driver and he nodded at me.

Belle was in the carriage, waiting for us as we sat in and rode off. I was beyond excited or I should be, but I was rubbing my fingers with the handkerchief, about ready to cry some more.

"Look, Bloss...Brick ain't a bad guy...he's just..." Buttercup broke the silence, holding Fang in her arms. Trying to keep him from fighting Tar, "He just got...serious trust issues especially with women...I think...I'm the only one he trusts, me and his brothers."

"Yeah...he doesn't even trust me. Can you believe that?" Belle pouted.

"Maybe it's because you put dead flies in his soup last year." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Well...I just thought his royal taster would like something...with more protein." Belle giggled innocently.

Note to self: Never make Belle mad.

"Anyways, just cut him some slack and this is comin' from me. He...had a really really really complicated and rough childhood. It's very sad actually and being heir to the Asheian Throne doesn't make it better. Year after year, his father pushes hundreds of noble girls in front of him, but he doesn't budge...he doesn't even say hi or give 'me the time of day. He can't stand his father either, but that's beside the point."

"But...I..our eyes twinkled...I thought there was something." I sniffed and started to cry, "He thinks I'm a gold digger, but I never wanted this...I..Back at Home, I was bullied all the time, I was called Witch Child, Siren Bitch, sorry Kuro, and Ginger Slut, but after a while, Mama told me that no one can make you feel back unless I let them. After that, I stopped caring about what people think...but...but...it's different, I care about what he thinks of me."

"Blossom, you should've told him or at least let me." Brianna said.

"You saw him last night, he wasn't going to listen and what's the point, it's not going to change anything. I'm the Lady Empress now. It will die down and I've met the man who was met for me...and maybe it was for the best that this happened." I sighed and wipe the tears away with a handkerchief and smile, "Now that's enough about that, I can't wait to get to Sauka Village. It reminds me of gardening at home. Kasey was always the better gardener...but I still love them. Like the fresh crunch of lettuce or the plump juiciness of a ripe strawberry. Oh just thinking about it makes me want something sweet." I sighed lovingly. I let Kuro climb on my shoulder and look out the window.

Brianna brought her bamboo flute and started to pay...or practice.

"Do you have to play in here?!" Buttercup snatched it out of her hands.

Brianna snatched it back and pushed her back, "Of course I do, I'm trying to beat your 'Fiancé. Plus the Lady Empress doesn't seem to mind, right?"

"No I don't." I sat further in to the corner as I could see a fight about to happen.

"Don't call that Perverted Asshole my Fiancé!"

"Oh Perverted, you've learned a new word, Hillbilly." Brianna stuck her tongue, Buttercup scoffed and was about to stand up but she hit her head on the ceiling, "Hahaha."

"Snake Slut!" Buttercup growled and snatched her flute from her. Brianna stood up and tried to get it back. She bit Buttercup's hand.

"You bit me! Poison! YOU'RE TRYING TO POISON ME!"

"I wish I could poison you Pixie!"

"Girls please!" I cried out as Fang spat and jumped on my side. Brianna was being pushed back by Buttercup's hand who was holding the flute just out of her reach...when...doing to struggle...Belle was sipping her tea, but her tea cup was suddenly knocked out of her hand.

Brianna and Buttercup stopped and looked in horror as Belle looked at her spilled tea.

"Oh."

"My tea! Oh...oh no...The mean jabberwocky has stuck again. No tea time." She cried out, but then she looked at Brianna and Buttercup and screamed, "SIT DOWN!"

Brianna and Buttercup sat back in their seats so fast I thought they would break the seats.

"You two are gonna apologize to each other, this instance...now..poppy cock and doodle pip."

"Sorry." They both groaned the words.

"And you will apologize to the tea cup...for making it spill the wonderful tea that was in it." Belle sniffed like she was about to cry.

"You can't be serious?" Brianna asked, Belle pouted and they curled back and apologize to the tea cup.

"Now you two will huggy hug like friends should and will sitty sit like best pumpkin friends."

"Seriously." They both glared at each other, but one look from Belle and they sat next to each other and hug with their faces turned away in disgust.

Belle giggled wildly as she sat beside me and Mina pulled out a kettle from her basket and poured her a cup of tea.

"HEY!" Buttercup cried out.

"You trick us...again...you ,ace us apologize and...*shiver* hug." Brianna almost gagged.

Belle giggled but tried to sound serious, "Spill tea is no laughing matter. Here...for breakfast, a fresh bread with honey filling...and Tea! Mina Jackie Wackie, if you please. I made these early in the morning...when I was struck by lighting and I kicked out that Appossha, demanding Mochi...he wouldn't confess that the Elusive Bunny Overlord Yokai sent him, so he got nothing...but old Tofu."

Mina handed me a large white roll that was as big as my hand and was white and fluffy. I have Kuro a piece, since she was so cute and tiny.

"You like Bricky, right?" She asked sitting on my shoulder.

"Well...I thought I did...I don't know. Maybe...I should try and tell him."

"You should avoid him...there's this shadowy spirit thing it gives me the creeps." She whispered in my ear.

"But aren't you the Princess of Spirits?"

"Of good spirits, bad spirits don't listen to me. I saw this very scary ghost behind him one time, he's being haunted and I would stay away."

"Brick is being haunted."


	31. War story

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Please read and review after your food coma from eating so much turkey**

 **Blossom's POV**

I got out of the carriage after Kuro sitting on Tar's back got out. The sky was pretty gray today, the beauty of fall was passing and the leaves were on the ground and wet, for some reason when Tar walked on this wet ground, its paws kinda sizzled and it was warm. I wonder if Tar was a Yokai too.

The grass looked wilted and I tucked my hands underneath my jacket as a colder wind was blowing.

We stopped in front of my family's future house. It was a gassho style house as Buttercup explained to me, It was medium, certainly bigger than our old house. It had the wooden guard around the house and this was even better, the house had a barn attached to it, so Bessie could technically be inside...I don't think Papa won't like the smell. The roof was covered with straw and the house was made of wood, even the floors were wooden inside.

There was a large dirt square in the floor with four wooden beams around it. Buttercup said it was the hearth, its where the food is cooked, it's like the fireplace back in Asheia. This is where families eat, there were mats on the floor around the hearth, a metallic stool thing and a black metal pot

There were two rooms, screen windows and sliding doors like back at home.

There was a bathroom and bath tub barrel behind the house with a make shift river underneath it.

I miss I could move them into the Palace, but this was last minute. I need to see Papa and Kasey quick...especially with Papa being so sick.

Sauka Village was a very large village, it could be a city or town. This is where all the food of Kytotoro first comes from. The farmers and ranchers were sell their crops, meat and livestock to vendors or merchants in Market places or sell their stuff themselves. The village had mostly farmers, with elevated homes or these Grassho style houses.

"C'mon People, we must harvest the rice, winter is on the way!" A large man shouted, standing in front of the muddy fields. The ladies were singing and slashing their sickles at the rice plants.

 **I don't own this song, it's called the Tartara Women Work song**

The ladies were singing louder as the were cutting and pulling faster. Bringing their plants to a large weird wedge, the men stood on the opposite sides, pushing on and off the wedge and holding onto ropes. This was how the plants were crushed and the rice would come pouring out of a pipe and into a burlap bags.

 **Hitotsu Futatsu wa Akago mo Fumuga**

 **Mittsu Yottsu wa Oni mo Naku, Naku  
Tatara Onna wa Kogane no Nasake  
Tokete Nagarerya Yaiba ni Kawaru**

"You're doing excellent Everyone!" Shouted the Chieftain of the Village. He turned around with a smile and his arms out and rushed towards us, "My baby girl, Buttercup!" He shouted with joy and grabbed her in a tight bear hug.

 **Hitotsu Futatsu wa Akago mo Fumuga**

"Oh Hey _Chichi_." She gasped as her Dad put her down. I heard Kuro sighing as she sat on the ground beside Tar. I patted her on the head.

He bowed to me, "Lady Empress, what an honor it is to see you once more."

 **Mittsu Yottsu wa Oni mo Naku, Naku  
Tatara Onna wa Kogane no Nasake  
Tokete Nagarerya Yaiba ni Kawaru**

I bowed too and laughed as he hugged Buttercup again. Her dad was big and strong with huge muscles, wearing a bright red and yellow kimono with black strange letters on the back. She had his green eyes but that's all I know, since he kinda wears a mask. Her Dad was once a Masked Wrestler, the toughest one, he sometimes takes matches but he was semi retired to run the village. He was sort of a low class Daimyo or Lord, but he took great pride in his village. What was more impressive was he was in The Emperor's Army about 20 years ago.

 _Mini flashback_

It was few days ago, during a lunch break of fixing the house. Buttercup's house was the largest in the village and her Mom was cooking stew in the earthen Hearth, while we were trying to get warm from working in the cold, especially Kuro and Brianna, Brianna did seem a little sluggish. Kuro was eating in my lap.

 _"Kyotoro wasn't the place you see it now. When I was born, it was a Country divided by warring Daimyos and the blood thirsty Iketo, a Shogun who was a monster and killed the emperor Ogimachi. The spirits were restless and violent as the Daimyos built their homes over their sacred grounds and destroyed their shrines. Murder and killings were so common, people wouldn't lose a blink. I lost my parents at a very young age, my Father was killed by the Daimyo of this land, he fought for my Mother's honor, after he raped her...after my father died...heartbroken, my mother performed Seppuku, to join him. Men, women, and children died of starvation from feeding the daimyos and were taxed to being homeless by the shogun...it was a dark place indeed."_

 _"I wanted to run away when a less wealthy daimyo named Daisuke took over this Village; but he was different, he didn't have many servants and would work his land. One day, when I was 11 and I was hiding from an Onryo in his food storage. I fell asleep and was catch, but instead of punishing me, he took me in."_

 _"More people were coming to our village because of the food. His lands were fertile and grew. He used the flooding fields to our advantage, instead of crops, he used them as rice paddy fields. He rebuild some of the shrines and appeased some of the spirits. He was brillant, it wasn't until I was 16 ( while I became strong from all the hard work and trained in wrestling with a Kappa) that I found out that he made a deal with a Powerful Earth Fairy. He saw me as a son, since his sons were killed for standing up to the Shogun...so she was promised to me...I would've been upset, if I didn't see what a wonderful, beautiful person she was. Our eyes twinkle and it was love at first sight. That's when I was married to this lovely lady in six months." He sighed lovingly and she laughed and sighed too._

 _"It was a wonderful six month engagement." She sighed again._

 _"Awwwwww..." I gasped with my heart fluttering. I looked over at Buttercup's big brother, Dai and giggled. He is kinda cute._

 _"Chichi...Haha! Don't be gross." Buttercup was gagging._

 _Her Dad cleared her throat as her mom pulled her some sake._

 _"Now...Things were better but still bad. The spirits were still killing and disease and famine spread. Daisuke was getting sick and medicine was expensive. One day, I went into Kokoua Town, in hopes of selling some food. When I met him, The future Emperor Lord. He was a Grand Marquee but friend to our Emperor. He spoke of justice, harmony with the yokai, elfin folk, spirits and humans and that's why the Shogun killed our old Emperor, because he didn't believe in that and so he could have all the power to himself."_

 _I remembered his speech like it was yesterday, "You have suffered for too long, Kyotoro was once a Country of Legends, that poets and writers would be inspired by. Its natural beauty and its ancient ways has been wiped out by death, greed and hatred. The Shogun killed your Emperor because he was going to take his power away and rule this land himself. I say...how horrible...how despicable to kill a good man for selfish reasons. He was a dear dear friend, who died an unclean and heinous death...His Ronin have joined my army, we will take this country back...to it former Glory!" Everyone shouted and I was inspired._

 _"I joined, when My wife was pregnant with Dai and Daisuke, wouldn't stop me. He talked about this Grand Marquee was of great honor to avenge his friend even if he isn't in those state affairs."_

 _"I tell Lady Empress, your husband was a savage on the battle field, I was one of the men he took along with him. I was never A sword fighter but my strength and my hand to hand combat was top notch. But he was A blood demon from hell, with the way he fought and laughed at the blood he spilled. He was like Tengu Prince killing and slashing, while I wasn't good with a sword, I was quick, nimble and strong, disarming men and holding them down for the others to kill. The Emperor Lord has my respect, normally the daimyos would declare war at the drop of a hat, but they would be sitting in their Manor, warm and comfortable while their generals and men fought and died; but the battles were bloody and hard, the ground would be soak in bleed."_

Kuro was munching on some of my rice.

 _"But then A Samurai general slashes him...down below and upwards to his stomach and I barely had time to react. I just broke the man's neck. His men from Asheia were dying around him. I threw my armor off and my shirt off and wrapped his deadly wound as tight as I could. The Old Emperor's Samurai surrounded him and ordered me to get him out of here."_

I gasped and Brianna was sitting closer to the flames.

 _"So there I was, carrying the Emperor Lord on my back as we were escaping the Daimyo Katsuo's forces. He outnumbered us 20 to one and his men were trying to do his best just to hold them back. I remembered my dear Wife back in Sauka Village, who was pregnant with our boy, Dai. Suddenly her Elfin Blood which made me think about dirt. It gave me the idea to cover ourselves in mud, hiding us from their sights."_

I gasped, slipping my tea, "What happened next? That was smart..." I leaned on Dai and his strong arm.

"Oh...here you can have my sweet rice ball, your Ladyship." He offered me and I took it, happily. He is so nice.

Buttercup looked at me and then him...

 _"We laid there that afternoon, in complete silence, not daring to move. All I could do was hope and pray that he was still alive. His army retreated and come night fall, I pulled him out of the mud and carried him back to camp."_

 _"The damage was extensive but he just laughed it off. Majority of the Ronin survived...too. I was rewarded for my courage and bravery, I was award General of the Lotus Guard; but everything changed next month...He stole a small shrine from the Shogun...and something else happened...the Spirits joined the battle._

I gasped looking at Kuro, who looked proudly.

 _"The Shogun and his supporting Daimyos were losing...the people...and even the spirits were rallying to his side. There was one in particular, a very powerful Kitsune with only two tails came to his aid. Natural disasters plague their armies and the Daimyo Empress of Umimoto joined us and brought the wrath of her clan with her, Since the Shogun was polluting her island and sea with corpses and killing their sacred fish, shachihoko. In just a few months, everything turned around. He made him into the Emperor Lord by the people, since it almost seemed that the heavens helped him, with his wife by his side, Lady Empress Lucinda."_

"Whoa." I gasped.

 _"Yes...I was able to bring up my wonderful children in Kytotoro, well Kaoru here did spend time in Asheia, many times, sometimes staying for Months...but that was never my idea."_

 _End of Mini flashback_

He let go of his beloved daughter.

"Hello there Demon cat." He greeted Fang, who tried to swipe at him and hissed. He was beyond cute, with that tan fur and white chest and paws, and a star shape mark on his forehead. His adorable brown nose, green eyes and small wings...

"Oh...this is Ch..chihiro, my cousin." I introduced, hoping I said her name right.

"Oh...I remember Hirono-chan and little Kuro from last week. You must be the cook, you're the one my daughter talks about, I must say, you don't look like a demon-"

"DAD!"

"No tell me, I wanna know what Cupie says about me." Belle smiled with this adorable puppy dog look.

"My baby," A woman shouted and rushed to her, hugging Buttercup, and these two kids, the same ones that I waved to when I first came here, Sai and Saki and the last week. I don't remember which one was which. They both had scars on opposite cheeks, and wore green kimonos tops and black pants, with messy black hair and big green eyes with their fox ears sticking out.

Buttercup's mom was pretty short, green and gray hair and darker green eyes. If I remembered correctly, she was the one with Earth Elfin Blood, but she didn't look like one, not like Buttercup anyways, "Your Brother is gonna miss you. He went to the town to sell his fish. Oh your brother is so clever, he grew fish in his own small rice paddy, and made extra money." She looked at me, stunned and bowed.

"Oh Lady Empress, how do you do? I hope my little sweet fairy has been acting good. I knew when my Kaoru grew her wings and her marking came she would be important. Can you imagine, royal gardener...but..Kaoru, why didn't you tell me?"

Buttercup scratched her head, "Huh?"

"Oh...that Prince Xaldin was here?" She giggled and Belle had one of her toothy grins.

"Who?" I tapped my head, that name sounded so familiar.

"Oh no." Buttercup gasped in terror, "I gotta-"

"Tiger!" A man came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Oh...I missed you last night and this Morning. You know the penalty." The emotionless face of the man had a devious grin spread on his face. For once, Her dad didn't look happy.

"Young Man, you're too close-" Her Dad was interrupted.

"Hush now...oh...Look at them..."She sighed lovingly.

"Son of a b-"Buttercup growled and tried to push him away.

"Kaoru, language." Her mom warned her, Brianna was snickering.

"It's alright, I missed her as much as she missed me." He smiled at her sadistically.

That smile...where have I seen that smile before.

"I've got my revenge and I didn't even have to lift a finger." She smiled, she looked at me, "Oh he's gonna bother the crap out of her...and I'll enjoy the show."

"You drunk a whole barrel of Sake, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE STANDING HERE!" She snapped.

"Well the thought of seeing you gave me strength to conquer my hangover, My Dragonfly."

"Bull-"

"Kaoru! I won't tell you again about the language." Her mom covered Sai's and Saki's fox ears, while pushing them together, "Your brother repeats every word you say. And Prince-"

"Now Mother in law, you can just call me by my name or nickname, since we're practically family. Xaldin or Butch will do."

Her mom giggled and Buttercup was holding Fang in her arms and glaring at him.

"Ah...I see the devil is still alive." He flicked Fang on the forehead, it hissed at him.

"Oh...don't do that." I cried as the little cutie was rubbing his head with his tiny paw.

"What, the monster could be a little grateful, since I got him for her. As a wedding present about...how long ago was it?" He nudged her. I gasped in delight

"You two...are...getting married?" I gasped in admiration, but Buttercup didn't seem to happy about that.

"Yes of course. Don't they make a wonderful couple. He was very kind enough to help us with our harvest. His Magic is very helpful." Her mom was just beaming with pride but Buttercup and even her Dad was furious.

"Oh it's nothing...we're practically Family after all, right my little Tiger?" He hugged.

"Get off...or you're losing the arm." She threatened. I don't think she likes him so much.

"I think you should get back to helping us...MiLord." Her father glared at him.

"Oh Pish Posh, those two hardly see each other." Her mother looked at them lovingly. Even as Buttercup was twisting his wrist, but he just looked at her lovingly.

I smacked my forehead as I remembered...he was at the dinner last night.I gasped...Buttercup was marrying one of my...nephews...that sounds so weird. Especially since he looked older than me. He seemed so distant and cold at the dinner...even though I was barely focusing if I remembered correctly.

"Ah...big brother, they need-"

I turned my head as I knew that voice, it was the shy voice of Beast, along with Luno who let Sai and Saki pet with joy but another Wolf, with brown and black fur and bright yellow amber eyes growled at them, sending them running off.

"Oh Sai! SAKI! Come back! Oh darling, I got you some new winter clothes, come by before you leave." Her mother left chasing after the twins.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must help the harvest." Her Papa glared at him and then walked off when someone yelled for him.

"Oh...what lovely eyes." I gasped at this wolf's cute white muzzle. I patted his eyes back and watched as he sat and wagging his tail.

Xaldin looked at this, "Huh? Summer doesn't let anyone touch him but me." He still had his arms wrapped around Buttercup, when he got that serious look at me, "Hmmm...you look familiar."

"That's your Aunt." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry, normally when I see my precious Flower, I block everything out." He was about to hug her when she ducked.

"Enough with the hugs."

"Oh you love them...and what about that kiss, and the date for the wedding, I really like to know about the wedding."

"We're not getting MARRIED YOU ASS!" She pushed him away and walked away.

"Oh...are you playing hard to get again, you know I love it." He walked quickly after her.

"Hey Pumpkin." Belle suddenly jumped and hugged him. Beast fell over with a nose bleed, "I missed you so much...you didn't tell me how you like the food last night Poo Poo I say...Pumpkin...Pumpkin...Cousin Blossy, I think I broke him."

 **Normal POV**

Brianna started giving the home a final touch ups to the house. Buttercup's family was more than kind enough to share some of their food and some old futons and hay. Belle was sitting in front of the earthen hearth, trying to start a fire. Kuro had been strangely quiet while sitting in front of the earthen hearth, leaning on Tar.

Beast was kind enough to get some wood in the woods, Blossom was with him and told her everything. Beast had a quiver and bow on his back and Luno was sitting on the side, watching his master.

"I figured that is what happened? Uncle...is quite a strange and forceful man."

"And now, Brick thinks I'm a gold digger or something." Blossom winced as she got a splinter. Beast grabbed her hand, he was very sweet and gentle, as he plucked the splinter from her hand, "Your hands are cold, Aunt...please, let us return."

Blossom blushed a little but she did rubbed her hands together. She carried some of the sticks.

"Please do not take what Eldest Brother says to heart. Sooner or later, he will think rationally again and point his angry to the right person...if he hasn't already."

 **Back at the Castle**

Brick was pinned down by Blitz when he tried to punch him again. Boomer had to pin Brick back and Some of the Samurai guards had to help Blitz up, when he shouted and it caused him to pause.

"She showed him the pendant...I was there but I didn't recognize it...not from that distance. Uncle knew and She said she was taken, but he didn't listen."

Brick's eyes glowed red as his head shot back and exploded in a mad laughter, "So...Uncle...took...her from me...Is that what you're saying? Took the only girl that caught a glimmer of my interest in...and he took her...and forced him to marry her...and I called her a...Ain't date a Bitch!"Brick just kept laughing, he lowered his head down and his eyes blood shot.

"Oh shit, where's his flask...get his flask."

"No...No...I don't need it...I'm fine." Brick waved back, but the flask was put into his hand and he drunk the whole bottle. The black shadow faded into a black haze and he was back to his old self.

"You need to put your pendant back on...I can't believe you were so foolish to give it to her." Blitz put the pendant back on him, the shadow faded completely but reappeared far away in the corner.

"It's far away...really far. That's never happened before." Boomer rubbed his scales.

"I need to talk to Uncle." Brick growled.

"Give me the sword." Boomer stood in front of him.

Brick growled again and handed him the sword.

"And the Dagger." Blitz held his hand out and Brick gave it to him.

Brick marched up the stairs.

Boomer smiled, "Uncle is so *Beep*, isn't he?"

"Yep."

 **Back in Sauka Village**

Buttercup grumbled as she had to grab water from a river in the forests. She wrapped her jacket around her as another cold wind was blowing through.

Fang hissed as a figure came from out of the rose bushes. The figure had a sudden grin on its face as he saw her, kneeling down. He walked quietly over with his head tilted and licking his lips.

He stood behind her and blew into her ear. She squeaked and back hand behind her but he ducked.  
"Son of a..." She cried out, putting her hand over her ear.  
He stood back up and gave her a bear hug, he had this loving look in his eyes, "Hey there Tiger. Hirono said you might need a little company."

"Damn her. I'll get her back for this, "She growled and turned back, surprised, "Back off." She blushed at his close distance and tried to push him away.

"How about that good morning Kiss." He closed his eyes, puckering up.  
"Get off!" She snapped, pushing his face back, "I'm not in the mood, I have to get this-"  
He smiled with a sharp toothy grin, grabbing her hand with his free arm, "My Little fire Cracker, god how I miss you."  
"I DON'T MISS YOU-" She squeaked as he pulled her closer, her chin was resting on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and blew in her ear, grabimg her thigh at the same time and gave a hard squeeze.

She squeaked, pulling back and smacked him hard, he let her go, "You dam perv, I'll turn you into fertilizer!" She lifted her hand at him and weakened vines shot up at him.

"Oh my hot little Geisha, you know even well that doesn't work, your magic is weakened during the colder weather." He lifted his hand, a tree root shot out of the ground blocking the vines and he pointed at her, grabbing her before she could try and flew away, "But my magic doesn't."

"LET ME GO!" She cried out, she shot her fairy dust on the root, her magic actually worked on it and it let her go.  
He had a surprise look but then it was replaced with a love struck, "You've gotten stronger...and it's almost winter too. You never cease to amaze me." He was already standing over her, grabbing her into another bear hug but he was rubbing her arms.

"Stop." She whined but the friction was warming her arms up a little.

"You're cold...here." He pulled his fur cape off and wrapped it around her, carefully tucking her wings underneath, the emotionless Butch was back, "You're so stupid, you'll catch a cold one of these days."

She just hmph getting the bucket but he grabbed it for her while Fang was curled under the fur cape in her arms.

"This doesn't change anything...I just don't want Fang to catch a cold. I'm still gonna get out of this stupid arrangement."

He gave her a half smile," Arrangement or not, you're still my little sweet Fire Cracker." He was surprised that she lifted up the cape, so that he could get underneath with her. She was blushing and looking around, but he had sadistic smile as he pitch the back of her leg. She squeaked and was about to smack him when she let her guard down and she gave her a quick peck on the lips before running off.

She was shocked but she roared in rage after him.


	32. A Loving Daughter

Belle was roasting sweet potatoes in the Earthen Hearth as it was 12 o'clock. The ladies and male farmers took their break. Blossom squeaked as Belle just pulled one out with her bare hands.

"Oh I love roasted sweet potatoes, Mama would make these every Fall." Blossom blew on her fingers after touching it and falling on her lap. She relished at the warmth, carefully unwrapping the skin and taking a large bite.

"Daddy made these all the time too, since Mommy loves sweet potatoes...so does Ryoko, it one of the free things that make her smile without going on a murderous haunting spree." Belle giggled with a sweet smile. Pumpkin head Jack and Mina were shaking their heads at their Mistress' strange humor.

"Should I be worried about this Ryoko?" Blossom whispered to Brianna.

"I think I've only met her once, she gives me the creeps." Brianna sighed with joy and the warm sweet potato, peeling the skin and munching on it.

Blossom shivered at that fact, thinking what could give a snake woman the creeps.

Blossom grabbed the smallest one for Kuro who was sitting on the steps, leaning on Tar. She had been too quiet...

"Here Kuro," Blossom peeled the potato for her and handed it to her, "What's wrong? C'mon tell me...you miss your d

addy don't you?"

Kuro nodded and the tears poured down her cheeks, "What gave me away?"

"You got really quiet when Buttercup's dad was hugging her."

"I miss hugging him...do you want to know how I was born? He said I was born from the droplets of his blood when Shõki attacked him. He slashed him back and their blood mix together and I was born. He used his magic to send Shõki away. He held me and said he was overjoyed, he had 20 sons but no little girl to keep him company. All my brothers are so big...and I could just fit in the palm of his hands. He called me Kuro because of my jet black hair. He would always find time for me even when he was ruling the Spirit World. I would play tricks on my brothers and run and hide in his beard. I would steal food from the human world and bring back to him...but he didn't eat...he would let me have all the sweets...and we would watch the sun set on Mt. Fujimoto almost every day while eating his Juju nectar fruit, that he let me eat. I would fall sleep in his lap."

"Awwww...I'm so sorry. There's no way you can see him?"

Kuro sniffed, shaking her head and cried louder, "But Daddy still loves...me...right? He gave me Tar. He sent her to me...so he must still love me?"

"Awwwwww...please don't cry...I promise, I bet he misses you very much too and if he sent you Tar. Maybe...one day you can see him again...maybe we can bring him here."

Kuro just ate her sweet potato through the tears.

"Pumpkin...Pumpkin!" Belle shouted out loud, as Beast was struggling to carry a basket of food. Butch on the other hand was doing fine.

"Oh give me that, weakling." Butch snatched the basket from him while carrying two bags of rice in his other hands.

Beast blushed brighter and poking his index fingers together, "I apologize big brother, for causing such trouble."

"Oh...don't be like that, you're not causing any trouble." Butch scoffed at his younger brother's tearful expressions, while half of the farming women had hearts in their eyes at both of them.

Belle dragged Beast to her side, he was blushing brighter tomato red as she was holding his hand, "Here...Have a Potato, Pumpkin."

Butch walked into the house and placed the food in storage. There were seals placed on the doors and windows by Buttercup's Dad.

Buttercup sighed as she finally got away from her Mom, who gave her piles of hakamas with thicker cotton sewed on the inside and long sleeve kimono shirts with holes for her wings, and a thicker Haori. She placed them in the carriage where the driver was still sitting. Blossom did try to offer him something to eat but it just shook its head. Butch ignored the admiring ladies and rushed to Buttercup's side with hearts floating above his head after putting the food away.

"I can get you a fur cape to my Lovely Dove." He licked his lips as she shot him an angry look, "Oh...damn I love it when you look at me with those hateful eyes, such a turn on. Makes me want you right now."

"You are disgusting!"She shouted at him.

Blossom who was still trying to cheer Kuro, thanks Buttercup's dad for his kindness and would be more than happy to pay them. She pulled out more of her Mahjong winnings and gave it to him.

"Lady Empress, you don't have to. In this village, we try and help each other...well..."

"But I want you to accept it...and if possible to help my family and the Maid as best as you can. Papa will have a hard time coping-" Blossom stopped she heard a loud Moo, she looked down the dirt wood and gasped as a large carriage was coming down the dirt road. Everyone in the village stopped and watched, Blossom jumped and waved in delight at the Samurais who seemed weary.

She straightened her clothes up, seeing Bessie on a wooden cart with a spindle.

Blossom turned back and patted Kuro on the head, making sure not to forget her.

The door opened...her little sister, Kasey came out first, she was already in a yellow kimono with white clouds on it. She gasped, crying as she ran to Blossom.

"Bloss...oh Blossom, I missed you so much...I didn't cry much...I took care of Papa as best as I could. Look at my new clothes...your servant put me in these. Is it true you're royalty...you're a princess?"

"Actually I'm a Empress, but I missed you so much Kasey and I'm here with our Cousin...the one with the weird recipes and sending us money."

Belle just squealed in delight, Kasey was about to hide but Belle was too quick and grabbed her by the hand, "I'm Chihiro...but you can call me...Belle...because I like bells...oh and my necklace but that's for another Whirly twirly matter...Oh aren't you just the cutest, I could squeeze you to pulp." She picked Kasey up and hugged her and twirled her, "Now where Unckie?"

"We had a maid to help us, she's really nice." Kasey continued talking as Miyako came out, waving with a bright smile, "Blossom, it's been awfu." Kasey nearly started crying as Belle put her down, "Papa just stopped eating, he lost his job...he barely moved out of his chair."

The second figure was the maid, she was wearing a brown kimono with white feathers on it. She had long brownish, gray hair and blue eyes, with tan skin and freckles all across her face and arms, she looked about in her early 40s at least. She was a plump lady but looked like she could lift the cart.

"My name is Hagatha, it's an honor to work in taking care of the Lady Empress' family." She shouted in pure delight, "Oh just wait until I write to my sister about this. I'm Misty your highness...your Empressness, your family will be will taken care of...I will do my best." She squealed in delight and tried to curtsy but she nearly fell over.

"Oh thank you...I will pay you for this." Blossom smiled.

Blossom gasped as the last figure came out, she rushed to him immediately as he almost fell to the ground, "Papa?"

She had barely recognized him, her kind and gentle father seem to lose all his muscles and weight, he was nearly skin and bones in his male dark blue kimono, his sandy blonde hair was mixed with gray and his amber eyes had lost their twinkle.

"Papa, it's me, Blossom...your Rosy." Blossom sniffed as her Father barely responded. It was as if the years had finally caught him with him. She walked him slowly into the house and placed him on the cushion, "Hey Papa...look...it's Blossom...and your niece is here...the one who sent us the money."

Belle sat on the other side, holding his cold wrinkled hand.

Blossom sniffed, "Papa, If you think I'm mad, I'm not...I know why you did it...Papa, I'm the Lady Empress, I can take care of you and Kasey now...money isn't a problem and this village, the Daimyo here is really nice and he'll help me look after you guys. It's almost winter but you'll have a warm place and Bessie will but safe too."

Hagatha shook her head and Blossom was almost ready to cry. Belle moved along and finished cooking.

"You ladies and gent, must be starved, I made salted roasted fish and fish, nothing fancy."

"I've heard many things about Kyotoro from his Lordship, he even made the kitchen like this...and when he came back, we had to make him meals like this...I always wanted to try this rice."

"I saw Mama use something like this once." Kasey said, she positioned her fingers just right and grabbed the rice.

"Kasey...this is Kuro, she's a spirit princess. Kuro, this is Kasey, my little sister."

Kasey gasped and grabbed her, "Awww...she's so cute, like a dollie."

"Hey...put me down...Bloss-chan!" Kuro cried out. Kasey ran around with Kuro.

Blossom grabbed some fish with her chopsticks and held it to her father's lips, "Papa, you must try Belle's cooking, it's out of this world."

"I'm sorry Lady Empress, but I've just been feeding his a little water broth...it's the only thing I've been able to get him to eat." Hagatha carried a few jars out of the carriage, it was some of the little bit of food they had left, and some of Kasey's fruit and vegetables to the storage room. Miyako guided Bessie was guided into the indoor stable with hay already there for her to eat.

Blossom's tears poured down her cheek, "Papa, you have to eat...you have to get better...for Kasey's sake now. You can't let yourself feel guilty and fall apart. You said we are the best gifts Mama ever gave you...how would Mama feel if she saw you like this...and that you let Kasey be neglected like this." She said, she gasped as his head slowly went up, "That's good Papa. You're Brandt, remember, you are strong, you were a knight once...you have a code...Knights protect. I need you to protect Kasey. Now Eat Papa." Blossom commanded and with a few taps on his lips, his jaw slowly opened. She placed the food in his mouth.

Hagatha gasped.

"That's right, Papa...for Kasey..." Blossom said happily, wiping the tears away.

Some of the people watched in awe at this radiant red head, feeding a man. Buttercup's mom let it slip that she was the Lady Empress Blossom and everyone seemed stunned that a Royal would feed an older man.

"Are they lovers? But she's so young."

"No...no...that's her Daddy. What a kind hearted girl, taking time to care for him."

"The Emperor Lord is a quite man, with a kind wife."

The village spread with tales of her kindness.

"Well I heard that she takes in sick feeble children."

"What a loving, courageous girl, to be out here to feed her Father, despite the threats."

"Her eyes are the colors of Sakuras and her hair the color of flames."

"Now...say Awww..." Blossom smiled widely. He didn't say Awww but he opened his mouth wider, "That's ok Papa. You don't have to work in that old lumber mill anymore. You can fish or farm, and if Bessie has a calf, we can keep it, Papa. Things will be different." She gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Back at the Castle

Brick nearly broke the sliding door to his Uncle's Room. It was covered with tatami mats, it was almost the same as Blossom's except larger with one feature, a fire place. Him smiled, but frowned and cautiously backed away as Brick kicked the table over. The papers on the table flew off but he didn't seem fazed by it.

"My favorite Nephew, to what do I own the pleasure of this unannounced visit."

Brick was so hot that he reached out and pulled him up to his knees, ready to beat him...when he just noticed the black eye.

"Oh...this...courtesy of my wife last night. It seems she wasn't to happy that you're my nephew and punched me...square in the eye...in front of everyone, " He started to laugh wildly, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes widened with a gasped, "You've chose well, she's quite a young Lady."

"Perhaps-" Him tried to speak but he cried out in pain and Brick shot out a punch and broke his nose.

"You slimy son of a bitch, if you interfere in this, I'm breaking your teeth," Brick turned back to his Uncle, " You Ass...you think you can just take her...you forced her...and because of you...-"

"My Dear Nephew, I saw her smack a Kappa with a stone, I heard her talk down to a rude noble, she's friends to my songstress and gardener who are reclusive, she's cousin to an Yokai Hime, my spirit servants speak highly of her and they barely speak, and my samurai show such loyalty to her in a short period of time. She is hot tempered but naive and sweet. She has my kingdom and my wealth, you know what she spends it on...a home for her family." He laughed and continued, "The Daimyos spoke of a fierce Wife last night...plus her lovely fiery red hair, Who wouldn't want that."

Brick's grip tightened...

"When Him told me about the golden pendant with a ruby stone, I knew it had to be yours and something worth looking at. If you liked her enough to give her your pendant, she must be worth something."

"You talk about her like she's a damn prize...she's more than that...she's...I felt like I could trust her..and you took her from me."

"How about...I make it up to you?" His Uncle had a wicked grin on his face.

"Nothing you could give to me-"

"My wife."

"What the f-" Brick dropped him. His Uncle stood up, with a twisted grin.

"I could give you...my wife...maybe share her."

"You've really lost it, you old piece of s...Do you think so low of her-" Brick's face was turning purple now, it was lucky for his Uncle that he didn't have his sword.

"You feel for her...don't you? I can allow this...I've always been open minded. She's a young creature...I'm sure eventually she'll have needs and urges...ones that I can't...sadly because of my injury 20 years ago...fulfill; but you...as a blood relative, not to mention a young, volatile man has urges as well."

"Son of-"

"You see nephew, there is trouble in the East, the rebellion has reached to some more than willing ears. It seems more of the Daimyos turned to their side and are posing a threat to the peace that I brought. Worse of all, Chappo, might be behind it. As The Emperor's nephew, he does have claim to the throne...but he instigated the killing of his Uncle...the people will never allow it, but he's a threat still."

"Go...to the Far East."

"Well, either I go there or they come here...and take every men, women, and child with them...But..I will try and open negotiations with them...to prevent another Civil war...but...should another war break out...and should I die...my Wife...will be alone...easy prey...her succession could be threatened by Chappo's claim...unless...unless...before my demise...she's conceived-"

"No...No...No..."Brick shook his head, his Uncle was always eccentric and sometimes unhinged, but this takes the cake.

"Don't you want her...don't you have lust for her...she doesn't have Hirono's curves, Miyako's chest, or Kaoru's slender womanly legs, but she has a figure, I bet like Kaoru's, it's well hidden...not to mention she's naive, young...and very her childlike ways, and her loving heart. It would turn any man's head. Imagine, walking into a room with a fireplace as the only light, glistening on her skin like...lava...her clothes hanging off her shoulders, exposing that smooth neck and her hair draped to the side...those pink eyes, her angelic smile...as you...nephew take her virginity-"

Brick turned around and punched him, but his Uncle just took it and smiled, "You don't talk about her like that...she's your wife Damn it! Show some damn respect, you sick piece of shit. I'm not playing your sick little game. I'm going home...my Dad may be a Bastard but you...you...you sick prick don't even know how good you got it..."

"Then...why are you so turned on, Nephew." He pointed downwards, Brick scoffed, blushing.

"No ones turned on...it just this damn extra cloth. If I find out anything happened to her, your dick won't be the only thing that you've lost." He was about to storm off but he stopped when his Uncle said...

"She said you're her soul mate...your eyes twinkled...there is a legend around here, when the goddess Izanami met Izanagi, their eyes sparkle like the stars, knowing that they were met to be. There love was powerful and wonderful. Izanami wanted everyone to feel the wonders of finding the one who you're meant...so...she cut a whole in the sky...letting the stars fall. As everyone looked up...the stars sprinkled into them, passing down to their children. They eyes sparkled hen they meet the eyes of their true love, as when those two met. Izanami balanced her Husband's death, rage and agression, while he enjoyed her peaceful love and compassion, but not only that...there is a red soul string that once they meet their true love, enflaming their attractions to one another, they will always be pulled back to each other."

"Meaning?"

"How long...will you be able to stay away?"

"Go to hell." Brick slammed the door and walked down the hallway.

Him whimpered as he tried to breathe through his broken nose, "My Emperor Lord, he doesn't agree to stay."

"Don't worry, he can't resist her...if he's anything like his father, he won't be able to stop thinking about her...and like, his mother...my poor little sister-"

"My Emperor Lord, please...someone could hear you."

"Oh...yes...that's right. The Queen, yes...I need to focus...Now then, please give me those documents. I must figure out a way to keep the Rebellion from reaching here."

 **Please please read and review. I would like to know if you like this story except for Ice Queen Dream Zhsi and Ash141, whose been a great support and are probably the few reasons why I haven't deleted the story yet.**


	33. Goodbye

"Your Mom and I were talking about a Spring Wedding at my New estate, what do you think?" Butch had her held in a tight bear hug.

"No...wedding."Buttercup struggled after being once again in Butch's grip.

"You stop it."

"Why would I do that? My little perfect dragonfly, now that I've caught in my web, I'm not letting go until I get a kiss from my bride," He dipped her down, "I love it when you play hard to get. Makes it that much fun."

"Stop..it...I'm not marrying you," She struggled through her clenched teeth, trying to push him back by the face, but he snatched her arms with his free hand and pulled them down.

"Don't be so crazy, of course you're my bride and I just can't wait...till our wedding night."

"Don't be disgusting. There isn't gonna be a wedding night." Buttercup pulled her head back but she was already touching the ground.

"You're flexible...that could really be something to get into when we're married." He started kissing her, she started kicking in the air wildly, hoping to kick him in between the legs but he carefully had drip on to the side.

Miyako gasped, "He did what? There must be some mistake, "She said, but Brianna shook her head, "Oh...when I get back home...there's gonna be some mean looks I'm giving him."

The Samurai warriors who drove and guarded her family home were well rested and the horses were fed and got some water.

 **"My Lady Empress, it is getting late."The first samurai bowed to her. The older one was Tatsu, who had kind brown eyes and a warm smile, he dressed as a Samurai normally attire and had two katanas on his hip. The second one was Robin, he was more of a beginner Samurai who was learning under Tatsu. He was handsome and well fit from all his training, he had a confident face and a strong chin, his brown eyes were just as sharp, his hair was tied in a top knot which he would shave once he became a full fledge Samurai. Robin along with Butch and Beast were all the ladies looking at, but he stayed focus on Blossom.**

"Please your Lady Empress, it would be a great honor to escort you back home." Robin bowed with a grand gesture. Blossom blushed a little and nodded.

"Just give me a moment." Blossom touched her Dad's hand, He barely responded but at least he ate a little more while Beast pretty much ate the rest and nearly choked several times when ever Belle was near.

"Do you have to go Blossom?" Her sister pouted.

"Oh...yes but I'll try to come back as soon as possible and I'll write to you guys." She looked to Hagatha, Butch's loud kisses were echoing throughout the room, " Please please...remember..."

"Not to go out after dark, the chamberpots are in the corner of the house. Your Lady Empressness, your family will be safe. No one will come in or out after dark." Hagatha reassured her.

"Thank you so much." Blossom struggled to leave, she gave her Dad a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug for Kasey. "Oh...I'm going to miss you guys, I'll be back...and I'll write and you can read it to Papa and give Bessie extra hugs from me."

"Goodbye, Kuro...I hope you come back soon too." Kasey sniffed and gave Kuro a hug too.

"Yes...and I can show you a little trick that involves wasbi...Tar...away." She sat on Tar.

"Oh...Bye Bye Cutie Cousin Kasey. I gonna bring lots of good food to eat and sweets too." Belle gave her a bone crushing hug and patted her uncle on the head.

"We really should be going." Brianna shivered at the cold and Butch finally dropped Buttercup.

"Damn, we've gotta get going too and It was just getting really good."

Buttercup stood back up and punched him in the stomach, wiping his kisses off, "You creep, I said no."

"Maybe I'll get to the good part tonight." He grinned wickedly, making her gulped.

"Like Hell you are!" Buttercup tried to punch him but he ducked and ran off. Brianna's tail wrapped around her.

"Get you asssssss in the carriage..." She hissed.

"I will fight you too, Snake." She threatened.

"Hiro-chan and Kao-chan! Please stop it!" Miyako whined, her crying broke those two apart enough for them to get into the carriage.

Blossom had to almost be pushed back into the carriage, Robin held his hand, letting her walk into the carriage. The Samurai followed with their carriage, they were more than happy to keep the extra money. She waved until the village almost disappeared.

"Oh, I missed them already." Blossom whined. She let Kuro sit in her lap, while Tar, Jack and Mina were sitting in between Buttercup and Brianna and Fang was in Buttercup's lap. Belle, Blossom and Bubbles were squeezed together.

"I just can't wait to get back home that journey was exhausting. Your sister is so cute Bloss-chan, makes me wish I had one. Asheia is a wonderful place...we had to go through the long route though and I got to see so much. I even saw a city, they have stones on the ground and their forests have a sort of foggy mystical look about. I hope I can go back once I'm recharged." Miyako (Bubbles) smiled.

"I just wish I could stay with them...or bring them closer...or even in the Palace. I just don't think Papa would be happy in the palace though. He's always been a working man." Blossom sighed.

"Don't worry, after a nice-" Miyako tried to be positive.

"Oh Boomer's back." Buttercup just shouted out, Bubbles froze in complete terror.

"Oh no...not him...He doesn't know I'm back yet...does he? He didn't bring his pet wolf did he? That Grey Wind chased me all day...all day and peed on the Kitsune Shrine. Boomer loves to torture me." Bubbles cried out in despair.

"Sounds just like Butch." Buttercup groaned.

"No it's not. Butch does it out of love...Boomer's just a mean meanie Lord." Bubbles continued to cry out, "Oh...I'm not even at fully recharged yet. Oh what am I going to do?!" Bubbles cried out.

"I don't know, Teasing is fun. I tease pumpkin and he has the best reactions." Belle giggled loudly.

"Yeah...I've been meaning to talk to you about that, stop teasing him...unlike the rest of his messed up brothers, he's actually very decent...too shy and scared for my taste, but still good." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"This teasing...why do men do it?" Brianna asked with a vague look.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE MEAN!" Bubbles cried out.

"My Mama told me that boys tease a girl because they like them." Blossom said, looking at Bubbles, "Boomer was so upset that you were gone, it was adorable."

"Oh...Chi-chan, you tease Ren Ling, because you like him correct? Would you say that this teasing is a way to show affection?" Brianna asked. Blossom thought Brianna was too cute with her curious ways, she was like a child learning to walk.

"I just tease him because he is cute...and it's so much fun." Belle snorted with delight, "So I guess...yeah."

Brianna was deep in thought.

"I really like something sweet, I've been craving for something. I think tomorrow, I would like to try something." Blossom smiled.

"We may have roasted chestnuts. There is a chest nut tree in the woods. Oh and Asheia had this new thing called chocolate. You've gotta try it Bloss-chan." Miyako pulled out a bag and broke off a piece of chocolate for everyone. Blossom drooled in delight at the sweet taste and laughed, but she nearly dropped it when the carriage was going up to the palace and she saw another carriage. She nearly jumped out of the moving carriage and rushed to him.

"LADY EMPRESS!" Robin called out.

"Blossom!"Brianna cried out and jumped out after her.

Brick was leaving with Ashlia when Blossom came up to his carriage. Robin was standing at the steps, along with Brianna.

"My Lady Empress, you must be careful."He bowed behind her.

She barely noticed Robin, but ran past him, eagerly trying to get to Brick, "Wait Laxus...I mean Brick...where are you going?"

"Home..."

Blossom bit her bottom lip, "But it'll be night time soon. You should stay another night."

"I thank you for your concern Aunt, " He simply said, Blossom looked up with a teary eyed look, he sounded so formal, "But I can't stay here. I'll be alright...with Ashlia." Brick gulp as her Kimono was sliding off her shoulders. He pulled it up, blushing a bright red at thinking of those smooth shoulders.

"You don't have to-"

"I know what kind of person you are...and I'm sorry I doubted you." He said with sadly as their eyes twinkled brighter than ever, "I trust you.."

Blossom smiled at that thought, " That means a lot. When are you going to come back? Maybe next-"

"I think it's best if keep my distances." He cleared his throat. He clenched his fists tightly as he was reminded of the ring she was wearing, of the bastard who didn't even give him a chance to...

Blossom was shocked, but she swallowed hard but her tears poured down her cheeks, "I messed everything up, didn't I? I'm sorry but You don't have to stay away..we can be friends-"

"That's impossible! Damn it...it's going to be impossible for us to be friends," He snapped, but sighed, it was strange, the shadow has been keeping its distance since he came here...or was it because of something else, "I think...it's best...if we don't keep in touch, Aunt."

"My Lady Empress, we must head inside." Robin said with a serious look. Brick shot a look up at him and looked down at her.

"Well-"

Blossom stomped, grabbing him by the face and pulling him close to her, "You can't just...just...as Lady Empress, I demanded that you at least write to me...do you understand...at least give me that." She was shaking him but then gave him a strong hug.

Brick took a deep inhale of her scent, she smelled of jasmine and gardenias, his heart was beating fast as his eyes glanced down her neck and it's wonderful curve. If only he could...pulled them off and see those lovely shoulders again...

He quickly pushed her back, clearing his throat, he growled trying to play off his embarrassment, "Uh...fine...do what you want. I'm leaving."

"I'll make you more handkerchiefs, maybe even a shirt and you better write back or I'll ask Belle to send her spirits after you." Blossom tried her best to smile through the tears.

"I...I must go." He had to get into his carriage with Ashlia, so that she wouldn't run all the way, plus he was safer with Ashlia in the carriage. As her eyes started to glow red.

"Ok..." She sniffed.

"Another thing...Its about Timber...I...I...I-" Brick tried to speak but the carriage was already going.

"What about Timber?" She yelled but the carriage was gone. Blossom sniffed and tried to be strong as she walked up the steps with Brianna and Robin.

"My Lady-"Robin bowed to her but Brianna stepped in front of him, "You must get cleaned up, you always ruined your kimono." Then she turned to Robin, "I thank you for your attention, but you may leave her in my care."

At Dinner time

The Emperor sat with his burnt fish, Him gave him his fish. The rest of his nephews were sitting at the tables except Boomer who had to take care of his estate, much to the happiness of Bubbles. Blossom was in her room, working through her tears, she missed her Papa and her little sister already and Brick...leaving was almost too much. She sewed fervertly at her table while Kuro was playing with her ball with Tar, who was smacking it from side to side.

"Where is my wife?" The Emperor asked at seeing an empty spot across the small table.

"I believe she is still mad at you, Uncle." Beast blushed as Butch was drinking out of a pitcher. He was back to his cold hearted self since Buttercup wasn't around and the spirits weren't really fun.

"Well..I must found a way to please her. Remember my nephews, a happy wife makes a happy home. Heaven forbid if you shall make her angry. Well, nephews any suggestions?"

Blitz didn't say a word, "I'm sorry but I need to get to bed early. I must also go."

"But Nephew, I hope you say goodbye to Hirono, you know she is not quite herself when you are gone. You two do share a interesting history together. I would not want one of my wife's lady in waiting not able to perform her duties because of you."

"Yes Uncle." Blitz sighed and left the room.

"I believe Uncle, not only should you apologize for your deceit...I believe...Our Aunt loves sweets." Beast blushed and ate his second bowl of jasmine rice.

"Sweets...where am I to get something sweet, winter is two weeks away. Kyotoro doesn't have sweets in winter."

One of his samurai was standing in the corner, Robin cleared his throat and bowed.

"My Emperor Lord, if it pleases you."

"It may, speak child." The Emperor Lord munched on a pickled tomato.

"In the kingdom of Asheia, there is a sweet, that thrives on the coldness of winter. In Asheia they used such weather to preserve these sweet treats."

"Oh...yes...I forgot...they have cakes and sweets. I believe she will appreciate it coming from her home country. Thank you boy... I shall send a courier at once...first thing in the morning of course."

Blossom was famished, she happily ate, Bushi gave Kuro her plate of food. Kuro had still been so silent. Blossom gave her a piece of her pickled ginger for her rice. Bubbles was taking a long bath and Brianna stepped out for a minute. Buttercup was eating too.

"So what's the deal between you and Xaldin...I mean Butch?"

Buttercup gave Fang half of her fish when she looked up, "Wha?"

"Well, it just seem like...you just seem like you're close to the boys. Butch seems crazy about you too. It's really cute...like lovers-"

"Lovers...yuck...no way...It's just an arranged Marriage."

* * *

Blitz was undressing when he heard a creak, his lantern didn't dim but he still pull out a sword.

"I've been waiting." Hirono walked from behind a screen, she looked at his sword, "You know a steel sword can't hurt me right?"

He sighed in relief but blushed as he was half naked, "Brianna, I'm changing."

She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head, "Will go on, I'll wait."

"Are you going to leave the room?" He asked with a perverted smile, "Or are you gonna stay?"

"I can stay, I've seen you naked before..I've seen many men naked too, so hardly nothing surprises me...and I'm sure you haven't changed since last year." She answered seriously.

"Hirono..." He sighed as he forgot who he was talking to. She was no fun when he was trying to be perverted.

"Fine, I'll turn around." She sighed and turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I come to you every night. I heard that you plan to leave tomorrow. I hope to get your answer."

"My answer?" He slipped on his kimono.

She turned around before he was fully dressed, "To my confession about me falling in love with you."

"Hey." He quickly tucked when she walked towards him.

"My...there is a change...you've gotten taller. I thought men stopped growing at 18. Interesting."

He smacked himself on the forehead but couldn't help but smile. "Hirono, I really must go to bed. I must leave early in the morning." Blitz was pushed onto the futon by her tail and she was over him.

She tried to seen playful, her tail lifted up his head, "You never gave me an answer...to my feelingsssss...and until you do...I won't sssstop." She let out a slight chuckle, "You know that I'm sssssskilled. My Lady Empressssss spoke of teassssing...and I realized sssssomething...you usssse to do that to me...last year."

He jumped up when she bit his ear, "Well maybe I did, but I was...Look since Dad died, I've been running his estates, and I haven-"

He blushed as her fingers entangled with his.

"I know your sssstressssed, I'm trying to relieve it." She laid beside him, rubbing his chest, "Don't you want to relieve it?" She kissed each of his fingers.

"Now stop...that. You're making this really really hard. Hirono, C'mon stop."

She stopped and pouted, sitting up, "I don't understand humansssss...and I really don't understand you. Do I not pleasssse you? Sssssometimesss I feel so troubled and conflicted. Why?"

"Ok...ok...I'm not trying to confuse you. I'm just...Trying to be a man...I'm the Duke of Asheia, now Uncle wants to give me an estate in Kyotoro from a fallen family. The pressure is really on and you know my Dad left them in trouble states-"

"Going after me. Buying me those luxuriousss presssentsss. I've gave them back to you, " She sighed, "I never sssssslept with your father and if you're mad or if you think that for a moment...then I'm dissssappointed." Brianna said her serious face on again.

"I know you didn't...but I don't have time for this. You are a turn on, trust me...I don't think any man could resist you, but I must focus, I have to support my Mom and fix everything."

"Your Okaa-sssssan ssssstill hurtsssss me?"

"Kinda...but don't worry, I don't and I promise, I'll focus on you again...and tease and flirt after I fix everything."

Her body became smaller and her tail spilt into two legs,"You never answered my confession, I guess I can let you off the hook. I will let you get your rest."

He sighed, he could tell that she was a little bit upset. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled onto the futon, "I like you...alot... maybe even love...I just to focus...but for tonight...maybe I could let loose." He laughed a little and kissed her on the lips, pulling down her kimono and kissing her chest. She had already untied his kimono and threw it to the side.

* * *

Blossom was shocked

"Arranged marriage...but you...does this mean you'll be a princess." Blossom had hearts in her eyes.

"No...because I'm not marrying the prick. I'll find a way to break the magical contract... true love my ass?"

"Magical contract? Butch is your true love...you have to tell me."

"Look it's a pain in the ass kind of story-"

"But I wanna hear it too. You and Butch *mwah mwah*," Kuro stuck her tongue out and floated just out of reach.

"As your Lady Empress, "Blossom started but then she pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me. I could use some cheering up.

"I see you and Chi-chan do got something in common, the damn puppy eyes. Fine...fine...I was sort of a baby at the time..."

 **Buttercup and Butch's back story is next**


	34. The Marriage Contract

Blossom and Kuro sat on the futon, ready for the story.

Buttercup pouted and sighed, still sitting at the table, she touched the small barren tree and sighed again.

"Where the hell do I even start? Well...I guess to my Gran...My Grandma is a very strong Enchantress...Strong Noble in The Fairy World. It happened about 21 years ago...after my Grandma made a deal with Sauka Village and it became the thriving village you saw today, word spread of her King of Asheia came to her for help...the kingdom was going through a famine and plagues from the likes you would never seen. People were starving and dying, the farmers could barely grow a thing and the trade from the other kingdoms weren't really enough to survive off on; And if that was enough, the King and Queen couldn't get a child. The King begged my Grandma for help, she gave him the orb of fertility but she needed something in return. It is a Law, if something is taken from a Fairy World, something must be given from the Human world to help the balance...specifically she would need a human to become a servant to a fairy. When the King would have a child, he would give it to her, but if he broke his word, the plague and famine would return. The King agreed..."

"No way...it's like a fairy tale."

"Well the lands were healed and able to grow crops. The plague disappeared and the Queen was pregnant about a year later. When Brick was born, the whole Kingdom celebrated in joy for a strong healthy Prince but also...the King had two other mistresses and three other sons."

"Yeah...I heard about that..."

"Well the Queen didn't take it so well either. I don't really know what happened about that...I heard she lost her mind and she disappeared with their son and on top of that, it was bad with the Duke of Asheia too. Something about a crazy servant stealing their son."

Kuro and Blossom were munching on a piece of green tea cake, listening with excitement.

"I was born about four years later. It was time for the king to bring his son to the oath sealing magical altar that is deep in the Enchanted forest, and I was also there. I was only three months when the deal was made. The King tried to be clever and offer his second son instead of his heir, well besides the fact that he couldn't find him at the time... but my Grandma had another thing in mind, instead of taking him away."

 _Mini flashback_

The Enchantress had a very long, shimmering green regal body and a wooden crown with an emerald in it on her head. She had wide butterfly wings that shimmered and greenish silver etchings all over her body. She loved her daughter, even though she didn't inherit her fairy magic but she saw hope in her new grandchild. Dai did have the greenish silver etching but only magic to make things grow that he planted but Kaoru was different. She had even wings that shimmered like hers and was a pure blooded Fairy.

She was going to take the King's child in order to trade for the Green Orb but another idea sprouted into her mind when her new grandchild( A Pure Blooded Fairy was born).

Kaoru's mom, May made sure that Dai and Kaoru were wrapped very warmly, curious about why her mother would bring them here; and The King and a woman stood on the opposite side of the altar, she had two boys in front of her. He pushed a raven haired boy to the altar and towards the Enchantress. The woman who was a Druid Noble of Flore with Royal Wolf Fauna blood in her veins, was confused until she realized what happened...

"No...No...you can't. What are you doing?" She cried out

"Sacrifices must be made." The King said with conflict in his eyes. With Brick missing, despite the arguments from the Council, he was his heir and must be given in his place.

"Sacifirces...no...NO!"She gasped and rushed to his side, she held him tightly, "No..please...he's my son. My eldest...and he is your son, your highness. " Minerva cried out.

Minerva was a quiet and somewhat shy noble with royal lineage from her cousins. She was a lady in waiting for the Queen, hoping to attach a wealthy noble. when the King desired her for her quiet beauty, her family pushed her to him. Being a King's mistress, would not only attach the wealthier nobles but bring fortune. She obeyed and the King couldn't resist her...he had plenty of affairs before but she and one other were his sole mistresses. He found her shyness quite refreshingly different from the ladies who just threw himself at his feet. She would play music like the harp and walk with him through the gardens just for a moment of quiet peace.

He cared for her very deeply, and he did love his two boys but a deal was a deal.

She had long, bluish silver hair that went down to her back and fair but plain skin, her lips were a plain peach color, she had the wolf fangs, pointy ears and claws but other than that she could be mistaken for a Fair Elfin Folk. She had lovely dark forest green eyes. She wore a long plain but sparkling silver dress with pointy shoulders and long sleeves that draped down her sides and a circlet of silver and green with live but small flowers, as a symbol of her attachment to nature itself.

"Minerva, what are you doing?" The King snapped

"I thought...you love them and treat them as your own, like you promise...but you would give them away just like this. I already knew not to expect much from you, but not this. If they go to the Fairy World, they'll never come back."

"A deal has to be made...look if you don't do it, the famine and plagues will return, thousands could perish." The king tried to be strong and hard, "I love my sons too...but Think of the mothers who would lose their child to disease...or the child seeing their parents starving, wasting away themselves. My darling, I can't let my people suffer when I can do something."

Minerva wouldn't move, she loves Xaldin and Ren Ling as if they were her very life source. She shook her head and hugged both of them.

"What if I take his place? I'm a Druid, my magic over nature, not to mention my Wolfin blood, makes me more than qualified. I'm from Flore, the Kingdom of nature itself...cousin to the royal family. I have royal blood as well. Please take me instead of any of my sweet children. They are my life and my heart."

The Enchantress sighed heavily. "I'm sorry...but it has to be a child with royal blood of the Asheia Royal Family...now then...step aside."

"Mommy, what...wrong?" Ren Ling asked, looking at her with his big light purple eyes.

Minerva still wouldn't budge...she just kissed both of them on the forehead and held them tighter and shook her head, "I will even defied even you enchantress of the Lands."

The Enchantress looked down at her and sighed, turning to look at her daughter and held out her arms, "May, may I see Kaoru?"

May nodded and gave the infant to her, Kaoru coo innocently while chewing on her fingers. She kneeled down to Minerva. Buttercup wiggled but was looking around.

"This is my second grandchild, a beauty isn't she? The contract was that the king must give his son to a Fairy...and it just so happened...My Daughter gave birth to this Pure Blooded Fairy."

"So...that means..."

"Correct my Dear, one of your sons will be promised to her and can still be in the human world. It is the same agreement that I used for my daughter."

Minerva was breathing heavily and pushed them forward.

"I must choose which of you will be good for her...would you like to see her?" She asked them. Both were frightened of the big, tall woman and did exactly as she asked. Her eyes widened in shock as there was a twinkle in Xaldin eyes and a twinkle in Kaoru's eyes, she gasped in amazement, "By the gods, you child... you would be her match. You shall be given to her...as a husband." She pointed at Xaldin.

"Husband?" Minerva looked at her.

"I have made my decision, this is to be your bride...for it is true love. You shall stay in the human world as well. " The Enchantress announced. The king sighed in joy and Minerva kissed her boys over and over.

"You mean it right?" Minerva smiled shyly.

"Come Child, the contract requires a bond...in this case, the red strings of true love." She held out her free hand. Xaldin looked at his mother, she nodded and pushed him along; and he put stuck his hand out like his mother told him while the Enchantress grabbed Kaoru's hand, there was a flash of red, a red string wrapped around both of their hands.

"So...he won't be taken away? Right?" The King asked.

"No...the contract is sealed and the balance will be satisfied by this."

"Oh my babies...oh my little precious honey dews." Minerva relished in joy.

"Who would have thought that one of your son's would be the true love for my Granddaughter. Fate is a funny thing." She sighed lovingly,"But understand that this is a marriage contract. Should this marriage contract be broken, your lands with be ravished by the famine and plague over night."She gave the King a dark look.

Minerva bowed with tears in her eyes at the Enchantress' feet, "Thank you...thank you. She will be treated like an Angel, and he'll be a gentleman."

Ren Ling wrapped his arms around Xaldin, as he shyly looked at the baby, who was giggling wildly, holding her arms out to Xaldin and Ren Ling like she wanted to be held. Xaldin reached out and she had a tight grip on his finger with a giggle.

"Now, now, my sweet fragrance, I believe you must wait until you're old enough to like him," The Echantress smiled lovingly, pulled her gently away, " Just remember, should he be even promised to another, should a ring be on another's fingers with his, or marriage vows even be said...the orb will cease to work and until he kisses her on the lips with the promise of marriage will the orb work again." She said, kissing Buttercup on the forehead, the baby smiled and kicked her small legs and long feet in the air.

Minerva walked by the King and smacked him hard, "My sons are not your bargaining tools, they are flesh and blood, and they are your children. Try and remember that." She marched off, the King rushed after her.

 **End of Mini flashback**

Blossom and Kuro were looking at her with wide shock eyes.

"So...your eyes twinkled?" Blossom squealed.

"I don't know why...I can't stand him. So...for as long as I can remember, I was pretty much force to visited the boys. I would stay in the royal Castle for months, everyone hoping there would be some stupid spark between us. I just wanted to go home...Asheia was horrible...I would walk around the streets and people would try and beat me...but of course, they normally got hit back...or in trouble. Now I did visit Flore a few times, I don't mind his mother and she's always been nice to me; Me and Butch just couldn't stand each other...we would fight every moment we got, he and Brick are the only ones who could successfully pin me down. He got his Uncle great strength to match mines and he's a Druid, while my magic is mostly for enchanting flowers and trees, making them resistance to pests and bad weather...I can even make the dirt fertile...but his magic is more of control especially trees."

"Whoa...I didn't know there were magical beings like that." Blossom took a sip of her tea.

"Oh Druids are extremely rare. His magic can even effect wind and water. One time, when I was learning how to fly when I was six, he cast a wind a spell and nearly knocked me over. Beast doesn't have the magic, but he's more Wolfin Fauna, in fact...if I remember right, he can even turn into one, which surprises his family, since none of them can...even though Brick is the Wolf breeder. Beast even helped him catch an **Okuri Inu** a few years ago...that's what Ashlia is ya know, a mixed breed of the two. That's why Brick can leave at night around here, no yokai or spirit would risk an Okuri Inu."

"Whoa...hey...don't try to distract me...back to you and Xaldin. Sounds like you two have been together for a long time."

Buttercup grumbled and crossed her arms, "We are not! He is a no good dirty perv. I like men with a little more muscle."

"But if he can hold you down...he does have muscle, right?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah...but I don't see any...he barely has anything on his arms." She pouted again, "Well we've hated each other for years and were trying to find a way to break the contract for years without causing the destruction of the kingdom...and about Four years ago...it happened. The King broke his promise...or he forgot...he tried to set up an Alliance with Magi's nobles...and tried to get Xaldin to marry a Viscountess. Xaldin was against it, but his Dad pushed them...the moment he kissed her hand with the idea of marriage...the Sickness came back and the crops and food almost withered over night. Livestocks were dying...it was worse than before...The King realized his error...about a week later."

"Four years ago?" Blossom blinked twice...that's when her Mother got sick and died. Was it...because of this...

"He basically grabbed Butch and Beast in a carriage to Kyotoro. I was starting to work for the Emperor Lord guy."

 **Mini flashback**

"I don't want to." Butch looked away, he was holding an egg that him and Beast had been carefully taking care of four months. His Dad grabbed him and just pulled him into the carriage when he and Beast were finding a careful spot to place it.

"Father, what is happening?" Beast asked.

"I forgot...how stupid of me...we must find Kaoru and you must renew your vows and kiss her." His Father watched in agony at the disaster he cause. He tapped on the ceiling harder as a signal to step on it.

"Father, careful please. We paid a lot of money for this egg. It is a rare and nearly extinct species of Griffon. We are hoping to save the species." Beast and Butch were holding the eggs tightly.

Butch stuck his tongue out, "I'm not kissing that Mangirl thing." He shook his head wildly.

"Certainly after all these years you must feel something...she is your match."

"I hate her...she pushed me in poison ivy last month."

"Well you did throw mud at her big brother."

"Yeah..mud...but poison ivy...come on! If this egg wasn't a rare species I would throw it at her. I'm not getting anywhere near her."

"You must...it is for the kingdom. Our land...the kingdom will be destroyed in no time. Oh...why oh why did I forget... my thoughtlessness might have cost a 100 lives already." The King tapped the ceiling again.

The gong had rung as the King was announced at the Emperor's palace. His Wife, Lady Empress Nadia was there.

"I'm sorry your highness, my husband isn't here-"

"Where is Kaoru?" He asked desperately.

"Please...give us a moment to find her. We are in disarray...one of my servants is gravely ill. He was in Asheia, where there was an outbreak..of such...I honestly don't think he should be here, but my Husband won't hear of it."

Kuro was floating upside down between Hirono and Miyako and whispered, "She's in the gardens."

"She's in the garden." Miyako repeated.

Beast had disappeared while The King pushed Butch into the garden, while holding his egg still. He gave him flowers.

"You must kiss her...please...for the Kingdom."

Butch groaned and pouted as he walked into the garden...he heard splashing and grunting from down the steps...

 **End of flashback**

Blossom was ready to stand on edge, "Then what happened next? Wait...those steps...Was it that Kappa...were you fighting the Kappa and Butch came to rescue you." Blossom sighed lovingly. The gong rung...

"Oh...time to go..."

"What but what happened in the garden?"

"Good night, Lady Empress."

"Oh you rotten brat!" Blossom pouted and laughed as Buttercup stuck her tongue out and rushed out of the room, holding Fang.

"Just when it was getting good. I'll force it out of her tomorrow." Blossom laughed as Bushi came and and picked up the trays, "Thank you Bushi, I hope you have a good rest. I would like to thank you for all you've done...I hope for a good night Bushi." Blossom bowed her head and the wooden woman cracked another smile and floated with the door open.

 _Four years ago...the King broke the marriage contract...my mother died from the plague four years ago...is the King responsible._

Buttercup was sleeping peacefully in the small servant quarters, since she was really the only one. All the servants were pretty much spirits, the samurai warriors either stood guard with their seals or slept in one large room with the other samurai warrior. Her room was medium size and down the hall from the kitchen. Chihiro or Belle slept in the room right beside the kitchen's entranceway. She sat up when she heard some thump. She groaned, there was a lantern above her head. She didn't need a lantern too much, only the really dangerous yokai bothered her like the ghosts.

There were heavy footprints and something stumbled...and a hiccup. Fang looked at the screen and hissed with a cautious growl.

Its probably...nothing...she shrugged her shoulders as she saw the shadow...her heart normally stop as the screen door slid open...

"Hey Dragon fly."It was Xaldin, holding a ceramic jug. He yawned and stumbled a bit, "Mind if I spend the night?"

"Yes I do...I should have known you would try something...but not something so stupid, "She stood up, walked towards him and whispered, "Go back to your room before-"

Her eyes widened...as a pale ghostly light was shining just around the corner in the hallway.

"Oh...I forgot to mention, I was being followed."Butch shrugged his shoulders, "I think it likes me...but I'm only interested in you."

Buttercup turned pale as a light blue glow came around the corner. The spirit was that of a woman who was holding a lantern with a peony on it. She was beautiful but her neck was contorted to the side, it's corneas were black and it's eyes were gray. It smiled gently at Butch but when it saw Buttercup, it frowned. It contorted it neck again and opened its jaw wide, revealing its sharp teeth and let out a horrible scream.

"Son of a bitch." Buttercup pulled him in and closed the screen door. She grabbed one of Miyako's emergency scrolls and placed it on the door. The scroll stuck to the door but The spirit knocked wildly and hard with a scream.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Butch grabbed his jug and drunk, Buttercup snatched it from him and had to take a long swig herself, she coughed several times and took another drink just to keep her calim. She was terrified of ghosts, the spirit servants around the palace were completely different than these kinds...

"Oh...now that's really hot." He stood up but she pushed him back down.

"Don't even try me. You just brought an Otsuyu to my *beeping* door." Her lantern was dimming like crazy and the screams were loud, she covered her ears, trying hard not to panic, "Damn...even I won't let you go out there...but I wish I could kick you out."

She yelped and just huddled in the furthest corner of the room. Fang was hiding under the futon, the ghost hammered on the door. Buttercup's fears got the better of her, she was shivering.

"Tiger?" Butch reached for her...

She jumped and smacked his hand, she was so much more jumpy and she was breathing heavily, wiping away her tears,"Why did you bring her here? You know I hate ghosts!" She was covering her face.

 _"You're crying? That's even hotter. Make me wanna protect you._ " He licked his lips, He hit his cheeks to focus, " _It's not time to be turned on, it time to be a concerned. Even though, she's even cuter like this, that scared expression...I'm not use to seeing that. Damn, she's so beautiful...I want to squeeze those legs...no Butch, focus...she's scared...she's scared of ghosts...be concerned. Remind her of her cuteness later."_

"But...why does it want to attack now? It just kept following me and just kept talking to me."

Buttercup was breathing heavily, "You ass, they go after men...and hate women. It saw you talking to me and now...if it breaks through...it'll kill me...and rape you while sucking out your life force."

"Well...that's not fun."

Her head was resting on her knees, she jumped with another hard thud.

Butch jumped into action, he wrapped his arm around her, she cried, " Got off!"

"C'mon Tiger, stop being so cute...either I kiss you...or you drink. It'll calm ya."

"Why do you do stupid things like this?" She snatched the jug from him after another ear piercing scream brought a shiver down her spine, she took another swig.

"Well, I fell asleep in the dining with the other samurai and had to go to the bathroom...I couldn't find a pot...so I just went outside. I saw her...Uncle always tells us when we see a spirit, it's best to walk away, calmly." He hiccuped after taking a swig and slurred his words a little before he could speak, "So...there I was...I forgot where my room was...and I stumbled into the kitchen and found a fill jug of plum wine. Then...I was wondering why Beast left me...and She was still following me...and whispering in my ears but I didn't listen...something about, hello kind stranger...and spend the night...then I thought about you, and how I said I might get to the good part later...so I was stumbling in the dark because my lantern was just so dim...I found your room though."

Buttercup took a few more swigs as he was finished and her mind was dull. She tried to push him away but he took a swig himself.

"You...can just...go to hell." She laughed a little and hiccups, "No..no...no...I can't...I must stay focus. My mind has to stay sharp. I think...I've had enough."

"You know..why don't you want to marry me...I've waited until you...were old enough...I think we should just tied the knot."

"Because...I don't like you...pig." She forgot all about the hammering and the ghost's scream. Her head leaned against his forehead, when she missed pushing him away.

"I like you...I love you...what will it take...to make you...say I do." He tried to kiss her but she back away with a drunken smile, but their foreheads were still touching, "Damn...I think you've gotten cuter."

"I...I...I don't...know, "She snickered, she bit her bottom lip, "Maybe...I don't want...anything...maybe...what you gave to...auntie." Their noses were touching, "Why the hell...do you...love...me...what changed..."

Their eyes twinkled brighter than ever, their fingers entwined, revealing the red string that wrapped around both their hands.

"What...well...it take...if you want that cherry blossom tree...I'll give you one...I..."He tried at another attempt but she still held back but he was able to get a light peck, "I'll give...you...what..ever you want...my flower..." His free arm wrapped around her back, "Just say...yes..."

"No..."She swallowed hard and tried to resist.

"Yes..."

"No...you jackass." She felt weak as their lips brushed up against each other. His free arm was on her back, just between her wings, pushing her to him.

"You're so beautiful...so..." He kissed her shoulder and her neck.

"No...stop...we've...had too much." She moaned looking up at the lanterns. He kissed harder than ever before then gave her a wicked smile before giving her a light bite on the neck. She didn't even winced, she just moaned as he licked her neck.

"Not until...you..tell...me..what it takes to...make you say I do..."

"I...I...don't know...just stop..." She tried hard to focus but her mind was muddled.

"Then the Rainbow Cherry...blossom...I'll grow...you...for one." He stopped and looked up at her, "You'll marry me...right?"

"Yes...no...I don't-" She snickered and was pushed into the long waited light kiss...followed by another...then a deep one. The red string glowed brighter than ever.

"Just say yes?" He pushed her down onto the tatami mat and smile wickedly as he got another deep kiss as she was falling asleep.

"Yes." She hiccuped and closed her eyes. The red string glowed brighter at the agreement.


	35. Goldie

The next morning

Buttercup woke up with her fur cape on her and she blushed as she was lying on someone's chest. Her wings and tattoos shimmered, she laid back, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. A lime green lantern and a dark green one were floating above them great.

She groaned at the massive headache that she felt behind her eyes. Her mouth was dried as she sat up and looked at the door.

She sighed in relief that the door was in tact, she wings shimmered, signaling her that the sun has raised and that it was time for work. She felt nauseous, she looked down at the arm that was wrapped around her waist. She wasn't surprise that it was Butch, she moved his arm and groaned again.

She smiled a little at his peacefully face, "How can something so evil look so innocent?" She sighed, Fang was sitting up, looking at her.

"Butch...butch...Wake up you damn perv." She pushed him back, he was on his back. He yawned wide, showing his fangs and rubbed his eyes, he looked to the side and his trademark sadistic smile.

"Oh...well hello there...this is a morning I could get use too..." He flirted, wrapping his arm around her waist but as always she smack it away.

"Well don't. This was an extreme situation."

"Oh but I am...you see...last night, you agreed to marry me."

Buttercup's eyes widened as he stood up, she tried to stand up too but got real dizzy, "What?"

"Oh...seems like you have a pretty bad hangover...yeah...you'll need to mix some beets, celery, cucumbers, lemon and some ginger. Helps a bunch, especially if you're not a professional like me...now if you excuse me...I need to figure out that...well...your wedding present." He bend down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she swatted at him, "I'll see you...later, Angel." Butch walked past the kitchen where Belle was preparing the mixture.

"Oh Butchie Boo, what are you doing down the rabbit hole...I got your juice for you...just in case if you were drunk."

"Thanks...Chi-chan, you're a doll. You'll might need to make a second batch, I was drinking with someone else...and she's not taking the liquor too well. Gotta go." He took the cup and ran off as Buttercup was stumbling after him.

"I...don't know...what you're talking about...but the answer is no!" She groaned at her bounding head.

"Sorry Angel, but you said yes...and I'm holding you to it..." He stuck his tongue out and winked.

She groaned, "I'm gonna LET THAT GHOST SUCK YOUR LIFE OUT NEXT TIME!"

Belle placed a cup on the table, with hearts in her eyes, she gasped, "Oh my tea cakes, are you two finally tying the knot? I've been practicing on wedding cakes like forever...And then I thought...Wedding Tea Cakes. Everyone gets their own like mini whole cake, it's so cute."

"We...*blech*" She groaned in complete despair, drinking the nasty juice, "Oh...I drunk too much...all because of that stupid asshole...bringing that Ghost along. I don't remember what he's talking about."

* * *

Brianna stirred from her sleep and sat up...she was surprised she still had legs, normally she had her tail. She smiled to see The Duke was still there, he was putting his Asheian clothes on.

"Good morning, my Lord."

"Oh Morning, Snake Charmer...damn I'm late."

She leaned against him, with a half smile, combing her fingers through his hair, "What time is it?" She looked out the balcony, the sun was just barely shining.

"It's probably...about seven or eight, I can never tell with out my...pocket watch." He sighed in relief as Brianna held it up, he kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks. Oh damn, it's 7:30."

"Do you really have to go?" She asked, grabbing her kimono.

"Yes..."

"I feel saddened by this...I feel sad when you leave...is that normal too?"

"Of course it is, I don't want to leave either, but I gotta. You never felt sadness for your customers when they leave, Snow Woman?" He smiled a little.

She had to think hard but she shook her head, "No...is that wrong?" She tied her kimono around her waist and braided her hair back.

"You are so cute." He laughed, but then sighed, "It might be a minute before I can come back...so...here." He placed his pocket watch in her hands.

"Isn't this your Father's...I remember he tried to give it to me once...Why must you men give me this?"

"Hirono, it's a gift...I'm sure Dad was giving it to you to try and impress you...or sleep with you-"

"Which you've already done...twice now...you've got what he wanted...so why give it to me?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"So cute...it's called a gift, you were given gifts before...I'm sure by Uncle too."

"I've only been given gifts when someone wanted something from me...The Emperor is no exception, instead of my body, he wanted my service...my singing and my music."

"Seriously, well, this is different. It's a gift from the heart. I don't want anything from you...it's just so you won't get so sad when I'm gone." It was like explaining to a child but he smiled gently anyways.

"Ooooohhhh...so people give gifts to remember each other. I don't believe...wait-" She removed her hair ribbon and tied it around his wrist, "Its not much...but it's from me...does that work?"

"Of course...Now, I'll see you soon, Snake Charmer." He gave her a powerful kiss and walked off.

She sighed as that familiar sadness came over her but she looked at the pocket watch.

"I must be going." She said to herself.

Blossom was brushing her hair while Kuro had disappeared and Miyako was feeding Pip a piece of cracker.

"Where is Kuro? I really would like to pick chestnuts in the woods...and Buttercup...she stopped at the worst time of her story and I wanna know what happens next."

"Kuro...that is a good question...but we can't wait for you. We should get going, Chi-chan said that if we get enough, she could make chest buns for snack time." Miyako drooled. She gave Blossom a basket and Pip sat on top of her head. They were just walking past the dark hallway, Blossom hurried along, shivering. Brianna was just getting out of the bath house when Blossom and Bubbles saw her and waved.

"C'mon Brianna, it's time to pick chest nuts with us."

She tied the pocket watch to her obi and with a bow, "I am very sorry Lady Empress for not returning to you last night."

"Brianna, it's really ok...Miyako was with me and I think I'm kinda ok...I'm pretty comfortable with it...but if you're really sorry. You can make it up to me, by picking Chestnuts with me." Blossom smiled wide wearing her usual pink kimono with a red obi and her red ribbon.

The Emperor was signing some documents, he stood up at the window and watched with a gleam in his eyes as he lovely wife walked down the steps and through gate in the woods.

"Has the courier been spent out for my Beloved Wife's cakes?"

Him answered, "Oh yes Sire, at the crack of dawn."

"Good...I have a good feeling about her...and I want to make her happy until I can get Brick to come back. These reports from our army aren't good...I may have to good there. We'll need some serious support."

"Well you can ask the King of Asheia for support and your nephew Susanoo"

"I may need all my nephews...but I need support from the other daimyos as well. I've already got a few, but the ones who can make a difference are still undecided."

"My Lord I don't see why you just don't force them or get them arrested for treason."

"Because...that would be a mistake. I can't just do that. Chappo is spreading word of my incapable of running this Kingdom, if I just muscle and bully the daimyos, it'll prove him right and could lead to my down fall. Maybe the key is the people, not the daimyos."

Blossom's POV

The wind blew hard, as I was in a red hakama and white kimono shirt and a thicker Haori as I walked with Miyako into the woods. I had the Emperor's gift stripped to my waist.

 ** _Mini flashback_**

As we were about to leave, there was a gift wrapped in brown paper, with a handwriting...

"Oh...it's from the Emperor Lord himself." Bubbles gasped but I held my head up in disgust.

"If he thinks a cheap...or even an expensive gift is going to make up for tricking me, he's mistaken."

"Bloss-chan, it's very rude not to open a gift." She held it for me but I wouldn't touch it.

"You can open it."

Bubbles sighed and opened it for me, but she winced and dropped it. I turned to see a small black ivory hilt.

"Bubbles are you ok?"

"Yeah..I just cut my finger on the tip. He's never given any of his wive's a tanto before. A holy one at that, blessed by the gods, it was the sword he used in battle...so I've heard. Bloss-chan, you must take it."She picked it up and held it to me.

"I definitely won't take it."

She unsheathed it and I looked in horror, I don't like weapons.

"A perfect balance of silver and iron, and blessed. You must take it, as protection. This tanto can protect you against yokai and ghost, most yokai are weak against silver and ghosts are weak against iron."

I sighed and she strapped the thing to my waist under neath the bow.

"My Lord has given you a great gift. A yokai may even run at the sight of it...a weak one anyways. Now...to those chestnuts, I want some chestnut buns."

 ** _End of mini flashback_**

"You look like a Priestess, Bloss-chan. I made that look you know and it just caught on so quickly." Bubbles smiled. It was so good to have her back. She walked sad by sad with me, the beauty of fall was gone and winter was two...or one week away, the woods had a creepy look to it as the dead leaves crunched underneath our shoes.

"Kaoru-chan enchanted this one chestnut tree...by accident and it should still have plenty of chest nuts. Oh I love chestnuts, they're so sweet and buttery when roasted, it melts into you melt." She drooled, "Asheia was interesting, with its mystic woods and bustling streets and cities but I missed this Kyotoro's nature, plus...Asheia has a smell to it."

"I'm sorry that I spent you on that errand."

"Not at all, your sister is just the cutest. She really looks up to you. She told me how sad she was but she had to be a big girl. Your Dad...not so good, but now that you're fine and together, I bet he's spirits will be lifted up."

I nodded in agreement, but the wind made us shiver. I wrapped my fur haori around Bubbles. When an arrow just barely missed us, we jumped back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." A familiar voice apologized. Robin rushed over and bowed to the ground.

"My Lady Empress, Please...please forgive me."

"You always hit her...I would've been ok...but not Bloss-chan. Apologize some more!" Bubbles cried out, tearfully.

"I apologize...My ladies...please. I did not see you."

"It's ok...we're not hurt. What are you doing here?"

He looked around and whispered, "I'm practicing my archery, there is a contest of who is the best shot. The Emperor Lord will reward 20 gold crowns for us apprentices. Tatsu, my master says that a true samurai can pin a leaf to a tree."

"And how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh...I might be getting better." He smiled nervously.

"Thanks...but we're off to get chestnuts...c'mon." Bubbles whined and pouted as she pulled my arms.

"I wish I could accompany you...but Tatsu is probably wondering where I am...but if you command me to stay..."He smiled at me, the heat on my face rose and I smiled. He's like a knight in those fairy tale books...

"We have to go."

"Thanks...but I think I'll be fine." I smiled and was pushed away from Bubbles, I sighed lovingly as he were deeper in the woods, "He's so...gallant. You traveled with him Bubbles, what's he like?"

"Bloss-chan, you can't be serious!"

"He's kinda cute and that strong chin." I giggled as my blush deepened, "Maybe I could watch this archery contest. I think Knights in Asheia has to be skilled in archery too."

Bubbles stuck her tongue out, "Yucky...I mean we barely talked, he mostly followed Tatsu-san- Oh...there's the tree." Bubbles scurried along. The tree did have a few leaves left on it but lots of these brown nuts on them.

"Are these chestnuts?" I asked.

"Oh yes...normally they have a green shell but these are perfect. Oh...if only Hiro-chan or Kao-chan were here, they could reach the juicy ones. If only...I can float better." She pouted, licking her lips as she reached for a lower branch.

"I could climb up there." I offer.

"And risk falling and breaking your leg or neck, My Lord would skin me alive. We shall get the ones on the ground."

"I don't understand why you must risk a cold for some nuts." A familiar voice said.

"Hiro-chan."

Brianna was shivering and blowing through her fingers. She yawned...showing her long fangs.

"Oh...Hiro-chan...you know you need to wear warmer clothes, "Bubbles lifted her hands and shot blue fireballs around her, and she looked at me, "Hiro-chan must still warm or she'll fall asleep. She's a snake after all. Just like the seasons, yokais and spirits change as well, Kappas and nure-onnas...and many more of the spring than fall yokai hibernate...only problem is with only a week left...they are more desperate for food and get out of character. So we must be careful, but luckily you're with the strongest of the household." Bubbles smiled. Brianna stretched up to the trees and started dropping some chestnuts into our baskets.

I heard...a whinny that echoed throughout the woods.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No. Focus my lady." Bubbles rubbed her forehead as Brianna hit her on the head with a chestnut.

My eyes widened as I saw something golden...a familiar golden mane...

"It's you."

I don't know what happened...but...when I blinked...I was in the woods alone. I looked around and Brianna and Bubbles were no where in sight.

"Bubbles! Brianna!" I shouted, pulling my tanto out as I heard crunching leaves, "Please...Bubbles...Brianna...anyone."

I gasped as I saw that golden mane again and that lovely brown body.

"You...Oh Goldie." I smiled and ran to him. He whinny and shouted as I rubbed his snout, "Goldie, what are you doing here?"

 _Goldie was a strange horse I met in the woods, about a month I shooed Timber away. I sprain my ankle deep in the woods at home and it was getting dark. I was crying for help and trying to crawl. I cried, so scared when a golden light shined the darkness away._

 _A blackish blue strange horse who's had white specks like the stars above, his mane was golden like the sun and his antlers shined as well. He was weird looking with those red eyes and green pupils, golden hair going down his back and on his hooves, his tail like a serpent._

 _I was scared at first, but he just nudge me and licked my ankle, healing it. I sniffed, standing up and hugging him._

 _"Thank you...thank you." I sniffed. He laid down on the ground and nudge me to ride on him._

I snapped out of my flashback and he nudge my basket.

"You want a chestnut...can you even eat one?" I asked, "With all this dead leaves and no grass, you must be starving boy. Come with me...I'll take you to get some hay. I live here now." I patted him, he lean on my shoulder, following me for a while. I listened and heard the river...

"My new home is near the river...maybe...if I follow the river...I can find my way home...just not too close. Come on, hay is close...maybe, you could stay with me too. I know the Emperor Lord has a stable-"

I stopped as I heard crying...I saw a woman and a baby crying.

"Please...wait...please help me!" She cried, I rushed over to her, she was crying, "Oh thank you, thank you. Please help me, I was running from a Jorōgumo when I tripped and fell...my ankle...

"Oh...I'll help you...Goldie can heal-" I looked back, but Goldie was behind a tree, whinnying, "Or maybe not."

"My baby...my baby, please give him to me." She cried, wincing in pain. The baby was just a flew inches out of her reach.

I saw the baby, crying, wrapped in a blanket...

"Please...help me...my baby..."

Goldie was whinnying louder...as I reached down.

 **Normal POV**

Bubbles laughed as they had a full basket, "That's enough...well Bloss-chan, you've been quiet, losing to me isn't-" Bubbles's eyes widened as she saw a basket, "Bloss-chan!"

Brianna jumped down, "Where is the Lady Empress? Bubbles!"

"Oh no...Bloss-chan!" Bubbles dropped her basket.


	36. Fight

The Emperor Lord groaned in despair at his burnt food, he was even getting burnt rice.

He grunted but still ate his food, reminding himself that he's been on the battle field, and if he could handle that he could handle a little burnt food. Please there was something he needed to ask of his famous cook.

"Please bring Chihiro to me and...tell her...Nephew Ren Ling would wish to speak to her." He ordered one of the Spirit Servants.

Beast started coughing and pounding his chest, "Uncle...what-"

"Dear Nephew, you wish to speak to her...don't you want to thank her? She has taken very good care of you, even better than me...I am quite jealous, dear boy." He smiled at his nephew's shy blushing.

Beast started blushing but he nodded and obeyed. The Emperor Lord planned this perfectly, Chihiro was the only one in his household that didn't obey him exactly but he could appease her wrath with one of thing...

Belle suddenly came rushing through the room, the sliding door with a total wide smile on her face. Beast waved at her shyly and she saw that as an invitation to sit right beside him. Mina and Jack rushed in and sat between them.

"Hello...Chi-chan." Beast struggled to say, he tried very hard not to get over excited or else his nose would start bleeding and he would pass out.

"Hiya Pumpkin, you had something you wanna tell me." She smiled widely

Beast struggled to talk but he just squeaked and looked down, Belle found it too cute.

"He wishes to thank you for the good food." The Emperor lord said with a smile. Beast's face was bright red and streamy.

"Awwwwwwww...and you can't say it...but you ate everything...what a stomach!" Belle squeaked in pure delight.

"Chihiro...I have something very important to ask...about your cousin. Your Father had pink eyes, if I remember correctly?"

Belle tilted her head, but she shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah...Mommy always hope I would inherit his pink eyes but nope, no tea kettle."

"Yes...yes...He spoke of his sister, your Aunt, often?"

"Well yeah...why?" Belle narrowed her eyes in mocked suspicion.

"Well it's simple, I wastrying to find out what sort of Elfin Folk, my Little Wife is, you see...problem is...I can't seem to recall any pink eyed beings in my travels..."

"Oh...well Daddy said, knowing your heritage is important but Daddy didn't know it too well...all he knew was that Kyotoro was in their bloodline...oh...and...something about the eyes...But secretly, I think Mommy had a better idea."

"What idea?"

"You never told me...Mommy keeps things to herselfie, you know that...but Daddy always said that in the Spring, when the Cherry Blossom's bloom was when he felt...renewed...something like that."

"Your Mother? My Dear Sweet Loving Chihiro-Hime, is there anyway you might be able to write to your mother and tell her about her niece, I have something very important to ask..."

The Emperor Lord was walking past his throne room where he saw Kuro float sitting in front of the painting of her father. She touched the wall and sighed.

"Oh Kuro, how are you Child?" He asked with a smile, "I hope I got his likeness right." He winced as He noticed that Tar was staring right at him.

"You did...but I still miss my Daddy. Bloss-chan said he misses me too."

"My little Hime, you took rather well to my Little Wife, a lot better than you have my other wives...why is that?"

"Because I thought she would remember me...Bloss-chan looked like a friend but she's not her...but she's fun like she was...and nice..."

"Wait...like who."

Kuro yawned, she had been up all night, looking up at the mountain...

"I had a friend, she lived a long time ago...in my world...she was there and then she wasn't and Daddy was upset. I don't know why...her name was Sakura...I remembered because of her eyes...they were pink." Kuro started to fall asleep.

 **Back to Blossom**

Blossom's eyes glowed bright pink as she looked back at the crying woman and her eyes widened...she turned her head back...looking around the forest, hoping for help or...where to run... she looked up...and her eyes widened even larger.

How could she not see that before...above her head, was a body...a body of a woman...she swallowed hard as she slowly pulled out her tanto. The baby continued to cry loudly. She gulped, taking a deep breath as she felt a foul breath and a low growl was on her neck.

1...2...3...

Blossom turned around quickly, slashing high...the woman screamed in horror. She grabbed the crying baby and ran. The baby was human...but the woman wasn't...She saw it...and she saw the lady hanging in the tree above her.

How...

"YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" The woman howled in pain with a deep voice.

Goldie was no where to be seen...she lost him...but hopefully he would be safe.

 **Blossom's POV**

I gasped as I tripped...I crawled to the tree...

I don't know how...I don't know how I saw through it...it looked like it was faded...that woman's body was a lot bigger than up I saw now...and I saw a woman in the trees...in a silk cocoon...but I couldn't see through this baby. I was relieved that I guessed. I held it close to my chest and hid behind a tree as I heard the loud crunching.

"You bitch...I'll turn your bones into liquid for my children." The woman hisses at it's bleeding eye. I looked around the corner, the woman dissolved...into a big brown hairy spider. It was just walking past me...I was right...I saw through it...I don't have time to wonder how. I looked over the other side, I saw smoke...there might be a village there...

I looked around...it's gone...I don't know if that's a good thing or not...I just need to stay calm. The baby looked up at me.

"It's ok...it's ok." I whispered, trying to keep myself calm, but I was shaking on the inside and I could barely keep myself calm as I sniffed...that foul breath...

I ducked...and heard a chomp...the giant spider of over me. I ran...all I can is run...

I could hear the mighty stomps behind me...my body was acting on its own now...my eyes looking for any place. I pushed my body against several trees. I slipped through some thicker trees and heard this crash and. I fell on some wet leaves and hitting the ground on my back.

The Baby cried wildly and I held it tightly. I looked back...A few trees were holding it back but it was thrashing about and hissing at me. I lost my shoes a long time ago and my feet were wet and cold...I was about to get up but I couldn't move...I was...I'm being pulled back. My lips felt dry but I swallowed my fears and looked back.

The medium large spider had one leg through and it stabbed my haori and was dragging me back by it. I suddenly felt this tight sting on my back...

It bit me...it bit me...my eyes swirled but I focused...I focused extremely hard...and...

My body reacted, removing my coat and slashing the leg, cutting it off completely. It howled in complete anguish and I ran again just as the trees were crackling. My back burned like sizzled like a boiling stew pot but I wouldn't let that stop me.

I was starting to feel the strain and my body was getting tired. I've never ran this long, but this baby's screams kept me going. I must get him out of here...I can't...

I could hear the stomping and feel the thundering steps behind me...The trees almost seem to guide me, my body and my mind faded and all I have was this drive...this drive to protect this baby, my shirt ripped from the branches as I crawled and struggled through a cluster of trees, and sighed in relief at the sight of a village.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I rushed across a bridge as the spider just jumped and thumped just inches in front of me.

"The water!" My mind screamed.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" I screamed and jumped down the bridge and into the water. It was lunging for me...but it wouldn't go into the water...just like I thought...it can't go into the water, but it was trying to reach me. It scratched me on the arms and my back as I shielded the baby.

"You might as well let me eat you...my fangs and claws have enough poison to paralyze a Wani...human child...Soon...you and the baby will drown and the Mōryō will feed on your flesh...I shall make it quick...the baby is too small for even a morsel...I shall give it back to the humans." Its deep voice said to me, it drooled through its fangs, its blaring red eyes looking down at me, except for the one I slashed.

"Liar." I managed to whisper that word but My body was starting to feel numb, I could barely hold my tanto up at it. All I could do was hold the baby above the cold water.

"Focus! Focus!" I shouted to myself. I slashed at it again when it tried to reach for me. My arm felt heavy like iron or stone, but I won't give up. The dizzy feeling was gone...and I held my tanto at it. My arms burned but I slashed at it even after it stabbed me.

When all of a sudden...a blue fireball hit it in the face and a tail wrapped around it. It grunted and struggled but was pulled away.

"Thank goodness," My body suddenly felt lighter.

 **Normal POV**

Blossom was floated out of the water by a strong pull.

"Lady Empress!" Bubbles cried out, she was glowing a flaming blue, the villagers were crying out in horror as Nure Onna and Tsuchigumo were fighting, but they almost couldn't help but watched as these two powerhouses fought. Some of the villagers were getting iron weapons. Some of the men brought a wise woman to Blossom, struggling just to pull the baby from her.

"It's ok..."The wise woman ensured her and she let the baby go to a man who recognized the child's mole on his cheek.

"Toshio...Where's his mother? Where's Asuka!" The man cried out.

Blossom shook her head and pointed at the spider.

The man's eyes widened, they were darting side to side in a nervous anguish, "No..."

Brianna's tail wrapped around the spider...it hissed and thrashed wildly but it bit her tail, causing her to let go. Brianna let out a large roar, her hair turned black and grew longer as her body stretched.

"You traitor! TRAITOROUS WHORE!" The spider roared, it jumped on top of a building when she tried to slam it with her tail, "YOU SAVE THESE WORTHLESS BEINGS! THEY'RE ONLY WORTH AS FOOD!" It jumped at her, Brianna struggled but grabbing its neck.

"You can stop wasting your breath...you'll need it in a minute." Brianna's jaws opened and with its thrashing struggle she bit it on the back and threw it down as she was bitten on the arm. She swatted at the spider with her tail but it held its own, stabbing her tail.

"Well NURE-ONNA, WHO'S POISON SHALL ENDURE!" It cackled as Brianna only bit it once but it bit her numerous times and she was starting to struggle as her eyes were getting dizzy. It shot its web at her...

Bubbles gasped as Blossom's wounds were healing, her body was practically pushing the poison out.

Blossom drank from the canister, and struggled to stand up, "We have to help Brianna! We have to stop this before it destroys this village." She ran towards the battle.

"My lady Empress, BLOSS-CHAN!" Bubbles ran after her.

"YOU SMELL OF A MAN!" It screamed at her.

Brianna was bleeding black blood, as she punched it into a stall. She was breathing heavily but the spider cast its illusion...more spiders surrounded her...she was stabbed through the neck. Brianna gurgled as black spurted out of her neck and mouth. She struggled to push it back until her body went limp.

"DIE YOU TRAITOROUS WHORE!" It stabbed her in the chest two times and bit down on her neck, decapitating her. Her head rolled on the ground.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blossom cried out, running to Brianna's side, grabbing her tanto and slashing its leg, cutting that one off.

"YOU BITCH! FEASTING ON YOU WILL BE A JOY!" It screamed, swatting her back.

"YOU MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" Blossom screamed in pure rage, her hair turned into a bright fiery red, and her eyes glowed bright pink. She slashed at its fangs, cutting one off and stabbing it in its eye. Her ribbon came off during the struggle and it shielded her from some of the attacks. The spider hisses wildly and the villagers watched in awe at this girl fighting this spider. Blossom stepped to the side, dodging its attacks and sliding underneath it, stabbing it on the side of its belly.

The Spider hissed wildly but it smacked her back...Blossom was sent flying into a wall. It was scurried to her...When an iron arrow was shot... by a badger fauna man with tears in his eyes. Robin came shooting his iron arrows right in the other creatures' eye.

"FOR MY WIFE! FOR THE LADY EMPRESS!" The man cried out, the villagers cried out as well. They held their spears and swords up. It hissed and swatted the villagers back, jumping back.

"Lady Empress! Oh no you don't. I DON'T CARE IF I BREAK THE RULES! YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" Bubbles cried out with tears as she was beside Brianna. She stood up about to remove her bonnets and she was glowing a fiery blue but she stopped as a hand grabbed her foot. Bubbles gasped, she grabbed Brianna's head and placed it on her neck. She sighed in relief as her head attached back to its body.

"No...*Wheeze* don't...you'll be sent back...*wheeze* heavens...you'll punished..." Brianna was coughing up blood but her wound was healing, slowly. She fell on Bubbles, who held her tightly.

"That was too close...even for you."

"It's over for you Spider! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED! HURTING OUR LADY EMPRESS! YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Robin held another iron arrow...

"YOU FOOLS! YOU LOWLIFE FODDER DARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THIS VILLAGE WILL BE MY NEW NEST FOR MY CHILDREN AFTER SUCH INSOLENCE!"

Blossom struggled to get up, she looked around...as the villagers were getting hurt and killed as the spider refused to give up, shooting its web, stabbing one man in the throat...

"Brianna...you killed my friend." Her wounds were healed but her body was still in pain. She crawled, grabbing her tanto and trying to stand up but her body just crumpled, "Brianna...I'm sorry. You'll be avenged."

When a familiar snout blow on her face...

"Goldie...you feel like ending this, boy." Blossom struggled as the horse looked at her...but he kneeled down for her to get up on her. She couldn't find her tanto...

Robin was pinned down and the man was sent flying, still crying...

"Where is my wife?" The man came back up and held his sword, but was sent flying back again, "Tell me-" He was slashed in the leg and went down instantly as the poison took effect. He mumbled softly with tears streaming down his cheek.

"Your wife was a delicious meal." The spider taunted and the man cried out in pure agony at the answer.

Robin pulled his small dagger and slashed the spider back. He grabbed the man and pulled him out of the spider's path.

Thats...when the miracle happened...the spider was wrapping a crying child in its web...when a shadow stood over it...just floating on one of the huts...a powerful whinny echoed through the village. The spider looked up in horror as a pair of powerful hooves came down on its head...

The villagers, even Bubbles and Brianna looked in awe as the mystical creature...a very rare and powerful being stomped on the spider with its holy flames. Blossom was holding it by its mane...it whinny as the spider was still alive, it blew holy fire out of its mouth.

The spider tossed and thrashed on the ground and flipped on its back, struggling to get back up...struggling to live...even through half its body was a burnt half. Blossom held her tanto and jumped on the spider's belly.

Its moaned and cries as it struggled just to breathe.

"I shall make it quick." She glared down at it and stabbed it over and over, driving her tanto deeper and deeper, until she hit it in the heart. The Spider finally died...it's legs rolled to its body and it curled into a ball.

Blossom had splattered of green blood on her face. Goldie whinny on its hind legs, blowing his flames. Blossom patted him on the nose and hugged his snout. The villagers' eyes widened and they bowed...everyone bowed.

"No...no..please get up. Get up." Blossom looked around, she gasped as she saw Brianna bowing her head.

She rushed through the crowd and hugged her full force, crying.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you cry Lady Empress?" Brianna asked, confused, "Do you moan for the spider?"

"I'm so happy...I thought you were dead..your head was chopped off. How did you survive?"

"You must kill a Nure-Onna is a specific way and a specific sword...a steel sword."

"I don't care...you can't ever do that."

"Who is lecturing who? You shouldn't have ran off my-" Brianna and Bubbles both gasped and bowed to the ground. Blossom turned around and Goldie was floating behind her.

"You guys...this is Goldie...I met him when I was little. I don't know what happened but it was like he called to me in the mountains...but I am sorry you guys."

"Lady Empress, bow." Bubbles said, "That is the Kirin...the God of Beasts"

"Oh...no way...not Goldie..." Blossom looked around as everyone was still bowing, "But...eh...Goldie."

"ALL HAIL THE KIRIN! ALL HAIL THE LADY EMPRESS!" Robin cheered and Everyone followed.


	37. Punishment

**Blossom's POV**

I was so worried about Brianna, she still seemed a little tired. I guess decapitation does that to you.

The badger fauna man thanked me again and again for saving his son and avenging his wife. I didn't enjoy the task of showing him the remains of the body. He must've loved her so much, that he couldn't stop crying even as she was cut down. Her face was pale and half of her face was eaten off.

There were some animals and people that were still alive in the webs and we freed them. We buried her...

"My Asuka, I'll shall take good care of our son. She must've gone into the mountain to forage for food...we had a bad harvest...she must have been so desperate... My Asuka."

I swallowed hard at the man's tears.

"We must rebuild this village. I can send men to repair the damage and I'll send some money." I said. I took a deep breath.

The villagers bowed, "LONG LIVE LADY EMPRESS! WARRIOR EMPRESS OF THE EAST!" The villagers cheered. This little village was called Kyushu.

I sat on Goldie, "I shall return shortly." I said. It was the least I could do...with winter coming. These people needed all the help they could get. Luckyily their village was close to the Royal City Miyazaki and the palace was up ahead. Everyone bowed as we walked along, gasping in awe. I really felt stupid for being the only one riding but Goldie wouldn't let anyone else near him. I just can't believe it, My Goldie, a God.

Robin was smiling at me.

"Lady Empress, that was quite the skills you displayed. You fought that thing like a demon."

"I'm just glad you guys came when you did."

"Yeah...we were so worried when we found your shoes and haori and feared the worst, but we saw the village and thought you might have headed that way. I was so glad we heard you crying for help...but too bad about our day...and our chestnuts."

"I'm sorry you guys. I really wasn't trying to walk off...I don't remember what happened. I was there and you guys were no where around." I apologize, "Well at least something did come out of it...I save the baby...maybe I could've saved his mother."

"Bloss-chan..."

"My Lady Empress, there is a saying, He who saves one life, saves the world. You saved that man's world. He may not have his wife...but he has his son, the last and greatest gift she gave him. Please try and take comfort in that." Robin advised me with a warm smile. I blushed, my heart pounding like crazy.

"Well yes, thank you. Brianna, you will rest...that's an order."

Brianna stood up straight at the command and sighed, "Honestly, I'm perfectly find Lady Empress. It takes more than decapitation to kill a Snake Woman."

"I am glad, we would hate to lost our lovely songstress/ dancer." Bubbles laughed as she pointed to a painting, it was a old painting with a large figure on a stone wall, "It seems you're still famous."

"Oh...what does it say?"

"Its just an old painting of the loveliest entertainer of all of Kyotoro, The Snow Woman."

Brianna groaned but shivered as the wind blew.

We made it to the stomps, I let Goldie stay in the Royal Stables and fed him hay which he took to instantly.

"Oh Goldie, I hope you stay...but if you have other 'Goldly' things to do, I'll understand. But this'll be your stall...and it will be winter...so...I'll make sure you have someplace to stay.

Kuro came floating down, she wasn't upset that we left her, she was more in awe.

"I haven't seen him in 200 years. Hey Lord of Beast." She floated to him and patted his mane.

Him came walking down with sly smile.

"My Lady Empress, your husband wishes to see you."

"I'm sorry but I have things to do...it's noon and we must send workers immediately to a village." I said.

"Oh...I can get that prepared for you...He demands your presence immediately...everyone."

I was directed to the Throne room, where a group of men were walking out. Kuro, Brianna, Robin and Bubbles were with me as The doors opened for me. He sat on his Royal cushion, looking down at us, with a look that scared me a little. Everyone bowed, including me. It seemed like an eternity, he just wouldn't say anything, he was using a brush to write something...Him whispered and he started writing again.

Whats taking so long...what is he waiting for? What was wrong with this thick atmosphere...I stayed bowed on my hands and knees, my face practically kissing the ground.

"I hear..." He finally spoke, he gave Him the scroll and he rushed out of the room, "I hear...My Little Wife had quite an adventure this morning...and just from picking chestnuts."

"Oh yes-"

"My Little Wife, I was told that you fought a giant spider, it wasn't the Jorōgumo was it? We've been on very good terms with her, if she dares to attack my Little Wife-"

"No..My Lord. It was Tsuchigumo." Bubbles bowed again as he shot a look at her.

"My Emperor Lord, Lady Empress was quite brave, she saved a child when I was...incapacitated and Robin helped as well." Brianna said, I felt like I was missing something. I stood up along with the others.

"Miyako...step forward." He commanded and she obeyed. She stood up, whimpering and held her head down. She looked like a frightened child who...is being punished.

"Look at the state of her," He suddenly erupted in a rage that made me jump, "TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT MY LITTLE WIFE...THE STATE OF HER! SHE LOOKS LIKE A COMMON PEASANT! A TRAMP!"

Miyako turned so fast I thought she would be dizzy.

"Look at her." He commanded.

"My Emperor Lord, I'm fine...my wounds...ah-"

"Wounds?" His eyes were widened and he shot a look back at Bubbles, "She...got wounded? My little Wife...was injured."

"But I healed...see...My body heals-" I tried to defend Bubbles.

"Silence!" He screamed, he got up and walked down the steps, his voice hissed as he looked down at Mayakovsky, "I leave you with her...Miyako. I left her in your protection...TELL ME! How did you lose her...SAY IT!"

"I lost her...one minute she was there and next she wasn't." Bubbles cried but she clenched her mouth tight, holding back the tears.

"You mean you wasn't keeping an eye on her...this isn't the first time she has been attacked while under your watch. First, it was with the Kappa...if I remember correctly...you were knocked out. She had to fight that THING! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR HIRONO AND KAORU, IT WOULD'VE TORN HER APART! AM I CORRECT? ANSWER ME!"

She sniffed, she tried to be brave but she was trembling , "Yes My Lord."

"And now...she had to fight and run from a Giant man eating Spider, while you was fetching what...what were you trying to get?"

I swallowed hard, "This is my fault." I cried but it was like I was being ignored.

"Chestnuts." She answered.

"That's right...you think nuts are more important than your duty?"

"No My Lord." Bubbles sniffed. She tried to sound so grown up.

"I'm confused...My Little Wife fought a Kappa...and a spider-"

"If I had exposed myself to the common folks I could be sent back to the heavens." Bubbles whimpered.

"So...you rather, stay on Earth and let her die, then protect her and risk going back to the heavens...to the Spirit World! Do you hate your Empress?"

"No...No...I could never hurt Bloss-chan."

"Please Emperor Lord-" I begged but I was interrupted.

"Then what kind of guardian are you?"

"My Emperor Lord...I stopped her...Miyako was prepared to fight but I stopped her. It should be me that you yell at. If she had engaged, she might have been pulled away from us and...I didn't want to lose her." Brianna had a brave face, she stood strong.

"Did you hear that Miyako...is Hirono is charge of your duty?"

"No." Her lips were quivering.

"Who gave you the order...who told you to protect her? WHO?" He roared with complete rage.

"You." Bubbles' tears poured down her cheek.

"That's right, and you were to obey my commands...not Hirono's...not anyone else's but mines."

Bubbles winced at his words and bowed her head, looking ready to cry.

I stepped between them but Robin pulled me back.

"Well."

" I'm so ashamed my Lord. I'm suppose to be protecting her but I failed twice. If Blos- If the Lady Empress wasn't so clever in both incidents, she could've really gotten hurt or worse. I'm a very poor guardian, please forgive me. I shall accept whatever punishment you give me."

"Very well...you'll be beatened hard, so that you'll never let this happen again." He snapped his fingers and two samurais came, Bubbles walked along with them, He followed behind them.

"No.." I was about to run after them.

"Lady Empress, You mustn't interfere-" Brianna tried to stop me.

"But it's my fault. You're her friend."

"That's right...if you keep speaking, it'll only enrage him more...and Miyako will be the recipient of hisrage. This is a light punishment compared to what he did last time...but he is right. Miyako let her emotions guard her duty."

"How can you say that? She is your friend."

"And had I not spoken up, he would have done worse...we are not your friends...we are your servants...to live and die for you...that is all..we forgotten that and now we must be punished."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I pulled my wrist out of her hand, "If you think that for a moment, then you really are a monster."

"I will be."

"Woman...the Emperor Lord expected you to follow him."

Brianna had a sad look but she followed.

I rushed after them, followed Kuro, who showed me that it was at the Koi fish pond, that I've seen before. Bubbles was on her knees, part of her kimono was removed. She laid on the stone foot path.

"My Lady Empress, Brianna may have seem cold but what she spoke was the truth. She's shamed herself, you might not dishonor her." Robin spoke.

"But...but-"

One samurai splashed her with a bucket of water, while another one gave Brianna a bamboo stick.

"What's he doing? What is this?" I asked Robin, but he looked away, "He can't...he can't. That's too cruel."

Brianna was hesitant...

"Do it..."The Emperor lord said.

Swish...

Bubbles let out a loud yelp, that sounded like a dog being spanked. The sound rung through my ears, I wanted to stop this.

"Again!"

Brianna had a serious face but even that was cracking, as she brought the bamboo stick down again and another yelp.

"You must endure it...Bear it." Robin whispered as he held me back. Kuro was hiding behind me as another...and another...and another...each hit echoed throughout the palace and each yelp made my heart break. I looked at him...he was smiling...the Emperor Lord was smiling wide. That smile...gave me a shiver...the look in his eyes...

"Please...please...no more. Please." I cried out. I rush to him and crumpled to my knees, bowing, "Please...no more."

"That's enough." He held his hand, making Brianna stop.

She was breathing heavily, Bubbles was covered in red marks that made me wince. She was still crying and whimpering, like a puppy. Brianna was swallowing hard, holding back her tears as well.

"Leave us." He ordered and everyone left in a hurry.

He glared down at me, "My Little Wife, you are full of surprises. A Kirin...The God of Beast himself."

"Please...I'm s-" I hit the ground, the right side of my face felt numb, I bit my lip on impact and I could taste my blood and feel it trickle down the corner of my lips.

He hit me...he hit me hard that I couldn't even feel the pain.

"It's time you started acting like an Empress and not some damn child. This is your fault. You drove me to do this and your servants paid the price. I don't know what world you live it for you to take such risks. You're not strong like Kaoru...or Hirono. Hirono is 500 years old, her wounds can heal... Miyako may not look it but she's very powerful, she can't be injuried by men...even your Cousin, a Yokai elite...a noble among nobles is up there with Miyako. You are just a Half breed Elfin Folk with unknown magic and mortal, you're nothing like them. You will stay on these Palace Grounds for further notice until I see fit that you're mature enough."

I couldn't say a word...all I could think was that smile...the way he smiled at Brianna beating Bubbles.

I looked up at him and his inky blue beard. He walked off, the spirits moved out of his way and Kuro was right beside me. Tar continued to stare at him as he walked away without even looking back.

"Blossom."

I tried to be tough as Buttercup came to my side.

"What happened?"

"I'm alright...I'm alright...please check on Bubbles." I said, "I...I just need to go...to my room." I sniffed and walked ahead. Kuro floated behind me, not saying a word.

I stopped by the dark hallway and looked down, it whispered...but I just continued to walk.

I went to my futon and collapsed, my cheek was starting to hurt. I saw the statue of the black dog and held it tightly to my chest as tears blurred my vision.

I wish he was here...more than ever.


	38. Library

Blossom's POV

I wish I could wait up from this dream...it must be a dream...but it's so real.

It was in that same room...and my lantern glowed above me as this figure slide underneath my futon with me. It couldn't be the Empwror Lord, unless he lost a lot of weight and shrunk too. Plus, this figure was so warm, I don't feel any warmth towards the Emperor Lord. His body leaned against mines, but I clenched my robe together tonight with one hand, just as...he was getting closer. I could feel that hot breath on my neck and...oh no...

I moaned loudly as he blew on my ear. I suddenly I wrapped both arms around his neck and was breathing heavily.

 _Randy did that to me once by accident...Mama told me...her ears are very highly sensitive, and that unfortunately I inherited her ears and mines were just as sensitive. It was a strange feeling...it was like fire suddenly rushing in my body and this powerful strange tingle I would feel in the strangest places._

Now...this strange man was gnawing on my ears, and each one sent a shiver done my spine.

"Please...stop...we shouldn't." I moaned but...I just couldn't stop.

 _I really want to wake up now_

It couldn't be th Emperor Lord...because I didn't feel a beard, but Maybe he shaved it off.

"You wanted to try and embarrass...so go ahead and try...show me what you've learned." The figure teased me, "You've read that book, so show me."

I blushed as my hand slid down the blanket and he grunted as I felt something...

What am I doing?

I shot up...looking around...I sighed in relief as I saw no one...and Kuro and Tar were in my futon with me. My face was burning up...what was going on...why was I having these dreams? They're so embarrassing.

I got up as I needed to go to the bathroom and I wanted to find Bubbles and Brianna, I wanted to apologize. I was still holding the black wolf statue in my hand and I walked out of the room. It was quiet and dark, but my lantern lit the halls, I closed my sliding down behind me and walked down the room, it was getting pretty cold. I found the bathroom and opened it and closed it behind me. I looked out the small window above the hole and gasped...

It was night...I could see the moon.

Oh God...I'll just hurry and use the bathroom before my lantern dim. I remember Princess said something about a monster that tried to attack her...when she went to the bathroom.

I hurried up and was rushing out of the bathroom.

I paused as...as I heard, it's voice sounded like it was gurgling, "Too clean...too clean."

My lantern dimmed and I held out my statue...I don't know if I should walk backwards or just run...maybe walk backwards...and then run.

I saw it...a large red claw coming out of the bathroom...

"Too clean...too clean."

I fall back but I held my statue up at it as I got back up, and then...I ran. I couldn't find my room...not in this dark but I touched the walls. I could hear the wet foot prints, I turned around and held my statue...I could see it...I was just above the ceiling...it had a greenish putrid body and red large hand, with black greasy hair, bottom fang protruding upwards and one eye...but...it was a little bit bigger than Kasey...

I strong smell rushed into my nose and I was ready to gag...it smelled like...an outhouse...

"Good smell...lick good smell." It repeated, as it hung upside down and this long slimy tongue came out of its mouth and towards me. I pulled out my tanto and cut its tongue. It howled in pure agony and fell on the floor, still howling and kicking about. It's tongue sizzled as it grew back.

"Good smell!"

I held my statue and it yelped.

"Back off...I fought a giant spider today...I'm not scared to fight a...a...whatever you are." I growled and pointed again and it yelped but it wouldn't back down. I leaned against the wall, to try and find my room...when It hissed but scurried away.

"Cousin Blossy, what are you doing here?"

I turned around and sighed in relief as it was Belle.

"What are you doing out here at night?"

"I didn't know it was night time, I just left my room to go to the bathroom. What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling for my room door, but Belle opened it just like that.

"Bushi told me you didn't eat all day...well she didn't say anything...because she can't talk...but then I sighed and thought how you must be hungry..." Belle talked and just opened my room door without even trying, "So I brought you some snacks."

"I'm not too hungry...but I'm craving something sweet."

Kuro was still sleeping as cookies and tea were on my table and I was munching away.

"Well that's not right...I didn't want to have to do this...but he's left me no choice...No dessert." Belle poured with a nodded after I told her what happened, "But...it's hardly left a mark."

"Oh...my body heals itself sometimes...Mama said that's normal for Elfin Folk but she was surprised because it was supposed to gradually happen. In fact, it didn't start happening until I met Goldie when I was little. It made it easier when the kids would pick on me, the scratches and bruises would heal by the time I got home."

"So like me..." Belle just giggled wildly and sat beside me while Jack gave me another cookie, "I can't be hurt by men...well not physically...but who would. Mommy is known throughout the whole Country, maybe even in others...she's like a Queen. She even have...Human servants."

I smiled but I placed my cup down, "Belle, you don't need to burn the Emperor Lord's food...what happened today was my fault. I just can't explain what happened...but it was. Bubbles wouldn't have had a hard time guarding me, if I wasn't so difficult. So...don't burn his food please anymore. I hope I could see them tomorrow and say I'm sorry

Belle crossed her arms and pouted, " But no dessert...and that's final. Cousin Blossy, don't beat yourself up about that either...you've been hear less than three weeks...but you're having a swirly Whirly time better than that Lady Annie. Oh I better be going...you should really keep that statue with you. Good night." She blew a kiss at me and winked as she opened the door and closed it before I could say anything else.

I don't know if I can sleep right now...I sighed taking my clothes off and putting on my robe on and brushed my hair after taking out my hair ribbon.

I sighed as I looked at it, the ribbon that Brick brought me...I held it dearly. I miss him so much already.

First thing tomorrow morning, I'll write to him, Princess and My family. I hurried back to my futon as I felt the cold air.

Kuro was still fast asleep, sucking her thumb and listening to Tar's soft purrs put me right to sleep

The next morning

I woke up, I sighed hoping that Bubbles and Brianna were here.

Kuro was still fast asleep but I got up and sat at my table. Lucky for me, Bubbles gave me things for me to write. I wrote one for Princess, telling her how my time is doing and stuff like that and how I love for her to visit.

Then I wrote to my family, about how I missed them and hoping Papa got stronger and how I promise to send Kasey things but I pulled out a jewelry box that the Emperor Lord left me and gave her a gold bracelet with butterflies on it. I promise that I would make her, Papa and even Hagatha some new kimonos.

Then...I wrote to Brick, I paused for a minute. I wrote about my battle with a giant spider and Goldie. Then I wrote how furious the Emperor Lord was and his punishment on me and my friends, but I blamed myself for it. I was promise to be safe and not so reckless. I told him about Robin too, how brave he and Brianna was in helping me defeat this spider and save a baby.

I blushed as I wrote how much I miss him and really hope he visits me soon.

I was given a stamp, melting a candle wax and stamping the royal seal on all three, writing the names, titles and countries of Brick's and Princess' and just the name and village of Papa. There was a rope and I pulled it. It wasn't long before a man came to my room and I gave him the letters. I watered the tree.

Now that's out of the way, I really don't know what else to do. Oh I wish I could explore some of th villages or go back to Kyushu.

After breakfast and a bath, I put on some more red hakama and white shirt with a pink haori. My dog statue was in my pocket and Kuro followed me.

"I can't believe you know Kirin." Kuro said as I was feeding him more hay, he nudged me and I started to brush his fiery coat, "He hardly lets anyone get near him."

"Oh, he just came out of nowhere amd healed my ankle when I sprained it...back at Home in Asheia. I thought he was a funny looking horse." I smiled and rubbed his nose, it's funny how his flames didn't seem to hurt me at all. He have a loud whinny and snorted.

"Oh he's hoping you'll let him stay, winters are a time for rest and these stables are warm." Kuro explained as she brushed him on the other side.

"Well of course...in fact, this is yours for as long as you want." I smiled but looked at Kuro, "Do you know where Bubbles and Brianna are? Have you seen them?"

Kuro shook her head and I sighed.

"Oh c'mon, how about that kiss?"

I turned as I heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from me."

I finished feeding Goldie and walked out, just by the rose bushes, Buttercup was struggling but Butch just smiled.

Butch had Buttercup wrapped in a bear hug, dipping her down, ready to kiss her. She kicked him between the legs, he crumpled but wasn't letting go.

"Oh my bride to be, you're going to have to stop kicking me there...you're hurting your future kids."

I blushed.

"You ARE DISGUSTING!"

He dipped her again, "Oh..what's so disgusting about something that's just so-" I cleared my throat and he has that serious look on his face, "Oh Auntie...hello there. If you just excuse us-"

"Hell no!" Buttercup cried out. Fang hissed and spat a fireball. Buttercup was able to get out of his grip, punch him on the arm and hid behind me, "Save me."

"Oh you think Auntie is gonna stop me...I thought me and my sweet beloved Tiger could spend some time together...My lady gave me a little challenge, it seems she wants a rainbow cherry blossom...but I need to figure out how I spilt them up, so I thought we could explore the royal library-"

"Library!" I cried out, "This place has a library. Oh I would love to go...please let me come with you." I cried out.

"Blossom! You're 'pose ta save me from him. He wants to go to the library so he can-"

"Well, you should have told me the rest of the story." I stuck my tongue out at her and she growled, I looked at Butch, "I would love if I can come too. Buttercup and you could take me there...And Buttercup, you'll escort me today. My lady in waiting."

"Oh you little..."She stomped in frustration and pouted, crossing her arms. She spat at Kuro who was laughing at her.

"I like you already Auntie. Shall we go?" Butch bowed and held his both of his elbows out and I grabbed it while Buttercup shook her head.

"Buttercup, I believe the gentleman is holding his hand out, so you should grab it." I teased her and she grumbled as she grabbed it.

I gasped in pure delight as we were in the library. It was in far back on the bottom floor or the palace, it was so large though, there were so many shelves and shelves of scrolls and books, that I couldn't help but drool. The library floors were wooden and the shelves went up to the ceiling, there were a few mats and tables on there was well.

"Uncle loves books...he collects them but when he got too much, he made a room just for them. There are books on different countries and the world, they're in different languages, he has books of Lore, magic and potions. He's even got fictional stories that he's collected. Lady Sonya was very fond of stories of legendary heroes and fairy tales, So Uncle made a whole section so for that."

"Not to mention, books of educational value." A voice said.

I gasped, it was Robin, who was holding a book.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Oh...Master Tatsu sent me here...A Samurai must has mental prowess as well as Physical strength. I must write a Haiku, I wanted to look at some examples before I continue practicing for the Archery competition. I hear a certain someone is entering, M'Lady Empress." He bowed and then he looked at Butch and bowed again, "Lord Xaldin, I hear your brother is quite the archer and that he'll be entering."

"Yep...which I'm surprised Beast has no competitive spirit, he's too polite and crumples when people are watching him."

"Oh...Robin, you must show me where these legendary hero books are." I said.

"Yeah, Bloss-chan can read me stories..."Kuro cheered.

"Lady Empress, here are the great heroes of our Kingdom, this one should interest you greatly of Minamoto no Yorimitsu."

"Why?"

"He was a great warrior who defeated 10 Tsuchigumos in his lifetime, not easy thing." Buttercup explained, "Since Hiro-Chan could barely defeat it yesterday."

"You mean that giant spider...and this guy beat ten."

"Yeah, he rescued villages and shrines from Tsuchigumos, they use to rule villages." Kuro explained.

"Oh I love stories about heroes." I gasped and Kuro pulled a book for me. I opened it but sighed as it was in a different language, "Oh I can't read this."

"Oh...it's in Torian, how language...perhaps I can read it to you." Buttercup offered, "If I not mistaken, the Emperor has Asheian books as well."

"Awwww..." I sighed still looking at the pages. I blinked a few times...it was strange...my eyes...the writing looked very clear, I could read the words, "Wait...you guys shouldn't trick me like that. The pages changed to English." I pouted at them.

"What are you talking-Hands off." Buttercup snapped at Butch who grabbed her leg.

Robin looked at the pages, "My Lady Empress, the pages haven't changed."

"But I can read them...I don't know To..whatever language this is...and now I can see the words." I pouted again but I pulled another book, and the same thing happened again, "A lone samurai was on his horse, riding across the dusty roads. His master, sent him to investigate the strange happenings of a village. Already four of his comrades were sent but none had returned, he placed a brave face, wiping the sweat from his brow but rejoice as he made it to the village of the Red Leaves. An enchanting village where the leaves were always red from the Kyototoro Marple Trees that surrounded it." I read out loud.

"Damn, that's exactly how it's read...this is insane, how can you read a book in a different language?" Buttercup looked at me.

"Perhaps..Our Lady Empress is a yokai in disguise."Robin chuckled.

"Well, I won't be able to send Kasey these books...I might have to look in the Asheia section but whoa...what a story. I'm definitely gonna take this book and I can read it to you, Kuro...and maybe I could bring Kasey here...right read it to my family when I'm not punished anymore."

Kuro cheered up.

"The Tales of the Heike is a very good one as well."

"Hmmmm...the Gilmore of Earth Magic, perhaps this can help Tiger." Butch said outloud.

I pulled out a book from the Asheia side, "Oh...Look at this. The Journey of Sir Gallant, I love knights. My Papa was a Squire for a Lord before he was hurt in training. He would tell us all about knight stories and adventures before his leg injury. Sir Gallant de Massd was a legend, Papa said he's our great great great grand papa; but I don't know about that, Papa is no liar."

"Sir Gallant?" Robin looked at me.

"Yeah, Papa wanted to be a knight like him. He said that he had the courage and strength of a lion. That in battle, the enemy would say that there was ten of him, he fought like a demon. His most famous tale when his beloved was taken by a powerful sorcerer, he fought hell and earth to get her back. Listen to this Kuro: Once upon a time, there was a knight...a knight among the knights. He held the code of chivalry to his code and served his kingdom and king bravely. He was so powerful and brags, while other knights coward in fear, he marched onwards, inspiring them to greatness. He had the heart and courage of a lion, striking terror in his foes who would dare lift a sword against him. His hair as red as the flames, His spirit would continue even when he was wounded...even when he was skewered with ten arrows, his body refused to stop, with the reflex of a snake, and the agility of a panther. Sir Gallant was a knight that any lord or king should sell their soul to have. The King of Kansai was able to get this Foreign noble knight, with the hand of his beloved daughter, the Princess Beatrice, and she returned his affections. There was another who wanted her hand...a jealous Sorcerer, the Great and Malevolent Lucius, he grew jealous day by day of their love until on the day before their wedding...he snatches her."

I heard gasping, Kuro, Robin and even Buttercup were all ears.

"Sir Gallant cried out as he heard her cries, he rushes to her but Lucius floats out the window and along the castle. He didn't even hesitate as he jumped out the window, he rolled as he landed and ran after them. Despite his speed, he was still inches away, he held his hand out as Beatrice held hers, but the sorcerer shot a lighting bolt that sent him flying into the castle's moat. He watched as Beatrice was floating away and he hit his fists in agony at the evil laughter and taunt of the sorcerer.

He yelled, "I will rescue you, my love. I swear on everything, on my beating hest, I will find you and I will save you. Have heart." He slammed his fists.

He took no time to get prepared. He grabbed his shield of radiance and his sword of unyielding righteousness. The king and queen cried and begged him to rescue his girl. He would give him his whole kingdom if he did.

Sir Gallant replied, "I would rescue her even if I was offered nothing."

I closed the book and looked at everyone, Butch was still looking through a tome but the others were barely breathing.

"You can't stop now." Kuro whined.

"Whoa, that's so cool...corny but cool." Buttercup crossed her arms.

I was about to snap but Robin interrupted me, "What is so corny about rescuing your love. Going to the ends of the earth for them, to see their happy loving faces and embracing them."

I sighed wonderfully at how he put it, it made me think about Brick even more.

Buttercup looked ready to gag but Butch wrapped his arm around her waist, "Awwww...You don't have to pretend that you don't like it. I would spilt the world into two for you."

I sighed lovingly at how romantic Butch is.

"GET OFF!" She cried out.

"I can't wait to make you mine, then you can live on my new estate. It's already covered with orchard for my village to pick out their fruit, exotic and rare trees and forests were rare creatures live on both of me and Beast's lands. All yours."

"Stop it." She snapped and Fang hissed at him.

"Kuro, I promise I'll read you more tonight. I can send this book of Fairy tales to Kasey... Too bad I already sent the Royal Courier."

Normal POV

Blossom had her hands in a bucket of icy water. She finally took they out and held a bow.

"Now then, You must stretch this...the icy water will help the pain a little. It takes great strength, so just be gentle." Robin instructed as Blossom pulled the string back a little. Buttercup and Kuro were watching in silence. Robin's head was practically resting on her shoulder as she winced at the pain, "Now you pull using the strength of not just your arms but your stomach muscles as well."

The Emperor Lord watched with slight amusement from his balcony. He sat back writing a letter. Him had told him something very interesting.

"That is very interesting...I've heard of that story as well about Sir Gallant...and her Papa said that they're descendants from him. That's very interesting indeed. Who knows if it's true, but the fact that My Little Wife can read Torian as well."

"I swear to you, My Lord. She said it out loud and I heard. She couldn't read Torian before but now she can. Perhaps it may have something to do with her Mama."

"Yes...Chihiro hardly knows much about her father. Bark Bear came from Kyotoro so I didn't even think about it. Her mother could be from Kyotoro as well. I have asked Chihiro to write to her mother...but Osakabe is a shy and busy Yokai, it might not be until Spring until I hear from her. There is another who's old and wise enough to know, Toyotama- Hime, Susanoo's mother."

"The Princess of the Seas herself."

"Yes...I'm most curious...I feel something special about my Little Wife, she's able to adapt to Kyotoro a lot quicker than my other wives, she fought a Tsuchigumo, which subdued Hirono with its poison but not my Little Wife, and the Kirin which is in my stables. Word has spread of her and Miyako told me something very surprising that has bothered me...she wanted to call her Sakuya-Hime. Sakuya-Hime is the daughter of the mountain god...and protector of the Spirit gate of Mountain Fujimoto and The Mountain itself."

"Really my lord, you don't really believe in such things."

"Be that as it may, I would like to know...Married to someone like that can be a very powerful effect against Champoo and his legitimate claim to the throne. You've had word on Gignito, correct?"

"Yes. He should be here tomorrow. I had claim that he was going to paint a rare beauty that would challenge his greatness."

"And...the Great Shunga Artist, Hoto?"

"Yes...he's coming tomorrow as well, for your little wife. But if you don't mind me asking, why a Shunga artist? And for your wife no less."

"It's part of my long term plan...or...hopefully the solution will come shortly...Hoto is the greatest. His attention to detail and his discretion will be good, not to mention the creative detail of his Magic."

"But why?" Him asked.

"I'm gonna send it to Laxus, perhaps that will change his mind. I shall also tell him of my Little Wife's new favorite...that may send him back as well." The Emperor combed his fingers through his blue beard, looking down at a small painting in a necklace, "Yes...before she disappoints me as well." He grabbed the onyx key and placed it in his pocket.

Robin laughed at Blossom who's arrow was at the ground, Buttercup laughed along with him.

"It's not funny. You just watch. I can hit it! " Blossom pulled the string with all her strength, her hair turned pink and her eyes glowed a bright pink as well. The wind blew and she opened both eyes instead of one and fired the arrow, hitting the bull's eye of the target.

"HAHAHAHA TOLD YA!" She laughed and cheered in triumph.

"You are truly full of surprises."Buttercup shivered as the wind started to blow and then...

"Snow...THIS EARLY!" She cried out.


	39. Belle's and Beast's bond

I chuckled, looking up at the sky as the dark clouds were pouring snow down.

"Lady Empress, you must go inside or you'll catch cold." Robin said. Kuro was spinning around, floating just above the ground.

"Snow...already... I remember having to work in snow. I had to go to our little stream for water. My hands would be so cold, it almost felt like sharp knives sticking them." I said, already feeling that familiar pain in my hands.

Robin held my hands with his, they were rough but warm, it felt weird. I moved my hands out of his.

"Oh Damn, well at least I finished pulling up the last of my vegetables." Buttercup was careful to tuck her wings underneath her thicker haori and blew into her hands, "I know I'm suppose to be an Earth Fey but I love the snow. Belle will make her special winter food. Her noodles are the best. Then there's the White Winter Festival with these fireworks. Plus I don't have ta work so much." She stuck her tongue out.

"Look Big Brother, snow." Beast looked amazed, "Miss Chihiro will make her delicious warm noodles."

"And there's a snow bunny that I would like to taste." Butch had one of his wicked smiles on his face as he looked at Buttercup.

"Oh no...Butch...no..no..no..no." Her eyes widened and started walking backwards, "Butch, I will beat you."

"Snow Bunny...meet the Wolf." I joked and she shot me a glare.

"I'm gonna devour you my little snow bunny." Butch had hearts in his eyes, howled like a wolf and rushed at her.

"STAT AWAY FROM ME!" She cried out and ran. Fang just watched, trying to stay out of the snow and I think I saw Tar in the corner.

"No way Cutie."

"Don't get cold Kuro...shouldn't you have shoes on." I warned as she was spun around, laughing.

"No..."Kuro floated upside down and stuck her tongue out. She grabbed Robin's bow and floated just inches out of his reach.

"Hey! I need that!" Robin cried out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Buttercup cried out as Butch finally caught her around the waist.

"What's wrong, my snow bunny isn't afraid of the big bad wolf." He licked his lips and gave this toothy evil grin.

Beast blushed, watching, "Big Brother gets quite carried away when it comes to Miss Kaoru."

"I heard there was a time when they didn't even like each other...but Buttercup won't tell me what happens and I'm getting my revenge for stopping when it was getting good. Hey Lord Xaldin, Buttercup told me She loves being wrapped in those strong arms of yours."

"YOU FAT LIAR!" She yelled loudly but I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Honestly Snow Bunny, my auntie wouldn't lie. How about I warm you up?" He gave her a toothy grin.

"Hell no, get off!" She growled as he had her in a bear hug, but she broke out and flipped him but he flipped her to the side.

I kept laughing as she got up and rushed off with Butch on her trail.

"You know Dear Aunt, Lady Empress or not, you may suffer from this later on. Miss Kaoru does not let social rank stop her from getting revenge like Aunt Suzki." Beast just blushed.

"Well you should never stop in the middle of a good story." I nodded, agreeing with myself.

Snow Cotton Flurries!"

I turned my head to see Belle coming out, running and giggling with Mina and Jack at by her side.

"Oh I can't wait to make Daddy's famous Mizutaki for Dinner tonight. Too bad Boomie's not here, he loves it so much." Belle declared and spun around barefoot in the snow.

"Belle, you're definitely gonna catch a cold." I rushed to her.

"Nu huh." She spun around me, I could've swore the snow flakes were dancing around her. Then she spun around Beast who was blushing such a lovely shade of pinkish red.

"You..you haven't made that dish in such a long time." Beast mumbled as his and Butch's adorable Wolves came through the palace and to us. Luno is such a cuter, he's like his master...so shy, he match the snow. Summer was slightly bigger and had the prettiest yellow amber eyes, almost like the sun itself. I keeled down and clicked my tongue and they scurried to me, ignoring Fang and Tar hissing.

"Of course...It brings such bitter but sweet memories." Belle cheered and Beast's face puffed into smoke and he gulped. Belle giggled harder with a blush and clapped her hand as she ran inside with a spin.

"Do you like Belle?" I asked with a smug smile and he was just too cute with his embarrassed blushing face and looking down at the ground.

"I do not know...maybe." Beast replied with a red tomato blush and his light purple eyes shimmering in the snow, "I do feel weird around her...but I think it was because of that...that time...when we came."

"Oh...a new story..." I pulled him to the side and sat on the wooden floor that was just outside of the sliding door, "Tell." Luno and Summer sat on both sides of me, keeping me a lot warmer with their thick fur.

"Ah...ah..." He bit his finger and was hesitating.

"You can do it."

"I believe it was when Father brought us here after that huge mistake about four years ago. Father was trying to force Big Brother to kiss Miss Kaoru...on the lips." Beast blushed brighter as if he said a naughty word, "Ah...Ah...which was not going to happen. Those two hated each other with a passion but Father would not give up...I smelled something burning..."

 **Normal POV**

Beast followed his nose down some stairs and to the Kitchen. A figure was scurrying around the kitchen, a girl with a dark purple kimono with black vines and light bluish forget-me-nots stood on a stool, stirring the pot.

She threw more wood into the stove but cried out in pain, "Owie!" A large splinter stuck her finger. She bit it out, revealing her sharp teeth. She whimpered a little and sucked on her finger, when she noticed that she had company. The belle on her choker necklace rung as she turned her head. A teddy bear came rushing over with its claws on its hips.

"I apologize, I thought something was on fire."

She gasped, "The buns buns!" She cried out and rushed to the other side of an iron oven, opened it and coughed as black smoke poured into the kitchen. Beast coughed and struggled to find a window or door, he finally found it and slide it opened.

She removed a tray with a dry rag and placed it on a wooden cabinet.

"Oh...The buns are ruined, no tea time!" She whined and slouched down on the floor. Beast couldn't bare to see her saddened, "Daddy makes it look as easy as cranberries."

"Perhaps, we could try something else." He suggested, blushing as she looked up at him, "Ah...ah...I am...Ren Ling, but you may call me Beast...everyone does."

She just looked at him with a tilt, but then she jumped up and looked at him with Those Big lavender colored eyes. "I'm Chihiro...you've come to help me serve the King and Queen of Hearts."

"Huh?" Beast blushed at her distance and looked down.

"Great...Daddy's not feeling too well, " There was a tinge of sadness but she forced herself to be happy, "Alright now Cutie. I must make snackies for the whole palace."

"Maybe just something simple. Do you not have sweets already?" Beast asked.

Chihiro pulled pulled out a tin of cookies and moon cakes, "I made these last night...for Daddy."

"Oh...well maybe something else, you must have something?" Beast asked.

She gasped, "Senbei...I made some yesterday." Chihiro jumped and clapped, "You'll help me, right?"

Beast blushed and shyly nodded.

"Teastatic! Mina...please bring the cinnamon-sugie sparkles. You Mr. Cutie, can help me with the trays..."

Mina climbed up the shelves and pulled down a ceramic vase with a cloth lid and rope. Her bell rung happily as she hurried along as Beast was setting up the plates, Mina was pouring tea into the small cups of rich green tea and Chihiro sparkled the cinnamon-sugar on the rice crackers.

Beast was exhausted as the Spirits came to grab the plates.

Chihiro smiled and clapped, "Thank you so very very very much. Here." She pulled out a tin of moon cakes, " Have Moon Cake and Tea tea. Tea time is always a good time."

She stood on the stool, in front of a small pot, she poured some rice porridge in a bowl, then rushed off.

Beast was pushed upstairs and sat in front of a table where his father was sitting.

"Where is Big Brother?"

His Father slammed the tea cup down causing Beast to jump.

"That Boy...well we're leaving until he kisses that fairy girl. The Kingdom depends on it. Who knows how many have died this week alone."

"Well, you're quite welcome here Brother. Its been such a long time since-"

The Lady Empress slammed her hands on the table and pointed above the Kong's head, "You Naughty monster...You're not to come out when there's guests!" She was looked at her husband, "I thought you sealed that 'thing' away."

Beast looked up as he saw a child floating above his Father's head, she dropped the crown and tongue out at the Lady Empress, picking up a Senbei and threw it at her.

"I will not seal her. The child means no harm unless you offended her." The Emperor Lord explained with a glare.

"Its quite alright-" The King was interrupted by the Lady Empress.

"You take her side over mines...its bad enough you let that sickly servant back into this Palace, but there's no people, no court and all these monsters...Your Scullery Maid/Songstress is a snake woman...and what's worse a whore...and she seems proud of it. These Spirits just float around and that Night Rule...The only decent one around here is Miyako."

Beast and his father felt like they should excuse themselves but the Emperor Lord held up his hand. Beast placed a moon cake on a napkin and pushed it to the side. Kuro gasped and flew down, dropping the King's scepter and to the table, munching on the moon cake with delight.

"Even my nephew can calm her down. I don't have Court because I don't like Court. All those nobles swarming around for favors, money and positions but they talk behind your backs and have no real loyalty. That 'whore' is loyalty itself, she would take an arrow for me and you...possibly. All these spirits are loyal because of my respect of their homes and most importantly because of that chikd, who you wish to seal away. Last but not least, Bark Bloom has served me for 17 years, he will stay and he will rest here. He is the much beloved husband and Osakabe-Hime. Its the least I could do for all I own them." The Emperor Lord looked at his guests with a gracious smile, The Lady Empress hmph and excused herself, leaving the room.

"I must apologize for that, I thought she was more tolerate of my ways but who knows. These women put on a front long enough for the wedding vows."

"It is quite alright. Its very inspiring to see how passionate you are." The King said.

Kuro was munching on the Lady Empress' snacks and drank her green tea.

"Well I will try and make it up to her, must treat my wife right...someone has to." He gave The King a strange look as he sipped his tea. The King ignored the snide remark, "So you broke the matriage contact and now Asheia is in danger."

"Yes and Xaldin is too stubborn. I must get him to kiss her or...more will die. It started a week ago, correct?"

"Yes."

The Emperor Lord sighed with tears in his eyes, "Bark Bloom was in Asheia a few days ago. So that's how he got so sick."

"Is it bad?"

"The Doctor...has...I honestly don't know."

Dinner was served, it was only noddles but everyone made due and they were delicious. Beast went down the steps again, curious about this strange girl. The kitchen was empty, his eyes twitched as he heard sniffing.

"Hey Daddy, a letter from Mommy."

He followed the voice until he was came into a room.

"Dearest Chihiro, I've got your letter and I'm making my way back to Kyotoro as quickly as I can. Be Brave, My Plum Blossom. Dearest Husband, I shall be by your side as fast as I can, you must get well. Do not give in."

The Man who was lying in a futon covered in sweat with darkest brown hair but bright pink eyes, chuckled as he swallowed hard.

"Ha...ha...so formal, as usual. My Belle, we need to teach your mother to loosen up." He smiled weakly.

"Mommy is in Kansai-"

He started coughing up heavily and spit up in a pale.

"Daddy, I'll get water..." She jumped up, she pushed by Beast without even noticing him.

Bark Bloom laid back down, he dabbed the mucus from his lips. Beast took great pity, this must've been the man they were talking about. He grabbed a rag, dumping it in water and wringing the excess water, placing it on his head.

"Son...you might need to beat it...I don't want it to spread, my baby girl is immune to diseases."

"Please, do not be concerned. You must save your strength for the battle ahead." Beast smiled softly and sat by his side.

"Battle...huh...I think...*wheeze* This soldier has seen enough battles." He licked his lips.

"Do not speak such things. My Eldest Brother has told me giving up is for the weak minded."

"And what do you believe?"

"I believe...retreat is ok, to save the fight for another day."

Bark Bloom giggled but then he started coughing, he was gurgling.

"What are you doing Daddy?" Chihiro fussed at him and rush to his side with the bucket, "No talking. Here, fresh wa wa." She stuck her tongue out. He drunk some water and fell back to sleep.

"What are you doing here Cutie?" Belle was holding a strange pumpkin head doll, she noticed Beast looking at it, "You like...Daddy made it for me...he got the pumpkin from Asheia last Fall Falls. I love pumpkins...the doll needs to find a spirit to take over, " Belle stuck her tongue out. Her Dad smiled as he fell asleep. Beast has to stay with them because of the Night rule. He blushed as Chihiro gave him a spare futon.

"Thank you." He said and blushed again as she smiled at him with a head tilt.

Chihiro was fast asleep but Beast could hardly sleep with the scratching, creaking and groaning sounds. His Light purple lantern shined above him. He sat up to see the father trying to get a drink of water.

"Please let me." Beast offered, he grabbed the ladle and let him have a sip.

He laid back down, "You're still here...huh?"

"I could not leave...the night rule."

He coughed and gave had a gurgling sound, "Yes...*wheeze* My Belle isn't affected by those things..."He swallowed hard and tears were falling down his cheeks, "I...I...don't want to die."

Beast was taken back by this...

"Please do not say such things."

"I know...I'm going to die...aren't I? I don't want to...I have so much," He coughed harder, "One of the most important reasons is right there. My Belle...my darling youngest daughter. My beloved Wife and our oldest daughter." Tears continued to fall down his cheeks, "Why did this had to happen to me?"

"Please-"

He started to sound so weak, he was gasping for air, "Please...please...make her smile..." He coughed and his body was covered in sweat, "I've had such a good life, I lived for these 60...wonderful...wonderful...years..."He whimpered.

End of Mini flashback

Beast had tears in his eyes as he looked out into the snow, Blossom was wiping her tears away.

"He...he continued to talk, as if he was giving me his life story. He told me...how he hasn't seen his twin sister in so long and that he had an outlandish beautiful niece and that he wished he got to see her again. He wanted to see his wife. Oh Aunt, I can not tell you the despair I felt. He beg for his life and there was nothing I could do. I believe he was hallucinating...from the high fever."

Blossom sniffed and cried as she heard that, it was just like her mother. Her mother barely recognized her at the end.

"It was the next day...two days later...that he passed away just as his wife held him. His last words were my darling Princess."

 _ **Another Mini flashback**_

Osakabe- Hime **(I didn't want to give up what she looked like just yet)** cried out in anguish.

"My Love...my love...no...no...NO..NO! COME BACK...Come back..." She cried out, holding her husband in her hands, Ryoko stood there, biting her finger but tears were in her eyes...Chihiro wasn't the only one who didn't cry.

The Emperor Lord cried in despair, the own palace was mourned.

His body was burned and his ashes were placed in a special vase. A small shrine with incense were around his vase. It was left at the palace...the Lady Empress scoffed.

"I don't see what's the point of mourning for a cook." She whispered.

The Emperor Lord looked at her, shocked, "Have you no heart?"

"What...all I'm saying is-"

"You will do well to hold your tongue." Osakabe-Hime spoke as she sat in front while the Emperor Lord sat on the side of this grand funeral, "My husband was a wonderful man, who could capture anyone's heart. You shall show some respect." Osakabe-Hime was an extremely powerful yokai, so powerful and wealthy, that she even had human servants, she was practically a Kami.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!"

"Lady Empress, I must remind you, that I don't fear you, but you have every right to fear me...and my children."

"Hmph...waste of money...this funeral, why should my husband pay for this-"

Ryoko turned around, she was holding a sickle, normally her face was shrouded in the shadow of her hood. She tilted her head as she stared at the Lady Empress.

"What?" The Lady Empress scoffed.

Ryoko's neck and hands contorted until...her jaw opened wide, reveal her sharp teeth has she let out a ear piercing scream. She slashed at the Lady Empress, cutting her kimono but the Emperor Lord and Butch held her back. Chihiro was looking down at the ground, she had been silent all day.

"You...you're an animal! LOCK THEM UP!"

"Please...Aunt, you must apologize this minute." Beast spoke, he blushed as everyone looked at him, he was sitting on his knees and looking down at the ground.

"Ren Ling?" The King looked surprised that his shyest son would say something in front of people.

"No, Father. She should not say such things. Social rank, positions, or not you can not sit there and talk of someone's family in such a way, especially someone who has fed you. I think you should leave before you say anything else."

Lady Empress scoffed.

"You do know Auntie, that if any of those three decide to kill you, Uncle can't do a thing." Butch had his arms crossed, disgusted.

Later on, Osakabe-Hime and Ryoko had to leave, Ryoko still wanted to kill the Lady Empress. Chihiro decided to stay and be the next cook.

Chihiro was in the kitchen when Beast came. She had a pouch of money, she wrote a letter and gave it to a hawk.

Chihiro turned around and saw Beast.

"Oh...is it that time already? I should try and make Dinner." Chihiro smiled but then she looked down at the ground. Mina pulled out a stool and stood on it, waving her paws at her.

"You have not cried at the funeral, you must not bottle up your emotions."

"I am The Cook, I should get started." Chihiro rolled up her kimono sleeves.

Beast looked down and saw a large book, a page was opened with a recipe.

Beast told everyone what was going on. Miyako gasped and Hirono and Kaoru shook their head.

"She's going to exploded and this Palace might suffer."

"I...I may have a plan," Beast opened up the book and pointed at the recipe.

The next Day

Chihiro was out searching for mushrooms with Miyako. Beast and Hirono were cooking while Kaoru and Butch were fighting.

"Please..." Beast would beg, if it wasn't Butch and Kaoru fighting, it would be Hirono and Kaoru fighting.

Chihiro bit her bottom lip as she entered into the servant's back door. Miyako happily pushed her through a room. It was a small room but next to it was the music room. Butch was on the violin, Hirono played the harp and Buttercup was on the piano.

Buttercup started to play, as Chihiro entered into the room, she looked around confused.

Mina jumped on the table and pointed.

"What is all of this?" She asked.

"Please...eat...I made it myself..For you." Beast blushed brighter but he pushed her to the table.

"That smell...Mizutaki?" Chihiro looked around.

"I got it out of this book-"

Chihiro snatched the book from him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DADDY'S COOK BOOK!"

Beast whimpered a little, "I apologize...but...-"

"You made Daddy's Mizutaki...you had no right." Chihiro shook her head wildly.

"Belle-" Miyako said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY DADY COULD CALL ME THAT!"

"Miss Chihiro...please you are bottling up your emotions. Sooner or later, they must come out. When my pet Peacock died, I was very sad. I could not even bare to look at a bird, until a wounded robin fell onto my yard. I could not see the poor creature die, so I nursed it. At first, it hurt...because it made me think of Azul, my peacock but soon that pain was replaced with peace." Beast explained.

"Plus, you're being very mean. This isn't an easy recipe and Beast went through a lot." Miyako pouted.

Chihiro stood there for a moment but she sat on the table. She looked down at the dish, her eyes started to tear up, as she picked up the chopsticks and ate some of the beef. Tears poured down her cheek as memories of making this dish brought tears to her eyes...

"Daddy...Daddy...I want my Daddy! I miss you so much!" Chihiro started crying, her tears came out like floods and all her repressed magical energy came pouring out of her. She hugged Beast around the waist as she continued crying, "I love you so much Daddy...I'm sorry I didn't want to be a stupid dumb baby! I wanted to be a Mc Toughie tough and I didn't want to believe it! I didn't want to believe that you would leave me!"

Beast patted her on the back. Down stairs, lying on her futon, the pumpkin head doll started moving.

 **End of Mini flashback**

Beast had gotten up to leave Blossom for a moment. He went into the kitchen, he saw Belle chopping up onions, beef and pork.

"You...you are not sad, are you?" Beast asked.

"Of course not, why would I be sad?"

Beast knew, she was sad...He blushed and gulped, "Belle...please turn."

She just turned around, "See...no tea-"

Beast placed his hand on her head, his forehead touched the top of hers, his face turned a brighter red blush but there was a light smile on it. Belle, at first had a shock look but then tears rushed down her cheeks like a flood, and she smiled along with him. Pumpkin head Jack jumped up and down in joy while Mina was stirring.

 **Im sorry you guys, I know I promised a tear jerker, but I was crying. This might not be my best chapter, so please go easy on me.**


	40. The portrait

**I know, I know, you're going to hate the Emperor Lord for this. But tell me what you think.**

 **i would like to thank Ash141, The Cat Whispurrer, and Ice Cream Queen Zhisi(Can't spell) for supporting this story.**

 **Blossom's POV**

I finished writing my letter to Brick and sending the miniature painting of me. I blushed, maybe he'll send a picture of himself...or maybe he'll come on horse back.

"Lady Empress, it is time." Brianna walked into the room and Bubbles held a deep dark red kimono in her hands.

"This will be perfect for you Bloss-chan."

I gulped, as I looked at the singular kimono I'm suppose to put on, no robe...nothing underneath. I fell on my futon, I wanted to scream...and the more I thought about it, I actually did scream at the end.

"It won't be so bad, he is your husband after all." Brianna said, she wasn't being cold. I've learned that from her at last. Brianna can be a little clueless about feelings, including her owns. She was about doing it and getting it over with, "Would you like me to teach some things."

"You may have no problem opening your legs, but some of us has some dignity." Buttercup snapped.

"Says the girl with the love bites on her neck." Brianna slithered her tongue at her. I did gasped as there were love marks all over her neck and chest.

"THOSE WERE INVOLUNTARY! THAT DAMN PERV! HE KNOWS MY STRENGTH IS NEARLY GONE IN THE WINTER! THATS WHEN HE STRIKES THE MOST!" Buttercup snapped.

"Oh please, don't give us that. Isn't it finally time you admit it, that you love him...Ya know, he asked me what's a girl turned on pressure points are...and I told him...so you better beware...I told him yours." She tilted her head with a cocky smile.

Buttercup blushed and squeaked, "You didn't?"

"Oh I did, Remember during our little battle last Spring against the Jurogurmo."

"YOU SNAKE BITCH! YOU TOLD HIM!" Buttercup blushed and stomped, "Why you little-"

"Girls...I don't mean to be self centered...you can argue afterwards but I don't know what I should do. I want to refuse his offer but he'll just come into my room." I blushed and my hair turned to its famous apple red color.

"You're a true Maiden aren't you Lady Empress? You don't need to be nervous."

"Of course I do...I thought...My first time would be...with someone I love...like in the stories. When the Knight rescues his love from the troll...I don't want to give myself to the troll."

"Bloss-chan, have some respect for My Lord, he is very kind and means well-"

"Hes just a man...and men have urges that only a woman can satisfy...well enough..strange though, he's never asked any of the other Lady Empresses to his room though, do you Miyako?"

"No...but I'm sure it's because he really likes you. So please don't be nervous."

"You're right...because if he thinks I'm just gonna lay there and take him, he's gotta another thing coming." I pulled out my Tanto.

 **Flashback from last night to the beginning of this morning.**

I ate the special dish that Belle made, Pumpkin head Jack pushed it in front of me. It had beef, pork and mushroom, and it was the perfect thing to eat after being in the snow. The Whole Palace was in complete bliss from eating something. Belle showed me his altar, it was customary to have altars of the departed, to give them food and pray for them. There was a small painting of him too, he had dark brown hair like Belle's and my pink eyes and pointy ears.

"The Lordie got him painted, he was so grateful to Daddy, he got him painted. Mommy comes every year just to pray at his altie. She's lovey dovey for him even now. Lots of other Yokai lordies want to marry her, but she won't do it. Plus...they wouldn't dare to it with Bunny Boo around...or me." Belle giggled, "They were twins, ya know?"

"Who was?"

"Cousin Blossy, your mommy and my daddy. Of course, Cousin Blossy, you're weird. They were twinies."

"I just didn't know, Mama hardly told us about her life except when she came in Asheia."

"Well that's no fun...no fun like a good cup of tea being wasted." Belle nodded, losing the plot again. Mina jumped up and down while holding paper.

"You're right Mina, Mommy would be more than happy to see you. Anyone with Daddy's pink eyes would be welcome. I'll write to her, right Daddy?"

* * *

I was awaken by the scurrying of feet and the light suddenly shining on my face but I covered my head under the blanket. I spent the night, not only exhausted from playing in the falling snow, practicing more archery, an hour of weaving Kasey's kimono but also reading two chapters of Sir Gallant until Kuro would actually fall asleep.

"Bloss-chan...wake up!" A voice begged. My eyes shot up, only one person calls me that. I forced my body to shoot up and looked, it was Bubbles, I know that big chest anyway.

"Bubbles! Oh Bubbles! I didn't see you all day, I thought you were being punished further."

"Oh no no...Hiro-chan lost her pocket watch during the fight , the one Blitz-kun gave to her. We just spent the whole day looking for it. We found it and then we helped repaired the village, My Lord sent men and materials to rebuild it in your name. Oh Bloss-chan, the people were singing your praises."

"That's it...you two were searching for a pocket watch." I munched on the mint branch she gave me, "I was worried sick."

"No worries, its all fine. I just need to be a better guardian. I just can't believe it, The Kirin, I saw him in the stables. The God of Beasts himself."

"But you're not hurt are you? You're not a bad guardian. I just haven't been a good person, but I won't alright."

Bubbles just smiled and chuckled, "Oh Bloss-chan, you're not. Hiro-chan and I aren't mad at you, it's obvious, I bet Lord Kirin called you to him...well that's what Chi-chan hinted, she is so clever, who can resist his call. But enough about that, we must get ready."

"Ready for what?"

My question wasn't answered until I was in the Bathhouse, with rose essence and lavender oils being poured on my hair and Brianna combing it.

"For the Famous Painting Mage, Gigino. The Emperor Lord has ordered for your royal portrait...this morning. We only have a short time to get you ready. If you're not ready then he'll just leave."

"Yeah, he's te...tem..."

"Temperamental."

"But a genius." Bubbles was opening drawers and going through kimonos as I was eating. Buttercup was up, pulling out some jewelry and Belle was getting some make up.

Brianna sighed in relief as she was doing my hair, "Awwww...Lady Empress, your hair is truly marvelous, I believe it's gown longer since when you first came here. It's tame and does exactly what it's suppose to do unlike someone's wild mane." Brianna commented.

Buttercup growled but She didn't say anything, not with Belle there.

"Girls, the theme is...roses." Bubbles said.

"Oh...I know...Mommy made it last year." Belle rushed out, while Mina and Jack were jumping up on the table, Jack was holding a pink rose while Mina was holding a deeper pink rose.

Belle came right back and held the most beautiful thing I ever saw, it practically shimmered in the light, I touched it and it was like touching a silky cloud.

It was a pink and brown kimono with darker pink roses everywhere, some of this dark lucious chocolate brown was on the back and on the long, long sleeves still covered with roses.

"Perfect...perfect...a kimono made my Osakabe-Hime, weaved by the Shark People of Umimoto, the finest silk. Oh Bloss-chan, you will be Kyotoro's Sweet Rose."

"A rose is fights spiders." Belle joked and everyone snickered and I just puffed my cheeks, "Oh...Mina...write this down...chocolate shaped roses...with actually rose flavor...no rose essences. Brilliant, the soft taste of roses mixed with the softie softness and creaminess of chocolate."

I drooled a little bit, "Ohhhh...I want something sweet."

"The deeper pink one." Bubbles said, answering the riddle about which flower clip should be put in my hair, "Not until after your Portrait. The natural look, less make up as possible."

I was forced the stand up as they surrounded me, Kuro was just sitting there, with Tar in her lap.

I had to put on a kimono, the traditional way now: I had to put on a jurban, which was nothing more than an itchy cotton slip and skirt, then a light cream jurban on top of that one. Then the kimono which was still so silky soft but it was extremely big, so the kimono had to be pulled tight around me. Buttercup grabbed a white koshi himo belt and wrapped it around the excess fabric. Then a red datejime belt which is wrapped around the koshi belt.

 **"** Oh my, you're as skinny as Kao-chan, Bloss-chan." Bubbles gasped, she gave Buttercup the brown and golden obi, "Make it tight, Kao-chan, we need to show that she has a chest. You may be the youngest Lady Empress, but you are a woman."

"Well, I was a starved peasant before. We tend to get skinny." I crossed my arms.

I gasped as I suddenly felt the air was literally knocked out of my body, this obi was like a girdle. I looked down as my chest was finally poking out but at the price of breathing normally. I looked around, of course I wasn't no where near to Bubbles' extreme large chest, then Brianna's...I was possibly between Belle's small mediums and Buttercup's non existents.

The gong suddenly rang.

"Oh that must be him...But we're almost finished...just the clear lip color." Bubbles smeared something greasy on my lips, like lard but there was no taste, "Perfect...oh you look like a Grand Lady, Bloss-chan."

Kuro floated in front of me and her jaw dropped...like to her feet.

"Ewwww, don't do that." I gasped in between my breaths.

Kuro popped her jaw back in place, "Its a spirit thing, but whoa...you look like the prettiest cherry blossom in the whole country."

I looked in the mirror and double gasped, I did look like a Grand fancy lady. Oh...I bet if Brick saw me now, he would steal me away from here in a heart beat. Brianna tied my hair into tight bun with that dark pink rose but a tail hung down to my back. Bubbles gave me a cherry blossom decorative fan with a rope tied in a loop around my wrist.

I was pushed to the throne room when this...this...Funny man with the weirdest accent.

He wore a loose white shirt, with a golden yellow vest with purple button, he had purple eye color make up and lip color, black bob hair with one golden yellow streak of hair, wore black puffy pants that stopped to his knees, white stockings and black high heeled shoes with golden buckles.

"He's even tackier than last year." Bubbles looked horrified and cried in tears, causing Buttercup, Brianna and Belle to laugh.

He swing his hips when he saw us, after telling my samurai guards about their hair, being so hip and retro. Kuro was floating above him, holding up his golden streak, he swatted in the air.

"What! WHAT IS DHAT?" He hmphed and straightened his hair back up, then he looked at Buttercup, "Still dressing like a she-man, when are you going to pitch those pants and go for some nice dress."

Buttercup growled and popped her knuckles.

"Darling, please...when are you going to stop copying me, I invented the 'air streak." He said to Brianna.

I would've like to point out that Brianna is about five hundred years old, and had that hair streak longer than him.

"Hmmmmm...you're still wearing the wrong colors, my darling, lighten up a bit, light purple is in." He said to Belle, who giggled as Kuro was stretching her face out, giving him the red eye.

"Finally, a sight from all this blah...You girls should learn a 'hing or two from this little one. This light blue and pink is perfection by you need to show that golden 'air."

Then he stopped at me, if he was going to say anything to me, famous or not, he's going to get punched or at least told off.

"You're new...which means...you must be my subject." He started to walk around me, "This is the wrong season to paint you. You scream SPRING! I am inspired! You are young, but I can work with this. The brown is Earth, the revival of the world from the dormant hibernation of Winter's cruelty."

"Eh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Hmmmm...yes...yes...you are not much...but you are worthy enough for my _attention. Quickly_ _s'il vous plaît._ If I'm not inspired, my magic can not flourish." He pushed me to a chair that was sitting back to the balcony, "DO NOT SLOUCH!"

I sat up straight.

"Perfect...women are about to show more of their 'figure' by sitting up. Your face...it's like a scared kitten...I want a fierce tiger...Leopard...Yes...Your Country's Snow Leopard, gentle with its cubs but fierce with anyone foolish enough to mess with them...when the people see this painting, they must seethay you...Lady Empress, shall protect them.

I tried so hard to readjust my face but I just burst out of laughter, Kuro was hanging a paintbrush on her face like a mustache and just wagging her tongue.

"Ewww..." I snorted and laughed harder.

"Your 'air..." He gasped.

"Bloss-chan, stop laughing, your hair is turning to...rather a lovely yellowish orange."

"The happiness of reigning the Kingdom." He muttered and started painting, his brushes started moving with a wave of his fingers.

"I'm sorry..." I snorted and Kuro made two brushes into fangs, she looked like she was going to bite Gigino, but she gagged and fell, floating just above the floor.

 **"I'm dying...oh...the blood was poisonous...it's too...prissy." She lay there with her tongue out, twitching and even Buttercup started laughing, the samurai guards and Brianna were covering their snickering and Belle was gone with mad laughter.**

"Kuro! This...this is important...so stop.." Bubbles was trying to be serious and clenching her lips tightly.

"I can't talk...I'm dead." She moaned.

Bubbles came up and dragged her away, I'm surprise that she can touch her so easily. Kuro let her arms drag behind her like she was really dead.

I took a deep limited breath and tried my best to frown or look serious...but...all I could think about...was Brick seeing this picture. Oh I would love to send him one. I know we should be friends, but that doesn't mean I can't still be happy to see him and...his strong arms...those deep red eyes...that angry glare...

"The Love of reigning your country..." Gigino muttered and painted faster than ever.

How he saved me back in Asheia and Kasey...oh I missed my Papa. He's such a shell now...

"The Sadness of seeing your people suffer."

But I will do everything I can, I know I can bring him back...I just need to be calm and happy for him.

"That fiery determination. The righteous fury... YES YES!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard him yelling.

"Now...you must be serious...those colors...your feelings and emotions must be drew into one expression on your face. You're a whirl wind of emotions...The Regal Child of the Kingdom, the Lady Empress of this Proud, war torn country...a Warrioress...but the mother of a nation...show me that face." He demanded with a roar.

I didn't know what he meant...I just smiled...

"NO...NO..we've captured your gentleness with your hands, those delicate little fingers..the noble breeding in your posture...the love in the flower in your 'air...but we need that fierceness...Picture this...someone who angers you...a kingdom invading your country like they're better than you, ruining the peace you've brought."

My chest swelled up and my stomach was bubbling as I thought of the one person who made me mad enough...

"Less...less...Yes..."

This painting took about five hours...but it was finished. Kuro had to behave...for now...and stay away from the scissors, because she wanted to chop off his golden streak on his hair.

The Emperor Lord came into the throne room...and gasped at the painting.

"This is...perfection. You've capture my Little Wife excellent...but..."

I rubbed my rear, happy to get off of it and looked at the painting, he painted me with my hair down and in many shades too, but the flower still in my hair, my hands on my lap and the decorative fan still around my wrist

"Yes...I was going for celestial...a goddess...the color of her hair is in shades-"

"But I want one of her natural hair color." The Emperor Lord frowned.

"With all due respect this is far more _impressionnant,_ the people will know they have-"

"I want her natural hair color-"

"I LOVE IT!" I shouted, "It describes me exactly. A whirlwind of emotions as He said. In fact, I want you to paint me several smaller versions and I'll keep this painting and I can ask someone to frame it for me."

"And how are you going to pay for this?" The Emperor Lord asked me.

I glared back at him, "I just happened to sneak a game of Mahjongg a while ago, I've got the money."

He just started to laugh, "I was joking, My dear, only joking. Isn't she fantastic, can call a bluff with the best of it. Gigino, I still want another picture with her natural hair color and you shall be paid triple for your troubles."

"Of course..."

The Emperor Lord walked up to me and whispered in my ear, " Come to my room tonight...if you don't...I'll come into your room."

My eyes widened.

"Why?" I gulped

"Come to my room tonight, Him will escort you to me." He didn't answer my question but he walked back to Gigino.

 **End of Flash back.**

I put on the loose dark red kimono on but with no obi and nothing underneath but my tanto in my sleeve. I took several deep breaths as I was escorted down the hall by Him, holding my Dog statue. Kuro was sad that I couldn't read more of Sir Gallant...tonight.

"You have a good night, Lady Empress." I walked into the room and the screen door was shut behind me. I gasped as I looked around, the room was much bigger than mines...and it even had a fire place. I huddled to the fire place and sighed in relief at the warmth. There was a large table but there were lots of cushions all over the floors and the tatami floor mats were cushion, the room was like walking on a pillow but there was a giant crate around the fire place and stone around the floor.

"Ah...My Little Wife, how do you like my room? I've just got it refurbished...My...you are quite lovely. Possibly the prettiest of my wives. We've hardly spent any time together, my dear." He was wearing some big robe.

I pulled out my Tanto and held it right at his nose, "It you think I'm going to do anything with you...you can eat steel...or iron...or whatever this thing is made out of."

"I see you've come prepared."

"You're quite right. I've only came here to make my feelings known...especially after you hit me...You had no right."I don't know why I started to tear up.

"My Little Wife."

"No...no...I was at fault, you shouldn't have punished Bubbles and Brianna, "I started crying, "Bubbles' back still hurts ya know. Brianna is strong...that really hurt her...I only let you hit me because it was my fault and I deserved it...but if you think I'm gonna be that kind of wife who lets someone hurt her, you think again. I was bullied all my life but that doesn't mean I just lay down and took it. My Papa was a squire and he taught me well."

"I can see...by the way you're holding that tantō, your stance...I called you here...to apologize and because I wanted to spend some time with my charming little wife."

"That's all?" I sniffed.

"Yes...yes of course. I'm sure you thought I was going to *ahem* but that's quite out of the question. I can't. Here, why don't you put that tantō down and let me explain."

I lowered it but I was still in fighting stance.

"Look at what I got you...Cake from the Royal Bakery of Asheia, Strawberry Cake." He grabbed a box and pulled out a piece of cake, "I brought it as a peace offering for my many crimes...for lying to you, the hitting...I must admit, I have quite a sweet tooth myself. Come Little Wife, you won't let me eat this by myself."

I drooled a little, I've been craving for something sweet all day since Belle's chocolate idea. I sat at the table and he placed a piece of creamy frosty goodness and I could see the red strawberry cream on the inside. He placed a fork in front of me.

"A fork?" I looked at him and biting a piece of cake.

"Yes, I have to keep these things sometimes. But you know what goes well with sweets, Fine wine. My manservant Alfred got this for me. It's called the Green Muse from Flore, a gift from my nephews Xaldin and Ren Ling, Xaldin has a excellent nose."

"I've never drank anything-"

"Tut tut, my Little Wife. It's time you begun. You are an adult now. I shall pour you a glass."

Normal POV

"You see My Little Wife, I can't have children because of a war injury."The Emperor Lord went to his dresser, he pulled out a jug of Absinthe and poured it in a glass.

"Oh...I think I heard about that, from Buttercup's Dad. He didn't say that part, just that you were badly hurt."

"Yes...I paid the Doctor not to spill my secret and I hope you do the same as well. If my enemies were to know this, it would be quite a mess, they would use it against me. I'm trusting you." He came back to the table and poured the Green Muse into the glasses.

"I won't. Is this Chappo really that bad?"

"Any man who kills his own family for the throne is bad on his own, but he supported the Shogun who nearly ran this country to the ground. It was already doing badly before...with the civil wars." He pushed the glass to her. She took a sip but cough and stuck her tongue out, "It is a little bitter but it will get better. Continue drinking."

"Are you sure? Ok." Blossom took another sip, "Civil Wars."

 **"Yes...a very...very...extremely powerful yokai snuck into the royal court about 150 years ago called Tamamo no Mae. She became the Emperor Lord Toba's concubine, in fact, his number one." He poured Blossom another cup, "Well, she was a Kitsune, A fox Spirit and a very deadly one. Normally fox spirits are either good or bad, they either protect or cause bad luck. Well this one, used her skills to topple Countries into pure chaos and committed so much atrocities that you wouldn't believe." The Emperor Lord smiled at this but he cough laugh and brought his frown back.**

"Really?" Blossom asked. She rubbed her forehead, feeling dizzy.

"Another cup?"

She refused but he poured her one anyways, even the Absinthe in front of her. She kinda took to the bitter sweet drink.

"Yes...its a good lesson. The Gods were outraged but powerless until they blessed a warrior to kill her. Even though, she cursed the rock she died on and to this day, no one can go near that rock without a death curse upon them. They were relieved that her terrible reign was over until she left a piece of her in the form of a child...a little kitsune child, hers and Emperor Lord Toba's daughter. The gods were horrified, it was like Tamamo was laughing at them from beyond."

The Emperor Lord turned around, Blossom took a little sip but she shook her head. Her face was flushed.

"I think...I should be going." She stood up but stumbled back.

"No...no...Little Wife, you're in no condition to leave now. Plus, I brought someone else to take your portrait."

"Someone else?" She could barely form the words, but he moved her over to his bedroom, to his luxurious futon bed, where a **shunga** artist was waiting. He had blonde hair, buck teeth and glasses but despite his appearance, he was famous in the red light district called Ernisko.

"She is ready?" He asked.

"Come my Little wife. Sit here." He placed her on the futon.

"For the Yellow sun?" Blossom slurred and nearly fell over.

"Yes...for the sun..."

"And you want me to do this with the clothes on?"

"Yes...come little wife, show some skin." The Emperor Lord pulled her kimono robe down to her shoulder and let her bare leg out, "You must be tempting enough for Laxus."

 **Ok...ok...I gotta rest, fever came back and please read and review, besides about killing the Emperor Lord.**

 **Ice Cream Queen tell me what you think about Kuro, I hope it made you laugh**


	41. Imogen Estate

**Back in Asheia**

A few days later

Brick was riding on horse back as he came back to the stables with Ashlia right beside him, it was a race but Ashlia won. Brick jumped off his horse and rubbed that wild little mutt's head.

"You've won you brat. Here's you treat." Brick pulled out a skinned bunny and threw it in the air for Ashlia to caught. The wolf sat on the side and torn into her treat.

Brick pulled his horse into the stables and fed it some hay. Brick was living in his private estate of Imogen, it was between a small area of Asheia and close to Kyotoro's borders, the village was nothing but hunters and farmers, so he had to make extra sure his wolves stayed in their pen areas. He finished his work at the Royal city of Ashlia and enjoyed the quiet time of his most secluded estate, he only had a few servants and they were from the village and only a few outsiders knew about it.

The royal courier was one of them, he found the Royal Prince outside grooming a much larger Wolf, the wolf's eyes flashed red at the incoming intruder.

"Your Royal highness, a letters from Kyotoro, from the Emperor and Lady Empress."

Brick grabbed the letters and let the courier have something to eat since he was in a good mood. He sat on a crate by the stables and read.

 _Dear Brick,_

 _It's Blossom. I'm sorry I haven't written more to you but things got really crazy. Kyushu is very grateful to me when The Emperor Lord sent men and lumber to rebuild it after it got destroyed by a battle between Brianna and a giant spider, which I killed with the help of a God...who figured, my Goldie was a literal God. Robin helped too, shooting his arrows. The people of Kyushu are extremely grateful, it seems that big spider had been terrorizing them for generations. I was amazed that I could see through its illusions...but I haven't been able to do it since. I don't know how but...I can even read the language too. Winter is here, it must be as cold as it is for you. Oh...Kasey misses you and Papa, I wish I could say he's doing better at least he's eating. Belle is teaching me origami, which I'm not too good at...yet. You'll see folded is my attempt at a paper crane. Don't laugh._

Brick did snicker at the folded mess. The large wolf sniffed the page and whined, Brick's frowned at the next sentence

 _Robin has an easier time teaching me, he is was second place in the archery contest, after your Brother Beast. I didn't know he was that good and Robin was a little downhearted because he practiced a lot. He was a little insulted when Beast tried to give him the money but He wouldn't dishonor himself by taking it. These samurais are just like knights, and they really believe in their honor code. Your Uncle was so pleased with Robin that he made him and Tatsu into part of my personal guard. Your brother Butch still goes after Buttercup, who has more time on her hands and less power since she can't garden during winter. She spins her time with us, sewing her brother's and sister's kimono. I've gotten so much better with this and my magic is strong with weaving. When I finish with Robin's Kimono, I can make you one. I've been making and mending all my samurais' clothes, since I have so much time and beaten them at Mah Jong._

 _By the way, I just got my royal portrait taken, I've sent you a miniature one, it should be in there. I hope I have one of you...all the others gave me one. I'm still grounded, and can't leave the palace, which makes me want to cry because I want to explore my Kingdom, plus I hate that creepy hall that I have to pass all the time. Your Uncle left me with that stupid key, but I've had to rule the Kingdom and deal with the people and their problems which I don't mind doing._

 _I must try my best. I hope to hear from you soon. It would be a lot better to see you as well, I hope this isn't too much when I write that I miss you._

 _Love Blossom_

Besides seeing that Robin's name too many times, he smiled at the letter. A smile that had been missing for too long. He looked over at the shadow and showed it to him. It's body contorted a little.

"It seems that I can be loved...and Missed huh?" He glared, to everyone else, it seemed that he was taking to himself. The shadow contorted and popped its neck as it's black eyes looked right at him. It faded completely...but it would be back...it always comes back.

He pulled out the small portrait of Blossom, which was framed in bright gold and a red ruby on top. He loved it, instantly. She looked both regal and childish at the same time.

He looked at the next letter which was actually a package, the letter came out first.

 _"Dear Nephew,_

 _My marriage to my Little Wife is splendid, already she is popular amongst the people. Her simple, childlike question continues to be helpful to me. Why just the other day when I was trying to find a way to appease Champoo without giving up the throne and avoiding bloodshed, she said, why not give his sons land and a large estate. Just like that! I let her act regent for me, and it goes well. My kingdom is shouting her praises even now. She doesn't care to spend my money on such frivolous things, I think she would spend it on sweets. I apologized to her for that little incident which I'm glad that you should some sound mind and not come up to challenge me for a duel or such nonsense. Shows what a great leader you're becoming._

 _You must come and see her. I've grounded her...for her safety. My Little Wife seems to attract trouble and danger. We started to get to know each other a little as well. She's already gain the loyalty of my warriors and my people speak of her beauty._

 _My Little Wife may not have the figures of my other servants, but she's not without her own charm. I can see in her robes, she has nicely shapes breasts, her neck is like a crane's...or the Asheia's Swan, such elegance. Her fingers, despite years of hard work, a few weeks in the Palace as made they soft and lovely as a newborn babe's. She always smells of jasmine and gardenias, her lips are pale pink, so luscious, like a juicy peach. Her hair, Nephew, is like silk. A strong silk of reddish gold but as soft as cotton. Her skin has a lovely light peach shine to it against the snow. Those bright pink eyes, as lovely as the cherry blossom's in Spring and as intoxicating when she smiles._

 _I've got a very special treat for you Nephew, but a visit from you would be great._

 _Remember, she was yours first._

 _Love Emperor Lord Ogimachi_

Brick was already overwhelmed by the letter, but he pulled out something else...his face turned red but he couldn't look away.

It was several basic watercolor and ink paintings of Blossom. The first one was of her sitting on her knees with a leg out from her robe and her robe down not only showing her shoulders but her cleavage as well. Her hair was down and around her, she looked like an exotic goddess.

Brick gulped at this seductive look on her face, like those pink eyes were looking right at him.

The second one was almost too much...

She was lying on her back with her hands above her, her head was turned to the side like she was asleep but her legs were apart at the knees.

He could almost touch that neck to her chest and feel her breathing. He bit his finger at just the thought of touching that skin, kissing those dainty shoulders.

"No...no...no..." He stood up, he wouldn't even dare look at the third painting, "She's...she's...your aunt..a very cute..."

One of the servants rushed to him and he stuffed the paintings back into its package.

"My Lord, your father is here."

Brick huffed.

"Tell him-"

"He's at the entrance...waiting for you with a girl...a Princess."

Brick growled, he was furious that his father would bring someone to his secluded estate.

"That's my son, he loves the outdoors, even in the winter. He doesn't seem to mind the cold." His father said. He offered the Princess and her Father a chair in a sitting room. The Princess sighed in relief as a fire was lit in the fireplace, bringing some warmth and light to this dark sitting room. She looked above to see The Royal Brothers and their Cousin together. There was hardly any pictures of his mother and even less of the King.

"My son breeds wolves as well. It's a little hobby of his and our family's symbol. How about you Princess Morgana?"

"Oh..well...I really don't like animals like that, I had a bad experience with a dog and wolves are savages." She said with a smile.

The King was worried about him. Each year, Brick drifted a little more away from him and his people, Brick would do his work but he was at his secluded estate a lot more.

He found out what happened and was in despair. The King was getting older and his son was almost ready for the crown...except Asheia royal law dictated that he must be married to obtain it or at least have an heir...and that was the hardest of all. While his sons were the most eligible bachelors in the entire kingdom, perhaps the Lands, his son Brick, his heir, refuses to take any woman. Then he learns that there is a girl that he likes...when the King heard that, he was overjoyed. The King didn't care if she was a peasant or a royal, he want snooty but Emperor Lord Ogimachi or Royal, took her away.

Now the King must hope and pray that he can find another woman. The King wished to retire and play with his grandchildren, if his sons were able to give him any. The king was a mighty man with reddish brown hair, beard and mustache with a streak of gray. He was tall and muscular, his eldest son had the same similar built.

The Princess of Magi, A lifelong ally kingdom was his next choice.. His hope gleamed, she was extremely beautiful and poised, surely she would catch his eye.

The door opened and Brick came through the door, with his Wolf Ashlia and another and a larger one. Princess Morgana nearly froze, she's never seen one so big, it was almost at Brick elbow.

"Ah...there you are...Laxus, this is Princess Morgana, you remembered her., this is my son the Prince."

"Oh yes...Ah...I don't think now is a good time. Sorry you've wasted your time but I'm very busy." Brick was about to walk but his father stopped him.

"Princess Morgana travelled far-"

"Yeah...to my private area, no one is allowed without my say so." He glared and whispered.

"But as your father, I'm above that rule. Now say hi and try and talk to her." He said through his teeth.

"Oh..I'm sorry...but could you please put this creature up?"The King of Magi said as the Princess was still pale and frozen as Ashlia sniffed at her.

"Why the hell should I? Ashlia was here first. If you don't like her, you can always leave." Brick snapped.

"How dare-"

"No Father, he is right, this is Prince Laxus' place and we are his guests. We shouldn't make demands." Princess Morgana smiled.

"Very well put, Princess but as his guests, Prince Laxus should be accommodating."

"Yeah...if they were my guests...If I invited them, I would be, but seeing as they're your guests in my estate, I don't have to do shit. Now if you excuse me, I have more important business to attend." Brick didn't even bow, he just stormed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." The King rushed after his son, "Laxus, I demand that you go back and apologize at once."

"Apologized, why? I said nothing wrong." Brick walked by, Ashlia and the larger wolf walked behind them.

"Son, I won't have you insulting our allies. Princess Morgana can have any man she wants."

"But she wants to be married to one of the richest Kingdom's in the land, damn, she sure does aim high." Brick walked up the stairs with his father still on his heels. He nearly slammed the door on him but he opened it, seeing his son at the desk.

"Laxus...you've gotta make this work."

"Sorry, but my future wife has to love wolves, it's number one on my list, if you remembered. I won't let my pets suffer because of her fears. Now you can take her and leave...or maybe you could marry her...or you can have an affair with her too, I wouldn't mind another brother." He snapped, he started to think out loud, "Oh...man...what should I even write. I should give her another present, something that damn Robin can't afford."

"Son! You will listen to me!" His father shouted, Brick turned around and gave him a cold look, "You are going to apologize...you're 19...at 22, you'll be recognized as the Crown Prince. You must be married by then and have a child. Your options are running out."

"I don't give a damn."

"You can't be in love with her." He said.

Brick stopped writing and looked at him, "Excuse me."

"I know it's horrible what your Uncle did...but you can't be in love with her...not anymore. She's your aunt now." His father saw the letter with the Kyotoro's royal symbol in his back pocket, he snatched it out, "How many of the letters she's wrote to you...how many have you kept. This stops right now."

"Give that back!" Brick cried out.

"I'm more than pleased that you have a bond but she's out of your reach now. You must accept that and move on!" His Father struggled with him. Brick's eyes glowed red, which shocked him, he was no match for his son's mad rage. Brick threw him down on the floor.

"Don't touch her letters...or I'll kill you...no..no..." Brick rubbed his forehead and winced, he leaned on his desk.

"Son...Son...where's your pendant?" The king asked, he saw Brick's flask and coaxed him to drink. The liquid calmed him down and the King found his pendant and placed it around his neck. The Shadow (which the King couldn't see) was forced back into the corner. Brick held the letter up at the shadow, and it dissolved, "Son...Son...please sit back down."

The package was on the floor from his Uncle, the King opened it and looked at it...at this lovely lovely woman, "Is your Uncle sending you this...Is this her? Is she sending you this?"

"He sent it...Blossom wouldn't sent that to me." Brick said inbetween his breaths.

"You don't need these. You can't love someone who's already married...you can't-"

"SHUT UP! LIKE YOU CAN TALK! ALL THOSE AFFAIRS!" Brick just screamed but then he just looked up at the ceiling, "This is all your fault." Brick was breathing heavily but his eyes were looking at his father.

The King gulped, "I know about love-"

"And yet you betrayed Ma...you cheated on her...you put so much pressure on her to have your precious heir but then you would run off into the arms of another woman. At least I got three good brothers out of it...I don't blame them...I blame you..you...and only you...every time I look at this scar...the horrors come back...and I hate you even more. It's your fault...you drove her to it...to do this..to me. I don't give a shit about anything you say...or you...I will never forgive you." Brick said harshly as he snatched the paintings from him, "Get off my land, and take that bitch with you." Brick hissed out every word.

The King sighed as he knew there was no getting through to Brick when he was like this.

Brick looked at his scar, his face twisted into a wicked smile and he started to chuckle out tears when he saw the portrait...Blossom's portrait. He grabbed it and held it, shaking. He laid on his bed and held it to his face, just looking at it...kept him calm...kept his mad laughter from erupting. That calm spread through his entire body along with a craving.

He apologized for his son to the King and Princess of Magi and that he wasn't feeling too well. They left in their carriage but the King had an important task that he needed to do quickly.

"Back to the Castle, My Lord."

No...To Kyotoro, to the Royal Palace." He said, his knights bowed and they followed him as he sat in the carriage. He tried very hard not to let his son's words, even though he was ready to cry.

 **Mini Flashback**

He rushed to the estate, where a figure was holding a knife above the little Prince. The little boy was beaten and starved to almost nothing but skin and bones...

"No...No...Imogen!" He cried out but she was already to attack. He shot a cross bow into her shoulder...but she just laughed...her madness poured out of her laughter.

"I gave you a son...do you love me now my Lord!" She continued to laugh, "But he's damaged...but no matter what I do...he just won't die...he's possessed...the child has a demon...we can try again and this time...I'll give you a good boy!" She cried out, holding a dagger.

"NOOOOOO!" The King screamed.


	42. The King of Asheia

**Flashback**

The King sat on his throne as the nobles and the court was lively with music and laughter. The peace that the Enchantress' magical orb brought great joy to the Kingdom, but not to the Royal Marriage.

His Queen, Imogen sat beside him. She was a regal beauty with curly ginger red hair and reddish brown eyes and she was slender and had a fine figure; but underneath her beauty and grace...there was a dark storm brewing.

She bit her nail and her eyes darted around the court.

"My Dearest, you are biting your nails." The King whispered

She stopped biting her nail and frowned, trying very hard to hide her twitch.

"My Love, smile, this is a joyous occasion."

"Yes...yes...you promised to give the Enchantress a child that you don't have...unless...it's a bastard child."

The King gave her a look but tried to push it back, "I don't know what you mean."

"Let me make it quite clear, My Beloved Husband, which WHORE is going to give you the heir to your throne?" Her voice echoed as she looked at every woman, there was one that caught her eye, one with long silver hair. The whole Court was silenced by this.

The King looked at her, he was embarrassed but more outrage.

"Come...you...come here." The Queen Imogen tilted her head with a sweet but scary smile.

Minerva was pushed to the King and Queen. She bowed sweetly.

"Imogen?" The King looked at his wife, her eyes flashed red.

She ignored him, "I heard you have a very sweet voice...sing...sing to please me."

The King looked powerless to stop the Queen from trying to embarrass Minerva.

Minerva looked around, she blushed brightly as everyone was staring at her. She was a plain beauty compared to the Queen, but there was a charm about her that hardly any more could resist, including the King.

"Y...yes your Highness."

Minerva had grabbed her harp and had closed her eyes, in order to block out all the people that surrounded her.

She begin to sing:

 **In the moonlight I felt your heart  
quiver like a bow string's pulse  
in the moon's pale light  
you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart  
when the sun has gone I see you  
beautiful and haunting but cold  
like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet  
nobody knows your heart**

The Queen sighed, it was like her resentment and rage was quiet down by the softness and gentle voice of Minerva. The King sighed in relief, he thought for sure Imogen was taking her revenge but he was grateful at her forgetfulness calmed her impulses.

What she felt was something else entirely. She started to breathe heavily and rubbing her chair arms back and forth.

Minerva credit to Her family's musical genius. Her voice became higher and richer, her magic flowed through her singing and the vines that were on the castle, blossomed into bright yellow flowers, bringing such elegance.

 **All of your sorrow, grief and pain**

 **locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the world  
of the things that sigh in the dark  
of the things that cry in the dark.**

The whole room clapped but the Queen clapped louder.

"A Nightingale...you should be in my private court, my husband would greatly appreciate that. Won't you Dear?" She glared at him, showing him that her rage wasn't forgotten completely.

Later on

The King marched into the room after comforting the crying Minerva, who was so terrified of the Queen's wrath. Minerva had very keen instincts, she knew how dangerous the Queen was...how unstable.

Imogen was sitting in front of her mirror, the King dismissed her ladies in waiting and her maids.

"I will not have you threatened Minerva that way."

"Hello to you, dear Husband." Imogen drank from her flask, her elixir rushed into her body and she sighed, "The voices...are gone...I'm calm again. They told me she was your whore. I wouldn't believe it...but seeing you here and you actually know re name-"

"Do you hear me? I won't have you embarrass me or her in my court. You are the royal womb...I want a son! FOCUS ON THAT! INSTEAD OF PUSHING YOUR BITTER FAILURES ON EVERYONE ELSE!"

She growled and threw a vase at him, "IN ORDER FOR ME TO GIVE YOU THE SON YOU CRAVE! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE UP YOUR FOUL WHORES AND SPEND TIME WITH ME!"

"SILENCE!" He barked at her, but she only just chuckled.

"You think those whore care about you...you think they love you...'mad chuckle' All they want...all their family wants is money and titles...that's the only reason they sleep...with...you." Her last word s hit him hard, it was like a snake who bit him on the ankle and the venom spread through his entire body and a fire...a volcano erupted inside him.

He grabbed her by the wrist and she was thrashing about. Her eyes widened in terror as he threw her on the bed. She struggled and slapped him but that only fueled his rage.

"YOU ROTTEN HARPY! I SHALL SHOW YOU! HUH!"

He ruffled under her skirt.

"Let me go...I WON'T-" She suddenly squeak and he grunted in rage.

"YOU ROTTEN SNAKE! HARPY TONGUED BITCH! YOU WILL REMIND ME WHY I EVEN TOLERATE YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and struggled against her flaying arms.

"GET OFF! IT HURTS!"

"YOUR WORDS HURT MORE! MAYBE IF YOU PLEASURED ME MORE, I WOULDN'T GO LOOKING ELSEWHERE! YOU'RE SO BITTER YOU WONT EVEN GIVE ME A SON! YOU WON'T DO THE ONE JOB YOU'RE MET TO DO! I WILL RAVISH YOUR BODY UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"

30 minutes later

He stood back up, completely covered in sweat and fixed his clothing. The guilt instantly planted on his face as she laid there in fetal position, she sniffed and rubbed her sticky face from her tear stained face.

She started laughing...she turned into her back and just started laughing wildly. The King grabbed her flask as her mad laughter turned into tears.

"Imogen...drink."

She tossed her head from side to side until he poured it into her throat. She was lying on her side. He touched her shoulder.

"My love...I'm sorry-"

"Don't touch me...do not touch me."

He grunted as he stood up, "You better get use to it...because I will get what I want."

"So...You'll spend time with me." She just started laughing...her eyes glowing red.

 **End of Flashback**

The King was startled by his vivid memory. Laxus was the splitting image of his mother and his red eyes.

He took a deep breaths as he arrived at the Palace of the Heavens, with the snow falling, it looked truly marvelous.

* * *

Blossom was sitting on the side in her hakamas and white kimono shirt. She was sewing a dark blue and brown robe for her father. Her fingers twirled the thread and if she concentrated hard enough, she could change the colors of the thread.

The Emperor Lord once again, gave her this wretched key but she wasn't the least bit curious. It could be a magical seal that keeps deadly spirits like that in. She put the key in her jewelry box and left to play Mah Jongg early that day and fed Goldie.

Brianna was playing her Erhu, which brought even more beauty to the scenery of the snow covered garden. Kuro was bouncing her ball. While Tatsu was practicing his calligraphy. Kuro hovered over Tatsu and dipped her fingers in the ink and drew a mustache and a circle around his eye.

"You little monster!" Tatsu cried out, outrage. Kuro just floated around laughing her head off.

Blossom laughed until she heard a cry. She gasped as a grayish, white wolf was chasing a yellow fox, its little cries caused her to get up.

"Oh... You poor thing." Blossom caught it and held it high above the wolf.

"Down...down boy!" Blossom shouted in commanded and the Wolf surprisingly obeyed and sat down.

"Grey Wind, where are ya boy? Did ya finally get her?" Boomer chuckled as he walked through the rose hedges carrying large almost human sized Sun fish, "Oh hey Oba-san." Boomer greeted.

"Don't say hi to me all cute and sweet...is this your wolf?"

"Yeah." Boomer just smiled, "And I brought fish, Giant Sunfish."

"And you let that wolf hunt this poor fox?" Blossom pouted as she was still holding the poor fox.

"Just having a little fun with 'her'." Boomer gave a toothy grin showing his sharp teeth.

"That kind of fun is horrible and...and..I can't think of another word but I won't have it. Picking on such a sweet creature...and for sport too."

"So I guess these Sunfish are wrong." Boomer teased.

"No...because that's for food...its for survival. Its cruel but if this was for food, then it's ok. The animal's life won't be in vain." Blossom petted the sweet fox who rubbed up against her.

"Well I'll be sure to remember that." Boomer smiled again, sticking out his long tongue.

"But thanks for the fiishies." Blossom cheered and smiled when the gong rung twice.

"Oh my, that means an important guest." Hirono stood up and the fox jumped out of her arms and ran off.

The Announcer was silenced as the King walked in, he was wearing very expensive, rich yellowish gold shirt but he just looked like a Noble.

He was greeted by a row of Samurais and by this child when Miyako appeared right beside her.

Hirono bowed, "Welcome Sire, May I present, the Lady Empress Blossom. My Lady Empress this is-"

"That's not really necessary. My Lady Empress, I'm a old friend of the Emperor Lord and wish to speak to him."

"Oh he's out right now...I really don't know when he'll come back. Ah...you can stay and rest until he does." Blossom looked around and got a nod of approval from Miyako and Hirono.

The gong rung.

"Oh its afternoon snack time. You can join us." Blossom clapped her hands, "And your men can rest." Blossom clapped her hands and it almost seem like something was pushing the men.

Blossom sat at a table with the 'King' and poured him some time, they were in the Dining room, where the Samurai guards were also having their snacks.

"I hope you don't mind. It gets lonely in this huge palace. Tea?" Blossom offered, he nodded and she grabbed the Tea Pot and poured it into his cup, "Oh I wonder what Belle is going to have for snacks." She poured a tea cup at an empty spot. The King wasn't shocked that it lifted up in the air by itself.

"Oh...I hope you're not afraid of Kuro." Blossom explained.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with the child." The King was lucky that his sons were around yet to blow his cover, he wanted to see this girl for himself.

A plate of golden moon cakes were place between them.

"Ohhh...I've never seen these before." She tilted her head, but looked around as the whole room gasped.

"Chihiro-Hime made her Country famous moon cakes." One of the samurai gasped.

"Oh...she only makes these once a year." Tatsu looked about ready to cry, even Hirono and Miyako were drooling.

Blossom grabbed a moon cake. The King noticed her tiny and cute she was. She was wearing a big kimono coat, the sleeves went down to her fingers and gave her the appearance of a child.

A moon cake floated upwards and started to disappear.

Blossom took a bite and froze...she had this bright pink blush on her cheek as she moaned.

"Cousim Belle has made some good stuff...but this is the best...Oh and straight out the oven too."

The King nodded in agreement as he took a bite, "How do you enjoy living here?"

"Oh...Its interesting...weird but interesting."

"You are very young, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm 16."

The King coughed, The Emperor Lord never married someone so young before.

"You must be...quite overwhelmed at times. Being a Lady Empress at such a young age."

"I guess so, but I like helping the people out. Like I helped this poor Farming Village called Toyka today. The Samurai here are so nice and love to help me; but I think it's to learn my Mahjong secret."Blossom playfully joked.

"So...where are you from Lady Empress, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm from Asheia."

"Oh...such a far way from home."

"Yeah...I do miss it at times. The woods, the smell of fresh pine mixed with the dew, trees stretched to the sky...I do miss it...but Kyotoro is my home now...and My family's home as well."

"Family?"

"Yes...I got my Papa and little Sister is a village close by now. I think Kyotoro is a lovely place. I'm surrounded by friends, Samurai warriors who tell me stories of their battles and great food too. Plus, The Cook here is my Cousin."

The King had to admit, he was charmed by her playfulness. He knew instantly that she couldn't be the one that sent the drawings. There was this naive child, a sort of pure aura to her, and the fact that she's not aware of the charm she held, made her even more lovely. He did notice that she was an Elfin Folk by the look of her ears, her finger red hair, and her pink eyes.

"You must love your Papa?"

"Of course, I would do anything for him. I use to take care of him, when Mama died, I just...pushed on. I didn't even allow myself to cry. I would do my best for him and my little sister just to see them smile, that was reward enough for me...well, and some sweets."

" _She has a strong but caring strength to her character."_ He thought to himself and smiled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing...I just wished my son could be like you. "

"Really?"

"Yes...he is a good boy...but a troubled one...His mother made his life very difficult and he's never gotten over it. I think your passions are quite inspiring."

"Thanks...I had a hard time too...in Asheia, because of my hair and ears. Mama could scare people into not bothering her and sometimes me. People tried to bring me down, but Mama Said: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass but to learn how to dance in the rain."

The King nodded, "Well said, My Lady...Well Said."

It was in that instance that he could see why she was Laxus' Soulmate. Why his son was so attached?

The gong rung three times.

"Oh He's back." Blossom stood up. The Samurai and The ladies hurried to the entrance. The Emperor Lord walked inside and smiled at the King.

"Why Brother, what an unexpected surprise?"

"Brother?" Blossom looked up.

"Oh...My Little Wife, I saw this in the shop and thought of you." He handed her a small box, and looked at the King again, "Well, what brings the King of Asheia to my humble home?"

"King...of Asheia?" Blossom looked around and Hirono and Miyako nodded.

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course."

The Emperor Lord dismissed his warriors and Blossom was paused along by her Ladies in waiting.

The King and the Emperor Lord go to his private office.

"Would you like some sake?" The Emperor Lord asked him but clapped his hands together before he could say anything. Him came out and poured a small cup in front of them, "To our Reign and your health, brother."

"To yours as well." The King drank his and placed it down on the table.

"So what brings you here?"

The King looked at him square in the eyes, "I had every intention to talk to your wife and tell her to let Laxus go."

"What? Why ever would you want to do that?" The Emperor Lord tried to seem shock.

"You know exactly why...I'm trying to find Laxus a bride but he refuses each one of my choices...because he's still attached to her...but now...I think it would be nearly impossible. Which is why...I want you to release her and give her to me...for Laxus."

The Emperor Lord was smiling on the inside.

"Bingo." He said inside of his head as his plan was going so well.


	43. The Plan

Buttercup was in a room, trying to pull out a jar. It was a dilemma for her, Fairy wings are extremely fragile in the cold and breaking them was an extremely painful experience.

Lucky for her, her Mom made this potion from the snow drop flowers, a rare flower that blooms only in the winter. She looked around for someone to put it on. The Head Housekeeper was of course, no where around.

"Probably walking in the secret hidden hallways again." She pouted. The Head Housekeeper was the one in charge of running the house, Kuro may be Princess of all the Good Spirits, but it was the Head House Maid that gave them jobs to do around the palace and checked after them but only when no one was around. The Emperor Lord has been the only person to see her, she always wore a cloak and hardly spoke a word.

"Where the hell is everyone?" She asked, looking down at Fang.

"Hey there, "A manly voice said, it was Butch. Buttercup jumped at seeing him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to see if Chi-chan had some more moon cakes, Beast ate mines along with his but...I see my Snow Bunny needs some help." He gave her this smug look.

"This is serious...It's...my wings."

Butch's eyes widened and he grabbed her by the shoulders, "You didn't break them again, did ya? Are you hurting?"

"No...No...Mom made me something to keep that from happening again. Please help me." Buttercup asked, blushing, "Please help."

 _"So cute_." Butch sighed at her begging blush, her look pulling his heart strings, "Of course, Tiger."

She removed her shirt, covered her chest, and sat down on her knees. Fang was sitting next to his owner.

Butch opened the jar and put the cream on his fingers.

"Ha...it's really cold but smells nice...Snow drops?"

Butttercup nodded and winced as he rubbed the cream on a wing.

"It healed nicely, you don't have to be scared about it tearing off anymore." He reassured her. The cream dissolved into her one wing.

"I know that, don't try and be nice." Buttercup crossed her arms, "And don't get any ideas, you leave the minute-Ah!"

Butch smothered her second wing with extra cream, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Be nice, Dragon Fly. " He playfully whispered in her ear, "I was thinking...since you got a ton of free time, why not come and see my new estate in Kyotoro, its gonna be your home soon enough."

"WHAT!"

"I just gotta remember what I did to reproduce a small one, for your wedding present, I was dead drunk." He rubbed her third wing and fourth wing. It dissolved into her wings with a white shimmer on her eyes, glistening like snowflakes. Her wings folded downwards like glass fans.

"I didn't promise anything-" Buttercup suddenly felt something...he kissed the back of her neck. She gasped and turned around only for him to push her into her and was on top of her. She had a tight grasp of her cover up shirt and tried to push him off.

"Uh huh...you can't go back on your word, a promise is a promise, Tiger."

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU-" She had a blush as she let out a moan when he rubbed her chest.

Butch had his trademark wicked smirk, "So, Hiro-chan was right, you are rather sensitive up here."

"Damn her." Buttercup was breathing heavily when she tried to hold her moans in and try to push him off.

"From the feel, you might not be as flat chested as I thought. Just enough to play with."

"I'm going to pulverize-" She muffled a moan as one hand was underneath her cover up, massaging her chest and the other one was underneath her hakama, massaging her inner thigh.

"God, I love these legs." He started to kiss her cheek went down to her neck and removing the cover up and started kissing her chest. "And your chest...your 'girls' are extremely soft."

Buttercup could barely say a word because her moans would just escape and that would just turn him on more, but she struggled still to get him off. He was still rubbing her leg and chest.

Buttercup moaned again, "I'm gonna beat you."

"You'd be more convincing if you didn't seem like you were enjoying this." He licked her neck and gave her a light bite on her neck and still rubbing her chest.

"Not enjoying...plotting." She moaned as she kneed him on the stomach, grabbed him by the collar and flipped him over her.

Butch landed with a thump but he just laughed, "My...my...My Tiger still has her claws."

"YOU...ARE...THE...WORST...MAN...ALIVE!" Buttercup scurried to put her kimono shirt back on and fastened in the front, she stood up, "I ASK YOU FOR HELP ON THIS SERIOUS AND YOU-"

"I wasn't gonna do anything...even though...I'm tempted to...and not unless you want to." He dusted himself off, standing up and still please that she was still willing to fight, "That neck was too appetizing to ignore."

"BASTARD!" She tried to swing at him but he caught it.

"But...I'm glad that you'll be alright. When you cried about losing your wing...I just don't wanna see you that sad again."

Buttercup blushed again as he kissed her forehead...and then she just kissed him on the lips. Their arms wrapped around each other in embrace.

A pair of black eyes with yellow pupils watched, it stood back and closed the secret eye holes and walked through the hidden passage. It came out from behind the statue in the west wing of the Palace, when the Spirits were cleaning the large dining room. They floated in line as the head house keeper was there, cloaked.

It looked around and revealing its wrinkly sagging flesh and long nails and gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

The Emperor Lord seemed or pretend to be confused.

"I beg your pardon."

"I want her."

"Dear Brother, I thought you liked women with 'some' experience. My Little Wife is such a naive and innocent creature." The Emperor Lord joked, sipping his sake.

"That isn't what I meant. I want her for Laxus. Divorce her...I'll pay you handsomely."

"Is that why you really came here?"

"No...no...I came here to tell her to back off from Laxus and to shame her about this." The King slammed the pictures on the table, the third one was Blossom lying on her side, her legs fully exposed and her chest was so exposed an inch more and everything could be seen.

"Oh...you got them."

"But talking to her...I can tell, she didn't do this...you did. You're making this difficult, how is Laxus suppose to get a wife if you send stuff like this?"

"You are right about that, My Little Wife needed some much...much Liquid courage for this...but fine work isn't it? I take it that Laxus was...aroused by it."

"Your interference stops here. You've done enough damage."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The moment Ren Ling told me that Laxus found his soul mate, I was going to send for her. If Laxus was willing to go as far as giving his pendant to her, must be worthwhile; but you took her and married her before anyone could blink. Laxus had her first, the pendant is as good as a wedding ring."

"Almost...and you're right and wrong, Dear Brother. When I spoke to her, I was very charmed by her, she could make me feel young again and her sweet smiles, and the fact she was more than willing to save my little Miyako was inspiring;but the moment I heard and saw the pendant, I knew she was the one for me."

"I want her now."

"Could it have something to do with...Laxus' crown. Am I to understand that you would've let Laxus marry a peasant."

"You know damn well it does and yes. The Royal Asheian decree only suggests that the Heir is married, it doesn't say to whom. You've caused Laxus his crown...not like he even cares; but that boy does rule with passion for his Kingdom when his mind is straight right. That Girl...your wife could bring him to care for his people! I know from talking to her, she would balance him out." The King slams his hand on the table.

"I'm sorry but I'm not willing to part with such a good Little Wife. Do you know what she spends my money on...my people...not clothes...or jewels, but the people...and sweets here and there. Do you know what she did a few days ago, she made clothes for an entire poor village of Lauso and paid for their food. My Palace was bustling with my Samurai men rushing to bring her fabric, my Spirit servants dropped everything to help her with this goal. None of my wives, not even Helia, inspired such loyalty in such a short time."

The King was deeply impressed, these Spirits were quite shy around people.

"I'm a short time, my Kingdom is sing praises and poets of the Ginger Hair Empress with the cherry blossom eyes. She is could the Rose of the Kingdom and much more, a Hero of the people. Champoo doesn't stand a chance, the people won't trade a Loving Lady Empress for a Back stabbing bastard who killed a good Emperor Lord."

The King slumped back on his cushion. He had lost, there was no way that Ogimachi or Royal was going to give her up.

"She has qualities of a great monarch, but she is young and has a lot to learn but I wouldn't part with her for all the money in the kingdoms."

"And my Kingdom will pay the price. Laxus' won't even let another woman near him. Now of the others are good enough in his eyes or trusting enough."

"Not exactly brother." The Emperor Lord stood up and looked out the window, and watched the snow continue to fall, "Despite my best efforts and the peace of this part of the Kingdom, Champoo and his loyal rebels have spread a very dangerous rumor. This rumor could bring everything I build to ruin."

"Yes."

"My...infertility...or my lack of luck in that department." He sat back down at the table and whispered.

"Which...is true." The King said.

"Yes...but in my people's eyes, the Emperor Lord is descended of the gods, such an imperfection could mean that the gods cursed me to not spread my seed and the people might turn to Champoo and his cause. There is a golden opportunity, My Little Wife, had a horrible hangover...but I said it must be a cold. So under disguse, I brought a doctor in to examine her...throughly. She was a little too dizzy to remember... Just as I thought, she fertile, she's physically capable of bearing children. I was happy that my hunch was correct, the many reasons I picked her, because she's a peasant and peasants are like bunnies."

"It's not like you can do anything about-" The King paused as he looked at the paintings and the smile on the Emperor Lord's face, "What you suggest is treasonous?"

"Only if someone else's suggests it."

"He can't...it's incense."

"Only by blood, but she's his aunt by marriage. I expect this sheltered thinking from My Little Wife, but not you, many nobles do it behind close doors than ever admit the embarrassing truth...some even turn to the fertile peasants. If I remember correctly, The Archduchness of Asheia can't and couldn't have children, but somehow Blitz came into this world somehow."

"That..that-"

"Its not different. This is for the sake of my kingdom, just as it was the sake of their lineage and title. Plus Laxus is family, he has my blood in his veins, so..in a way-"

"Don't...don't..."The King shook his

"If I also remember in the Royal Decree of Asheia, there is a clause, if the heir has a child, he may have a crown...We spread a rumor that Laxus is married...And she doesn't have to make a grand entrance, she could be at his private estate. Think of it, after My Little Wife brings my heir...or Laxus' heir and if she were with child again...you could tell the Royal Councilor that the mother died in child birth but left him the heir to the throne."

The King turned around and wanted to walk out of the room.

"Laxus won't marry any girl, the crown will pass to the next heir but I doubt Xaldin will be accept as he is a bastard child. It has to be Laxus or your kingdom could break into another civil war."

He was right, if Laxus fails to receive his crown, the other families that claim to have royal blood could try and claim it and that would be a disaster.

"There's a physical attraction between them. If Laxus was allowed to visit more...we can both get what we want. My Little Wife is a faithful one but she is young and she will have 'needs' and Laxus will be there, and being the passionate aggressive...impulsive lad that is, will be there to satisfy them. Of course, it'll have to be kept in secret...to avoid the scandal...but..."The Emperor Lord smiled as the King was conflicted.

He could try and find another girl for his son to fall in love with...or the Lady Empress who already had his trust and heart. If only he had more time or got to her first.

The King regretfully nodded, his kingdom couldn't afford another civil war.

"Excellent...I'll try and leave to give them some time alone together."

The King nodded and left along with the Emperor Lord, "Come, we must celebrate and have a feast. The Royal Cook makes food that will warm your soul."

Blossom rushed in through a side door, brushing the snow out of her hair and rubbing her fingers together.

"You two are quite foolish."Hirono snapped, "If the Lady Empress catches another cold-"

"But we couldn't let the Koi Fish starve in the pond." Bubbles whimpered, she hid behind Blossom as Boomer was walking by.

"Oh...My favorite toy is back, where have you been?" Boomer asked, with a smile, showing his teeth, "Grey Wind misses you too."

"Oh his cute little wolf, "Blossom squealed as she patted his head, "Oh I love wolves, such majesty creatures...as long as he doesn't chase that cute fox too. I hope that poor little thing is ok." Blossom rubbed his head and poured at Boomer.

"You forgive me Auntie? I promise I won't chase...the fox." Boomer pouted with his sweet face and Blossom smiled and clapped in joy.

"Of course. Of course." Blossom stuck her tongue out.

"Enough of this, Lord Susanoo, I won't let the Lady Empress catch a cold because you want to tease Mi-chan. Lady Empress, you will change...*yawn* out of those clothes this instant. Come." Brianna seemed a little sluggish but she snapped out of it and pushed Blossom along.

"Tease...oh...if you wanted to be alone with Bubbles, you just had to say so." Blossom winked at her while she was being pushed.

Miyako winced and gulped as she was alone with her bully, "I better go-"

"Stay where you are." His serpent eyes looked at her with a glowing glare, "I got ya another pearl."

Bubbles gasped and she opened her hand and he dropped it for her, "Oh...it's a blue one. Pretty pretty. I can sew it to the others tonight...you're almost there to a pearl necklace. I better get-"

"I said stay where you are." He said with a serious deadly look.

She gulped again as she backed to a wall, he slammed hand on the wall just inches from her face, "I've got some news for you. It seems that...My Mom, Toyotama-Hime, is trying to make me go through with the arranged marriage to Jusu, my cousin..." Boomer stood back and crossed his arms, he scratched his cheek with a slight pink blush, "Well?"

"Well what?"

He scoffed, feeling embarrassed, "What do you think about it? How do you feel about it?" He had this strange look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Well, I feel like You should really hurry up and finish finding more pearls...so you can give her your engagement necklace." Bubbles said. She was quite confused by this sudden darkened look on his face.

"Oh...yeah, you're right." He stormed off, but then he turned around, "You might wanna start running faster...For Grey Wind."

"But...but..."

"I agreed that the fox wouldn't be chased...but not you..."He stuck his long tongue at her.

Bubbles whimpered at Grey Wind was sniffing at her and growled.


	44. Chapter 44

Blossom pouted as she was at the dinner table.

"Did something happened?" The King looked from side to side and his sons shook their head, even Beast was eating slowly and looking back and forth. Butch saw Buttercup standing there and gave her a wink, she just groan and looked away.

"Yes...YES!" Blossom slammed her hands on the table.

"Little Wife, we have company." The Emperor Lord said through his teeth. The King winced, wishing he didn't ask that question, "Why don't I get Hirono and have some music?"

"I want to ask his royal highness something: I haven't seen my family in a week because someone forbid me to leave...and I've decided to invite them to come tomorrow and the Emperor Lord wants to forbid it and I refuse to listen to him."

The King sighed in relief, he thought for sure it was about the spirits or something small. He had experience the few of the Emperor Lord's wives and their petty and short sighted complaints. He was happy that this one was different, "Your Family?"

"Yes...My Papa and little sister...and the house maid, Hagatha. Kasey sent me a letter, Emperor Lord would you like to hear it. Papa cries out for me, he thinks I'm never coming back. He won't eat and is bedridden. He is so weak he can barely walk and he's nothing but skin and bones." Blossom sniffed, looking ready to cry.

The King was quite pleased, she was family oriented and passionate about them.

"You could've given me notice." The Emperor Lord said, "How do you not know I was inviting some daimyos and their wives here?"

"You're hardly around." Blossom pouted some more.

"I'm busying trying to protect this kingdom."

"So am I, in fact...this could be a reward." Blossom had a cute little smile and tilted her head.

"So cute." The King said to himself, blushing.

The Emperor Lord was blushing too, "Well..."

"What is wrong with your Father?" The King asked.

"I don't know, when I was taken...he just went downhill. My Papa isn't weak, Your Highness, he was a lumber jack, strong and powerful but...he's almost like a shell. Papa always had me to care for him and Kasey." Blossom seemed lost in thought, it took a minute for her to snap out of it, "Oops...sorry..."

"Perhaps a few days with his caring daughter might just be what he needs." The King looked at his brother.

The Emperor Lord sighed, "Alright...fine."

Blossom jumped for joy, using her sweet charm, "Thank you Emperor Lord." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She rushed out of the room, not even finishing her dessert.

"Well, I'm surprised Uncle." Boomer snickered, "Normally you're all selfish and don't wanna share."

Butch snickered and Beast just blushed, "Little Brother, that is not polite."

"Its the honest truth." Boomer was sulking but still had his mischievous smile.

"Sebastian...how is your mother?" The King asked with a blush," Its been a while since I've seen her."

"Fine I guess, she's at the bottom of the Ocean, haven't seen her in a minute." Boomer gave his Father one of his famous toothy grin, "Why? You wanna give us a little brother."

Beast completely coughed up his teeth, his face was bright tomato red, " Little Brother, you must not be so vulgar."

"I wish to speak to your mother as well. I'm curious about my little wife. I believe she has Kyotoron blood but I haven't been able to get response. Osakabe-Hime doesn't quite respond to messages all the time."

"I guess I could send a Shark Person down there." Boomer chopped on a fish.

"What, still can't swim to the bottom." Butch teased.

Boomer sighed, "I can swim down to 30 meters but I can still put up a fight." He stuck his slimy fork tongue. Butch rubbed Boomer's head.

The King was leaving in the morning, Blossom sew him a handkerchief.

"Sorry, its the only thing I could come up with."

"Its lovely and I haven't given you a gift...yet. My Lady Empress, good day. I hope your Father recovers." He bowed and walked down the steps, the Emperor Lord follows.

"Make sure you send Laxus as soon as you can. Now, hint it to the Grand Counselors that there will be of no need for a continuous search for a bride. That there's already someone, an Elfin Folk, it's technically not a lie."

"Very well, just don't forget to hold your end of the bargain, my kingdom needs an heir."

The King watched as Blossom ran down the steps and towards another carriage. The masked servants rushed with a small litter.

"Thank you so much." Blossom beamed and let her Dad sit in it, this shell of a man, who you could see his bones.

"My word, he almost looks like a Gaki." The King's eyes widened but the Emperor Lord had a glare as he watch his Little Wife walking up the steps with her little sister and the servant, "Brother, this isn't about you. Look at her, it's about making your wife happy. A happy wife makes a happy home, I just wished I learned that...maybe Laxus wouldn't be so messed up."

"You were put the one who took him away and did that to him."

"Yes but I pushed her. I know you hate me for it-"

"No...Imogen was a pusher, she knew how to get under people's skin, that's how she was, but there was another side..." The Emperor Lord had this dreamy look in his eyes which he snapped right out of it, "Now I expect our Breeding Goat here by the end of the week. I probably could ask Hirono to teach her a thing or two."

"That prostitute?!"

"Brother don't be so naive. In Kyotoro, it's a way of life at times, it's not something that's exactly looked down on here."

"Such a lovely but backwards country...province. I must be going, but Laxus will be here shortly." The Carriage rolled on.

Blossom was tickled pink that she was with her family again.

Kuro was floating over Kasey.

"You have to try and make her a memeber of this house hold or she can't see me." Kuro pouted, "Not unless I transform into that TEKE TEKE again and haunt you guys again."

"Wait...Haunt...again...wait a minute, Kuro...there was this creepy thing on my balcony...*gasp* that was you!"

Kuro gave her a strained smile.

"YOU IMP! I ALMOST PEED ON MYSELF!"

Kuro stuck her tongue out and flew higher out of reach.

"Bloss who are you screaming at?" Kasey looked around as her sister was jumping up trying to grab something.

"Oh my word, I'm actually in a palace." Hagatha was gleaming in joy.

"Ohhhhhh..." Their father suddenly seem like he was crumbling but Kasey and Hagatha caught him.

"Papa, don't worry, I've gotta bed for you. You guys are my guests, or my ladies in waiting-"

"OH MY GOD!" Hagatha cried out, she turned pale as she started to look around, seeing the spirits.

"KURO!" Kasey cried out in joy.

"What you can see-"

"Lady Empress, I believe your Father needs to rest." Hirono said as she picked him up with ease.

"Oh of course...was it because I made them part of the household now?" Blossom asked herself, then she turned around to Kasey and Hagatha, "There's about 200 hundred rooms, but I've only looked at 30 so far." Blossom watched as three spirit lanterns floated over them: one yellow for Kasey, a light brown for Hagatha and for their Father a bright orange one.

"Now then, you must be warned. These are your lanterns while you're here. They're give you a signal when a dangerous yokai or spirit is around." Hirono started to explain, "And you must under no circumstance leave your room after dark."

"Of course, it's almost like at home." Kasey nodded, "So Kuro, this is your real size. You're almost my age right?"

"I'm 200 years old." Kuro had this smug look on her face, "And Tar, if I can find her is 350 years old. My Daddy, King of the Spirits, gave her to me."

"Woooooaaaaahhhhh, so that makes you a Princess." Kasey beamed in awe.

"That's right, Princess, all these spirits listen to me...except the bad ones...they won't hurt me but they won't listen either, like that Oiwa."

"Here's your room...close to mines, I gave you extra futons. I wish I could give you with a fireplace because it's a lot colder up here but only one room has that. So we keep warm with extra futons, but look..."Blossom opened the balcony and Hagatha and Kasey gasped in awe. It was a wonderful winter sight, there was freshly powedered snow on the ground and trees that glistened in the winter sun like crystals, "Brianna, could you let Papa come to the Balcony to see, please?"

She nodded and carried him over towards the balcony.

Her Father stood onto the balcony, Blossom leaned on him to help support him.

"Isn't it wonderful Papa?" Blossom sighed after her Father didn't say nothing, Kuro gasped as she found Tar sitting on the side of the balcony, some of the snow melted around her. She looked at Blossom's father and Hagatha.


	45. Miyazaki Ciry

"But I want to see more of the Kingdom...at least the Royal City. Perhaps that could stir Papa." Blossom begged as the Empeor Lord was sitting at his desk.

"Out of the Question."

"Oh come on, I'll be extra careful." She begged, "Come on, plus I want to see the sight for the Orphanage."

"Send one of the Samurai...or the builders, just make sure that they don't cut down any scrubs or beautiful trees."

"But I have to see for myself." Blossom pouted.

"My Dear Little Wife, so you wish to know the meaning behind this royal symbol?"The Emperor Lord pointed her towards the royal symbol that hung behind him, it was of a wolf with red eyes.

Blossom sat in the chair, she didn't mind listening to his stories.

"My friend Ogimachi, the previous Emperor, told me of a Yokai, one that was rare, beautiful but extremely dangerous. He warned me if I came across such a beast, to never...ever lose my footing. During my Campaign to free this Kingdom, I meant this yokai and I saw it. It was beautiful, its eyes as red as rubies, fur as blackest as the night, in fact if it wasn't for the full moon and the growling, you would never know it was there. It's called an Okuri Inu, one of my men was not so fortunate and it torn him to shed before I could even blink, but the creature paused and looked at me."

Blossom was holding its breath.

"Such a lesson I learned from that creature, I use it as a symbol...it's a lesson that I wished my dear Friend Ogimachi learned, and it's a lesson that you must learn. In this kind of work that we do, being the Royal Family, ruling, we must watch our footing...for if we fall, the wolf can pounce and devour us. My Dear Little Wife, you must notice why I don't have a court."

"Well, I just thought you wanted your privacy." Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and No. I don't have court because I don't trust people too much."

"But your samurai-"

"In some ways, they're different. Samurais honor their code, their duties to their Master. You must have heard of the 47 Ronin."

She shook her head.

"It was about these samurais who's master was dishonored and killed, and they spent years avenging their master and performed Seppuku afterwards. They disembowled themselves, killing themselves. That is the kind of loyalty they inspire. That is the kind of loyalty that I want but...they are humans after all, who's to say that they're loyal to another master first. Spirits...yokai are different. They have a set of strict rules, that they follow to the letter. For example, **Jikininki** are human eating ghost, now, these ghost normally live in old temples or shrines near villages but yet they avoid too much contact with humans...do you know what they eating?"

Blossom shook her head

"Corpses. Despite this ghost that can only eat humans, could go hungry for months, could go into the village and snatch a few people...but no...it only eats the dead, why?"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules...this ghost follows these strict rules, it follows its punishment."

"But what about Brianna?"

"Brianna...oh Hirono, she is an exemption, but she is a yokai and she's loyalty, I give her a direct command and she follows it, to the letter. Miyako, the spirits even the yokai that are in here, follow rules, unlike humans. Humans have free will, they know right from wrong, but some don't care. We are in the middle of a War, Little Wife and War brings out the ugliest of people."

"That's why if be generous and give back...if we be good to people, they'll be good to us."

He lovingly patted her on the head, "Were people good to you? Back in Asheia?"

"No...but-"

"I bet you were kind and polite to them and they still looked at you like worthless filth."

"Mama always said: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, its about learning how to dance in the rain. No, they weren't nice to me, but sinking to their level never solved a thing either."

"You remind me of Ogimachi, you really do. He was like that too, he tried to look for the good in people. Did you know, that in Kyotoro's old ways, it was the Shogun who ruled the affairs of the country while the Emperor Lord lived high in the mountains, having parties, tea ceremonies and such but I brought him down to earth and when he saw the suffering of his people, he took action, he pushed the Shogun aside and decided to rule himself. If only he saw...the storm that his change would bring. Little Wife, I want you to be innocent and pure and think the good of people but I don't want you to be blind, I don't want you to lose your footing. In War, the wolves are ever more present and ready to pounce and devour you if you should fall." He had a truly worried look in his eye as he patted her on the head.

"I'll take all my ladies with me and some samurai, but I can't stay in this Palace. The children need me. I always want to help support those who can't make a living, like the single mothers or those with no parents but lots of siblings."

"This Orphanage is quite a good idea and this Support trust of yours is good too, what made you think of this?"

"Well, I know it's always been a big problem in Asheia, after the Plague but War is just as bad too. We could start the first branch in the Orphanage here."

"Well, you may go to the Royal City, but You must be extremely careful and in regular clothes. Your guards must be hidden and close by, Miyako and Hirono must be there with you."

"Thank you...thank you thank you!" Blossom shouted and hugged him, she rushed out of the room.

Blossom opened her room room, Kasey was playing with Kurt and her ball.

"He said yes...oh he said yes. My first official trip to the Royal City." Blossom shouted, "We must get going before he changes his mind."

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, Brianna, Buttercup, Hagatha, and Kasey were sitting in a carriage. Blossom was wearing a plain pink kimono with an extra thick fur cape, Kasey had one wrapped around her.

Bubbles had to place a seal on Brianna so that she could stay warm, since she was very sluggish during the winter season.

"Oh I can't wait, there's this vendor that sells Yaki tomorokoshi." Buttercup was drooling.

"You think he'll be opened, " Brianna was actually excited and agreeing with Buttercup, "Lady Empress, you've only partake of Chi-chan's rich traditional cooking...despite how odd they are, but you failed to taste Street Food."

"And Tofu." Bubbles was drooling a fountain, "If I buy some tofu, Chi-chan will make me fried tofu. She makes the best, all gooey and warm, packed with so much flavor." Bubbles was beaming with a bright smile.

"Right here is fine." Blossom said as she tapped on the ceiling. They stopped just outside of the city, "Thank you."

Robin jumped off the carriage, he was dressed as a simple peasant, the other samurai were already in the crowd, dressed as common folks, Blossom sighed as she recognized most of them.

She gasped as the city seemed even more beautiful than she saw it last time. They had colorful lanterns, flags and decorations all over the buildings, the sweet, hot smell of food ran into each of their noses. Music and singing rushed into their ears as the city seemed alive.

"He's opened." Bubbles cried out and the other two cried out as well. Blossom was pushed towards a stall where a man was grilling some corn cobs over a small grill with a wooden stick going through them.

"These are probably the last ones of the year, "Buttercup explained as she brought one.

"Roasted corn cob...Hmmmm..." Hagatha was taking mental notes.

" Oh not just roasted Corn cob, its dipped with miso, butter and soy." Buttercup relished as she munched on it.

"Oh...La-Blossom, you must try Takoyaki." Brianna pulled her over to another stall, where a woman was selling these strange balls. Blossom paid the lady who gave her six on paper. Blossom and Kasey both tried one and their eyes were beaming in delight.

"What is this?"

"Its dough with octopus, pickled ginger and fish skin flakes." Brianna sighed loving, "Its a luxury since we're so far from the ocean. So they can only sell them in the winter, where it's easier to transport seafood fresher, ya know the cold weather. Oh...I could live on these, they're way better than raw octopus."

Blossom and Kasey looked at each other, but they shrugged their shoulders and continued to eat. Blossom found an empty rundown building.

"Hmmmm...this could be a good building site for the Orphange." She said, "It doesn't disturb any spirits I hope. Perhaps we should look inside." Blossom said, but Robin held her back.

"Wait, such abandoned buildings can be home to dangerous yokai." Robin nodded as he and Bubbles went into the building, but him and Bubbles did get separated while inspecting the building.

Two figures were standing in a dark alley way, one looked at Blossom.

"Such a small thing...with radiant hair. That is his new wife?" The first one asked.

"Yes, she is quite a nice one too."

"Don't get soft on me, are you for the cause?"

"Of course, sweet or not, she's just a pale skin."

"Good, to take down that bastard Emperor Lord, you must take out his sweet little wife." The first figure gave the second one a jar, "Make sure you put it in something that they all take to avoid suspicion..then...give her an extra dose. Kill that little pale skin whore, too bad, she's quite lovely."

"Right, for the Glory of the True Emperor Lord." The Second one bowed and rushed back.

"Oh Robin, there you are." Blossom cheered.

"I lost track of you." Bubbles pouted.

"I thought I saw some kids...that place is large enough for an Orphanage. This is quite a project, M'Lady."

"I shall make sure no yokai can enter." Bubbles pulled out some seal paper, her two fingers turned blue as the seal lifted in the air, she drew a pentagon in the air and it marked a seal on the building.

Kasey rushed towards Blossom and the others, Bree is getting into a fight.

"Its not with Buttercup is it? That's normal."

"No...she's fighting with some white face ladies."

Brianna was in the middle of a crowd with a Geisha with a purple kimono on, "Well, if it isn't the famous Snow Woman, the Whore."

Brianna just sighed, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Sayuri, Plum Blossom of the East, but everyone knows of the legendary Snow Woman. How's life in the palace, I'm surprised the Emperor Lord hasn't tired of you yet."

"I don't serve him in that way." Brianna sighed, Buttercup was standing on the side.

"Exposing yourself in such a nature, "The Geisha covered her face with her fan and chuckled, "I mean, your sagging chest is all out and those granny legs, really Snow Woman, you should feel ashamed."

"Sagging?" Brianna looked down, she looked at her figure and asked a man, "Be honest, do I look old?"

"No...No...you're marvelous." The man practically melted away at seeing her generous amount of skin.

"Of course, men think with their 'members'. I challenge you to a dance, the one with the most applause wins."

"Fine then." Brianna sighed as if bored.


	46. Snow Cream

**Blossom's POV**

I stood by Robin as snow started to fall again. I ordered another helping of this Takoyaki with its sweet spicy ginger. I just can't believe I'm eating octopus, I wish they had something sweet.

"This food is strange but delicious," Hagatha said as she had grilled vegetables on a skewer.

I watched in excitement as the purple white face woman was called a Geisha.

"They are trained to entertain men...not in the way that Hiro-chan. They sing, dance and talk to men, making them firget about their worries. They look down on her and can't stand the fact that she's so renowned."

I wrapped my arms around Kasey as we continued to watch as this Geisha seem to glide on the snow, her robe opened and floated around her. She waved her hand gently and spin in a small circle. The music played and she seemed so mysterious the way she seem to glide.

I've never seen anything like it, she had her arms up in front of her and her palms facing her as her feet scurry. The music almost seemed like a quiet lullably.

"Bloss...doesn't this place feel magical sometimes?" Kasey asked.

"It does, sometimes I feel right at home." I sighed. I gasped as she suddenly pulled fans out of her sleeves and covered one with her face and one in the air, spinning around with her fingers. She swept her fans to both sides and spin faster and then stopped. I saw as she caught falling snow on her fans and threw it back in the air and sparkle over her like the glistening lake. With a gentle spin and her kimono fluttering like the wind.

She stopped and I clapped a little as I was mesmerized, even though I was trying to be loyal. The dance seemed sad and enchanting with the snow.

I couldn't wait for Brianna, I kinda never seen her dance. I mean last time, I was sort of distracted by the fact that the Emperor Lord lied to me about Brick at the Dinner party.

"Tough act to follow." Brianna said, she's always so cool. She walked over towards the people who was playing the music.

The music was soft and eerie, I could see her glow yellow as she was kneeled down to the ground.

A fan was already in her hand and she held it in front of her face, She pulled other one out of her obi and as she stood up, covered her lower front part as if she was naked. The men gasped, I bet they wish she was naked.

She walked slowly forward, her eyes glisten their milky white in the snow. She slashed her fans slowly downwards and flipped one in the air while spinning the other with her finger. She caught it without even looking. Then with one flip of her wrists, they disappeared. Her hand moved gently in front of her and she look upwards as if noticing it snowing for the first time. Her fingernail gazed her elegant neck and her arms hugged around her chest and I could hear every man gulping.

"What a show off." Buttercup scoffed.

She paused.

"Shhhhh...this is spin chilling, she's doing the dance of the Yuki-Onna." Bubbles whispered.

"Huh?" I looked.

"In our culture, Geisha dance to tell stories or expressions. Sayuri's dance wad expressing the joy and sweetness of winter, of kicking and playing in the snow." Robin sighed.

"You got all that?" I asked.

"Well As a Samurai in the making, we must be poets and understanding of such expressions. Didn't you feel her dance to be...joyful. Hiro-chan, is the tale of our a Yuki-Onna is supposedly created. Yuki Onnas are believe to be born of a frozen broken heart. Her first part portrays love...love that could melt the snow and set the world ablaze. The joy of finding someone who loves you."

I felt another tingle in my spine as he looked at me and that kind of love. Kasey was barely able to breathe.

Suddenly, one drum beat and Brianna opens her eyes, she suddenly just moves wildly, her fans appeared, I could barely keep up as she rushes and spins as if she was on fire.

"Now, this part is when the woman discovers the betrayal, her lover is found kissing another...she runs out into the snow, her wails and cries as her heart breaks in half."

Brianna falls onto the ground, like almost a real fall, she pauses and look upwards. Sitting on her knees, her body bends backwards, until her fingertips could the ground behind her.

"She died...didn't she?" I said.

"Yes."

There were tears in people's eyes and I couldn't help but clap as loud as I could and the applause roared.

"I keep telling Hiro-chan she should be a Kabuki actor." Bubbles sniffed as she clapped, "She adds so much emotions in her dances. Sayuri's was better in a sense of movements but...Hiro-chan adds her own feelings to it and it transforms the dances."

Buttercup crossed her arms and scoffed, "But it's so dramatic...all that because of a man cheating. She should have pounding him and snipped his 'snake' right off."

"Oh...but I wish there was stuff like this..." I said.

"Yeah...me too...can you imagine Bloss? Like those plays back at home."

"Yes...yes...of action...love...and betrayal..." I sighed lovingly, "And then the hero prevails, like Sir Gallant."

"Plays?" Robin looked at me.

"Yes, back at home, there were plays, of Asheian Legends and heroic deeds by brave knights...we were too poor but the Millers worked for a Lord who would go and they would tell us all about it."

"Oh...yeah, I been to one of those plays. Knights fighting dragons...how stupid, why would someone want to kill a dragon?" Buttercup said.

"Because the dragons are evil of course."

Robin and Bubbles gasped, Robin said, "Dragons...but...they are the wealthiest and the wisest of all creatures, they are the essence of benevolence...and wisdom. Why would...I mean...its almost like attacking Lord Susanoo."

"Wait...Lord Susa-Oh Boomer...wait Boomer is a dragon?" I asked.

"Yes...a Wani to be exact, A Sea Dragon, but you better not tell him about this." Bubbles shook her head.

"Oh Brianna, that was fantastic."

"Anyway, We have Plays...but they're called Kabuki." Buttercup explained. By the time she told me that, after getting my head wrapped around the fact that one of my nephews was a dragon, we were back in the warm carriage.

" They're like dance dramas of our culture."

"Really, oh...why haven't I heard of this?" I pouted.

"Well, they're not really popular, most Kabuki troupes don't last long, acting doesn't exactly put food on the table I guess."

"Well, they're not as popular as Sumo Wrestling; but I remember there was a very famous troupe, in Nagasaki, "Buttercup had a blush and a sigh, "There's nothing like being in an outdoor theater during the summer, eating watermelon..."

"What about doing winter?"

"Well, yeah...in a closed theater with candles and wisp to light the stage, eating roasted chest nuts and watching." Bubbles sighed, "I remember when Lady Sonia took me, she didn't understand the Nagasaki troupe, they were doing the Oiwa one, it was so spine chilling that I could hardly breathe."

"Are they still around?" I asked with excitement.

"I believe so..."

"Oh...I really want to see it...oh..." I squealed, "Perhaps the Emperor Lord will let me. It would be terrible to let these thing die out. Perhaps...culture is good too..."I was deep in thought. I was back in my room when my brain was in full gear, I found my Emperor Lord at his Desk with Him holding some scrolls. I gave Kuro some roasted chest nuts and she stole Him's scrolls and he had to chase her

"Ah... Little Wife, how was your first trip to the Royal City?" He asked, not looking up.

"Great...very enlightening. I just had an idea...I think we should suppose some culture how...like..." I stumbled, I was trying to sound dignified but I just didn't know how to find the words.

"My Kind Lord, the Lady Empress would like to support the Fine Arts of our culture." Bubbles said.

"Yes...Yes...that's it...like Kabuki...and...and-"

"Calligraphy...Noh and Kabuki, Kodo, Tea Ceremonies, Flower Arrangement, origamis..."

"Yes...yes...we should support them...maybe even build a school to...to..."

"Enrich such things...even school for Geishas too. So that even a peasant could become a geisha."

The Emperor Lord had paused and looked at me, "That is a fantastic idea, a Little Wife. This Civil War has dampened people's spirits...and schools for this...not even I've thought of that. I am very impressed. It's almost Dinner time, we can discuss this a little later but this is going on the top of my list."

"Really?"

"Yes...he's of course, now we should get ready, Chihiro is making her special Snow Cream Dessert."

 **Normal POV**

A shadow moved down to the kitchen, hiding in the shadows. Belle was a batch of cold milk in a jar. Mina was taking out some preserves and Jack was stirring a large pot of udon noodles.

"Some Sparkling sugar." She twirled around and sighed lovingly as she stirred her wooden spoon through the liquid. The spirits were already coming down to poured the noodles into a bowl and floated upstairs.

"Oh...Mina, smart...Strawberries for Cousin Blossy. She's be so teastic about my newest recipe. Snow Cream...now for the first batch, "Belle opened the servant's kitchen door and walked right over to a pot, it was filled to the top of freshly fallen snow. Belle struggled a little as she stirred and beat it with a spoon. She added a little vanilla and beat it some more, delighted that the milk had softened instead of froze in this weather.

Mina and Jack were watching in anticipation for a big thumbs up, the shadow came and poured something into the strawberry preserves...but it barely made it as it hid behind the stove.

With a thumbs up...and only a split second as the dolls rushed outside to see...the shadow poured the rest into the second batch of Milk and sugar and stirred to cover the crime.

Mina and Jack rushed out with the second pot as Belle was dragging the first pot.

Back upstairs

The samurai sighed in delight at the warm delicious noodles in front of them, they slurped loudly. Hagatha thought it was rude.

"No...no...the louder you slurp your noddles, the happier the cook is, it shows...I guess that you like them." Blossom explained, Kuro was slurping her noodles with a satisfied sighed as she sat back and patted her belly.

Kasey struggled with her chopsticks but sipped on the broth.

"How's Papa...why isn't he down here?" Blossom asked, "You can't pass Belle's noodles." She looked around but she sadly sighed as Kasey just shook her head.

"I must ask this Cook her recipes, this is delightful." Hagatha commented.

"Just wait until you get to dessert. Belle is making...her Snow Cream." Brianna said.

"Snow Cream?"

"Oh yes...it's delicious, soft and fluffy but it's pretty cold, she can only make it during winter for the key ingredient...Snow."

"So...we're eating snow?" Blossom asked.

"Snow Cream, it sounds weird but it's really really good."

The bowls were taken away...and the spirits floated into the room as they were holding silver trays with little bowls of glistening white heaven.


	47. Panic

Brick's horse was speeding through the spring rains, he just rushed out the door, he barely had time to pack or anything, he had a bag and it was carefully on his lap. Ashlia and another wolf were running right by his side as he sped through the forest. His heart was hammering as fast as his horse. The letter not even escaping his grip, his stomach was in knots, he wish he could just be in Kyotoro right now, he wished that time was on his side. He never felt like this, reading this letter made him feel a dread that he never felt before that he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't have no positive feelings rushing through his thoughts, he didn't even pay attention to the whispers of the shadow, all he could see was an apparition of red hair, falling and fading into darkness.

 **Flashback about an hour ago**

Brick was sitting in front of the fireplace, five wolves were resting around him and a small one was sitting on his lap, a little pup and an extra large wolf was laying behind him with a low growl, its eyes flashed red as shadow was there, but it wouldn't come near. Brick was actually reading or more like staring at the pages, the flames dancing in the light. The pup licked his face to draw him out his trance.

A picture of a woman with ginger red hair was over the fireplace, a gloom and solemn figure who looked down at him. He looked up at it and screams hollowed into his mind...a face twisted by madness...

He gripped his chairs arms with both hands: _A child was threw across the room, blood dripping from his nose as a fearsome woman stood over him._

 _"Did you do this?" She asked, holding up a ripped dress._

 _"No!" He cried out, shaking his head wildly, "It WAS THE DOG!"_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE!" She pulled him up by the hair and threw him on the floor, when he looked up, a sharp smack went across his cheek. She looked up, gasping at the ceiling, she stumbled and drooled, "YOU...monster child...stop lying!"_

 _"It was." He whimpered._

 _"I should have known...like father, like son...you're a monster...you'll be a liar like him...you'll lie...you'll cheat...You are the monster child that just won't BEHAVE!" She grabbed him by the ears, tears escaping from her face, "Why...won't you be my angel?"_

 _"I'm sorry Mommy."_

 _"Now tell Mommy the truth..."_

 _"It was the ghost dog!"_

 _"LYING DEMON BOY!"_

Brick snapped out of the flashback as screams and whips echoed in his ears. A hard knock woke him completely up, his steward answered it...he was rubbed the pup's head.

"MY LORD! MY LORD!" The steward rushed it, "IT'S AN EMERGENCY! AN EMERGENCY!"

"From who?" Brick asked.

"From the Royal Family of Kyotoro!"

"Not interested." Brick said, his hands tightened on the chair arms, he was conflicted, "Unless...it might be from the Lady Empress."

"No my Lord, it's from the Emperor Lord-"

"I don't wanna see it. Burn it!"

"My Lord...please..it's very important."

Brick groaned as the Steward gave him the letter...he read it and his eyes widened as the words poured into minds, his heart started pounding, his breath was swallow and the adrenaline started to beat through his body.

 **End of Flashback**

"PLEASE LET HER LIVE! Please let her live!"

 **Back to the Kyotoro and a day before**

Blossom clapped her hands as the famous dessert was being served, in fact Belle had been working on it for at least a month.

Blossom squealed in delight as the bowl was placed in front of her, a soft white cream with strawberry jam on top and Kasey had marmalade on hers. Some of the Samurais had various jams on theirs, Buttercup had a green one mixed with matcha, Bubbles and Brianna had blueberry jam. Kuro poked one of the samurai and swiped his, one of the spirits replaced his.

Blossom grabbed a spoon and cut through the dessert of a weird consistency, but one taste and she sighed in complete heaven. It was cold, she could taste the rich milk and sugar and the strawberries gave it a sweeter touch.

"Well...well..." Belle looked with hope in her eyes and Blossom confirmed it with a smile and a nod, "Yes...you see Mina, you need to stop doubting my skills kill skills." Belle nodded.

"Cousin Belle, you are the best cook ever!" Kasey shouted and made Belle blushed. The Emperor Lord was in his office still, with a ton of documents.

Blossom looked around with a kind of happiness that flowed through her, a feeling that everything was good. She was surrounded by family and wonderful unique people, except for her Papa, he didn't come down...all he's been doing is laying there; but not for long, tomorrow Blossom will do everything she can to bring her father back.

That was when it happened, Blossom had finished the last bit of her dessert when a spoon hit the floor. There were shouting and groaning...it was just across from the dining room, where the Samurais ate. Hagatha suddenly whimpered and held her stomach.

"Oh my...goodness," She groaned as she was sweating buckets and laid on the tatami mat. Kasey rushed to her side, but she held her stomach, as it was bubbling.

"Bloss, I don't feel so good."

Blossom looked around in confusion, Buttercup rushed over to the Samurai and opened the sliding door, Nobu, one of the older Samurai was on the floor, kneeling and holding his stomach. Tatsuyo was starting to throw up, even some of the younger ones: Mastu, Hetterio and Genta were holding their stomachs in pain, some were even gassy.

"What's happening?" Blossom cried out. She gasped and rushed over towards Nobu who was convulsing, "What can we do?"

"Get them back to their beds...and plenty of water." Buttercup carried Nobu, Blossom rushed back to Hagatha and Kasey, both were groaning and clenching their stomachs. Robin was the only samurai who wasn't in pain.

 **A Few hours have passed**

Him questioned Robin.

"Well...you must've done something differently."

"I'm telling you, nothing...this must be some terrible stomach bug." Robin said, "I mean, those five aren't affected." He pointed at Brianna, Bubbles, Buttercup Kuro, and Blossom, who was starting to look pale

"M'Lady, are you ok?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes...yes...I...I'm just a little tired." She learned against the wall, it was 3am and Blossom had been running all night, getting the men water.

"You must go to bed." Buttercup said.

"No...no...i can handle this, I took care of Mama when she had the plague, all by myself. I think I can handle this, plus these are my friends, I can't leave them." Blossom swallowed hard, her mouth felt dry, she grabbed a cup and get fresh water from a pale to drink. She was happy that her sister and Hagatha were just suffering from a little discomfort but the Samurai were in extreme pain.

She patted Nobu's forehead with cool water as he had a fever.

"Thank...You...M'Lady." Nobu's words were slurred.

"Of course."

The spirits were helping as well as the girl's as well as this groaning continued, some of the Samurai were in worst pain and Robin was trying to keep everyone clean. He tapped on Brianna's shoulders and pointed...

Blossom was holding her, she grunting and she was covered in sweat and paler than ever.

"Lady Empress, you must rest." Brianna said.

"No...No...I can't leave my friends." Blossom was struggling to speak.

"Look, Bloss-chan, if they see you like this...it was disheartened them. Just get a few hours of rest, we can handle things from here. The hallways will be safe." Bubbles gave her a charm, "I'll be there for you in a minute ok."

Blossom just nodded, normally she would refused but she did feel a little tired, she bowed and walked out of the room.

"Kuro, follow her." Buttercup ordered.

Blossom struggled to walk, she leaned against the wall as she struggled, it was like her feet were weakened, the only light she had was her lantern which was blinking. There were spirits around, but they took no notice of her. Each step took an ounce of strength, each step was like energy rushing from her body. Her feet just wouldn't obey even through her mind was screaming for her to walk. Blossom started to cough, she covered her mouth and looked at her fingers, it was difficult for her to see, but in the dim light, she was coughing up blood.

Kuro was above her, she was beyond worried...

Blossom stopped in front of her door, she fell on it and she leaned on it for a moment, to catch her breath.

"Bloss, come on, you're not well." Kuro whimpered at this sight, it was almost heart breaking. Tar was following behind, meowing.

"I'm ok...ok..."She slurred her words and drooled a little as she pulled the door wide open, "I...I just need sleep, Kuro." Blossom's legs collapse right under her and she was on her knees. She struggled to remove her jacket, it was a struggle...an intense pain shot up through her shoulder and made her wince and clenched her teeth. Kuro closed the door and floated behind her, removing her other sleeve. Kuro looked ready to cry as Blossom was crawling to her futon. She locked the door and phased through it, quickly flying to Bubbles.

Bubbles came almost flying down the hall and tried to open the door, but it was lock.

"Blossom...Blossom...WAKE UP! Please!" Bubbles was ready to break the door when it opened wide. Blossom was standing at the door. She was drenched in sweat, a palish gray color, her nose was bleeding and the blood was starting to escape from her lip.

"Blossom..." Bubbles gasped as Blossom licked the blood that was dripping from her lips, she touched her nose...she had this lost child look on her face, she didn't even know she was bleeding.

Blossom started to cough and was throwing up blood, her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed, Bubbles caught her.

"Bloss-chan...Blossom! Wake up!" She cried as she hugged her.


	48. Poisoned

Brick was finally here, his feet couldn't move any faster, his horse and Wolves were taken to the stables and he rushed up the steps, still holding his bag, he just remember what was inside and had to be really careful. The winter winds blew with an icy scream as the winds whipped across him. He slammed opened the large door, where the Samurai armor guards were standing. They didn't pay him any mind, they knew he wasn't a threat, a red lantern floated over him as he rushed to any room he could think of...First the Dining Room.

He could barely think, all he could think was...was if Blossom was dead, what the hell was going on?

Her room...that's it...

Brick rushed up the steps and was inches away from the room when he crashed right into Him.

"Oh Prince Laxus, your Uncle has been expecting you-"

"I don't have time for this, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Please sire, you don't wish to see her."

"Yes I do!"

"Please Sire, she's in a delicate state, if you go in all agitated like this, it could make things worse, please, your Uncle is in his room."

Brick was reluctantly pushed away, he looked at the room door as he was pushed further up the stairs and into his Uncle's room. His Uncle was sitting at his table, sighing documents. He looked up with a worried look as if he was about to get up but then he let himself back down.

"Laxus...I thought you were the Physician, but it's good to see you all the same."

"What happened?! What the hell is going on?!" Brick slammed both his hands on the table, nearly causing a bottle of ink to shake.

"Nephew, please calm down." The Emperor Lord said.

"Calm down...calm down! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU CAME! YOU SEND ME A LETTER THAT BLOSSOM HAS BEEN POISONED! THEN YOUR MANGIRL THING WON'T LET ME SEE HER! WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT HER!"

"WORRIED? WORRIED? I'm terrified Laxus." His Uncle whimpered which wasn't like him, he actually looked worried like he could burst into rage and tears, "My Little Wife...has been poisoned and she's at death's door. Any excitement...any agitation of any kind could be fatal."

His words cut deep, Brick's body felt weakened and his legs were ready to crumple. He couldn't believe it, Blossom...his Blossom, at Death's Door.

"Damn you..." Brick hadn't even taken his drink, he could feel himself slipping away, he started to chuckle as his body tenses up, "This is all your fault, Old Man."

The Emperor Lord looked at him, he knew saw the signs immediately.

"You...If you hadn't taken her from me...Cherry wouldn't be like this...No one was gonna poison her in Asheia." Brick grabbed his forehead, his hand clenching tightly as the shadow was hovering in front of him, it bend over to him, its red eyes looking directly at him. He was struggling, struggling to keep it together, his nails were clawing the table.

"Nephew, here...drink this. I knew you would be in a hurry and forget your elixir. I asked Chihiro-Hime to make you some." The Emperor Lord pulled out a large jug and poured some in a cup, "Please Nephew, drink."

"You ass...if she dies-" Brick grabbed the jug and chugged it down. His mind felt the effects immediately and the shadow was forced back into the corner, "I will never forgive you."

"You are right, it is my fault. If she was your wife, this wouldn't have happened if she was with you, but all isn't lost. Kaoru recognized the symptoms, she's flew to her family's village and should be back. Miyako and Chihiro including one who was spared, have been up for several days, caring for my men and Hirono has been caring for her nonstop, not ever leaving her side, but...several of my men have passed, including Nobu. Nobu was one of the first Ronin to join my cause," His Uncle stood up, he sniffed as if he was about to sob but he straightened himself back up, "I can't tell you what a blow this is to me. I don't trust humans much...anymore but Nobu was the closest thing to a human I trusted. He will be sorely missed and avenged. The Kingdom is in moaning, they pray for her recovery of this 'illness'. It would be best if the people knows it's an illness."

"What was the poison in?"

"Chihiro-Hime's new and improved Snow Cream dessert and in...her famous strawberry preserves. Miyako and Hirono were spared from the affects because they're being yokai, Kaoru was spared because it was a plant, she threw it back up. I was spared because I was working on these documents and one of the apprentice were spread because of the fact that he doesn't like sweets. Your brothers were spared on account they had left to their estates, business to take care of."

"How do you know it wasn't food poisoning?"

"Food poisoning...you know Chihiro-Hime, that is impossible, there has never been one instance of anything going bad...plus I know poison when I see it. This had to be a diabolical attack on me for Champoo, a cowardly attack. Well, he won't be able to do it again, not if he wants to face Chihiro-Hime's wrath. She is beyond furious, its actually really scary." He had a sweat drop and Brick gulped at the thought of an angry Belle holding a knife with glowing red eyes.

"That's not what's bothering you."

"No...no it's not. This was...far too...what's the word, I hate to think this...

"This was an inside job?" Brick guessed.

"As much as I hate to think that...all these men are loyal to me, But they're human, and humans have no real loyalty." His Uncle sat back down and whispered, "It has to be, no stranger could've know that Chihiro was making that specific dessert today but she's been announcing it all week and it had to have been planned, someone had to watch closely to know Chihiro's schedule."

"What's the poison?"

"Kaoru said, its deadly nightshade or Belladonna, which can only grow in Shade Valley, that's in the eastern part of the country; but I have another worse feeling that she was the target."

"No...hell no...you can't be serious?"

"The whole Palace knows of her fondness for sweets and strawberries."

What are her chances?"

"All the men who had both the snow cream and strawberry preserves are all dead, all five of them," The Emoeror Lord watched as Brick was in turmoil, "The others made smaller doses only have stomach issues and sweating, discomfort. Little Wife is the last, but...Kaoru said she must stay calm, so the poison doesn't spread so quickly. I can't even pin point the man."

Brick had placed his bag down, but he stood up in frustration, he felt as hopeless as his Uncle, "So...I can't even see her."

"But I brought you here for another reason...I must return back to my troops, to the battle."

Brick looked back, his eyes widened, "You're shittin' me, your wife could be dying!"

"LADY EMPRESS! PLEASE!" Brianna shouted, bringing everyone' attention to outside.

Brick looked outwards to the balcony to where the screaming was coming from.

Blossom was dancing in the snow, she was in her robe and barefoot. Brianna was trying to get her.

"I'M BURNING! HAHAHAHA! I'M BURNING! MAMA! THE MOON IS BURNING!" Blossom laughed madly as she spiraled around and around, it was difficult, "WON'T YOU COME WITH ME! WHERE THE MOON IS MADE OF GOLD!" Blossom continued to laugh and struggled as Brianna wrapped her tail around her to hold her still.

"It's like dealing with Ryoko all over again." Belle said as her and Bubbles were standing outside, ready to help.

"You two can go back and help the others, I got her." Brianna struggled to hold back her tears as Blossom suddenly went limp.

"You...I've gotta get down there and see-" Brick was rushing past his Uncle who stopped him.

"Laxus, I need you to watch things for me."

 **To Blossom**

Kuro placed a cold rag on her head as Brianna poured the hot water from the basin and out of the balcony. Kasey and Hagatha were in their own room, not allowed to even come in.

Brianna had just finished cleaning her up after she threw up and getting her out of those wet, cold clothes. Her eyes were blood shot and her eyes were red as if they were swollen, her breathing was hard and labored, her lips were cracked and dried, her mouth was so dry even though Brianna kept giving her fresh water, she struggled to swallow it. Her pupils were wide and dilated and her head was in pain, her heart was pounding in her eyes and making her head ache worse.

"Mama...Mama...where's...Papa?" Her eyes were moving side to side, Blossom was hallucinating, in her eyes Brianna was her mother.

Brianna stood in the distance to give herself a few minutes as tears rolled down her cheek. Brianna could never get use to this part of mortals, how fragile and short lived their lives were.

"Mama...can you sing to me? Dolly dolly makes the world go round."

Brianna sniffed and wiped her tears away, "Of course, Lady Empress."

"Mama, why do you call me Lady Empress, what's that?"

"Stop calling her that, she's your friend." Kuro whispered.

Brianna swallowed hard, fighting back the tears, "Why don't I sing for you? Blossom?"

 **Blossom's POV**

I felt so weak, it hurt just to breathe. My vision was so blurry...and I just...am I going to die.

Where am I?

Something was glowing, I see...a streak of apple red hair...

"Mama, Mama, am I dead." I asked.

Shush, Rose Blossom, my sweet little Rose Blossom. Follow me." I felt her hand touch my cheek.

"Mama." I could barely see but I felt something so warm.

"Rose Blossom, remember what the sirens sing, A Song of the Sea."

I remember that, Mama singing to me and to Kasey, she called it the Song of the Sea, from her homeland. I could remember her, she sat on my bed, tucking me in.

 **Hush now, my story**

 **Close your eyes and sleep**

 **Waltzing the waves**

 **Diving in the deep**

What...this song...a different voice was singing it but...

The vision blurred and I saw...something else, someone swimming in the ocean, was it...Brianna, I could actually see her. We were surrounded by clear blue water, the sun...or at least I think it's the sun shining above. Brianna...it looked like her had ripped out of her clothes and her hair was long and black with one white streak, I could see it so clearly.

 **Stars are shining bright**

 **The wind is on the rise**

 **Whispering words**

 **Of long lost lullabies**

She was spinning around in the water, her long tail swirling under her. She was swimming in this vast clear of blue. Her tail behind her as swam so fast, all these creatures in the water.

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the moon is made of gold**

 **And in the morning sun**

 **We'll be sailing**

She flipped and spun as she swam towards the surface, her long hair wrapped and followed her as she reached up at the surface as if she wants to touch it but she swam backwards back down to the deep.

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the ocean meets the sky**

 **And as the clouds roll by**

 **We'll sing the song of the sea**

She was floating on the surface, but then she plunges and flips backwards into the deep waters. Her tail was glaiding across this white stuff at the bottom of the water, she spins in a circle, looking up at the sky, with a smile that I've never seen on her face.

 **I had a dream last night**

 **And heard the sweetest sound**

 **I saw a great white light**

 **And dancers in the round**

 **Castles in the sand**

 **Cradles in the trees**

She was scooping her hands of this white dirt at the bottom of the water and she sprung up from her tail and jumped out of the water into a front flip.

 **Don't cry, I'll see you by and by**

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the moon is made of gold**

 **And in the morning sun**

She was swimming fast with these animals that were jumping up in the water.

 **We'll be sailing**

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the ocean meets the sky**

 **And as the clouds roll by**

 **We'll sing the song of the sea**

 **Rolling**

 **Rolling**

 **Rolling**

 **Rolling**

She was swimming in a circle, her tail was spiraling around her and her body stretched and she swam under a large creature. Shewas swimmingaround it and through these bubbles

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the moon is made of gold**

 **And in the morning sun**

 **We'll be sailing free**

 **Oh won't you come with me**

 **Where the ocean meets the sky**

 **And as the clouds roll by**

 **We'll sing the song of the sea**

She was swimming on her back, looking up at the bright moon

 ** _Normal POV_**

Blossom had a smile at the singing and this wonderful hallucination but her breathing was just as rough and her heart was pounding so fast that it was making her sick to her stomach and had to swallow.

"Brianna, that's you right?" She asked in pain as Kuro put another cool rag on her forehead as she was sweating just as bad as ever.

"Yes...of course...Lad-Blossom." She smiled, "I thought it would be a good idea since you were singing it outside. How did you know our Song of the Sea?" Brianna asked, happy that Blossom could recognized her.

"It was one of the songs that Mama sung. She...called it.."

"Shhhh...M'Lady, you can tell me more later. You must save your strength...for Prince Laxus...I mean Brick is here."

"He...is?" Blossom didn't wait for an answer, her eyes slowly closed as she suddenly felt tired. Brianna could hear her still breathing, Brianna removed the blood that was dipping from Blossom's nose, "Kaoru-chan, hurry up."

Buttercup made it about an hour later, her wings were freezing cold but at least they were brittle, she rushed up the steps as fast as she could.


	49. Fight it

**Sorry you guys this took so long, I don't know why but I was having the hardest time with this chapter, I don't know why.**

Buttercup had flew through the icy cold winds to get back to the palace. She shivered as she held Fang in one hand and a bundle in the other hand, her wings fluttered even as she flew in the palace. She learned that she was too late for the others but Blossom was surprisingly still alive.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She cried out nearly breaking the screen door.

Bubbles was beside herself with joy but Buttercup only gave her a serious look, "Now isn't the time for celebration, Every minute counts. I need a bowl and something to crush the herbs."

Bushi and Kuro floated out of the room and came back with Belle grabbing a bowl and a grinder.

"Kaoru-Chan, what are her chances?" Bubbles asked as Buttercup took charge, she ordered for more rags and hot water.

At first, Buttercup wouldn't answer, "Chi-chan, we need some more of your rice porridge."

The night was longer than ever, Brick was beside himself as his Uncle was leaving, the spirits didn't even seem to try and bother him. The Emperor Lord stood over Blossom, who was breathing and gasping loudly as if breathing was a struggle, he placed a dark strange key under her pillow and patted her on the head, before he was kicked out by Buttercup.

"You are an ass, leaving your Wife-" Brick was standing on outside of the room, to afraid of what he would see if he was in.

"Nephew, Little Wife will be fine, especially with the whole staff scrambling to care for her, it's almost like a **divine intervention** as it were."

"You know something, tell me." Brick rubbed his forehead in distress. The Emperor Lord walked to his carriage, the spirits didn't come near them, in fact...the spirits almost seemed scared of them.

"I expect you to take 'extra good' care of her." The Emperor Lord gave him a light devious smile as the carriage door came between them and he left without another word.

Brick grabbed the flask and drunk the whole container, trying to keep himself in control. He patted his bag and noticed...it was empty...

"Damn it...where did he go?"

* * *

Buttercup was already crushed the herbs into a juicy pulp and with a wave of her hand, and she enchanted it.

"Kaoru-chan, please...what are her chances?"

Buttercup tightened her lips as if she didn't want to answer, but She sighed and said, "Not good, My Mom said the herbs might help the pain but that's all. If we had given to her within the hour she was poisoned..." Buttercup paused as Bubbles covered her mouth.

"No...No...It can't too late...maybe I could."

"Bubs, don't even think about it, you'll get in trouble."

"But I might be able...just a small spell...a detox spell. It could work." Bubbles sounded desparate.

"You know you can't," Buttercup tilted Blossom's head upwards, "Bloss, wake up...come on..you've gotta drink this."

Blossom was covered in sweat, her breathing was swallow and painful, she had a gargle of too much fluid in her lungs. Her eyes fluttered as she woke up and looked around.

"Mama? Where's Papa?" Blossom asked, her hallucinations came back.

Buttercup was strong enough to not let this ger to her while Bubbles had fresh tears pouring down her cheeks.

"C'mon Bloss, drink this."

"Mama...I want to show Papa how I mended his-"

"Shhhh...just drink." Buttercup instructed and Blossom thinking it was her mother, obeyed. She started drinking it but kept coughing as the medicine was bitter, "Drink every drop." Blossom obeyed but wanted to gag, Bubbles gave her some water but...Blossom pushed the ladle aside and drunk from the whole bucket.

"Get more Water, Mom said we have to keep her hydrated." Buttercup ordered and Bubbles scurried as quickly as she could, Kuro and Bushi floated back, carrying blankets and towels. Fang hissed as a small creature came panting into the room.

That night seemed endless as wails continued throughout the Palace, as Samurais were in agonizing pain but they prayed for their Lady Empress to survive.

Brick entered the room, he had spent hours looking for 'something' but his anxiety couldn't be extinguished, not until...

He entered the room, it was quiet, the candles and the lanterns floating above cast the little bit of light left. Bubbles was fast asleep along with Kuro, Buttercup was snoozing in the corner but Brianna was still up. She wiped some of the cold water onto Blossom's forehead and she sighed.

Brick sighed as a small little fluff ball was sleeping right by Blossom's head.

"That little demon, I've been looking everywhere for him." Brick swallowed hard, he had to contain himself the best way he could, the shadow wouldn't dare enter the room with Bubbles there but its influence and presence was still with him.

"I thought that was yours...it calmed her down, she thought it was her baby. We didn't want to rile her up anymore." Brianna explained seriously, but her voice was shaking a bit.

"I can watch her, if you want to rest." Brick volunteered, he swallowed hard again at seeing how fragile Blossom was right now, she was covered in sweat, breathing very loudly and in pain. Brick rubbed his eyes in torment but he sat right by her, the puppy was fast asleep.

"You mortals...you're so fragile...a blink of an eye...and you pass away." Brianna has a glossy look in her eyes as she clenched her hands around the rag as if she could squeeze it dry.

"Brianna?" Brick looked at her.

"I've seen 1000 deaths...most by my own hand...for food...most in the Great Blood Civil war...I would think, seeing so many deaths would be much easier, but it's not...it's so much harder especially with the young." Her face was emotionless but her eyes were of deep pools of emotions, emotions that she tried to conceal, "Maybe...I should take a few moments. I shall return."She turned her back and wiped away the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. She walked right out of the room.

Brick sit there in complete silence, he was listening to her breathing, praying and opening that she would exhale when it seemed that she was holding her breath.

Blossom's eyes cracked opened a little, she smiled a little, "You're...here...you're...back..." She gurgled the words but her fingers stretched out to grasp his.

"Of course I'm back Cherry..." Brick swallowed hard as he gripped her small sweaty hand, "Listen to me, Cherry, I've got a big surprise for you...but in order for you to see it, you've got to fight this."

"Fight..."

"Yeah...fight...I think you'll like it...but you've got to fight...remember...like when we first met...and you started hitting me."

"Like...when we first met...fight." Her eyes closed back but her grip was still around his hand. One tear escaped down his cheek as he kissed her hand, "Please...don't take this away from me."


	50. Chapter 50

_"Demon child!" A mad scream echoed throughout the room, a table was fling across the room, "Stealing food?"_

 _"Momma..." A little boy cried out as he held a small loaf of bread tight, he was nothing but skin and bones, he took a few quick bites and just crawled under the table._

 _"Don't call me that! You demon child!" There was an instance of mad laughter as the woman grabbed a poker from the fireplace and..._

Brick's eyes shot open, he was dripping in sweat, he was sleeping on the tatami mat. He was relieved...it was..just a horrible nightmare...memory. He wiped the sweat from forehead and sat up. The room was dark, lit by a green and red lantern, he noticed this instantly...no pink lantern.

He sat up and looked back, the futon was empty even the puppy was gone. He looked around and saw that the door was slightly crack.

"Damn it." He groaned and rushed out of the room without a second thought, "What the hell is she thinking? She's probably not...stupid fool." He rushed passed the shadow's red glare barely noticing it. He rushed down the hallway, looking around but he didn't know where to start. He just scrambled around the hallways and tried to see a pink lantern.

"What the hell is she thinking? There are tons of spirits around...in fact...I'm not safe either. That damn foo!" He grumbled as he pounded his fist on his head when he suddenly heard a small bark and whimper. It was tiny, but it was enough to follow. He ran down the stairs, even though his lantern was flashing, he moved with speed...following the small puppy barks until...

The sliding screen opens and his eyes widened to such a sight. It was like...looking at a goddess.

A smile that spread across her face.

He could barely feel the icy cold of Kyotoro's Winter, he breathe in the ice just once and hasn't been able exhale. Her medium peach skin clashed with the snow, her hair dangled to her feet and onto the snow, like a river of golden fiery sunsets. Parts of her kimono was draping off of her, revealing her right shoulder leaving it exposed and the sleeves covered her fingers as she picked up the puppy in the air and then placed him back down.

She chuckled loudly as she staggered and ran through the snow, the clouds rumbled with the promise of more snow. The puppy was jumping as he followed.

"Cherry...God damn it, Ah," Brick rushed out and into the snow but instantly jumped back out as it was freezing cold, but she was rushing even further.

"I'm walking on clouds...clouds...clouds...clouds..." Blossom chuckled wildly as she spun around, "The clouds will fall onto the earth."

"Cherry, stop! DAMN IT! You're gonna make yourself sicker!" He just took a deep breath and just rushed into the freezing snow barefoot and struggled as he ran after her. The snow felt heavy on his feet but the way she was moving, it was light on her feet, she moved like she was floating on the snow. Her hair glistening...

Brick finally caught her by the wrist.

"I wanna catch the ice, catch the ice." Blossom cried out feverishly as the snow began to fall again. She reached her free hand towards the sky, trying to grab a snow flake, "Mama! Mama! I'll catch you!" Blossom just laughed wildly. Brick let go of her hand and she caught her snowflake in her head with a bright smile. His chest...it was beating faster and his body felt red hot, but he snapped out of it as he felt the sudden cold wind blowing.

"Enough, get over here damn it!" He yelled. In one swift move, he picked her up in bridal position, "C'mon mutt." He yelled at the puppy, trying to hide his embarrassment as she looked up at him. Those pink eyes flashed, reflecting the snow fall and her face was a bright red color from her fever.

"Not without my baby." Blossom cried out, struggling to get out of his grip but Brick held her tightly.

"Damn you, the runt is coming! STOP IT! I'm trying to take-," Brick growled but his expression softened when he felt her hands on his chest, "Come here, runt." Brick whistle and the puppy rushed right towards them and he was low enough for the dog to jump into her lap and she just hugged him with a huge smile that could break away the clouds.

 **Brick's POV**

I couldnt help but swallow hard, she laid her head on my shoulder. I have to hurry and get her back into her room. She's burning up and soaking wet, that's not a good combination.

"Just What the hell was she thinking?" I asked myself, I looked down as the puppy was whimpering and panting as he laid on her chest. I could see her shoulders...my mind flashed to those pictures and the way she stood in the snow. She looked like one of those Kyotoro Goddesses' from Uncle's walls. They stood with their long hair draped over their shoulders and onto the ground.

 _"Such Celestial Beings, I hear that they're just lovely. A picture of perfection against the beauty of nature, they win each time. For a nature is a reflection of that goddess. My favorite is Sakuya-hime, the goddess of Cherry blossoms, she was believe to be the most beautiful of all the goddesses-"_

I shook my head, I didn't need to think of Uncle's nonsense.

She moaned and opened her eyes, even in the dim light of our lanterns, I could see them. Those warm pink eyes and when I see them...I feel this warmth and I think of spring.

"Bricky Bear..."She opened her eyes but then closed them, she started breathing heavily and shivering.

My heart felt tightened, "Damn it, that was too stupid, are you trying to die?"

"I...thought...I saw...Mama...and Papa and Kasey in the snow...Mama was calling me. I just..." Blossom coughed and grabbed my kimono with her small hand, "I just want Papa...to be happy...like he was with Mama...but he's not. I sacrificed my happiness...and Papa isn't happy still. I should have waited...I didn't know...I didn't know..." Her coughs were heavy and I could hear something, a gurgle, like she had water in her throat.

"Shut up you damn fool! God damn you, you're gonna be ok. Just stop talking nonsense." I rushed down the hall, I dare any spirits or monsters to get in my way. I think...by that time, I was running.

I basically bashed through the door. The room suddenly woke up.

"Help...she needs hot water!" I cried out as I laid her on her futon. I was ready to rip the clothes off of her but I pause, I moved aside and grabbed Bubbles, "Hurry up and get those clothes off of her, Time is important!" I cried as I felt my body moving without thought. Everything was rushing around me as I moved outside of the room with the puppy. As long as I had him, I should be ok. The spirits and monsters wouldn't dare come around with an Okuri mutt.

I just...don't want to lose anyone else.

"Hey, if it isn't my big brother." A voice echoed throughout the hallway and the spirits were gone in an instant. It was them, my half brothers, all three of them. The cold, sadist Xaldin, who was holding herbs and roots, The shy whining Ren Ling, who was holding a dead pheasant (somehow I think he hunted it himself, as he had feathers in his mouth) and the nice but evil Sebastian or Susanoo, holding a giant fish.

"Oh did not expect you here, Eldest Brother, it is quite an honor to see you again." Ren Ling or Beast (For his wild appearance and his Wolf Fauna blood) spoke with a bow.

"What are you three doing out so late?" I asked, I did find it a little suspicious but those three were loyal, no way they would hurt Cherry.

"For Auntie of course." Xaldin or Butch (nickname for his slaughter in the Battle of Blood red forest) explained, "That nut Chihiro wanted us to get a few things, said it would help."

"Please, do not call her that. Ms. Chihiro is very unique." Beast defended but blush when he saw that we all looked at him.

"C'mon, come to the Kitchen with us. She promise to reward us with Moon Cakes." Susanoo or Boomer (for his explosive cannonballs) wrapped his arm around my neck, I pulled it off, but he grabbed me and pulled me along, "Oh C'mon, we haven't spent time together in ages."

"Maybe it's because you nearly drowned me last time." I snapped.

Boomer gasped in horror but then mocked pout, "Oh...cmon I said I was sorry. I can't control it sometimes."

"You thrashed me with your tail."

"Oh I would never do it on purpose. Why would I hurt my big brother by only 8 minutes?" Boomer continued to pout.

"Eldest Brother, if I may, "Beast blushed as he spoke up, " Being with Ms. Chihiro and Little Brother will certainly give you a break...from..."Beast coughed several times. I knew what he was referring to and he was right.

"Plus, you're useless here."

 **Later on**

I took a bite, I don't like sweets that much but this is moon cake isn't half bad. I forgot how Kyotoro's strange food actually tasted plus I would have to face the wrath of the cook. Chihiro or Belle was in the kitchen, scurrying about and the good spirits were around to help. The puppy was in my lap, sleeping. We were in the servants' room with tea and moon cakes or for Butch, plum wine. Blossom was out of the danger zone.

"So Uncle thinks she was poison?" Butch asked.

"Not a word either... to anyone." I warned, "Brothers' Code of Silence."

"I do not believe it is wise. Auntie Blossom should be told." Beast whimpered.

"No..."

"Why not, if she's the target-"Butch tried to talk but I cut him off.

"No...I doubt she would believe it. She's too good and trusting, she sees the good in everyone." I couldn't say the other reason, maybe it was selfish of me but I kinda don't want her to lose that...that...innocence. The way she stood on that snow, her smile and how she hugged the baby...

I felt as it was enchanting to me. If she did believe me, that innocence could fade and her goodness. I want that...to stay.

"Eldest Brother, I swear to the Brothers' code of Silence." Beast said, the way he blushed and looked at me, I think he saw through me. That's one of the things I can't stand about him, he can read people too easily.

"Whatever, but you're gonna have to talk to My Sweet Tiger, the girl ain't a genius but she's got institution like nobody I've ever seen, plus the fact that she brought the herbs. Then there's Belle, that girl is weird but she's smarter than most of us here." Itch explained.

"Okay, I'll talk to her...and Blossom is gonna need a 'human' taster." I suggested.

"You don't think they're gonna try again?" Boomer asked, "There's no way, I pity any one fool enough to come in Belle's Kitchen. I doubt they could get pass her."

"Look, we can't ask the girls: Brianna and Bubbles are immortals, I doubt poison is gonna effect them, Buttercup is an Earth Fairy, she's not gonna be affected-"

"I know, I know...but think of this Eldest Brother, if you hire a human food taster, first Auntie Blossom will think that is suspicious and what if we do, it could still be dangerous, that person might work for the traitor or worse, fall on his own sword as you might say." Beast said, "Someone who would gladly die if it means that she does too."

I sighed, rubbing my face, "Then alright, what should we do?"

"We don't need a 'human' taster, we just need the right protection. For the Food part, we trust the Good Spirits. Auntie Blossom has been very good to them, a particularly Tree spirit, Bushi is already loyal to her. She could stand guard on the meals when Belle is cooking and Kuro is the Princess of the Good Spirits, she can tell them to sort of spy on her when she's alone." Boomer said, "The girls can watch her when she's out of the palace."

"But we need extra muscle. Any of these samurai you trust, these guys are all about honor and loyalty right?" I asked.

"Well there is Robin, he seems genuine but he is quite difficult to read. Plus, Aunt Blossom would not mind him around." Beast said shyly.

I glared...wasn't this Robin in her letters...I don't like him.

 **I'm sorry, im so sorry if this chapter fell short. I was glad that I was finally able to write something. Sorry for such a long delay. I promise to do better in the up and coming chapters. Thank Ash141 for sending me inspirational stories to get me back on track.**


	51. Recover

Brick griped and moaned as the palace was still in disarray, all the samurai men were in agonizing pain. Bubbles and Buttercup were down there. The spirits were bringing out clear soup, but some of the samurai couldn't even hold ot down.

"We must...find...the person...who did this to our...Lady Empress." One Samurai groaned and tried to move but was stopped by Bubbles who whimpered as she tried to convince him to rest, but it was Buttercup who stopped him.

"DIDN'T SHE SAY KEEP YOUR ASS IN THAT FUTON!" She roared in fury. The Samurai obeyed, shivering from the fever.

Butch had hearts floating above his head, "Such a tiger."

"Back off, I'm not in the mood." Buttercup grumbled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "If you got time ta flirt, you can help."

"Of course, we can just continue it later." Butch winked, she groaned.

"Is it really this bad?" Brick asked her in a whisper.

"These guys out here...they didn't ingest as much, so there's a chance...but-" Buttercup led him to an adjourning room, while the other room was loud, the next one was deadly quiet, "These men in here...didn't really have a chance, they died within hours."

"It's going to be fine, Suho...Rest dear friend." Robin was crying as he placed a cloth on his friend's forehead.

"I thought all the one's with the strawberry jam were dead?" Brick whispered to Buttercup.

"Suho ate two bowls of Snow Cream, but only half of the one with strawberry jam nefore he felt sick. He is touch and go." Buttercup explained.

Brick rubbed his forehead, Him and Buttercup walked out into the hallway, he whispered, "Are you sure it's Eastern Deadly Nightshade?"

"Of course, all the signs are there and Chi-chan showed me the strawberry jam, there was a large amount in it and a smaller batch in the cream. Susanoo told me what you want us ta do and I don't agree."

Brick ignored her last part, "Is there...any chance-"

"Don't change the subject, do you hear me? I think we should tell her."

Brick instantly turned around, he was in her face, glaring right back at her, "You have your orders. You may not be force to obey like the Brianna amd Bubbles but I mean it, tell and I won't forget this...count on it."

Buttercup grumbled but she obey.

"Is...there a chance...that Blossom could...make it?" Brick looked down at the ground.

Buttercup swallowed hard, "You don't need ta-"

"Just tell me please...what are her chances?" Brick's fists were clenched tightly together.

"Honestly, she should have been dead by now."

Those words came rushing into his ears and his brain, he was breathing heavily. He could feel it, the shadow was trying to...He drunk from his flask, Chihiro's remedy calm him down instantly, repelling the shadow.

"But...if shes still alive, there's still hope. She doesn't look it, but she's pretty strong. She keeps...calling for her Mom...and Dad."

"Her Mom is dead...where's her Dad, maybe I could bring him here."

Buttercup sighed...and spoke. Brick's eyes widened in disbelief. Brick went storming off.

 **The Next night**

The whole Kingdom was praying and wailing over the 'illness' that kept there Lady Empress sick, praying for the gods to save their beloved soverign. Royal Messengers updated them hourly on her progress throughout the western kingdom. Her paintings were hung up on the walls in every temple, candles and incense lit, even the poor peasants offered what little money they had for some divine deliverance.

Brianna was still awoke, as the other were fell asleep from exhaustion. Blossom wheezing had finally came to an end as she fell fast asleep.

She brought her erhu into the room. She placed a warm rag on Blossom's forehead and sat in front of her Erhu. She sat in the adjourning room, facing Blossom. She didn't how to expose this despair she was feeling, all she could do...was...

She felt strange lately, something she couldn't explain, but her music showed it. She started playing, a deep music echoed throughout the palace. A music that echoed a strange longing and despair. The palace fell silent to this mystic tone, even the yokai that roam through the palace, paused. The samurais' groans and agonzing pain were softened by this powerful music. Once again, the **famous Exotic Beauty Hirono** was playing and pouring her feelings into her music. While Brianna was either confused or had kept her feeling to herself, her fingers couldn't.

In her music...in her playing was one of the few moments her feeling could flow unrestrained.

As the long wintery night faded and the glorious sun was starting to peek over the mountain. Pink eyes glowed and the light dimmed as Blossom stirred. Her vision was blurry as she rubbed her eyes in, she sat up, confused and looking around. That's when it hit her, the sound...this intense atmosphere, a sadness that caused a tear to drop from her eyes. She wiped them away, confused by how this music was making her cry.

Blossom sat in silence as she saw something just as rare, **Brianna crying as she played.** She stopped and looked over, stunned.

"Lady Empress," Brianna seemed shocked, gently placed her instrument down and rushed over to her, "You must lay back down. Please, no more of your crazy talking."

"Crazy talking, that was beyond beautiful! Brianna, I knew you could play, but that gave me chills. It was like your dancing in the street."

Brianna gave her a stern look, "Don't be so foolish, you have the chills because of...a cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes...you..and the samurai men were taken...ill suddenly. A terrible Cold, we believe. You must rest."

"I'm fine...in fact, I'm super hungry. When's breakfast? We should make some food for the men as well too."

"Lady Empress-"

Blossom just jumped up, pulling her screens opened, "Whoa, just look at that sun rise...I could really use a hot bath too-" Blossom suddenly screamed with hearts in her eyes, "Oh my goodness, a puppy!" Blossom screamed in delight as a little puppy had awoken and was sitting down with his tail wagging and a head tilt.

"Lady Empress, you really don't remember a thing-"

"Remember, one thing I do remember...is you calling me Blossom." Blossom stuck her tongue out playfully as she picked the puppy up. Brianna walked towards her, Blossom expected her to pick her up and throw her back on the futon but Brianna did something even stranger...she hugged her, tight.

Brianna looked at her, "Stupid...stupid fool, how dare you make us worry as you've done."

"Don't crush the puppy." Blossom warned, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"You humans are...so fragile but I'm glad that you stay with us a little longer. I shall wake the others...Lord Laxus will be...beyond happy."

"Laxus...Brick, you mean, he's here."


	52. Recovered fully

"Yes you are a good little cutie!" Blossom continued to baby talk the little puppy who was running around her with his tail wagging at full speed.

"Well you hold still damn it?" Buttercup snapped as she grabbed her by the face and looked deeply in her face, "Stick out your tongue."

Blossom did as she was ordered and stick her tongue out. Some of the samurai men, Spirits, along with Bubbles, Kasey, Hagatha and Brianna were holding their breaths carefully as Buttercup continued to examine her.

"Is this really-" Blossom was interrupted when Buttercup grabbed her wrist an flicked it with her fingers, "Owwww...that hurt." She whimpered.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Buttercup snapped, "Po- I mean your illness can give a false remission."

"But I'm icky and starving." Blossom whined like a baby, the puppy whimpered and barked at Buttercup, Fang hissed and air swiped at the puppy, "It was just a cold...right?"

"Stop it, this cold was severe, several men died from it." She snapped and after a few minutes, she sighed in relief, "She's Ok!" Buttercup said and the palace erupted into Pure Happiness, Kuro flew over and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you wasn't gonna make it."Kuro and Kasey cried out at the same time as Kasey was hugging her on the other side.

"Oh Blossom! I'm so happy! I thought you got sick and would leave me like Mama! Don't ever get sick like that again!" Kassey said so fast with tears down her cheeks and snot dripping down her nose.

"Guys...I'm not going anywhere...I'm fine, I promise." Blossom said, a bit smothered as Bubbles started to cry and hug her from behind.

"Oh Bloss-chan, I'm so happy that you're alive." Bubbles cried a river of tears along with Kasey and Kuro.

"Guys...I'm fine." Blossom had to repeat over and over.

"Quit you're crying, geez." Buttercup snapped but then she turned around, wiping a few tears away along with Brianna.

"Alright, alright, enough of this foolishness. Your Lady Empress is in need of a hot bath and substances. In fact, you are all in need of a good cleaning, you men are filthy and smell as dirty as pigs." Brianna shooed the samurai and spirits away, "Lady Empress, don't strain yourself."

Kasey was escorted back to her room by Bubbles and Kuro floated with Tar through the ceiling back up to her shrine, even the little Princess was tired.

"But I should help the sick-"

"You will be no help to no one if you get sick again." Brianna said sternly, as if on cue, Bushi was at the door holding a hot bowl of Belle's special rice porridge, "Ah, right on cue. You shall eat slowly and then you shall wash."

Blossom couldn't argue with that, she was starving. She crawled towards the table.

" _Brick is here too?"_ Blossom thought to herself. She wanted to see him more than ever. She thought she would never see him again. Her heart was hammering when she thought about it...that strange dream she had of him...holding her so tightly, carrying her made her blush. Her hair turned bright pink at the thought of being held in his strong arms and leaning against his chest, she even thought of the outline. She covered her face as she let out a squeal.

"Lady Empress, is something wrong?" Brianna asked, sitting in the corner next to the door.

"N-No...No...I just...well-"Blossom was interrupted by the puppy's whimpering and wagging tail, "Oh precious...you must be hungry too. Bushi, could my little friend have a little something to eat?" Blossom asked, her blush softened as she held the puppy in her lap. She refused to eat until the puppy got a bowl. Bushi came back with shredded bowl of beef in a bowl, she placed the puppy in front of the bowl and watched happily as he was tearing into the chewy meat.

"Alright now, the mutt has food, now you must eat." Brianna was sitting in front of her Koto in the corner.

The rice porridge was in a silver dish and a wooden spoon was next to it, a cup of green tea and water. Blossom grabbed the spoon and tasted it.

"Honey...she put honey in the porridge...like Mama."Blossom had a tear in her eye she sniffed a little.

"Lady Empress?" Brianna looked at her, concerned, "Is the porridge too hot? I am sure that Chihiro makes it perfectly with her magic."

"No...No...no...it's just...Mama put honey in my porridge too. You...you sung her song too."

"Did I?" Brianna was playing her koto still, her fingers danced and glided through the strings.

"I remember that..how did you know Mama's song?" Blossom looked at her.

"Lady Empress-"

"Blossom..."She pouted as Brianna still acted formal with her.

"Lady Blossom, "Brianna gave her a smug look, it was a rare sight, a genuine amused smile on her lips, "It is...the Song of the Sea, all creatures of the sea sing it, Lord Susanoo does...I use to use it to lure anyone foolish or curious enough to come to me, but now I sing it to remind me of my life."

"Mama sung it to me...as a lullaby. I wonder...if she heard it."

"It is quite possible, Lady Blossom, if she lived in Kyotoro, it is quite an old song." As Brianna continued to play, her real form came out, her snake body stretched all around the room. She was so lost in playing the song on the Koto that she lose control of herself.

Blossom tastes the sweet honey in the porridge, looking at Brianna's tail and her curiosity finally compelled her.

"You know I think this would taste better with a story..." Blossom gave her a wide look.

"Lady Blossom, your Kimono is slipping off your shoulders again." Brianna plucked the strings as she continued to play.

"Oh c'mon, a story. How did you become a snake woman...why did you kill Blitz's Mom? How did you end up...in the Red District place. You and Buttercup are killing me, you know she won't finish the story about how they renew the Fairy Vow and save the kingdom. It's maddening enough that I wish I could command her to tell me."

"Why don't you ask Lord Xaldin?"

Blossom looked at her stunned, "What?"

"Well, if Kaoru-chan won't tell you, why not asked Lord Xaldin?"

Blossom smacked herself on the forehead for not thinking that sooner, "I'll-"

"You won't leave thissssss room until you finish your porridge, then you will bathe and then you ssssshall rest. That issss final." Brianna's eyes turned to a slit diamonds and her fork tongue slithered out, Blossom's disappointed pout compelled her with a sigh, "I shall tell you the beginning of my life, if you agree to my terms."

She looked at her with a widened look and nodded in excitement.

Her music suddenly changed to a different too, her cheerful tune turned dark and soft, even her voice was softer and deeper, "Very well then..."

The room seem to turn darker, Blossom's lantern dimmed...Kuro was floating back, she forgot something and she felt the atmosphere in the room. She was somehow pulled into this hypnotic atmosphere of Brianna's music.

"Nure Onnas, they're birth is quite a mystery. Some people believe that they were born from the Great sea god, some say just like any other creature...when a snake is lucky enough to age to 100, they change...but there is a much more tragic origin. Some say that a Nure Onna was once human, they are women who were threw into sea by a love one when a ship is caught in a storm. It was often a practice to throw a person in, as a way to appease the gods, a human sacrifice."

"Oh." Blossom just gasped at the thought of that happening to Brianna.

"A woman throw overboard, clinging to life even as she drowns, even as she despairs or her rage fills her is enough to transform her to something ugly...or maybe its the gods' will as well or perhaps maybe even they felt sorry for us. I don't know which part is true...what I do know is what I remember and I remembered...the moon. I do remember something else...it was quite faint...a figure that disappeared in front of the moon. I remember because it had red hair..."

 **That's the end of Part 1 of Blood Beard, Part 2 will start shortly. I love this story and I love writing it even though it takes a lot of research of Ancient Japan. I must finish remaking the rest of the story then I can write part 2, please read and review. Your reviews give me the encouragement to keep writing. Brianna's life story will begun part 2 of Blood Beard and the romance of the reds, greens, purples, blues and whites.**


End file.
